


Don't Kill The Nightingale

by Everythingelseistaken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Draco doesn't rape Luna, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Out of Character, Pining Draco Malfoy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Power Imbalance, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Seer Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 94,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingelseistaken/pseuds/Everythingelseistaken
Summary: Voldemort won the war. The rebels closely working beside Harry Potter are on the run. Voldemort sends Draco Malfoy to retrieve some missing Pureblood women for a rehabilitation program he wants to start. While he tries to rebuild the wizarding world and squash any hope left for the rebels. Draco manages to catch Luna Lovegood and gets to keep her, but her fire is far from gone out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley, Voldemort/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 56
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know JK Rowling said there were only like 3,000 wizards in the UK, but the fans have taken over what is canon, and in this story, there's around 20,000 wizards and witches in the UK. I thought it'd flow better if there were a large number of wizards. Might not come up much, but wanted to just mention it briefly.

Harry Potter was dead.   
  
For a year his close affiliates have been on the run. Hermione and Ron had been missing since Harry faced Voldemort for the last time, losing sadly. Neville was the third to run after killing Voldemort's snake, Nagini. A good amount of allies fled. Ginny and Luna joined in the escape when Fleur mentioned a rebellion headquarters in Wales. With nothing but riddles, the two set out to find it.   
  
The Death Eaters had killed the Order of the Pheonix organization, but they made the mistake of letting many of the members live (mainly because it was hard to fully get a list of who were apart of the organization. Voldemort had killed many muggle-borns, many children fled to the muggle world and live in secrecy with their muggle parents. They weren't allowed in Hogwarts anymore, though other schools from different countries suggested to take them through an underground organization, not to alarm the new regime.   
  
Everything seemed so much darker now. The radio was filled with propaganda, and anyone caught speaking ill or the pureblood ideals or their new dictator, would be murdered. muggle-born women of age were slaves in the different sense of the word. Some were sold to a brothel and partially a strip club, they worked under a strict madame. Others were servants for the Purebloods and powerful Halfbloods under the new regime. Most were lucky not to be touched as they were seen as rodents. They just served and suffered severe punishment if they failed. Other muggle-borns escaped the UK and went into hiding within other parts of Europe. There was an underground smuggling group that found host families for muggle-borns. Others would hide within the country under false identities, but that was riskier. George Weasley helped muggle-borns find host families, he'd hide escaped prostitutes, slaves, or just illegal muggle-borns in his cellar and then smuggle them to France.   
  
Voldemort had a squad that looked for rebels or runaways. The more important the person, the luckier the Death Eater assigned the case, and the more they don't want to fuck it up. Draco Malfoy helped with the slave trade, he had slowly raised in the ranks as Voldemort grew more trusting of the boy. Draco was very good at what he does. And has the best eyes for which slave would be best for who. And he had received lots of money for his keen eye, even if he didn't particularly need it.   
  
Draco bought his own place. A decent manor, not nearly as big as his family one, but was still big enough to show his rank. He had several house-elves and a caretaker who lived in a small cottage on the property. He owned a large stretch of land with mazes that lead to secret parts of the garden, some places leading to a marble fountain, another to a rose garden. There was one Draco liked that led to an inground pool. But he also had a pool inside his manor. He had ten bedrooms, a large library, two kitchens, two dining rooms, two sitting rooms, one parlor, two offices, an attic for the house-elves to reside, he had a music room, and a small ballroom, not nearly as big as his family's. He had a small owlry as well. He loved his new house. He was free from the intoxicating memories of the manor. The screams that grew irritating, the lack of privacy.   
  
He is constantly reminded of his weakness for one bloody girl, Luna Lovegood. He scoffed at the old memories he worked hard to forget. He couldn't hear her cries, it was like a banshee. But her voice was like a musical box to his ears. He'd be forced to watch the prisoners, and she was one of them. He had to hear her soft voice, her Irish songs. He was angry with her at first, but he grew to crave her gentleness. As she stroked Ollivander's hair, he wished it was him instead. He found himself fantasizing late at night of her hands stroking him instead of himself. He grew weak for a mental blonde. He gave her extra food to keep her strong, he gave her nutritious food, not that slop they fed her, yet still she gave her meals to that old man. He wanted her to have it. He even brought two meals for both of them, Luna's soft smile made it worth it. He had given her a soft blanket, he had cleaned her as she slept, he once touched her face. He had kissed her forehead tenderly.   
  
But she left. She left with Potter. He knew it was safer for her, but he didn't want to watch her leave him. He was furious with her. She left him. After all his kindness too. He knew he shouldn't be mad at her, but she made him feel something other than anger and numbness. He still found himself chasing that high he used to feel. He was ashamed to admit it, but he craved her so much. He was so weak. He hoped to find her, to hold her, to keep her. She was crazy and very odd, but he still _needed_ her. He needed her softness, her gentleness, her love. He didn't have to hear her nonsense with his cock in her mouth. Yes, he needed that crazy nightingale.   
  
Luna came back to camp with sticks. Almost a year on the run and they still were lost. Ginny still cried every night for Harry and for Fred. She sat near a dying fire with a wool blanket around her shoulders. She had dark circles under her eyes. She let out a heavy sigh as Luna came back and set the bundle on the flames. Her best friend sat down beside her. Luna wore her crocheted cardigan as if she still didn't feel the chill of the night. It was finally spring, the winter had been very rough on the two. How they survived, neither knew. They ran to muggle villages and ate out of bins, they were disgusted and dignified at first, but then hunger took over and they didn't care. With spring, they could hunt. Luna was a gentle soul and loved animals, and hated to harm one, but survival was important, she made sure she used every part of the animal and prayed to Gaelic deities for their help.   
  
"How was the hare?" Luna asked dreamily. "Was it good?"   
  
"Yeah, you were smart to treat the meat. The growing leftovers will be worth it later." Ginny replied.   
  
"Daddy taught me that." Luna said with a soft smile. Xenophilius had perished at the hands of Death Eaters. He was too brave and rebellious, and it cost him his life.   
  
"I'm going to look over the map again." Ginny said, getting up and going back inside the tent.   
  
Luna sighed softly before getting up and following her inside. Hermione was handy to have as a friend, they followed her tactics and used the extension charm on a lot of their things. Their rucksack being one of them and their tent the other. It was large, there was a table for their meals, a cauldron, two cots set up with wool blankets and hard pillows. They only had a small change of clothes each. They brought their old spell books to help them with their journey. On the table was a lantern with a map stretched out and parchment of paper with riddles given to them by Bill and Fleur. They hardly gave any direction.   
  
Luna broke some of the riddles, they were to go to Wales and possibly a forest of some kind. That was all Luna could decipher. They had struggled for months. They couldn't go back, the Weasley family were under strict surveillance and Ginny couldn't risk them being killed. Ginny and Luna were outlaws and were being looked for, they had barely escaped with the skin on their teeth a few times. Luna had a scar on her arm from being hit with a charm. A reminder of how they barely survived.   
  
"You must be tired." Luna stated.   
  
"Can't sleep," Ginny replied hastily. Ginny had night terrors and nightmares. And she tried to resist sleep to not relive her boyfriend dying in front of her and seeing her brother dead. They haunt her constantly.   
  
"You should sleep."   
  
"It's been eight months!" Ginny slammed her fist against the table. "And we still haven't cracked the fucking code!"   
  
"My mum used to tell me that things come to us only when we are patient. Nothing ever happens when we want them to. The universe will give it to us when it's our time." Luna sat down in a camping chair at the table. "We will be reunited with them again, Ginny. We just need to be patient."   
  
"I'm not patient!" She hissed. "It's just not fair!"   
  
"I know." Luna sighed sadly. "The universe is funny like that. It doesn't give us what is fair, it gives us what we must overcome. To see us become strong, and if we can't, we break."   
  
"What if we break?" Ginny didn't look up from the map with her untrained eyes.   
  
"Harry died for nothing." 


	2. Chapter 2

Luna pulled her blanket tighter around her body. It was itchy and prickly but helped with the breeze that occasionally made its way inside, flickering the lantern light beside her. She couldn't sleep, who could? Ginny finally stopped whimpering quietly to herself, finally drifting off into an uneventful slumber. Luna started reading one of her old textbooks, finding random doodles she did during class. She smiled faintly at the good memories. There was a doodle Ginny did, a gremlin who was most certainly Professor Umbridge their fourth year.   
  
Luna saw one of ivy crawling up the margin of the page. She remembered Neville complimenting it when they studied together in the Great Hall. She missed him. During the Battle of Hogwarts, he gave her a passionate kiss. He pulled her close and gave her her first kiss. She felt her lips tingling at the thought. A happy memory before the impending doom. She wished Professor Lupin, Tonks, Lavender, Mr. Tonks, her father, Fred, and all the others were still alive. She wished things were different.   
  
"Harry..." Luna heard Ginny whimper, it was common to hear her call his name with an agonizing tone in her vocal cords. But it was useless, he wasn't coming back and they were outlaws, trying to survive.   
  
Luna pushed the blanket back, she had to relieve herself. She slipped her shoes on and put on her coat. They had to change how they lived. Never having toilet paper and relying solely on magic to clean themselves. It wasn't fun at all. Luna missed having proper baths, the last time she had a bath was at this homeless shelter two months prior, they were desperate and caved to a muggle homeless shelter, they used false names and kept their heads down. They were given come toiletries and feminine products to help. It did. Luna and Ginny both still had some feminine products left, not that they got their periods regularly anymore. They managed to pack up some and pick at the food when they failed at hunting or scavenging.   
  
She tiptoed out of the tent and walked down a small trail to where they were going to the loo, a hole in the ground that they'd disappear their business into the great beyond. Luna looked around, luckily for her, there was a crescent moon to help her see her surroundings. She squat down and peed, still looking around, but feeling much better, she couldn't help but sigh contently after holding her bladder for hours. It was always scary to relieve yourself in the dark.   
  
When she finished, she got to her feet and vanished it away and cleaned herself. She held her wand tightly as she tiptoed back to the tent. She knew she was safe, behind the invisibility charm, but she was still unnerved. She heard a twig crunch behind her, she quickly turned around, her senses now heightened, she didn't dare say a word. She looked around her quickly, too scared to start moving again, if it was Snatchers she was dead. She heard of what they started to do to Muggle-borns, it was disgusting, who's to say it wouldn't happen to her.   
  
She heard more footsteps upon the twigs and decaying leaves, the rustling froze the blonde in place. No matter how scared she was, her face didn't convey much of that emotion. But she held her wand fiercely. She was very relieved when a family of foxes strutted not far from her. The mother and her babies, Luna smiled at the sight. She hoped they didn't fall victim to her traps. She hoped the family survived.   
  
She returned back to the tent. Ginny was awake and was on her feet. She had her wand in hand and looked determined, she let out a relieved sigh at the sight of Luna. "Thank Merlin," She said. "I thought you were a Snatcher."  
  
"No, just me. I used the loo." Luna started shrugging her jacket off and kicking her shoes off.   
  
"How much longer can we go on like this?" Ginny scoffed. She sat down at the table and decided to play around with a short frequency radio. Her hands shaking.   
  
"Ginny, did you have a bad dream?" Luna asked attentively.   
  
"I always have bad dreams." She replied softly.   
  
"Want me to make you some hot water, we ran out of tea." Luna sighed sadly.   
  
"No thank you, Luna." Ginny seemed more occupied trying to find a station.   
  
Luna sat down across from her. She looked down at her heavily chipped nails. They weren't as soft as they used to be, but dry and rough. The tent filled with the sound of static, Ginny moving at a slow pace, trying not to miss a thing. Occasionally they'd pick up a signal from a muggle station, or a propaganda one. Ginny stopped on a signal, her heart skipping a beat.   
  
It spoke solely in Welsh. Ginny's face fell. But Luna perked up. "This sounds familiar." Luna got up hastily and grabbed the quick scribbles of riddles, notes all over the page. " _mae ceiswyr sy'n cadw golau yn mynd ar goll mewn gwyrdd_." Luna repeated from the radio. "Seekers who keep light get lost in green."   
  
Ginny perked up now. "This is the riddles in Welsh? Luna, you brilliant witch!" She hadn't smiled like this in months, it made Luna fill with happiness to see her best friend smile. "What does this mean? That we were right? If all the riddles are being recited in Welsh-"   
  
"Hold on, sorry Ginny." Luna interrupted, trying to listen closely. " _Coch y ddraig fel gwaed a glanio’n wyrddach na llyffant_... That's, Dragon red as blood and land greener than a toad." She listened longer and the last riddle is given. "Y _gaer fach yw lle’r wrach oedd y gyntaf a dilynwyd marwolaeth_... The little fortress is where the hag was the first and death was followed."   
  
"That's the one we can't figure out." Ginny sighed with frustration.   
  
"What if the hag is a clue."   
  
"Well, obviously it's a clue, it's all the fucking clue." Ginny's anger evaporated. "I'm sorry Luna. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Continue, please."   
  
"Ginny, we can't be angry with each other, we are there for each other, no matter what." She gave her friend's hand a small squeeze, Ginny struggled to give her a smile. "It's a clue, the first. The first prosecuted perhaps."   
  
Ginny flew up and ran to her bag and pulled out book after book, her hands shaking and her heart racing. She finally pulled out the book she accidentally packed, _The History of Witch Trials in The United Kingdom_. She flopped it onto the table for Luna to see as well, she ran through the index until she found Welsh prosecution. She flipped through pages excitedly until she landed on the first trial.  
  
"Gwen ferch Ellis, the first witch killed. She was killed in 1594- blah blah blah- ah! Gwen was hanged in Denbigh, Wales in the town square." Ginny looked up with excited eyes. "So the rebellion is in Denbigh... we did it! We fucking did it!"   
  
"How far are we from Denbigh?"   
  
Draco knew it would be a restless night. He decided he deserved some fun after spending time in his office. He entered _Elene's Love Potion,_ an appraised brothel and strip club reserved for the elite all over Europe, it did attract wizards from all over, the best looking Muggle-borns danced and pleased there. Draco went for one girl and one girl only. He entered the establishment, pink lighting blinding him and lighting up a stage. Red and pink plush chairs with side tables for drinks. Draco watched as girls in pink and red lingerie danced seductively on stage, men sat eagerly in their chairs as more attractive women served them alcohol.   
  
Draco noticed Blaise and Theo Nott, his two mates sitting near each other as a girl stripped teased on a pole. Whistles were heard over the music. Draco turned away to the bar. More men were there, and a few women. Draco watched as an attractive brunette passed him. Many Pure-bloods acted as if they are too good for Muggle-borns, they are the scum of the earth, but once they entered the club, they seemed unable to get enough. Powerful men enjoyed women they believed to be lower than them. They had a superiority complex, believing these women were lucky to hold their cocks in their mouths. It's funny how men work.   
  
Draco went to an empty seat and tipped his head at the shirtless bartender. She gave him a flirtatious smile as she made his usual, he slid over five galleons. He took a sip of his aged whiskey and looked around for his favorite blonde.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy," The bartender called his attention. "Blondie is giving a private dance, she should be done very soon."   
  
Blondie was quite a woman, she had long blonde hair that resembled gold, but that wasn't her real name, it was her given name. She was toned from regular hours on the pole or giving men private dances. She was slightly older than Draco, possibly by two years. She was very attractive, with full pink lips, a sharp jawline, large blue eyes, and an alluring smile. Draco saw her from behind and could have sworn it was Lovegood, but to his disappointment, it wasn't. But nonetheless, he came regularly to see her and only her. If people didn't know better, they'd say he was in love, but Draco Malfoy wasn't in love, she was just a substitute of the woman from his deepest, darkest fantasies.   
  
Draco wore a small smirk as he downed his glass. He turned towards the beaded curtains past them was a corridor that led to small rooms with a booth or chair and got a private show, depending on the price, they got certain things. For 500 galleons, they only got a lap dance, for 1,000 galleons, they got a striptease and lap dance. At 5,000, they got whatever they wanted, most of the time, it was a combination of the first two, ending in bedding the dancer.   
  
Draco went to the counter where he got to request and pick from a menu. "I want Blondie, five thousand galleons for a dance and sex."   
  
The person nodded their head and wrote it down. "It's 5,000 per thirty minutes, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"I know." He replied darkly.   
  
"Y-yes, sir. She'll be available in five minutes."   
  
Draco went to get another drink at the bar as he waited. He kept looking down at his pocket watch, six minutes went by and he felt his blood boil, he was Draco fucking Malfoy, there was no waiting. He looked over and finally saw Blondie emerge from the beaded curtain, the drunk bloke slapped her ass before swaying away. She pretended to blush and went to the desk.   
  
She looked back to look for a blond man. Draco straightened his back and strutted up to her with a sneer. "I don't like being kept waiting." She looked up at him with a soft smile, she still had to look up at him, even in her stilettos. He looked down at her metal bracelet on her wrist, signifying her enslavement.   
  
"Apologies, Mr. Malfoy." She grabbed his hand. "Let me make it up to you." She led him up a narrow staircase. The wallpaper bright red. Draco ran his eyes over her, a red see-through bra and matching panties. He smirked as he could see everything.   
  
She led him to a bedroom, once they entered, she took his jacket off for him. The floor was soft carpet, mirrors covering the walls, candles that glow bright red. The bed large and covered in silks. She grabbed his hand and led it to a nice chair. She sat him down and swayed her hips to the record player, turning on a sensual song before striding up to him. She rolled her hips in figure eights. She ran her hands against her soft skin, massaging her plump breasts and running her hands down her pelvic bone. He watched intensely, undressed her with his eyes. She slyly took her bra off, letting it fall to the floor. She strutted up to his chair, climbing into his lap and without grinding her hips against him, she rolled her hips as if she was riding him. He ran his hands down her sides. She didn't expect him to grab her hips and pull her down against his hardening cock. She let out a small gasp at how large it felt underneath her. He completely ruined her dance routine, she had done it all night long for five other clients in private rooms, then she had a whole routine she did that night on stage. She was growing tired but didn't expect her dancing to be interrupted.   
  
He rubbed steady circles over her hip bone before kissing her jaw. "Have you fucked anyone else tonight?"  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy." She replied as her throat hitched.   
  
"Good," He nearly growled. "You're going to tell Madame Elene that Mr. Malfoy only wants your pretty little mouth around his cock, and you won't be fucking anyone else, got it?" When she hesitated, he grabbed a fistful of her hair, not to hurt her, but for the message to get across. "Got it?"   
  
"Y-yes, Mr. Malfoy." She forced out in her angel voice, it was airy like Luna's, yet nothing like hers.  
  
"Good," He let go of her hair. "no more dancing." He told her. He hooked his fingers around her knickers and started to pull them down, she let him. Soon all she was wearing was her heels. He grabbed her hips roughly and grinded her against his cock. His lips parted as he felt the heat of her. She grew eager and grabbed him, fondling him through his trousers. "Get on your knees like a good girl." He ordered. He didn't need to ask twice. She dropped to her knees and started undoing his trousers, he only pet her hair. She let his cock break its restrains, he was large and the blood had rushed fully to the head. She spat into her hand and began stroking him. She ran her tongue along him, teasing him. She sucked on the tip of his cock, he let out a guttural moan before grabbing the nape of her neck and forced her mouth around his entirety, making her gag. He felt her hot tongue trying to run against him as her mouth stretched around him. She struggled to take him whole. She almost had most of him, but she kept gagging and whimpering, the vibrations coaxed his orgasm closer. He forced himself in and out of her mouth, controlling her completely. Drool ran down her chin and her eyes watered as he constantly hit the back of her throat. He had to basically shove himself down her throat for her to take him entirely, her eyes swam with tears.   
  
"Fuck!" He moaned as she nearly vomited as she gagged. He picked up a fast pace, roughly fucking her face. He gripped her hair roughly as he inched closer. He threw his head back as he filled her mouth, he held her still as he shot his seed down her throat. "You take the entire thing. Swallow me." He growled. He finally pulled back, watching the saliva and cum drip from her chin and his cock. "Thank me,"  
  
"T-Thank you." Her voice was hoarse.  
  
"You are lucky, to hold my cock in your mouth." He grabbed her chin roughly to look him in the eye. "Such a lucky girl." He got to his feet and put his cock away. "Get on the bed."   
  
She quickly got to her feet and rushed over to the bed. She sat on the edge, he watched as he saw her wetness coating her inner thigh. He smirked and walked up to her. He grabbed her thighs, lifting them up, forcing her on her back. She felt his hot tongue against her inner thigh, right near where she'd like it. He ran his tongue in circles over her clit, making her heart accelerate. She moaned and began rolling her hips. Draco got on his knees before her, pretending she was someone else.   
  
He felt her hands run through his hair, and he got lost in the rhythm of it when he felt white-hot burning from his forearm. He hissed and pulled away from her, he gripped his arm tightly, hoping that'd help, but it never did.   
  
"M-Mr. Malfoy?" Blondie staggered with lust in her eyes. She was swollen and needed his mouth desperately.   
  
"Duty calls, I have to go. He rushed to grab his jacket. He looked back at her. "Touch yourself for me. I'm paying you to cum." She nodded her head vigorously as her finger found the bundle of nerves. Draco wished he had more time, but instead, the Dark Lord was calling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the Welsh isn't wrong, I used google translate, so apologies to any Welsh people out there. 
> 
> Also, I'm not good at riddles, I tried my best to make them sound sophisticated.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco arrived at a large manor, it was practically a castle, inside lived Lord Voldemort, he had heavy wards around his palace, Draco being called, would be the only one allowed across the barrier, he watched a crow fly over the invisible line, falling to the ground, dead as a doornail. Draco walked down the stone walkway as he adjusted his clothes and hair, trying to look presentable and not look like he had an orgasm not long ago. He walked up to the heavy doors, they opened automatically.   
  
He was led by a slave, a male. He was gauntly, thin, and frail. He was covered in bruises and had a permanently closed eye, his eye was torn out of his head and the eye was sewn shut. He kept his head down. "The Dark Lord is waiting for you in the conference room, sir." Draco couldn't help but cringe at the sight. He continued on, knowing exactly where he was meant to go. He adjusted his collar subconsciously. He blocked off his mind as he worked so hard to do.   
  
He entered the room, to find a tall older man inside, possibly in his early forties. He had dark curly hair, a few streaks of gray spiraling within his head of hair. He was handsome with a nice nose, lips that were neither thin nor full, his eyes an alluring blue color. He looked friendly, he looked like a good man. But the tall man was far from it. His eyes may no longer be red or carry the face of a snake, but he was still the devil.   
  
He wore expensive robes as he sat down at a long dark table. He gave Draco a smile, but it wasn't warm. Voldemort grew to like Draco, he had caught many high profile Muggle-borns and caught runaway Potter sympathizers. He was proving himself a good hunter. But of course, he was never the one to get his fingers dirty, that was what snatchers were for. But he helped partake in the chase, leading and orchestrating it.   
  
Draco inched closer to the older man. He saw a woman with a mess of curls enter the room. Voldemort noticibly grew irritable at the sight of the woman. "Bella, leave us." His voice rough.   
  
"Yes, my Lord." She bowed deeply before leaving without a second word. Draco hated to be reminded that his Lord fucked his aunt, possibly regularly. They did have a daughter together, Delphini. He had only met the baby a handful of times. She was often in the Dark Lord's fortress, locked away being raised by slaves and house-elves. He felt bad for his cousin if Bellatrix was her mother. She was crazy and was not very loving.   
  
"Come, Draco. Sit, have wine with me." Voldemort snapped his fingers and a slave emerged from the shadows with goblets, the woman filled each cup with wine, she was frail, but still had both eyes. The Dark Lord waved his hand for her to go back into the shadows. "My favorite slave, she's very obedient." There was no softness in his voice. Draco sat down across from Voldemort, Draco grabbed a goblet and looked down at the red liquid, Voldemort was drinking it contently. "I hope I didn't disturb your slumber, but something tells me you weren't sleeping."   
  
"I hope I didn't keep you waiting, my Lord." Draco straightened up, not trying to anger him.   
  
"You didn't. You arrived quite swiftly." Voldemort sat his golden goblet down. "I have a very special job for you, my boy." That peaked draco's interest. "I've decided we need all the purebloods we can get, blood traitors or not. I want to start a rehibilitaion program, if you will. I have two test samples I have in mind. Two pretty Pure-bloods: Luna Lovegood and Ginevra Weasley."   
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Forgive me, but what do you have in mind for this... program?"  
  
The older man broke into an evil smile. "You are forgiven. I want to make them the perfect Pure-blood wife, it won't be an easy task, but it's important. Bella has disappointed me, I am looking for an heir, not a fucking heiress. She is unable to produce me more children and therefore she's useless to me as a partner." Draco's stomach twisted with disgust with what he was hinting at and him mentioning fucking his aunt. Did the Dark Lord want both women? Did he want to fuck them both? He felt his blood boil, Draco wanted Luna. Fuck, he had only dreamed of fucking her almost every night since she escaped him. He caught the Dark Lord smiling even more. Could he sense Draco's anger and jealousy? Was he showing it? "Draco, my boy. I will gift you Miss Lovegood, I'd like you to train her. I want her to be the perfect, obedient Pure-blood woman. I am giving you that task because I know you won't fail me." Draco knew he had no choice, succeed or die. "I will keep Miss Weasley. I'll train her here."   
  
"Yes, my Lord." Draco replied with a tight throat. "W-We've searched for months..." He stopped talking before he got himself killed.   
  
"Yes, I'm well aware, but they weren't our top priority until now. You know what to do."   
  
"Yes, my Lord. I do. I won't fail you."   
  
"Good, because Miss Weasley might be the answer I've been looking for, young and from a family known for giving nothing but sons."   
  
Draco knew it was also an achievement to make Harry Potter's girlfriend an submissive pet, a bitch who got pregnant with Voldemort's seed. It would be a big "Fuck You" to the resistence. If the Dark Lord wanted Ginevra Weasley, he was going to get her.   
  
Luna and Ginny packed up their things the next morning, they began traveling North. They walked until midday to rest their sore legs. They weren't built to walk this much on malnourished bodies. They sat in an empty stretch of flat land. The two girls began snacking of tough jerky Luna cured. They drank from their canteens. Ginny looked down at a map and compass intensely. Luna on the otherhand felt the cool breeze against her heated skin.   
  
"So, we have to head north. If we start walking now, we'll reach the town of Bala before dark." Ginny said without looking up at the other girl.   
  
"Is there a Magical town near here?" Luna asked softly.   
  
"No, the nearest magical town is in the opposite direction and that'd take us too long to reach. It's best we just hit the muggle town. There must be a wizard or witch in the town, at least one, right?"   
  
"Not very likely, unfortunately." She replied honestly. "We'd have better luck with a bigger town or city."   
  
"We have no choice but to take the chance." Ginny sighed heavily. "Hermione here we come."   
  
"And Ron." Luna smiled.   
  
"And Ronald, yes."   
  
"We should start walking if we want to make it." Luna suggested, getting to her feet weakly.  
  
"We should try and stay on high alert. watch out for stupid Snatchers." Ginny climbed to her feet as well, folding the map and tucking it into her coat pocket. "Merlin, I hope we don't run into Snatchers."   
  
They started walking through the shrubbery. "What will we do when we arrive in Bala?" Luna questioned.   
  
"We have a little muggle money left. We get a small meal, get warmed up, and possibly find a witch or wizard who can help us." Ginny replied.   
  
"I really don't want to rob a muggle again, I feel awful about last time."   
  
"It was careless of us, wasn't it? He probably got sent to St. Mungos- depending on how the memory charm worked. Hopefully, he just thought he drank too much."   
  
"Poor man."   
  
"That fifty pounds had come in handy, and that little change he had." Ginny tapped her bag. "Don't worry Luna, it was for a good cause, our survival."  
  
"I hope he is well." she sighed.   
  
"Next time, we'll rob a wealthy prat. Maybe you won't feel so bad then." Ginny muttered.   
  
Draco contacted the press, having them print out wanted posters all over the United Kingdom, he wanted every magical sector of the country and any other country to know they had a price over their heads, the bounty was high, they were very much wanted. That would send people into action, it always did. The alarm would be raised and they'd be able to capture the girls. He wanted all the information to be out immediately. Old school photos were used, it was all they had to work with. Draco glanced down at Luna, he felt guilt for how madly attracted he was to her. How much he wanted to devour her, to keep her. He wanted to keep her desperately. He had squads of Snatchers sent out to spread the word of the bounty for the two girls. In some ways, Draco was a Captain.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, it isn't possible to spread the news that fast." A reporter staggered. "You want this spread under-"  
  
"Did I fucking stutter? Find a way to make it happen or choke on your own teeth, your choice really." Draco replied darkly. "I gave you an order, and you are going to do it."   
  
"Y-yes, sir." The man rushed out of Draco's office.  
  
The man pinched the bridge of his nose before sitting down in his leather chair. He'd get those two girls, no matter what. He wanted them to be unable to go anywhere without seeing their own fucking faces.  
  
Luna and Ginny eventually heard a muggle car drive by nearby, they followed the sound and over a hill, they found a narrow road among farmland. The two girls rushed to the side of the road. They found a train track beside the road among some shrubbery that blocked the view of the beautiful lake. They watched occasional cars pass by them. They often watched them with interest. They were close to Bala. Luna smiled at sheep behind metal fences. There was a few houses among the long stretch of farmland, they found two children in the front yard in raincoat tossing a ball back and forth. The two girls looked at the children, they seemed suspicious of the two girls.   
  
" _Is Bala this way?_ " Luna asked in Welsh.   
  
The older child nodded her head. " _Yes, my da works in Bala._ "   
  
The two strangers nodded their heads and carried on down the side of the road. Ginny just assumed they were going the right way, unable to understand Welsh. They kept trekking on, though they grew tired, they knew they were approaching closer to their destination. They finally made it to a busy road, it was the main road. The two girls found a sidewalk, Ginny glanced over her shoulder as an older man walked quickly around them, clearing exercising from his sweatsuit. He had a portable CD player clipped to the elastic band of his trousers. The girls could hear the loud rock music that blared from the headphones. They followed the gentleman. There was a clear sign that came into view. An arrow left with the words _Bala_ printed onto it and a right arrow with the town _Llangynog_ plastered in black. The girls glanced at each other as the man turned right on the sidewalk. The girls rushed to follow around the sharp corner. Not much longer they found cobblestone houses and buildings and a narrow busy street. People walking along the pavement. They noticed teenagers and adults alike, wondering the busy main street.   
  
"Bloody hell." Ginny muttered under her breath. "Come on," She grabbed Luna's shirt sleeve and led her down the street. They looked both ways, the sun was just starting to set, they arrived quite swiftly. They noticed signs on picket fences and on the side of stone buildings, telling them where certain services were. What caught their eye was a hostel sign. "We could go there to stay the night."   
  
"Do you think that's wise?" Luna whispered as older people passed by them with little notice.   
  
"I don't care. I need to sleep in a bed." Ginny told her. "Come on, let's get something hot in our stomachs."   
  
The two found a diner, they walked in, the bell chiming to alarm people of their arrival. A few old people occupied the tables. There were only a handful of people in the room, and they were the youngest among them. A girl with a coffee pot in her hand glanced their way.   
  
"Sit wherever you like, ladies." The waitress greeted before pouring more coffee for an elderly couple.   
  
Luna and Ginny found a booth, farthest from the entrance. They set their bags down and stripped off their coats. They still looked around anxiously. They were scared they'd find someone who recognized them, especially her. The waitress came around and gave them two menus before getting them time to look it over.   
  
"Ginny, you look tense." Luna said softly.   
  
"Do I?" She replied with gritted teeth. "What if someone recognizes us?"   
  
"What we always do, run." Luna shrugged. "Just try to relax and look like you belong."   
  
Ginny nodded her head and glanced back down at the menu. "Soup looks cheap."   
  
Luna nodded her head. "Soup it is." She sighed.   
  
Draco arrived home late that night. He was fully exhausted. He had his mother find a bunch of clothes for a young proper witch. He had decided Luna would stay in a bedroom that was not far from his. He knew she'd probably escape so he had to prepare for that. He'd go to _Borgin and Burke's_ for a necklace that'd keep her from escaping him. Everything seemed to be happening so fast all at once, he hadn't even thought what it would mean for her to be in his personal manor as his... enslaved student in some way.  
  
Draco went to his personal study and went to his cabinet that held aged liquor. He poured a little in a crystal glass. He loosened his tie, trying to get comfortable. He kicked off his leather shoes and sat down in a plush chair by a dying fire. He leaned back and glanced at the mantlepiece, an old photo of him and his family. The photo of him and Pansy long gone from its spot. He broke up with her during their sixth year of school, but they got back together after Voldemort won the war, only for both of them to realize they were greatly different and he had called Luna's name during sex, that was the final wedge between them.   
  
His attraction towards the blonde was so gradual and then all at once. He bullied her, yes, but he also protected her during the Battle of Hogwarts. He allowed no one to hurt her, no dark wizard was allowed to cast any spells at her. Of course, she was very skilled, something he didn't know about her, he still felt inclined to keep her safe. Even when he caught her close to Longbottom. The thought caused his blood to boil, but no matter, Draco will win this time. Longbottom will see that Luna bowed down to the big bad wizard.   
  
Draco soon grew curious and went up the stairs to Luna's future room. The furniture was bright, the bedding was white floral, the walls quite bare, along with the vanity mirror. The only dark thing in the room was the doors and dark bookshelves that held random books Draco hadn't even looked at. He walked in deeper, imagining her sitting in a chair by the roaring fire, possibly reading about some stupid creature she was obsessed with. He walked over to her wardrobe and opened it, it grew twice its size on the inside. two rows, top and bottoms of clothing. all proper, most, tight forming skirts. tweed, silk, and wool dresses. She had outerwear to match her outfit. She had no shoes, she'd earn that, and she didn't need any. He looked into a drawer, he pulled it back to see lingerie, Draco smirked at the sight of lace knickers. She had another drawer that was strictly nightclothes: teddies, chemises, and button-up pajamas with matching bottoms. All he could imagine was tearing each article of clothing off her body.   
  
He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard an audible _pop_. "Master Malfoy," He heard a house-elf call.   
  
Ginny and Luna sat mostly in silence as they ate, trying to be as quick as possible. They each had a glass of water with their meals. Ginny still seemed on edge, Luna hummed softly as she blew cool air onto her spoon. Ginny kept feeling for her wand. She thought of multiple things she could do if it came to fighting. She knew all of the escape routes. But what they didn't know was that news did spread fast and the handful of wizards and witches in the town knew they were there.   
  
Where they couldn't see as they walked down the street earlier that day, was an older gentleman. He sat by the large window in a cafe, he watched as burning red hair walked past his window. He quickly looked back down at his copy of the Daily Prophet. A bounty for two young women who looked a lot like the strangers on the street. But he wasn't the only one who noticed. An old lady who sat alone at the diner could see the two girls. She glanced casually. She remembered faintly seeing their face in the papers and over the radio. Did they not know? There was a larger reward for anyone who called into the ministry with information on them. How didn't they know?

Ginny and Luna paid and left swiftly. They looked over their shoulders. It was darker now, making it safer for them. The smaller the chance they'd be recognized.   
  
"I think we should just leave, Ginny." Luna piped up softly.   
  
"Luna, we can have a hot shower, though. it's been too long." Ginny sighed.   
  
"We have to stay safe. I think we should go."   
  
Both girls stopped when they saw familiar long dark hair, a Snatcher they knew well. Ginny sighed. "Oh, fuck." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update once a week.

Draco stood in his office, not bothering to help his appearance. He stood before three Snatchers: Devon Browne, Kian Blyde, and Jon Singer. They were notoriously good at hunting. They were large dirty men covered in tattoos, ex-prisoners from Azkaban. They stood tall beside Draco's desk. A map was laid out, a red dot radiating from the page, Bala, Wales. Draco smirked, a lead on their whereabouts, he knew it was bound to happen. Just not so soon. These girls must have no idea.   
  
"You three, go and try to get information. It's a muggle town, try not to raise an alert. But show photographs of the girls. You know the drill, don't cause a commotion, just say they were missing." Draco ordered. "No need to get anyone on our asses because you can't follow instructions. I suggest you get a move on before they get away."   
  
"Yes, _boss_." Devon Browne said with pure disdain leaking from mouth. Draco only gave him a sneer before they disappeared.   
  
The three arrived at the small town within a few hours. They entered the town, mustering friendly faces, that was still intimidating. They walked up to passing strangers. A few muggles refused to speak to them, scared of the big dirty men. They were very much foreign.   
  
Luna and Ginny stared at the three men talking to an old lady that pointing in their direction. Luna felt a hand on her arm as Ginny tugged her down an alleyway. Their hearts racing. They tried to apparate but they put up wards around the town, stopping them. Ginny put up her hood and Luna followed. They rushed down several alleys and backstreets, trying to escape.   
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Ginny hissed with absolute fear. She grew angry when she was scared.   
  
"How did they find us?" Luna asked. "Such a random town, it's quite strange, isn't it?"   
  
"Very," Ginny grabbed Luna roughly. They peeked out between two buildings. They saw the three men again, how did they move so fast?   
  
They laid their backs flat against the wall. Ginny couldn't hear anything over the racing of her heart. Her hands shook. She let her wand slip from her sleeve. Luna listened closely to the low voices, she tried to remain calm, despite the pounding blood in her ears. "Yeah, they are runaways. See, that one is my daughter. The missus and I are worried." They heard a deep voice say, one neither was related to.   
  
"You poor dear, I saw them at the diner, that way, yeah. They looked very lost." They heard an old lady reply.   
  
The two girls rushed back down the alleyway, crouching in the dark behind a big rubbish bin. They hid in the darkness, unable to see much at all. But they tried to get their hearts under control. They heard footsteps coming their way. The two girls held hands tightly. Luna and Ginny had their wands prepared and a spell in mind. How could they get wards up so quickly? What is happening? Why were they being hunted? Besides the obvious reasons.   
  
"These fucking witches are a waste of time. " They heard another stranger growl.   
  
"I heard the Dark Lord wants to feck their wee cunts." Another chuckled. Luna and Ginny cringed at the lewd comment.   
  
"Shut your mouths." The leader ordered. They walked past the bin and the two girls who didn't dare breathe. They watched them round a corner. They waited to hear their steps descend farther and farther away. They both let out a sigh of relief in unison.  
  
"Let's go," Luna whispered. They grabbed each other and ran out of the alleyway to a random street. They looked back and forth before walking hastily down the streets, staying out of the light. "We need to hurry."   
  
"I know, I know." Ginny replied irritably, but Luna knew her too well to be upset.   
  
An old lady looked at them and clutched her necklace. "Your father is looking for you." She said to Ginny.   
  
"That's not my father, that's my captor." Ginny spoke up. "Don't tell them you saw us. They'll kill us."   
  
"Oh, dear." The old woman gasped. "Follow me, dearies." The girls didn't have a lot of viable options, so they followed. They followed her down the street. They glanced back occasionally just in case they saw someone. They went down a road where it looked like a bunch of houses were lined up. The woman walked down a skinny walkway up to a small cobblestone home. "Come on inside." The girls came in first, with racing hearts. They lower their hoods, the front room was a small kitchen. The old woman shut the door and hung up her coat. "Sit down, I'll make you some tea." The girls looked at each other before doing so.   
  
When the old woman turned her back, Luna waved her wand and closed the curtains before tucking it back into her sleeve. "Thank you, ma'am."   
  
"Should we call the police?" The old woman asked.   
  
"Er... no. No, that's alright." Ginny spoke up hastily. "We are on our way back. I'm sure they already know and are on high alert."   
  
"You are English, you are far from home." The old lady said before filling up the kettle and setting it on the burner.   
  
"Not too far." Luna spoke up.   
  
"Oh, Irish, Nothern?" The old woman sat down at the table across from them.   
  
"Yes, but I moved to Devon when I was nine. I met Ginny there."   
  
Ginny tried to smile, but she kept looking at the door nervously. "We are on our way to Denbigh though. I have family there." She lied. "They'll help us."   
  
"It's too dangerous out there for two young girls to be wandering alone." The woman stated softly.   
  
"We aren't alone, we have each other." Luna grabbed her friend's hand happily.   
  
The old woman let them stay in her daughter's old bedroom, one that was now a spare bedroom. The old woman went to bed early. Ginny and Luna stayed in their room. They pulled out the radio in hopes to hear some propaganda on why they were being chased. They sat in the dark room, too scared it'd raise suspicion if they turned on a light. They sat on the floor with Ginny's wand illuminating the radio.   
  
Luna turned the knob very gently, the same old message was broadcasted on a different station. Finally, they heard a familiar voice. "- and Luna Lovegood are being looked for. They have a bounty for 50,000 galleons each. Draco Malfoy, the leader of the investigation stresses urgency, it is their top priority to find them-" Ginny turned the radio off with a pale face.   
  
Ginny could only think of her parents and brothers, what will they think? They must be frightened. She bit her lip as she was in heavy thought. "Ginny?" She heard Luna ask. "We got this. Harry needs us to make it to Denbigh."   
  
"What if we are caught?' Her voice was so gentle. "What happens then?"  
  
"We don't give up. We will find a way to reach the resistance and take You-Know-Who out of power. Hope is not lost, Ginny."   
  
"I keep asking _'myself what would he do?_ ' And... I sometimes don't know the answer. He'd say not to give up, to keep fighting, but I sometimes forget what we are fighting for."   
  
"Just because Harry is gone, doesn't mean the fight against the darkness is over. Muggle-borns are being enslaved and killed, they need us, Ginny. Purist policies are being passed, your family is being watched heavily, our friends are being watched and tortured. We are doing this for _them_." Luna looked down at her hands. "Harry fought for us, he fought to protect us, he risked his own life, we continue the fight for him, we pick up where he left off. That's what we're fighting for."  
  
"How did he save our necks every year?" Ginny stifled a laugh. Luna giggled with her.   
  
"With Gryffindor bravery."   
  
The next morning, the girls had breakfast with the woman and left, after thanking her repeatedly for her generosity. They left before she asked about calling the police for another time. The two girls kept their hoods up. They couldn't apparate, making them certain they were still in the area. They stayed on the down low, staying on back roads and alleyways. Luna picked up a wet and dirty piece of parchment that was in a particular alleyway, it had a photo of the two girls in their school uniforms. The bounty price was on it, saying they were wanted and must be found. They eventually exited the town and were met with the countryside once again. They didn't hesitate to run away from that village. They wanted to get as far as possible.   
  
Draco should have known they would be sly and escape, they always have. He couldn't let the Dark Lord know of their failure. He would just have to think of something else. He looked at the map and circled every neighboring town, village, hamlet- wherever had a group of people. They would each have bounty hunters spreading the word of them. He decided to take a different approach, calling them dangerous, saying they are being held for murder of a pure-blood. That'd get people to 'fess up.   
  
In the meantime, Draco went to _Borgin and Burke's_. The dark store always creeped him out, but he proceeded anyways. He adjusted his suit jacket and entered the dirty store. The storekeeper smiled big and greeted him with open arms. Draco turned his nose up at the man as he walked through the store, looking around at the dark objects before approaching the front desk, musk filling the air.   
  
"I am looking for something for my... slave. Do you know anything to help me keep an eye on her, keep her from escaping?" Draco questioned.   
  
"Er... let me see, Mr. Malfoy." He started to walk into a dark backroom. Draco could hear rummaging around. He heard something heavy hit the ground. Eventually, the older man came out with a velvet box. "This might keep her from escaping. It has dark magic attached to it, if she tries to escape, you'll find her. It can also give her a punishment. It will link to your magic as you are the master. This type of thing used to be popular back in the day when brides had no say, it was to keep her bound to her husband instead of running off." The man let out a nervous chuckle. "I doubt a Malfoy would have to worry about a bride running off."   
  
Draco opened the box to see a Victorian-style necklace, the chain was made up of linked diamonds with pink topaz gems cut as teardrops threw onto the chain every two diamonds. It was gorgeous, something only the rich would have on their pets. Draco smirked down. He knew Luna loved the color pink, it was her go-to color, along with purple. He remembered her purple dungarees with her pink turtleneck. The outfit she wore as his prisoner. He remembered it very well.   
  
"I'll take it."   
  
Luna and Ginny took a break in an empty grassland. They sat down around the wild grass. Ginny kept thinking over what the stupid Snatchers said. That lewd comment. Did they want them caught for some sex thing?  
  
"Luna, why do you think they want to find us so bad?" She asked her friend who laid down, trying to nap, to dream of a better world.   
  
"Mhm? She sighed. "Probably because we were close to Harry."   
  
"Hermione and Ron were their top priority for so long. Why now us? It's strange."  
  
"Not really, you were Harry's girlfriend."   
  
"But why are we a top priority. Do you think You-Know-Who wants to mate us?" She let out a shudder of disgust.   
  
"I don't know, Ginny. I wish I did."   
  
The two didn't reach Denbigh until the next day. The two decided to look around, maybe they'd find something. They found a tourist place. They grabbed a pamphlet for ideas. Ginny kept her hood up, not wanting anyone to notice her vibrant hair. They walked down the street, keeping their heads down. They went down a narrow street where a lot of houses were lined up. There was a mixture of cobblestone houses and more modern builds. The two girls found an alleyway. Luna kicked a newspaper only to see her face on the front cover. She gasped and picked it up.  
  
**_Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood are DANGEROUS!! They are murderers! If you see them, let Snatchers know!  
  
_**"We didn't kill anyone." Ginny stated.   
  
"I don't think truth or accuracy is their point. They just want us caught." Luna sighed. "We should dye our hair, everyone knows of your hair. Hold still, I'll change it." Luna charmed Ginny's hair black. Ginny returned the favor and turned Luna's hair into a dark brown. Neither of their hair suited them, but it would do. Next Ginny turned her eyes blue and Luna's brown. This small change seemed to help wonders. The girls giggled at each other's new look and they no longer matched descriptions at all. They walked towards the main street, peeking from behind a building to see nothing out of the ordinary. No secret wizards or witches insight. The two girls joined the crowd with little difficulty.   
  
"There's an unfinished church, we should find it and look around." Ginny suggested. Luna nodded her head in agreement. They stopped in their steps, in a window were their faces. Even muggles were being alerted of them. That was odd and almost never happened. The girls shared a concerned look. "What the blithering fuck." Ginny hissed.   
  
"Ginny," Luna said warningly. Ginny followed Luna's eyes and found one of the men who were looking for them. He held the parchment and feigned concern. An old woman patted the bloke's arm. "They followed us."  
  
"Of course they did." Ginny grabbed Luna's arm and tugged her along the back roads. "Let's just hurry and find that bloody church before we get caught."   
  
The girls ran like they did the night before. They rushed down various roads. The town was bigger and easier to hide from the giant Snatchers. The girls cut through someone's garden at one point, trying to save time. Ginny stopped in her tracks as they emerged from a side road. There another was, showing that bloody photograph. They started running in the other direction.   
  
"Follow me." Luna poked through some tall bushes. "I see it!" They break through the bushes and started to run up the hill. They felt magic in the air. They made it. They bloody made it. They were ready to approach it closer, but they then felt a shadow over them.   
  
"Excuse me, ladies." They heard a familiar deep voice say. "I was wondering if you've seen these women before."   
  
Ginny turned around and with fear. She raised her wand to the one who held the parchment. " _Stupefy_!" Luna followed, hitting the other one with the same jinx, sending them flying back. "Run!" They both ran far from the street, they cut around random streets. What they didn't expect was more dirty men following them. Ginny started to pick up her speed. She grew desperate as they cut through various roads and kept accumulating more and more men. How did they recognize them? Ginny glanced at Luna and saw her disguise was nearly completely faded. Fuck, they both were turning back into themselves. The charm didn't last long at all.   
  
They rushed down an alleyway only to be cut off by a big burly man. They went to raise their wands but before words could escape their mouths, they felt a spell hit them between the shoulder blades, dropping both girls to the ground to be surrounded by darkness. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. I'm sorry. I'm excited for you guys to see the next chapter. I am trying my best to make this a bit dark and to make Draco a semi- bad guy. I'm trying my best to make it... A little questionable on his behavior. Please let me know if you're enjoying it so far. You won't be getting long notes in the beginning all the time, don't worry.

Luna woke up in a cold, dark place. Her back burned against the cold ground. She sat up only to hear metal. She looked down at her ankles to see shackles. She felt her person to find her wand gone and her bag. Her heart started to race as panic set in. She noticed a blue light shining in. She looked up to see a small slit of a window, letting small light come in from the setting sun, or rising sun. Luna looked around to see Ginny in the shadows, she was still out as she wasn't thrashing around or screaming.   
  
They were caught and the anxiety of that alone set in. She tried to remain calm. But it was very difficult. Where were they? Azkaban? They weren't in the Malfoy cellar. She knew that. She managed to stand up, her bones ached and her stomach growled. Her tongue was so dry. She walked up to the thick bars of the cell they were in. She couldn't see anything, the corridor was completely black. It was quiet, no whimpering, no snoring, no shackles moving other than hers.   
  
"Hello?" She called, her voice carrying down the corridor. There was no reply. She felt a droplet hit her forehead. She pressed her fingers to it, she pulled back to see water. There was a leak. She turned around to see Ginny. She rushed over to her friend's side. She felt her pulse, still alive. "Ginny?" There was barely a stir. "Ginny," She started shaking her friend's shoulders, there was no reply.   
  
She looked around in the darkness, there was a bench, she could make it out in the darkness. She looked along the ground for anything other than pebbles, nothing. She felt very helpless currently. What was going to happen? She supposed they'd die. But that was the best-case scenario. Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of groaning. She knelt beside Ginny once again.   
  
"What? Luna?" Ginny called Luna's name with fear in her voice.   
  
"I'm right here." Luna grabbed her friend's hand. "I don't know where we are. Some cell it seems." She added, knowing Ginny's next question.   
  
Ginny sat up, tugging at her shackles. "Fuck!" She hissed, her voice echoing down the corridor.   
  
"Shush," Luna covered her mouth. "we need to think. No matter what happens, if we are torn apart, we must complete what we started. Okay? We have to find Ron. If we behave and think strategically out of this, we can continue on our way."   
  
"We have no wands, no nothing. Luna, we are lost." Ginny replied, pulling Luna's hand away.   
  
"It isn't over."   
  
Draco was called to the Dark Lord's castle. Draco successfully had them caught. He had been giddy ever since. They were brought to Voldemort's private prison below his castle. Draco had Luna's bag and her wand in his bedroom under lock and key, she couldn't get her hands on any of that any time soon. He entered Voldemort's dining room. Bella was seated at the table in a clean black dress, she was pouting in her seat like a child. She was very upset. Voldemort on the other hand looked pleased. The room was relatively empty with just the three people- not counting the slaves.   
  
"Well done, Draco!" Voldemort started clapping his hands, it echoed off the walls. "You will have your money and your pet very soon. I have that Devon Browne down in the prison watching over them. Shall we call them?"   
  
"Yes, my Lord." Draco replied eagerly. Voldemort ringed a golden bell, his favorite slave exited the room. Draco was allowed to join the table. He looked at Bellatrix who looked angrily at her Lord.   
  
"Ignore her," Voldemort ordered darkly. "She knows her place, I had reminded her." Draco watched the Dark Lord flex his fingers as if he was reliving her punishment.   
  
A minute or two later there were shouting. Voldemort started laughing darkly as Ginny could be heard. But not Luna, Draco didn't hear her voice.   
  
"Let go of me!" They heard Ginny screech. "You disgusting rodent!"   
  
Finally, Draco's throat hitch, Luna entered with her hands bound in front of her as Devon had a tight grip on her arm. Luna's hair wasn't as long as he remembered but ending in the middle of her back now. She was frail, just like Ginny, their facial bone structure was sharp from malnutrition. Luna wore purple trousers and a pink top wth a crochet cardigan with various colored flowers. Ginny wore simple trousers and a black long sleeve shirt with her brown wool coat over it. Voldemort raised a hand and Devon dropped the girl, Ginny shot him a dirty look before seeing their audience.   
  
Luna didn't expect to see Draco. She remembered when she was a prisoner in his manor, he was kind to her, giving her and Mr. Ollivander good meals and warm blankets. She'd wake up to clean clothes too. They rarely spoke, he seemed to just listen. She noticed how he always listened, even when he pretended to be aloof. He never was. She once felt his lips on her forehead one night. It was a strange night, but she hadn't forgotten the strange feeling in her stomach. She didn't hate Draco, but he made a lot of bad choices. But he also had bad guidance. His eyes were glued to her now, looking at her as if she was a ghost.   
  
She looked over to see Bellatrix Lestrange pouting beside an older gentleman. He wasn't too old. She found him quite good looking, but something in his aura and eyes told her he was evil. Ginny seemed to notice the evil man as well and snarled at him. But then her face fell. She knew that face. And when he noticed recognition in her eyes, his smile grew.   
  
"Tom?" She breathed.   
  
His smile dropped. "Watch yourself, little girl. I think you are confused. You will call me Master for now on."   
  
Ginny scoffed. "You aren't my master."   
  
"You watch your mouth-" Bellatrix was cut up with Voldemort raising his hand.   
  
"Don't, Bella. She's not your pet, she's mine."   
  
"Pet?" Ginny scoffed roughly. "Why don't you kill me instead."  
  
Voldemort let out a dark laugh. "Oh no, I have a much greater fate for you. You are going to learn your place, Ginevra. You're going to give your soul to me again and we are going to have quite some fun together."   
  
"Don't touch Luna." Ginny ordered.   
  
"Draco, want to tell Miss Lovegood of her fate?" Voldemort asked softly.  
  
Draco cleared his throat. "You're coming with me." He tried to keep his voice level.   
  
"No, thank you." Luna replied.   
  
Draco snorted darkly. He felt his blood boil. "You aren't given a choice, Lovegood. You better practice bowing down to me."   
  
Luna looked over to Ginny who looked scared and furious all at once. "Finish what we started, okay?" She whispered so the others couldn't hear.   
  
"Luna," Ginny sighed.   
  
"Okay?"  
  
Ginny nodded her head and looked over at Tom Riddle Jr. "What do you want?"  
  
"All in good time, Ginevra, don't get greedy now. For now, let's get you cleaned up, huh?" Voldemort rose to his feet. He glanced at Bellatrix who let out a pout before getting up and exiting the hall. He turned to Draco. "Take your pet home. She had a busy day."   
  
"Wait!" Ginny shouted before Voldemort approached her. "Let me say goodbye to Luna." Voldemort gestured for her to do so. She turned to her best friend. "We'll finish it. Okay, I promise. I won't give up. I'll find you."  
  
"I love you, Ginny." Luna said softly.   
  
"I love you too, Lu." Ginny was tugged away by Voldemort.   
  
"Come," Luna heard Draco order. He had stood up and had approached her. He looked taller than the last time she saw him. But all she did was give him a slight nod and let him guide her out of the room. She wasn't giving up. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I doing this after updating 2 days ago? Idk. But it won't happen often. I guess I just feel generous lol.

Draco couldn't believe it. He finally had Luna Lovegood. He held onto the crook of her elbow as they apparated to his manor. He glanced at Luna as she blinked with confusion at the sight of a stone gate with the plaque: **Malfoy Cottage**. But it was no cottage in any sense of the word. He led her past the wards and down the paved driveway. Luna gawked at the tall building, it wasn't the Malfoy manor at all. It was all Draco's. And she felt more relaxed as it wasn't where she was originally held captive, but it didn't mean it was any safer. Her heart still raced in her chest.   
  
He led her into her new home, not that she'd call it that. She looked around the foyer with her big eyes. It had more bright colors than the Malfoy Manor, wasn't so black and bleak. She noticed multiple different corridors that led to different rooms. There were two staircases that led to the second floor and balcony. Draco didn't let her look any longer as he tugged her towards the mahogany staircase. They followed the curve until they reached the landing. Luna was tugged down a corridor with little warning. She glanced up at the tall blond who seemed in his own little world. His grip wasn't tight, but it was firm. She wouldn't be able to pull free.   
  
Draco would occasionally glance down at her, her eyes wildly were set on all of the decors, but he knew she was smart and was probably memorizing each corridor they passed, every turn they took. They finally stopped in front of a dark mahogany door with a bronze doorknob with antique designs carved into it and a keyhole. Luna looked up at Draco with worry sketched under her calm expression. He could see her eyes swimming with concern. He only gave her a smirk, the most he could muster for a polite expression, but it wasn't as warm as he meant it to be.   
  
He opened the door with a squeal. He entered with a grip still onto her arm. He shut the door behind him and let go of her. He allowed her to take in her new room. He could see the awe in her big eyes. Her eyes carried around the room as she took it all in, but Draco was drinking her in instead. Her shoes worn and dirty, her hands were covered in dirt and no longer looked soft as they were almost a year ago. He could see she lost a lot of weight. She wasn't as round-faced as she once was. It wasn't a compliment as her bones cut against her skin. Her shirt had ridden up slightly for him to see her sharp hipbone, making his stomach clench.   
  
He turned her around to face him. He ignored how she gave his stomach butterflies as he seared the ropes off her wrists, he watched her rub them absent-mindedly, noticing the tender skin. He wished to rub his thumb over the burn to soothe her from the pain. He quickly looked up at her and straightened his back to look intimidating. "Libby will help watch you as you get cleaned up. She will have your nightwear ready for you. A meal will be brought to you. Don't try to escape, it won't be very effective. We'll start your training tomorrow."   
  
"Training?" She asked him in her airy voice.   
  
"Yes," He didn't give her any more information, only turning on his heels and leaving the room with the door banging after him, making her flinch. She heard a key turn and a low hum of magic run over the door. She was stuck.   
  
Luna turned around and noticed a house-elf bowing before her. "Oh, hello, Ma'am." Luna greeted politely.   
  
The small elf tugged at her ears excitedly. "Libby will show you the shower! Libby will get you clothes, Mistress!" Libby grabbed the offered hand Luna gave her and followed her past open doors to a large bathroom with a deep porcelain bathtub. Not far was a large glass shower. On a rack had expensive bodywashes and shampoos. She started the water to the shower, she felt it turn hot. She hadn't had hot water in a long time. The house-elf popped out to give Luna privacy and she appreciated it.   
  
She began to strip off her dirty layers. She let it pool upon the marble tiles. She had no reluctance to climb underneath the hot water. She smiled faintly as the pain in her back subsided. She watched dirt coil down the drain below her. She couldn't deny it, it felt nice. She was going to enjoy this until she can form a plan. She knew she needed to gain Draco's trust, it was just how she could do that and how long it'd take to finally have enough trust built to send an un-surveillanced letter to Ginny.   
  
Draco couldn't anticipate for the coming days. He sat in his study, staring at the necklace that would soon be around her neck. He bounded his magic to it by using his blood, it absorbed it quickly. It illuminated a golden light before fading back into its natural state. Tomorrow he wants to get her acquainted with what will be expected of her from now on. How Draco in many ways was her mentor through this new world, guardian and... he cringed to think of befriending her, despite how much he wanted to bend her over. He didn't want to be friendly with her in that way. He would never be her friend.   
  
Luna was put into a silk nightgown ending above her knee. She was given lotion that sizzled the body hair off with no pain. She frowned at why she needed to shave her legs. Who was she to please? Draco? Heavens no. A few house-elves popped in with a hot meal on a silver tray and they sat her down to manicure her nails and when they saw her chipped toenails, they fixed that next. She thanked them tremendously.   
  
She learned Libby had a sister, Middy, who was also under Draco's ownership. Luna frowned at them as she didn't like the thought of him owning a creature. But then her stomach turned, she was Draco's pet. She didn't know what that meant as she wasn't a dog. She didn't know what it entailed but she knew it was nothing good. Her stomach clenched at the thought of him forcing himself onto her. A third house-elf showed himself to her. He was much older, he was the girls' father, he was rather grumpy and seemed disinterested in the new guest. Luna didn't say anything as he just took her clothes and left, not giving her time to ask.   
  
"Where is he taking my clothes?" Luna asked softly.   
  
"Oh, Master Malfoy has better clothes for Missus. Master said your clothes were filthy." Libby spoke up as she forced the tray into Luna's lap as Middy popped out of the room, possibly to update Draco.   
  
"B-but, there's a locket in the pocket, I would love it if you could give it back to me. " Luna said with a struggling smile as panic set in. The chain was broken but she always carried around the locket of her and her parents. It was all she had of them.   
  
"Libby will get it for Missus! Eat, Ma'am! Master insists!" With that, there was an audible pop.   
  
Luna looked down at her dinner, it was still steaming. She picked up the fork and forced herself to eat the delicious steak. It was tender and so perfect. But there was a terrible thought gnawing at the back of her head. She was enslaved and all of this was a front. She managed to get 1/3rd of the meal down before putting it to the side. She drank the goblet of water and then decided to glimpse around her new room.   
  
She started with the wardrobe, opening up the mahogany doors. She walked in deeper and saw racks of clothing. She ran her hand over the expensive fabrics. A lot of pink and purple, did Draco know she liked those colors? certainly not. Why would he pay close attention to her? Why is all of this here? How long had this kidnapping been planned? Months? She was doomed from the start, she and Ginny never stood a chance. He was going to find them. All of this for some... what was this for? Training? What bloody training? Luna and Ginny would never be one of them.   
  
She opened a drawer to find lingerie, she scrunched up her face at the sight. What was Draco playing at? A sinking feeling weighed her down. She closed the drawer and pulled another, knickers and bras, more garter belts. She closed it and opened another to different colored stockings. She looked down, no shoes. The sinking feeling grew. No shoes meant she wouldn't be leaving. She was trapped. Absolutely trapped.   
  
There was a sudden pop, making her flinch. She stepped out to see no one in particular. Her room was empty. She walked towards the bed and noticed on her white nightstand was her golden locket. She smiled with relief and held onto it. She pressed her lips to it. She wouldn't stop fighting. She was positive about that.   
  
Draco went to his bedroom. He allowed Luna to keep the sentiment, he didn't care. But she wasn't having her wand back. He was certain he could never trust her enough to give it back. He stripped from his daily wear and into his pajamas. He climbed into his large black bed. He was alone, just like every night, but he felt a small tug at his heart, he wasn't completely alone, a room away was Luna.   
  
Luna hated how easy it was to drift asleep with the smell of lavender on her pillow. She had a pleasant dream, she was far away, she was safe from Draco, from Voldemort, from all the darkness. She was with her dad, in his arms again. But she only woke up to Libby who had an outfit planned out for her. She didn't put up with a fight. She gladly put on her new undergarments, hooking the stockings with the garter belt before putting on her pink tweed skirt, a cream-colored blouse, and the skirt's matching blazer. Luna brushed out her tangles and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She enjoyed the small amount of privacy as she had a feeling it was going to soon disappear.   
  
When she was ready, Libby guided her down the corridors and stairs. She entered a dining room with lots of sunlight peering in. It was an intimate one, with a table that could only fit four people at most. Draco was already drinking his morning tea and having sausage and eggs, but the food looked different, somehow it was more perfect and pristine than normal breakfast. She cautiously approached Draco. There was a glass of pumpkin juice and a silver plate of food across from him. He gestured to it swiftly, he barely looked her in the eye.   
  
She sat down with ease. Libby was gone, giving the two privacy. Luna picked up her fork and poked at her meal, her throat felt tight as worry flooded her brain. She heard Draco snort like he always did. She looked up at him to see that famous sneer of his.   
  
"I didn't poison you if that's your concern." He replied haughtily.   
  
She noted how quick he was to jump to conclusions. "It looks lovely, thank you." She replied with a small smile, making his adam's apple bobble. She noticed how his features softened as he didn't know what to do exactly. He only knew how to look irritated at her. She knew that well.   
  
"Then what's the matter?" He asked, trying to keep the same edge in his tone.   
  
"Where is Ginny?" She asked, poking at her sausage. She wasn't certain she wanted to know of her best friend's fate.   
  
"With the Dark Lord," Draco replied before going back to his meal.   
  
"Why? Why did he call her his pet? What does that mean?" She pressed. She could tell it was irritating him, but she had the right to know.   
  
Draco sighed deeply before looking at her, ignoring the urge to throw everything to the ground and lay her onto the table. "The Dark Lord wants to try something new. He wanted to test a rehabilitation program with you and Weasley." He explained. "He wants me to make you into the perfect Pure-blood, not a blood traitor but a woman who fits into an elite society."   
  
Luna calculated her thoughts swiftly. They were being cleansed from their "dirty connections" and going to brainwash them. She will be filled with Pure-blood propaganda. She found that a waste of time, she'd never believe in their terrible ideologies.   
  
"We don't believe in your ideas," Luna stated flatly. "Ginny won't give in to it."  
  
"She will if she knows what's good for her," Draco replied. "same with you. If you want to survive, you better get studying."   
  
"Ollivander said your wand no longer fitted you," Luna spoke up, catching his attention. "you changed during the war."   
  
He tightened his fist and she noticed his growing anger. He pointed his knife at her with a threatening demeanor, but she didn't flinch. "You don't know me Lovegood. You don't know what I'm capable of, so I suggested you shut that mouth of yours before it gets you into a lot of trouble." He leaned back in his chair, still very much angry. She noticed he was more muscular than the last time she saw him, he looked so different in the eight months. The questioning boy was gone and replaced by something much worse, much darker. He snapped his fingers and the older house-elf handed Draco the velvet box. He bowed with so much respect, something he didn't do for Luna at all. "Thank you, Govy, you may go." The house-elf bowed and disappeared.   
  
Luna watched Draco unclasp the box, it opened to a very beautiful necklace, but something about it was very off. It made the hairs on her arms stand up. It wasn't anything good. "A necklace," She stated, not giving away any nerve.   
  
"Yes," He grabbed it, and without another word, it flew towards Luna and clasped around her neck. She felt it nervously. She had a terrible feeling about this. "This necklace is for your protection." He told her. In some ways it did. She was very vulnerable and would be snatched up in a heartbeat if she ran away. She'd be used and sold to powerful men looking for a virgin Pure-blood. He could feel the connection to it, he knew it was working.   
  
Luna didn't believe his words though. "Draco, why does _he_ want Ginny?"   
  
Draco didn't like the effect she had on him just by saying his name. He looked into her eyes and could actually see the concern and it made his stomach twist. "Ginevra is valuable to the new regime, just like you. If she can be cleansed, she will become the perfect wife."   
  
"He wants to marry her?"   
  
"He wants her to produce him an heir."   
  
He watched the way the words washed over her. He could tell she was in utter shock. He didn't enjoy seeing her so heartbroken. He wished to reach for her hand and kiss it tenderly. Why did he only feel this soft for the mad girl before him? "Am I to produce you an heir?" She was frightened to produce him an heir. That made his blood boil also, she would be so lucky to give him a child.   
  
"No," He replied hollowly. He couldn't tell if she was less tense or not. She just turned aloof, unreadable and he didn't care for that. He was Draco fucking Malfoy, if he asked her to jump, she asked how high. She'd be fortunate to listen to his demands.   
  
"Can I ever see Ginny again?" She finally asked.   
  
"If you behave." He replied. He couldn't fight a dark smirk to find his lips. "You can get a lot of benefits if you behave for me." He ran his eyes over her form, but she didn't notice. She was too busy in thought.   
  
She had a new goal: put up with Draco and see Ginny again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Draco sat across from her at the intimate table in the sunroom. He felt it was hard to think clearly with her big eyes looking up at him with curiosity. He had dreamed of the moment she was his. But a part of him was furious that she left in the first place. If he knew Potter would get an escape, he would have kept her closer. He didn't love her, but he wanted her. He thought perhaps he was just touch-deprived from breaking up with Pansy but with her seated before him, he's realizing she was just extremely attractive. Did everyone know in school? Was she this attractive in school? He wished he got a better look at her. 

On the clothed table were crystal glasses and silver plates so clean it was like a mirror and a neatly folded napkin. Draco had decided to teach her some table etiquette, he said he'd be training her and he would. The benefits were staring into her big ocean eyes for an hour or so. She slouched her shoulders when she sat down across from him, that was a bad move. Another was her wandering eyes around the extravagant room. 

"When you sit, you must have good posture. Sit up straight." He ordered, watching her closely like a hawk watches its prey. She did what was asked of her. She was going to see Ginny again, if that meant sitting through silly etiquette training, so be it. "Good, you never rest your elbows on the table. Fix that." She slowly removed her hands to her lap. "What do you do with your napkin, Lovegood?" 

She found that a ridiculous question. She wanted to giggle at him. Of course, she knew what she used it for. "To clean my face, Draco." She replied with a humored grin.

"Obviously," He spat harshly. "Where do you place it." She learned he had a very short temper, though she wasn't sure he ever had a good one. 

"My lap?" She traced the soft material. 

"Well done, you aren't hopeless after all." He gestured for her to carry on. She placed it neatly in her lap and gave him a soft smile that he loved and hated to see. "Good girl," He snatched her empty glass from her side of the table and pulled it closer to him, not leaving his eyes off her. "What do you do?" He watched her give him a puzzled look. He watched her raise her hand hesitantly before starting to reach for it only for him to pull it even closer to himself. She watched his eyes flicker with something she couldn't read. "Wrong," 

"Draco, can I have my glass back, please?" She finally asked, perhaps that was the response he wanted. She was glad to find it was as he slid it back to her with a smirk, was he proud or did he have harder ones in mind? Draco was hard to read sometimes, especially now. He was like a stranger, she no longer could get a clear reading of him like before. He was so easy to read before. 

"Good," He replied. "A civil person would wipe their mouth before taking a drink from their glass. You also want to be mindful, no picking at your teeth or anything along those lines. You never talk with your mouth full, but you're smart enough to know that. When you have one fork full, you do not go in for a second without fully swallowing what is in your mouth." She nodded her head politely. "When you have a bread roll or muffin, you break it in halves or smaller pieces. You never bite into a whole one like some pauper." 

"Do people pay attention to all these rules, Draco? Like which fork is for what?" Luna asked. "It's a fork, certainly I can use it for multiple purposes. I don't think many are observant enough to notice." 

"People notice, Lovegood." He said firmly. "Especially the Pure-blood elite."

There was an audible _pop,_ Draco and Luna turned to see Govy the house-elf already extended into a full bow before Draco. "Master Malfoy, Mr. Dippit is in the foyer." 

Draco quickly looked at Luna. Fuck. He wasn't close to the Dippit family. They are known for their gifts in dark magic, but along with it, women often died in childbirth for a few generations, many rumors flew around for the reason. And though in the recent generations, they've lived, it is still stuck in them as a reputation. Not many women wanted to marry a Dippit. Many men would have to find abroad women who didn't know of their reputation for dead mothers. With that knowledge, Draco could only imagine why they've come unannounced to his home. Have rumors surfaced? Surely Bellatrix told everyone, that madwoman couldn't keep her mouth shut. Even if she was bitter over her replacement. She'd be saying horrible things about the Weasley girl. 

"Let him in." Draco insisted, adjusting his jacket. Govy quickly popped away to allow the man in. Draco looked at Luna who seemed curious. He couldn't risk him bothering her in the corridors and it wouldn't look good to hide her either. "Keep your mouth shut." He ordered. He ran his eyes over her, her clothes were modest, but showed her figure. It was too late to have her change now. Even hiding her figure wouldn't hide her obvious beauty. 

Draco didn't expect the youngest Dippit son to enter. He was shy of twenty-five years old. He wore very neat clothing but seemed to be out of fashion. They weren't rich like the Malfoys or even the Greengrass', the Dippit family couldn't rely on their inheritance alone. The young man had shaggy brown hair and a slightly crooked front tooth. He had dark sunken in eyes and a splash of freckles across his large nose, his nose was slightly crooked from being broken so many times. 

He clutched his hat for dear life. His eyes finding Luna and looking eager, desperation oozed from his features. Draco knew he didn't have good intentions. He stood up hastily to greet the young man. Draco forced a polite smile and stuck his hand out for the man to shake. Luna rose to her feet too, thinking perhaps that was the proper etiquette to greet a stranger. 

"Ah, Atticus, what can I do for you?" Draco forced a very friendly smile. He was good at acting with Pure-bloods. Draco was desperate to take his eyes off from Luna who was staring with interest. She gave the man a gentle smile as he looked very nervous and he was. 

"Er... Hi Malfoy. I didn't mean to intrude..." Atticus Dippit's eyes fell into Luna once again. "I-I wanted to know if it was true. I've heard rumors." 

"Yes, the Dark Lord trusts me to help Miss Lovegood migrate into our new, proper society," Draco said proudly. It showed he was favored by their leader. But it also meant a weight was placed upon his shoulders. 

"Yes, I was hoping to speak to you in private, Malfoy." Atticus looked at Draco with a hopeful grin. He only glanced at Luna who looked at Draco for his response. 

Draco swallowed hard and turned to Luna. "Go to your room." His tone was hollow. Luna saw the worry in his eyes that he was trying his hardest to conceal. He was nervous, why? Then Luna had a sick thought. Atticus Dippit wants to buy Luna. She knew of the old tales about the family. She wished to flee the room now. With a dreamy expression still placed on her face, she nodded and left the room, crossing the room by Draco, hoping the distance from the stranger could save her just in case he tried to touch her. 

"Nice meeting you," Atticus spoke up awkwardly as Luna left the room. "pretty, isn't she?" 

"What do you want, Atticus?" Draco's voice was cold now that he knew what he wanted. 

"Draco, I-I need Luna." He finally said flatly. Draco scoffed darkly at the request. "You don't understand! You are powerful and good looking, you don't need to worry about a wife. Your family isn't tainted. My brother's wife can't have children and I need a wife. I need someone to have my children and no woman wants anything to do with me after I get past my name. Draco, I will give you all that's left in my inheritance for her." 

"I guess the rumor didn't get out that she's mine." Draco retorted. "The Dark Lord said she's my pet." 

"You will need to get married and you'll have the best selection. I'm just asking for her to have my children. Please Draco, please consider. I need an heir. Whatever you want, I'll give." Dippit was filled with desperation, he was willing to get on his hands and knees and kiss Draco's shoe if it meant he'd get Luna. 

"I can't be any clearer, Atticus. She's _mine_. She'll be cleaning my chimney before I let her give you tainted spawn. Get the fuck out of my house." He growled darkly.  
  
He watched Dippit cower with great satisfaction, he loved watching others coil in fear, he got a high from it. It was unexplainable. He wished to torture the man further if he wished to protest to Draco's very clear order.   
  
"M-Malfoy-"  
  
"I'm going to give you the count of three to get out of my face. I want to be a good host, but you are making it unbearably hard. So, you can either leave on your own, or I can make you. Your choice." Draco started undoing his shirt cuffs, preparing for a fight. But luckily the stupid fool started backing out of the room with his hands up for defense, showing his cowardness. "Don't try to explore, you have eyes on you. I'll know if you try climbing the stairs." He didn't let his shoulders relax until Atticus rounded the corner. He let out an angry huff. He meant it, Luna was his. Whether she liked it or not.   
  
Luna rushed out of the room, not staying to hear what is said. She could only imagine. What if Draco agreed? What if Luna is given to the stranger to give him children? She didn't want to, not that her thoughts mattered any. It was up to Draco and Draco alone. She had no power over herself, not anymore and that knowledge alone made her very sick. She climbed the elaborate staircase, the dark boards were cold against her feet. Her stockings didn't help her any. She made it to the first landing when she heard soft whispers. Nothing was audible but very soft in her ears. She looked around hastily. What was it? Did Draco's home have a poltergeist? Or was she hearing some boggart? She climbed the other set of stairs more slowly, she listened closely to the whispers. She could swear it was a man's voice, two men!   
  
" _Luna_ ," She heard one say. Her heart sank and she felt very very sad.   
  
"Harry?" She called up the stairwell. She started climbing the stairs faster, it isn't Harry, he's dead. She knew that, but she still followed because she missed him greatly and was desperate to see him again. Her common-sense escaped her as soon as she heard his voice. So gentle and... frightened.   
  
" _Pumpkin,_ " Another voice said, Mr. Lovegood's, her father's. She started climbing the stairs faster. Her father! Her daddy!   
  
"Daddy!" She gasped. She made it to the corridor, she looked back and forth, where are they? "Harry? Daddy?"  
  
" _Luna_ ," She heard Harry call from her right. She followed the voice blindly, it was as if it captivated her. " _Luna, where are you_?" She followed the voice to another staircase. She climbed the staircase, the voices encouraging her to continue. Harry sounded so excited, her father's voice quivered with joy. She climbed faster until she made it to the third floor. She looked back and further. The whispers came from her left now. She carried down the corridor rug. She ignored how dim it was and how her heart was racing. She found her hand grabbing a door handle. She opened the door with ease. She entered to find the room covered in dust. Sheets covered furniture in the dim room, the only source of light came from the window. Luna saw the dust particles dancing around the room. There was a wall of books. She could feel the darkness of them. She took a step back, but the voices only seemed more eager, begging her to come closer, that everything was okay.   
  
Her heart sank. Of course, how silly of her. They were dead. She choked back the tears. They were all dead. "Oh," She whispered sadly.   
  
" _LUNA_!" Harry growled darkly. It was so mean, so unlike Harry. " _Come back! Come back here now!_ "   
  
She took a hesitant step forward. She got closer to the bookcase and felt her hand allured to a particular book: _The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy_.   
  
Draco adjusted his collar, unbuttoning a few of the top ones. He needed to talk to Luna, he had some rules he needed to go over with her if they kept having interruptions like this. He exited the room and carried down the corridor, seeing in the distance Atticus being guided out by Libby. He went up the staircase that Luna ascended. He didn't hear the voices she did. The book only called to her. Draco went in the opposite direction from her and went down the corridors to her bedroom. When he reached her door he opened it with ease.   
  
He was about to say something but he found her bedroom untouched. His jaw clenched. "Lovegood?" Her bathroom door was closed. He sighed with relief and walked towards it. He tapped on it with his forefinger. "Lovegood? You in there, hurry up, we need to talk." He didn't hear a response. Why was she so irritating? "Lovegood!" His tone was much rougher than before. There wasn't a response. He opened the door and saw the light was off. He glanced into the bathtub and shower, no sign of her. "Fuck!" He rushed out of her bedroom. His heart was racing. He was furious and scared. She was trying to escape. She wouldn't get far, but the panic was still prevalent. She started opening a bunch of doors and glancing in. "Lovegood!" He called repeatedly. He tried to take deep breaths. The necklace! The bloody necklace will work! He tried to regulate his breathing and he closed his eyes and let his darkness meet the magic. He could feel its pulse. He started taking steps without a clear destination. He opened his eyes and followed its call, the tug at his bones. She was close, that was good. It didn't seem like she was running. He followed Luna's invisible steps. He looked at the flight of stairs, she didn't try leaving the cottage, good. He went up the steps and down the left corridor to a random door. He wrapped his hand around the handle and yanked it open. The sudden light poured onto her. Her hand was just starting to pull a book out. Draco's long strides approached her and slammed the book back into the shelf. Anger took over him and he was beyond furious with her. "I gave you clear orders and you defied them." His voice was low and dark.   
  
"I-I-" Luna blinked, broken from the trance, the voices were gone the moment he opened the door. It was like she had a moment of clarity. "The book..."   
  
Draco let out a huff of hot air. "Did it escape you that there would be dark objects in this house? Get down to your bedroom, _now_." He saw Luna's eyes grow wide with fear and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why the satisfaction wasn't there like it always is when he scares people. He decided not to focus on it and focus on his anger towards her. He was on the verge of grabbing a handful of her hair and dragging her down the stairs.   
  
"Okay," She replied in a small voice before turning around and leaving the room.   
  
Draco tried to calm down, taking a few deep breaths before following her. He shut the door and used nonverbal magic to lock the door. He watched her closely as she walked closer to her bedroom. When she walked in, Draco followed and shut the door after himself with a bang, making the small woman flinch. "Sit," He ordered, gesturing at a nice chair by the fireplace. Luna blinked at him before sitting down, placing her hands in her lap. Draco rested his hands on the arms of the chair Luna sat in. She backed herself against the back of the chair, trying to keep a distance between them, even though Draco leaned in close to intimidate her. His eyes were very dark. "You'll need a punishment, but first, we have something to discuss. I have some rules for you to follow. When we have guests, you listen to me. You do not speak to them until I permit it. You stay by me until I direct you to do something different. When we have guests, if I ask you to serve, you serve. If I ask you to get on your knees beside my chair, you do so without hesitation or question. I will not have you make me look weak and incapable."   
  
"Yes, Draco." She replied calmly, despite her nerve. Draco wouldn't be able to tell if she was scared or not, she still wore a dreamy expression. "Did I upset you when Mr. Dippit arrived?"   
  
He hated how calm she sounded, and yet still had the urge to close the gap between them. He needed to get laid desperately, perhaps he would be able to focus afterward. "No, you didn't." He forced from his mouth. "You were well-behaved." He hated admitting it, but she was. "This is for the future, Lovegood." She nodded her head. "Now, what should your punishment be?" He took a step back from the chair, straightening his back, he noticed her become less tense. He had a few things in mind, a spanking could be beneficial. Perhaps he'd enjoy that too much. "Would you like a spanking, Lovegood?"   
  
"No, thank you." She replied softly. He saw a flicker of fear in her eyes. "My daddy never spanked me before. We talked things out when I upset him or do something wrong. He made sure I understood what I did wrong and then we hug."  
  
Draco scoffed at that. "Your father was weak."  
  
"My daddy was brave." Luna replied with a stronger tone, catching Draco off guard. He struck a nerve.   
  
Draco smirked smugly at Luna. "Was he? Your father was stupid and got himself killed."  
  
"Daddy was brave and just! He did what he believed was right and died as a good man. Have you done what was right?"   
  
Draco felt his blood boil at that. "I did what I had to do to survive." His voice was darker than she ever heard it and generally feared for her life. She wasn't gaining his trust, she was making him angry.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, Draco." Luna said, barely looking him in the eye, only a flicker from his chest to his eyes.   
  
"You are pushing your luck." He growled. She watched his hand flex with anger. What did he have in mind? She prayed to the gods he didn't lay his hands on her. She couldn't forgive that. "You won't be getting dinner, you should be used to that. You'll stay in your room and read the books I assign you. I want them memorized." He turned on his heels and exited the room, slamming the door after him, making the paintings on the walls shake. 


	8. Chapter 8

Luna was given Pure-blood propaganda to read. She sat in her bedroom in absolute darkness. She didn't believe a word she read. It was infuriating, the lies he was forcing her to read. Surely he knew it would piss her off and he didn't care. At least he didn't hit her. Did Voldemort hit Ginny? Luna hoped she was safe. Now she felt sick. She angered Draco and severed any trust for now. She made it worse. Now she may never see Ginny again. She needed to find a way to make Draco trust her.   
  
She rubbed her strained eyes. These books and pamphlets were unbearably long and didn't have one factual statement in them. Nothing was facts, just fear and hatred filled. Her stomach growled, she missed lunch and dinner and her stomach kept clenching. She drank water to fill her stomach, but it didn't work well enough. She was still starving. She was reminded of the days on the run with Ginny, the scavenging out of bins in the dead of night, just for a rotten apple to eat. The half-eaten chips found in a carton. No, she didn't miss that.   
  
Draco's mind was racing, he still felt an ounce of guilt for wanting her to bend her over his lap. He was still very much weak for the bitch. He was unable to strike her, he never had the problem before. But now he couldn't do it. The meanest thing he could do is take away her meals, but even that made him feel no satisfaction, he only wanted to check on her. But she needed to know he was in charge and he wasn't going to tolerate any nonsense. He had to leave the cottage before he showed his weakness for her.   
  
He went to _Elene's Love Potion_ to see Blondie, perhaps she could help him man up. He entered the surprisingly already crowded place. He scoffed at the low-lives who came here instead of eating supper. He adjusted his collar and walked deeper into the room. He heard the music blaring and men whistling like crazy. Draco peeked into the dancing room to see Blondie pole dancing for a bunch of hungry men. A very drunk Dippit was there, disgusting wanker. He had several empty glasses on his side table. He held coins and tossed them over a railing where there was a ravine to catch all the coins the girls accumulated. Draco went to the bar and ordered an expensive drink before heading back into the other room and sitting down in a velvet chair. He sipped his glass, never taking his eyes of Blondie.   
  
He watched her smirk at him. She began to show off and rolled her hips and made the fringe on her knickers shimmer and shake. Draco watched her climb the pole showing her strength and flexibility. He could have scoffed at her, she was a natural entertainer. She knew how to put on a show. He noticed Atticus Dippit looking at her as if she was the greatest thing he had ever seen. He would be disappointed to find that even Blondie in many ways belonged to the great Draco Malfoy. He liked possessing what others couldn't.  
  
She dropped from the pole and approached the front of the stage seductively. She wore heavy pink glitter on her eyelids, her eyes big and ocean blue like Luna's, taking his breath away. She rolled her stomach and shook her hips as men started going crazy, standing on their feet to scream lewd things, but only Draco remained composed and looked at her like a predator, but she didn't seem to mind whatsoever.   
  
She turned around, swaying her hips until unclasping her fringe covered bra. The men whistled and clapped as she let her bra fall to the polished floor, she showed her bareback, teasing them. She looked over her shoulder at Draco with a small smirk. Draco noticed eyes on him, he looked over to see Dippit looking exactly at him in disbelief. Perhaps he thought Draco was following him, or maybe he couldn't believe that he literally had everything. Whatever Dippit wanted, Draco already possessed.   
  
When the song ended, men begged for her to dance some more but she picked up her bra and looked at Draco with a knowing smile. To show his ownership, he stood up, and confidently approached the stairs to the stage. He extended a hand for her to take. She did so happily, when she stood before him, he gripped the nape of her neck and forced his lips onto hers, exploring her mouth passionately, surely to make Dippit and any other man jealous. He pulled back to see lust dancing in her eyes. He grabbed her hand again and led her out of the room. He glanced at Dippit whose mouth hung open with disbelief, Draco only gave him a smug look.   
  
Draco had little trouble taking her upstairs. She happily took him into a spare room. Draco quickly wrapped his arms around her small waist and pressed his lips against her hungrily. He was far from gentle, biting her bottom lip and taking total control of her mouth. He never gave her a chance to put her bra back on. He forced it from her hands and started undoing his buttons, never taking his mouth off hers. She didn't seem keen on stopping anyways.   
  
He stripped his top and lifted her up, she wrapped her slender legs around his torso and let him plant her onto the bed. Her lips were swollen and he could see the wetness against her sheer knickers. She looked up at him with need. "We aren't doing foreplay I see." She said finally as he unbuckled his trousers. She started unfastening her heels. She could see his growing bulge in his pants, making her tingle with excitement.   
  
He hooked his fingers into her knickers before pulling them down. "No," His voice was heavy with desire. "I'm going to fuck you." He watched her back up onto the bed before laying on top of her. His cock against her swollen clit. He kissed her roughly as he rubbed himself against her, hearing her moan against his mouth. He wrapped his hand around her slim neck with his strong hand, veins popping out. "Who do you belong to?"  
  
"You," She forced from her mouth, rolling her hips, begging him to enter.   
  
"What's my name?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," She purred.   
  
He lightly squeezed as he lined himself up and forced his entirety inside her, making her gasp. He was anything but gentle, forcing himself in and out of her, slamming his hips against her. His one hand on her hip with a grip bound to leave a mark. He ran his teeth against her ear. "You're _mine_." He growled lowly.   
  
Luna finally put the book down, not standing to read it anymore. Hunger was causing her stomach to ache. She didn't miss the feeling of hunger at all. She changed into her silk nightgown and decided to go to bed early. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She missed using her magic and her wand. She'd have to try and master magic without a wand, but for now, she needed to get rid of the feeling of hunger. She was desperate for the feeling to go away. She would use sleep to ignore the ache in her bones.   
  
She had a hard time sleeping on an empty stomach. But she forced her eyes closed and counted sheep until sleep overtook her. If it was the hunger or what, she didn't know but her dream started to grow strange, much stranger than ever before.   
  
_Luna was back into the room Draco said she wasn't allowed in. She could still smell the thick musk in the air, the aged leather, the smell of old books. There was a gray light shining into the room but she couldn't make out anything from the outside. She looked around the room, it was the same, nothing anything different. She was very confused. She was in her nightgown, but she didn't feel cold.  
  
__"Pumpkin," She heard her father greet.  
_  
_She turned around hastily to see him. He didn't look different from the last time she saw him. She felt the tears forming in her big eyes. She started to cry. "Daddy!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him as she cried. She could feel his warm embrace and his hands in her hair. She felt him kiss her head. "I missed you."  
  
__"I missed you too, Pumpkin." She heard him say. "You're going to survive. There's nothing but light in your heart. Draco needs to find the light again, it's lost within him. No one is fully dark, Luna. Remember that." He pulled her back to look her in the eye, they both shared the same ocean. "You need to bring him back."  
  
__"Who, daddy?"  
  
__"Harry, Luna. You have to bring him back. There's unfinished business. There's something he missed."  
  
__"What? How? What about you? I need you!"  
  
__He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm always with you. I always have. My brave little girl, your fight isn't yet over. I love you, Pumpkin. But I am not the one who wasn't meant to die."  
  
__"Yes, you were! Daddy, you should be here. With me!"  
  
__"I am with you." He smiled softly. "Always,"  
  
"Promise?" Luna asked pulling him back into a tight hug.  
  
"I promise,"  
  
"I love you, daddy." Her bottom lip quivered.  
  
"I love you too, my little Luna." He pulled her back at arm's length, wiping her eye as a tear slipped. "Now, bring light to the darkness, my pumpkin."   
  
_Draco pounded his length inside her as she was on her hands and knees. He didn't loosen his grip. He'd occasionally slap her ass until he could see a handprint. He would wrap his hand around her long hair. She only begged for more like a good girl. Draco would feel her tighten around him, but he only continued to fuck her as she felt the aftershock of her orgasm. He even at one point shoved her head down against the mattress as he slammed into her. He'd growled possessive things, but she only told him she belonged to him.   
  
Sweat covered both of them, Blondie had her cum coating her inner thighs and dampened the silk bedding. Draco finally came inside her, collapsing against her back, both of them breathing heavily. The air smelt intoxicatingly of sex. He kissed her spine before pulling off her. He pulled out of her, his cock dripping with a mixture of their cum. He grabbed his wand and vanished the mess away from both of them. Blondie's hair was wet with sweat, her whole body covered with a sheen.   
  
"That was fun," she breathed, showing off the lovebites littering her neck.   
  
He vanished his work off her neck, knowing Madam Elene would have a fit. He reached down for his trousers and started to put back on his layers. He felt much better, a moment of clarity. But tiredness took over his bones. "Elene will get her payment." Draco replied.   
  
Blondie nodded her head and put her knickers back on and her heels. "Will you be coming back?"   
  
He smirked as he buttoned a few buttons on his shirt. "When I want you." He then left without another word. He wished he had a cigarette. Draco walked down the red corridor where music still blared. He went down the narrow staircase and saw even more people packing the place. He took a money purse and tossed it to the man at the desk. "For Blondie."   
  
Draco carried on without hearing a thank you.   
  
Luna woke up the next morning cover in sweat, the bed soaked, along with her nightgown that clung to her flesh. She quickly ran the shower and climbed underneath. She washed away her dream. It felt so real. She could feel her father's hug and kisses. She could feel the tears raining down her cheeks. He said Draco had light in him, she had to bring it back. Why did she have to? She needed to gain his trust. But she also had to bring Harry back. Luna believed dreams can be a way for people to communicate, but did she believe that her father wanted her to use wandless magic to bring Harry back, or was it the darkness in the house fooling her?  
  
She would remember the dream but keep it at the back of her mind for now. She went to her wardrobe and changed into a baby blue dress with a lace collar. It had puff sleeves and had real looking gems on the hem of the skirt. She slid her stockings up and clasped them with the belt. She hardly brushed her hair. Draco said she would miss dinner, he didn't say anything about breakfast.   
  
She was right when Libby popped into her bedroom and happily guided her out of her cell. Luna followed her to the same dining room, Draco seemed slightly different, he had a glow that she couldn't explain. She sat down and started making a plate eagerly. She took a giant fork full and forced it into her mouth. Draco didn't reprimand her for her indecent behavior.   
  
She glanced to see him sipping his tea, looking at the wall in thought. Draco felt immensely satisfied but he lost his clarity the moment she walked into the room, he felt his heart flutter at the sight of her and his cock twitched with excitement. Fuck! What was he going to do? He had so many conflicting thoughts that he couldn't stop flooding his mind. Luna didn't want to see his short temper so she stayed silent.   
  
The room was very quiet for what felt like a long time. Luna started humming, and that snapped Draco out of it. He knew what she was humming, a Celtic song, she sang it often in the cell to calm Ollivander. Draco didn't want to be reminded so he slammed his fist onto the table, startling her. He felt anger blister in his chest. But why? What harm was she causing? He flexed his fingers angrily but pulled his hand back into his lap, trying to calm himself.   
  
Luna decided she didn't want to be around him anymore. She finished her plate and wiped her mouth with the napkin across her lap. "May I be excused?"   
  
"No," He replied flatly, taking her by surprise. She thought he'd be excited to get her out of his way. Not even Draco fully knew why he didn't send her away. She played with her dark necklace that hid under her collar. Draco ran his eyes over her, her hair was still very wet and laid over her shoulder, wetting her expensive dress. She was looking at the centerpiece with her big beautiful eyes. His hands itched to touch her. He couldn't stop thinking about Luna and it was bothering him. even as he laid in his bed he itched to check on her, to touch her hair, her soft face. "Did you learn your lesson?" He asked her finally.   
  
"Yes, Draco." She looked at him with a serious expression, no smile touching her lips.   
  
"You read the books I assigned?"  
  
"Yes," She nodded her head.   
  
"Good, what did you learn?"   
  
She wanted to tell him they were all lies but she had to play it smart if she wanted to see Ginny again and get closer to him. "Muggle-borns steal magic, making squibs. They are dirty and take jobs and make rightful wizards and witches jobless." She forced the lies from her mouth, she wished to wash out the filth that came from her mouth. "They are more likely to be criminals and parasites to governmental benefits."   
  
"Good girl," He smirked. "Good to know you listened to me." She bit her tongue and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "I hope you can continue to do so." He set his teacup down. "I'll be going back to work soon. I was thinking that if you continue to behave, I'll be generous and allow you to practice the piano. Every Pure-blood wife should have a musical or artistic skill."   
  
"I-I paint and draw." She spoke up. "My bedroom walls used to be covered in paintings of my friends." She smiled softly at the memory.   
  
"Then let's add piano to your list of skills." He replied. "If you be an extra good girl, I'll let you exercise your artistic talents." He leaned back in his chair. "Are we clear?"  
  
"Yes, Draco." She forced a smile. A new goal along with seeing Ginny again is to gain Draco's absolute trust. 


	9. Chapter 9

The day before Draco had to go back to work, he guided Luna into the music room, she had behaved well. He hadn't snapped at her once. She listened to his instructions and memorized etiquette, he seemed proud when they ate together and she practiced what he taught her. She never leaned over the table to grab anything out of her reach and she tried to remain polite and not chow food down quickly.   
  
Luna looked around the room, there were a grand piano and a violin and harp in the room. Luna turned to Draco. He waved his hand over the piano and the keys were labeled for her and showed their position on the line. Draco grabbed a beginner's book and opened it onto the first page and placed it onto the music stand. He smirked over at her. "You will practice this song after I leave. If you get bored, Libby will take you back to your room."   
  
"Draco, can't I paint?" Luna asked, showing him her big sparkling eyes with hope. He watched a small smile form on her lips.   
  
He didn't want to take it away, but he brushed off his weakness for the girl and held his head high with authoritarian air. "No, if you continue to behave, we'll see if I feel generous enough to allow you to paint. For now, you should thank me I'm allowing you outside your bedroom and to do something stimulating."   
  
"Oh, I am grateful, Draco." Luna perked up. "You are very lovely to me." She needed to continue to gain his trust. He seemed off-guard for a moment, but he caught himself and cleared his throat. She saw that sparkle in his eye again and once again she didn't know what it meant.   
  
"Well, I'll let you become acquainted with the piano. I have some business to do." He went to walk out but he looked back at Luna before she even got time to walk over to the piano. "Libby will call you for your meals tomorrow."   
  
"When will you be back?" She asked curiously, he watched her head tilt to the side. If he didn't know better, he'd think she would miss him, but he knew that wasn't the case. She didn't want to be sneaked upon.   
  
"I work long hours, I should be home around seven," Draco replied before leaving her to her devices.   
  
She thought thoroughly. Tomorrow she'll start practicing wandless magic.   
  
The next morning she was woken up at eight o'clock, she got dressed and joined Draco for breakfast. They both seemed well-rested. Draco ignored how cute she looked in her pink dress. She wore a white cashmere cardigan with stars on them. It was the most eccentric she could do under Draco's roof. So far it was her favorite thing in the closet. She refused to ask about the... lingerie... the lace knickers that were very much see-through. She wasn't yet ready for that discussion. Draco cleaned up really nice, his black suit was pristine, no hair or fuzz on his outfit. His hair perfectly placed and his fingers covered in clean and shiny rings. She noticed his veins flex as he grabbed his teacup. Luna grabbed hers as well and took a small sip.   
  
"You look nice, Draco." She decided to say. It was obvious, surely he knew. But a compliment is always nice for anyone to hear.   
  
Draco looked up at her incredulously. "What do you want, Lovegood?" He asked suspiciously.   
  
She gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"   
  
He was even more confused when she gave him a generally puzzled look, her eyebrows knitting together. "...Right," He didn't have a response. He'd have to get used to her catching him off-guard. She was Loony Luna after all, just attractive. She gave him a small smile before sipping her tea. He occasionally looked her way, but never said anything. Eventually, he stood to his feet. Luna went to get up, but he put a hand up, stopping her. "You can continue, I'll see you at seven tonight." She gave him a small nod.   
  
"Have a good day, Draco!" She called after him before he left. He tried to fight the smirk creeping its way onto his lips.   
  
Luna eventually went into the music room, she practiced memorizing the cords. She decided today that she'd try to play _twinkle, twinkle, little star_. She skipped into the room and sat on the soft bench. She went very slow and occasionally messed up, but it was expected for a beginner. She had never touched a piano before. She played for an hour or so. She was growing bored. She managed to get through one verse at a considerable speed, only messing up like a handful of times... most of the time.   
  
She decided she needed a break. She got up and stood away from the piano. She looked outside the grand window out onto the property. She hummed softly to herself. She wished to go outside. She was sick of being locked inside. As a child, she was very adventurous. Being locked indoors wasn't ideal for her. The warm sun shined onto her but it wasn't the same. She tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge. No matter how hard she tried, it never opened. Her fingers were bright red when she gave up on it.   
  
She looked at a candle holder with a slim white candle placed inside. She extended her hand to it. She drew a deep breath and focus on it. " _Accio_ candle!" It never budged. She glanced at the door anxiously. There was no sound from the corridor. " _Accio_ candle!" It vibrated in the brass holder. She smiled with relief. " _Accio_ candle!" The hold crashed to the floor and the candle fled to her palm. She caught it and smiled big. "I still have my magic." He hadn't taken it away from her through dark magic. She knew it was possible and was not liable. You could end up taking away the person's magic forever if not skilled.   
  
She tried the holder, a few attempts and it flew to her hand. She practiced on slightly bigger things. She had books fly to her hand. She was getting more confident. She pointed her hand and did the hand movement. " _Aguamenti!_ " only a spurt of water was conjured from her hand. " _Aguamenti_!" She shouted, water sprayed the window, dripping down and soaking the carpet at her feet. She quickly managed to cast the drought charm to dry up the mess she made.   
  
She felt tired, wandless magic was exhausting when you aren't a true master of the art. Only a few could be masters at it. Luna casting charms proved she was a skilled witch. She took a deep breath and went to sit down at the piano and waited until she was called for lunch.   
  
She sat alone in the dining room. Her plate had a portioned out meal. She poked around at her vegetables. She wasn't currently hungry but knew she would be soon. She forced a shredded carrot into her mouth. She felt like she wanted to take a nap. She only took a few bites before announcing loudly that she was going to lay down. Luna climbed the stairs and went straight to her bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed. It was so soft, she hated how soft it was. She easily drifted off into a slumber.   
  
_"Luna," She heard someone call. She opened her eyes and looked up. On the other side of her bed was Harry. He was dirty from the battle of Hogwarts. Dirt and sweat coated his face.  
  
__"Harry!" She got up hastily and threw herself across the bed and wrapped her arms around him tightly, ignoring the smell of body odor and sweat.  
  
__"I don't want to dirty up your nice dress." He replied nervously. She pulled back to get a look at him, she cupped his filthy face. His green eyes looking at her sweetly. "I've missed you, Luna. I miss you all so dearly."  
  
__"We miss you too, Harry. Greatly. Ginny..."  
  
"I know..." Harry sighed. "I hear her, calling my name." He ruffled her hair before realizing his hand is filthy, he tried to wipe it onto his pant leg. "I've always been with you, with Gin, Ron, Hermione... always."   
  
__"Oh, Harry..." Luna tried not to cry. She wished to say something, but nothing would come out._  
  
_"You have to bring me back, Luna. You are the only one who can."_  
  
_"What do you mean? I-I can't, Harry. I'm trapped in here." Luna exclaimed, finally admitting it out loud._  
  
_"You'll find a way, use that Ravenclaw brain of yours." He replied. "Draco is still in there somewhere. That arrogant prick still has that scared, questioning boy underneath his layers. You are the only one to coax it out of him. I know this is too much, Lu. I wish I was here and you didn't have this responsibility, but I'm not, unfortunately."_  
  
_"Is Ginny okay? she's with You-Know-Who."_  
  
_Harry's face fell. "I-I don't want to talk about it, Luna."_  
  
_"Harry, please."_  
  
_"He er... he beats her regularly. She won't submit. You know her, Luna. She won't give in without a good fight. She won't behave."_  
  
_"Don't say that. Don't say behave..." Luna begged quietly. "I don't like it here... having someone think they can own me."_  
  
_"No one truly owns you, Luna. Draco doesn't truly own you. He can only hope to control you, but you're too strong and smart to allow him to truly own your body and soul." Harry pulled away from her. She was still perched on her knees on the bed before him. "Remember, you need to find his light, you need to gain his trust. You need to find a way to get it out of him."_  
  
_"I won't fail you or Daddy." Luna replied hastily._  
  
_He smiled at her. "I know, Luna. I'll come back, don't worry. I'll come back."  
  
  
_Draco was annoyed with his workday. He sat in his office, nearly pulling his hair out. He had such idiots working for him. The snatchers were stupid. Another slave ran away and Draco had ordered a group to track her down. They had all her information and sights, and they still fucked it up. How could a fucking mudblood outsmart these fucking snatchers? He was about to hire her, maybe she can teach them something. They needed to try and relocated the bitch now. Just because she managed to steal a wand.   
  
He sighed darkly and looked at his pocket watch, he was allowed to head home soon. He'd have a late dinner. He couldn't help but think about Luna all day. He wished for Luna to wait for him at the door to greet him with a big kiss, telling him how much she missed him. She tells him about her day and then listens to his rants, she'd grab his hand and kiss his knuckles before sliding a finger into her mouth... He tried to shake the heated thought away. Other men told him he should have made her so vulnerable that she had no choice but to rely on him. Make her so broken she happily comes crawling to his feet, begging for his cock to warm her up. But Draco for some reason didn't like the thought of her broken, anyone else it was satisfying, but not for Luna. He couldn't hurt her. He tightened his fist angrily. He couldn't fucking hurt that crazy bitch.   
  
Draco eventually got ready to leave, turning out the lights and grabbing his jacket. He exited his office and walked down the emerald green corridor. He gave a smirk to his friend Zabini who rounded the corner. He seemed in a hurry, he rushed up to Draco. "Good afternoon, Zabini." Draco greeted.   
  
"Draco, mate!" Blaise Zabini, the tall dark Italian wore nervousness on his perfectly sculpted face. "I have to tell you something." He grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him back towards his office, only Draco let his best mate do this, no one else. He shut his office door to give the two privacy.  
  
"This better be good." He replied with a bored expression.   
  
"Draco, Atticus Dippit- you know him right- right, right-"  
  
"Breathe, Zabini."   
  
"He was overheard at a pub in Knockturn Alley, boasting that you're a mudblood-fucker."   
  
Draco tightened his jaw. "Has he now."   
  
"He said tons of other lewd shit. He mentioned Lovegood." Blaise watched darkness overtake his features. "You know you can't touch him. The Dark Lord is starting to favor him some."   
  
"I'll do whatever the fuck I want to him. What is he saying about my pet?" Draco growled roughly.  
  
"Drake, I'm not going to tell you. I don't want you killing a man. I know how you are with women."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Draco, you punch Pike for glancing at Pansy's ass. It was a split-second glance and you lunged at him."   
  
"He didn't do it again." Draco started adjusting his cuffs. "What did he say?"   
  
"Said he bet her cunt tastes like strawberries. He just said shit about her body. It was in bad taste."   
  
"The Dark Lord will understand if I beat his teeth in."   
  
"Wait until you have permission. Go home to your pretty little witch. What I've heard, she blossomed."  
  
"Try insufferable. I haven't taken her... yet. But when I do, it's going to be heaven."   
  
"Lucky man," Blaise clasped him on the shoulder. "Perhaps I could-"  
  
"No," Draco replied flatly. "Don't even think about it. Good night, Zabini." Draco left his office with his mate trailing after him, testing his luck like always.   
  
When he arrived home, he wasn't greeted by anyone, that caused him annoyance, he told her when he'd be home. She should be waiting for him. He walked towards the dining room to find it empty and her food untouched. Flies had found it. Draco let out a guttural growl before climbing the stairs in large strides. He forced her bedroom door open only to find her fast asleep in bed. His anger evaporated, she must have slept through dinner. He sighed and took a step closer. She looked so beautiful in her sleep. He allowed his fingers to stroke her cheek sweetly. She was sweating, he could see the beads of sweat on her temples. He leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly to her forehead. He rested his head against hers, feeling her warmth, wishing desperately for her to love him the way he loved her. He wished to tilt her head back and capture her lips. He wished for her full devotion.   
  
He heard her groan in her sleep. He pulled back quickly, his heart beginning to race, frightened to get caught so close to her. She tilted her head away from him. "Draco," She breathed.   
  
Draco stood there for a moment. was he caught? But she only turned away from him in her sleep, muttering more nonsense. But Draco found a dumb smile on his face. She said his name. 


	10. Chapter 10

Draco went to bed with a smile on his smug face. The next morning Luna joined him for breakfast. He watched her as she stared out the large window onto the back garden longingly. Draco watched how she broke her muffin into pieces and slowly placed them into her mouth. He was certain he could replace what was on her plate with a potato and she wouldn't notice at all.   
  
Luna was finding these vivid dreams quite overwhelming. Was it all true? Must she befriend Draco? Must she bring Harry back and save the wizarding world? Were Harry and her father always watching her? Or is her mind showing her what she wished? She missed them gravely and very much disliked her new life. She finally brought her unfocused eyes to Draco who was already watching her with his ice eyes. He never took his eyes off her as he sipped his teacup, his eye glistening with that foreign twinkle again.   
  
"Did you sleep well?" He asked her, finally breaking the comfortable silence between them. She nodded her head as she plucked off another piece of her banana muffin before popping it into her mouth. "You missed your dinner."  
  
"I got tired." She replied airily. He watched her big eyes with interest. "I don't like the piano." She admitted. "I'd rather paint." She looked back outdoors, it looked like it would be a lovely day. She missed the feeling of the grass between her toes. the smell of fresh air, the morning biting breeze. She had never missed it so much.   
  
"Okay," He replied indifferently. He shrugged his shoulders before spreading jam onto his toast.   
  
Luna was expecting him to get upset like he always did. She noticed he was in quite a good mood, she wondered if she could test her luck. "I can paint instead of playing an instrument?"   
  
He shrugged again before taking a bite from his toast, trying his best to stay composed and not talk with his mouth full. "I'll have Govy get you art supplies. I don't want your clothes ruined from paint, you hear me? Those are custom and hand-crafted from Milan, Italy." He watched her smile grow and he felt his chest heat up in an unusual way.   
  
She reached over and gave his masculine hand a small squeeze, they appeared larger than she remembered and rougher from his new lifestyle that involved work. "Thank you, Draco." She noticed he didn't pull away with disgust as he would have before. In school, she once accidentally brushed past him and he acted as if her shoulder was made of fire, causing a scene that she touched him and how he needed to now change his robe as it was tainted. She pulled her hand back to start eating again.   
  
Draco ignored how badly he wanted to tug her hand back. He flexed his fist, trying to shake the urge. "Right," He cleared his throat. Her small hand wasn't as soft as he once expected it to be. They were rough from her time as a runaway, he noted to bring those gentle hands back.   
  
"I miss going outside." She finally said. "I used to always go outside... even before I was on the run with Ginny. I explored every part of my home. There's a creek, bunnies would join there to drink the freshwater, along with a sneaky little fox, I named him Dwyn, after the Celtic god of tricks." He had never seen so content, whether it was a ruse or not.   
  
"You're not going outside." He replied firmly. Just because he was in a good mood didn't mean he'd let her walk all over him. He was in charge and she wouldn't ever forget that. If he wanted her naked, in his lap, or on her back- she did it for him. His words were common law under his roof. "Be grateful I'm letting you paint and give up the piano. If you want more, you have to be a good girl."   
  
Luna clenched her fist under the table. She strongly disliked the way he spoke to her, but she needed to make him trust her and to slowly let her gain her freedoms back. Then she can save everyone- that is if her dreams were sincere. Her mummy told her when she was younger that her dreams were the door to the land of the faery and contained prophecies, surely Luna would be silly not to trust her mother. Perhaps the Celtic gods can help her.   
  
"Yes, Draco." Luna replied softly, not conveying how she truly felt. She glanced up and noticed ivy poking into view on the other side of the glass. "Do you have Nargles here?" Luna had a fast pace brain, Neville had often told her that in school. Luna just had rapid thoughts and currently, one was caught amongst the bunch.   
  
"What?" He asked.   
  
"Do you have mistletoe, Nargles are attracted to it. Didn't you know?"   
  
"I don't think you need to worry, Lovegood. Your mythical creatures can't harm you here." Draco showed his disgust with the change of conversation. Luna ignored his look of disapproval. He glanced down at his pocket watch before getting to his feet. "I have to go to work now. Eat your supper tonight, you need to get your weight up."  
  
"Yes, Draco. Have a good day." She gave him a pleasant smile.   
  
"I'll have Govy get on it. Be good." Draco wished to touch her face, to rub his thumb over her cheekbone before giving her a kiss that lingered for the rest of the day. He turned away and left the room, leaving her behind.   
  
Luna was allowed into a study, it had books and a desk and two armchairs before an empty fireplace. She saw by the window was an easel with a clean canvas. She had a comfortable stool with a side table with paints, brushes, water containers, everything she needed. She noticed a painter's smock on the stool, she grabbed it happily and buttoned it up, it was large and loose, but fit nicely. She sat down and started putting the paints on the palette. She knew exactly what she wanted to paint. She imagined Draco thought she'd paint the scenery, but Luna tended to use her imagination, it was more fun for her that way.   
  
She was herself when she painted, she wasn't Draco's 'pet' or slave. She was free and home in her little bedroom. She missed her bedroom, she missed hearing her dad's typewriter below her in the kitchen. She remembered how he'd hum to himself, the way she often did. They'd hum the same tune, she missed her daddy. She tried not to get emotional and focus on the good times. She painted the memory she could think of so vividly, before the war, he sat in his purple armchair before the roaring fire. It was the dead of night and he was sipping tea. He was staring at the fire while the radio played the news from the day. The businesses being destroyed, the people going missing. Professor Burbage was missing, that was the summer gossip, where was she? Luna knew You-Know-Who had her, she taught Muggle Studies, she was bound to be murdered sadly. Luna still missed her, she was a sweet professor. She saw her father's blond hair over the couch, his teacup on the armchair. He wasn't humming, he was lost in thought.   
  
He was scared. They all were scared. He didn't want to send Luna back but she insisted, she would be safe as long as Dumbledore was still there. But it wasn't. Even when he died, Luna told her father she'd be safe. She supported her dad's magazine proudly, he died as a great man, a man who fought for what was right. Luna would also fight for what she believed in. Not growing comfortable as Draco seems to enjoy controlling every aspect of her life. He could take away her shoes, her right to go outside, the right to wear the clothes she liked, tell her how to act and present herself for Death Eaters, but she'd never be one of them and he would never break her spirit.   
  
Luna wasn't going to stop finding ways to escape, ways to bring back her friend, to stop the evil man in power. She wasn't going to sit back and let that wicked man kill innocent people. She couldn't sit back, just because she isn't beaten every day, or had a proper meal. Other's were scared, starving, and could die at any moment just for being who they were. Luna painted her father because this memory signified that fear can be strong, but bravery was much stronger.   
  
Luna started filling out the detail around the focus point. She made the many photographs on the walls blurry, the grandfather clock almost indistinguishable. She made her father crisp. Luna hardly noticed when the sun was just beginning to set. She blinked, she had painted the whole day. She hardly noticed. Now that she was aware, her stomach growled angrily and her bladder felt quite full. She got up from the stool and rubbed her eyes, it seemed hard for them to adjust to anything. She couldn't remember if anyone called her for lunch or dinner. Her hand cramped, she cracked each joint. How did she manage to continue? Was she that lost in what she was doing that she hardly felt how much her hand hurt. Nothing made her joints comfortable.   
  
Luna got up and started walking towards the dining room. The lights in the corridors started to turn on. She was relieved to find that dinner hadn't been set out yet. Luna knew it would be soon, so she sat down. She watched the sun's golden light shine over the pretty garden, she saw birds sweep the skies. Eventually, the food appeared before her, her plate having been portioned beforehand. She picked up her fork and started off with the potatoes with the delicious gravy on it and the meat. She hummed to herself as she ate.   
  
She kicked her feet back and forth joyfully. She was free to be herself and not have to please Draco Malfoy anymore. She was enjoying her dinner when suddenly a second plate appeared at the table in Draco's designated spot. She was puzzled, was he back so early? She heard footsteps approaching, she sat up straight and looked at the archway with curiosity. She found Draco coming into the room, he gave her a nod of acknowledgment before sitting down and laying his napkin into his lap. Luna quickly copied him.   
  
"Did you have a good day at work today?" Luna asked as a bottle of scotch appeared onto the table in his reaching vicinity.   
  
"Oh, lovely." He replied sarcastically as he poured himself more than an average glass of scotch. "I have idiots working for me, Lovegood." He growled lowly. "Absolute fucking idiots." He banged his fist against the table, rattling everything upon it. Luna flinched at the sudden loss of control. How can she deal with this unacceptable behavior?

"I'm sorry, Draco." She replied softly. "Is that why you're back home early?" She tried to sound very calm and collected. It may make him feel better knowing she isn't upset.  
  
Draco wasn't going to say that he finished quickly to get home and see her, that was for bloody sure. "Something like that." He muttered. He wished to drag her onto his lap for her to soothe his anger away, or for him to bend her over the table and fuck it away.   
  
"My mum used to tell me that when I'm upset, I should count to three and take deep breaths. She said we need a moment to think because we could lash out in anger and do something we will regret later."   
  
"Did your mother deal with morons all day?" He scoffed.

"No, she was a herbologist." Luna said softly. "Perhaps your workers are going through something currently, it can be hard to focus on tasks when you're stressed or sad."   
  
"I don't give a raving fuck about their life outside of work, if they want to eat, they will work up to my satisfaction!" Draco barked angrily. Luna decided not to anger him further. She just ate her meal in silence. "Hum me one of your little songs." He ordered in his authoritarian tone that he learned from his father. Luna was surprised but nodded her head hastily. She started humming her favorite but he put his hand up stopping her. "Not that one! Something else, please." He added _please_ as an afterthought. Luna learned he had a terrible temper, one that she wasn't sure she could help calm at this rate. But, she hummed an old Irish song she remembered her mother always humming and singing.   
  
" _...And they kissed so sweet and comforting as they clung to each other._  
_They went arm-in-arm along the road like sister and brother_  
_They went arm-in-arm along the road till they came to a stream_  
_And they both sat down together, Love, to hear the nightingale sing..._ " She started to sing the song with a smile on her face, with her eyes closed as she swayed back and forth.   
  
Draco felt his anger evaporate, he could have heard her sing all night long. She was so intoxicating, so alluring. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he listened to her (breaking is the rule of _no elbows on the table_ ). He felt calm again. He just wished for her fingers in his hair as she sat on his lap. He wished to reach for her across the table. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself off much longer, he was going to fully absorb himself in his love for her. The small Irish woman before him.   
  
When she stopped singing, she looked over at him with a calm expression with that sweet smile on her lips. She saw he was now calm, which made her happy. "What song was that?" Draco asked her. "And why are they kissing if they are like sister and brother?"  
  
She started giggling. "It's an Irish song, _The Nightingale_. They are lovers, Draco. It's an expression that they are clung together so closely, perhaps because it was frown upon for a woman to be so close to an unrelated man." Luna replied. "The couple can't be together, you see. Oftentimes old Irish love songs are sad. The two can't be together, you heard that when he later mentioned his wife to his lover. You don't marry for love in those days, and that couple was a victim to it. The couple always gets separated at the end. It's quite sad, really."  
  
"Yes," Draco agreed. But Draco was certain he wasn't going to be separated from his love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Nightingale is a good Irish song, it's one of my favorites. You should give it a listen. You can hear it from The Dubliners. I hope to sprinkle in some more Celtic and Irish things into the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco woke up right before the sun broke over the horizon. He woke up hastily, breathing heavily. Another sleep terror. He was growing tired of them, he was weak, that was the only reason he was having them. He sat on the edge of the bed, his pale feet meeting the cold floorboards. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to get rid of the memories of being under the Cruciatus Curse. He shouldn't have been soft with Luna. He shouldn't have been so calm when she sang her stupid fucking songs. He angrily swat his lamp off the side table, causing a large commotion. He wanted to destroy the whole fucking room. Why was he pathetic?   
  
He needed to be more like his father, strong. Lucius used to beat Draco with his cane when he showed any bit of weakness, perhaps he should conflict his own pain onto himself. It might be the only thing to remind him to stay strong. He was friendly with Lovegood and he felt guilty for that. He grew more vulnerable than he had been for over a year and he hated her for it.   
  
He went to work for the rest of the week and worked hard to avoid the ditzy blonde. In fact, he was harsher on her. He snapped way more than he should have. He nearly flipped the table just because she kept sneezing. He threatened to hit her if she kept infuriating him, but he couldn't ever raise his hand to her no matter how angry she made him. She had been extra quiet around him, and even that infuriated the elitist Malfoy. What did he want? Why wasn't he ever pleased? He took Blondie for another night after one of his workdays, he was rougher with her than normal, nearly making her cry. He blocked out any emotion for the mudblood. He couldn't become low again and feel for the whore. Wasn't it bad enough he hated the sound of Granger's screams against his manor walls? He beat himself up for letting himself feel for a degenerate.   
  
It was finally the day Draco had a day off from work, and it started early. He wanted to crawl back under the covers and sleep some more but he couldn't. He didn't want to see any more of his infirmity. He knew when he went down for breakfast he'd have to face Lovegood. He had to prepare for that. He had to strategize it. He couldn't let her big blue eyes peer into his soul. He wouldn't let his lust for her get in the way either. But he needed to stop punishing her for nothing. He knew the house-elves would fix every dish he broke, but how many times can he throw dishes at the wall to intimidate her? Eventually, she'll grow tired of it and be unbothered. And soon he'd find it less effective for himself to get his anger out.   
  
Luna woke up to a pleasant dream, she was back home. But she only woke up disappointed. She wished she had one of her stuffed animals to hold for comfort, but she had nothing. Nothing to call her own. She got up before Libby came to wake her, she didn't like the bell she rang so loudly. Luna took a shower before starting her day. She put on her undergarments and then a black dress. She started to find it hard to find anything enjoyable. She even lost the motivation to try and escape. Draco had been awful, and unbearable. She resented every time she had to see him. Every meal, she seemed to lose her appetite. Last night Draco got so angry at her sneezing, he screamed at the top of his lungs for her to shut up and threw fine china near her, just missing her head. She remembered how he just screamed and screamed and let his voice grow so hoarse for no reason. Why was he so angry?  
  
Luna put her hair back into a ponytail before heading downstairs for breakfast. Like always, Draco was already seated at the head of the table. He was reading the newspaper, Luna hoped that distracted him from her existence. She needed to finish a painting, she needed something happier to focus on, so she painted her Patronus, a hare, hopping along the dark sky. She sat down and began eating her omelet as quietly as humanly possibly. She ate slowly and with calculations. She feared any smacking would cause him to burst again.   
  
She glanced at the front page, a Death Eater was murdered, one Luna never heard of. He was found in a stranded alleyway. They blamed a runaway muggle-born for his death, but Luna hoped it was from the resistance. She also saw a new teashop was opening. How lovely... She also saw Rita Skeeter writing propaganda about the bachelor, Draco Malfoy. He was called a proper Pure-blood and hard worker who helped catch some filthy Muggle-borns... but she didn't call them that.   
  
Luna was busy reading the articles, she hardly heard Draco speak from behind the gray paper. "We will go for that walk after lunch, wear a cloak, it's chilly today." He said nonchalantly, taking her by surprise.   
  
"Yes, Draco." She replied gently. She quickly looked down at her plate, she hardly noticed she ate half of it. "Did you see Rita Skeeter's nice article?"  
  
"Hmm," He hummed as a response, yes he had. It was tacky in his opinion. But he was fine with taking all the credit. "After breakfast, you will change."   
  
Luna furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her outfit. "What?" She asked, did she hear him incorrectly?  
  
"You heard me," He nearly growled. "Change your clothes. I don't like that one on you."   
  
Luna looked down, It was a simple black dress with a plaited skirt. But there was white frill along the collar of the dress, it was a little obnoxiously big, she was so blue she hardly noticed the detail. "What would you like?"  
  
She heard him take a sharp inhale. "Shall I look for you, Lovegood? Are you that incompetent?" His voice leaked his frustration and strain from remaining civil.   
  
"No, Draco. I can do it." She retorted with her typical airy way that didn't give away her rising nerves.   
  
After she was finished, she waited for his instruction. She sat there, playing with the tablecloth hanging off the edge. She wasn't sure if he was aware she was still there, but he didn't make a peep. She started to daydream of her and Ginny. Their nights around the fire, trying to warm up. Ginny would lay her head on Luna's shoulder for comfort. They comforted each other. Luna would have hard nights as well, Ginny knew her well and knew the side of her that rarely anyone saw. Ginny had held Luna as she sobbed, wishing her daddy was with her. Ginny would calm her down, only she and Neville could. They would hold each other and try to forget the pain they both bore. Ginny would try to crack a joke that not either would physically laugh at. But they would have if they were back at school, with their loved ones alive and things were still filled with shining hope. Now the hope was dim and hardly anyone could catch a glimpse of it in the still darkness.   
  
"You are dismissed." She finally heard Draco say as he sat his paper down.   
  
She nodded her head and got up and left the room. She could feel his eyes burning into her flesh as she walked away. She climbed the stairs with heavy legs. She missed that shining hope so much. Her beacon was running low on fuel. She entered her bedroom and went to her wardrobe and found a long black dress with buttons all the way down it and a white scallop collar. She felt the wool dress and took it off its hanger. She changed swiftly. She didn't know what else he wanted from her, so she decided to stay in her bedroom until further notice. The hem of the dress met her calf, covering most of her. It was slimming, even on her malnourished body.   
  
She sat at her desk and read a book on Jackalopes. She rested her head on her fist and read the passages with little thought on the words. She missed Ginny more than ever. Was she okay? Was she still alive? Voldemort wanted to sleep with her, but Ginny was a fighter. She hoped her best friend wasn't a stranger now. She hoped she still had that fire inside her. Why did Harry have to die? That famous question Luna and Ginny kept asking themselves. She was feeling frustration creeping up her spine and the desire to know why she upsets Draco so greatly. Luna hadn't done anything wrong! Why is Draco so...so... unhinged?   
  
Luna got up from her desk and looking outside her window. She saw the great landscape of hills and farmlands. The grass was so green, even for the beginning of spring. She imagined Draco had some kind of charm to make his stretch of land evergreen and vibrant. She watched as birds in the distance drifted through the chilled air. She took a step back and changed to her book, time to practice her wandless magic some more.   
  
Luna extended her hand before the book that rested on her desk, it had an aged hardcover with faded color and a worn spine. The pages lined with gold paint. " _Reducto_!" She moved her hand as she would do to her wand and the pages burst into black ash, a pile of soot coated desk, the book far from recognition. Luna let a proud smile be plastered on her face, her fire was coming back. She quickly made the ashes disappear from existence. She would have to be careful practicing her magic.   
  
She let her magic flow through her and levitated her polished brass lamp beside her bed. Each lamp in her bedroom had white silk shades bordered with long fringe, something she had never owned, only a rich man like Draco would. This was the first time she had seen such a luxury. But she was confident in her magic not to break such a delicate and extravagant piece of furniture. She tried _Lumos_ and _Nox,_ a ball of light would form in the ball of her palm only to diminish when she said so. She felt immensely proud of herself and almost forgot about the Malfoy boy who gave off a bad aura.   
  
Though, she was reminded when she was forced to join him for lunch. They had sandwiches and chips. Luna was surprised by his pick but didn't complain. She munched on the crispy chips, dipping each onto a metal container filled with ketchup. She took a sip of her water and glanced at Draco, he was eating and not uttering a word. He barely even looked at her, even at breakfast.   
  
"You look better." He finally said, breaking the still silence between them. Luna was taken by surprise and nodded her head. "I won't be attending supper, you will eat without me. I must meet with my parents."   
  
"Okay, Draco." Luna replied politely.   
  
"You'll go to your bedroom after supper. I don't want to hear a peep when I come home." Luna just nodded her head again to his words, anything to get the conversation over with.   
  
She found him more controlling than normal. It seemed he didn't want to give her any autonomy whatsoever. She looked into his eyes for any clue to what he was feeling, but all she saw was a cold stare, looking back at her. She felt her core freeze over by his intensity. He looked away, looking down at his pocket watch as if he had an appointment he was going to miss soon. But he had nowhere important to be.   
  
Lunch felt incredibly short and soon she was staring at the back door with a black fur cloak over her shoulders. Draco lifted the wards on the doors and offered her his arm, she was surprised by the gesture but took his arm nonetheless. No need to upset him once again and lose her outdoor privilege. Luna was anxious to feel the breeze on her face. She stepped out past the threshold and stood on the back patio. She closed her eyes and let the biting wind hit her face, she inhaled deeply, cherishing the smell of nature. She could hear the birds overhead. It was good enough to cry. It had only been two weeks, maybe more, but it felt like a lifetime she was trapped in that cottage.  
  
She started to feel her feet go numb. She looked down at her toes, the stockings weren't doing anything to protect her feet. She was used to the biting cold from when students would steal her shoes, but after the luxury of shoes, the feeling was familiar but uncomfortable and she felt her highly sensitive. "Draco, my feet are cold." She looked up at him with a pleading look. He was wearing his wool cloak, standing tall and with importance.   
  
He looked down at her feet and sighed. He cast a heating charm on her feet. "There," He replied pointedly as if it was a chore and didn't take him a second to cast. "Come,"   
  
He tugged her along, they soon exited the patio and found a stone pathway. Luna looked around at the inground pool he had, the water was unnaturally blue. She saw a birdbath where crows perched upon to get a drink of water. It was hard to miss the great stretch of land in his possession. They started approaching the tall hedge maze with many opportunities. She wasn't going to mention how he was going to let her chose where to go, she was just happy he let her go outside. She felt the forest green bush as they entered the narrow pathway.   
  
"How lovely, Draco." Luna said with a big smile on her face, looking around, not letting any detail escape her. Draco smirked smugly, he knew how great it was and how much it showed off his wealth. How many people have a large maze at their disposal? Not many.   
  
"I'll take you to the fountain today." He replied, his voice not so dark as it could have been.   
  
Draco hated how he was falling back into the pattern. When he was with Luna he started forgetting who he was, what man he built himself to be. He got lost in her eyes and felt it hard to concentrate. She smelt so good and that alone was intoxicating his senses, but then she looked at him with her eyes of an alluring Veela, and he was fully allured and captivated by her in every sense of the word. Fuck... he tingled with delight with her arm in his. He found it hard to stay angry with her.   
  
They took multiple turns. Luna seemed to enjoy every second of it. She kept asking him invasive questions that he was having a harder time giving short answers to. "Why do you like the archway pathway?" Luna inquired, tilting her head to the side. Draco seemed relatively calm and she felt it was safe to ask questions.   
  
"It's peaceful," He shrugged, avoiding her eyes as he kept getting sucked into them, and the longer he spent time with her, the harder it was to deny himself a taste of her.  
  
They finally rounded the corner to the center of the given path. Luna gasped and walked towards the large fountain, a stature was in the center spouting water, it sparkled and looked majestic. She sat on the edge of the marble fountain, watching the water sparkle elegantly down the sculpted woman holding a torch. He had long hair and a loosely draped cloth hiding her genitalia and one breast but still showed the hardened nipples along with the folds and ripples in the cloth. The statue looked so soft. Luna ran her fingers against the hipbone of the statue, feeling the ice-cold water run down her sleeve. She pulled back and tried to shake the water out unsuccessfully. Draco sighed and grabbed her hand and cast the drought charm. She gave him a sincere smile which he replied with a smug smirk.   
  
"It's so pretty," She sighed contently. "I could sit out here forever." She looked around the square she was in, the hedges were perfectly sculpted and had no dead piece. Every part was healthy and bristled when the wind picked up. "I used to enjoy the water fountain at Hogwarts. One time Ginny and I dived into the water one warm day. We splashed around. Professor Snape wasn't very happy about it."   
  
Draco was allured in, just as he predicted, and sat down across from her. He looked down at his hands and pretended to clean under his pristine nails. "Yes, I remember you acting like savages." He somehow managed to sound indifferent to her story. But now that he thought about it, she looked so beautiful as she splashed around with a big smile on her face... completely soaked to the bone... seeing the shape of her lace bra under the pink shirt she wore that day. Her hair completely wet, water running down her face. She had no care in the world. At the time he scoffed and dismissed her as being her typical crazy self, but there was a method to her madness that one could admire. She carried with carefree energy he could never possess. Perhaps under his pride, he envied that about her. He was uptight and calculating and she lived in the moment and didn't live for anyone other than herself.   
  
He could picture her stripping her layers only to hop back into the fountain, water smashing upon his expensive suit, he'd feign he cared and he was angry as she got to be reckless and wild. But secretly he'd be pleased to see her so free. He'd also enjoy seeing her strip down to her knickers. He shook that wicked thought from his brain as she stared off in a clear daydream of the better times. He cleared his throat, making her flinch back into reality, she gave him a smile that warmed his very core. He wouldn't be able to hold off much longer at this rate.   
  
What was the great Draco Malfoy to do? 


	12. Chapter 12

Draco joined his parents for dinner. They sat in their intimate dining room. The three of them avoided the large dining room, unable to enter the room. Narcissa had changed up the manor, but nothing was enough. The place was still haunted by the past. Narcissa ordered the floorboards to be constantly scrubbed, she could see the blood that was no longer there. But she was happy to have her son home, he had been so busy with his new responsibilities as a man.   
  
She smiled at her son as she cut her steak. He was clean and pristine, just how she taught him to be. He was following her movements, butting his meat. Lucius had started eating the truffles in his mashed potatoes. He looked healthier, but his eyes were dark and heavy from a lack of a good night's rest. No potion in the world could help him and make the nightmares go away.   
  
"So, how is work?" Narcissa asked her son excitedly.   
  
"I have idiots working for me, Mother, I'll just say that. But it isn't very hard and I get home relatively early." Draco shrugged. "I'm sorry I missed dinner last week."  
  
Narcissa pretended it didn't bother her. She shook her head. "I understand, you have your protegé to worry about. Is she disobedient?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment before a smile took over his face. "No, she's actually been a quick learner. Only a few problems with listening but that's to be expected. It is actually me who has been... not a very good mentor." He hated hearing his words come out, it made his guilt more fierce.   
  
"Sometimes you need to be stern, you have a hard job. Turning one of Potter's sympathizers into a Pure-blood wife. If you can pull it off, I'll be impressed. They are close to savages." Lucius injected.  
  
"They are only girls, they are barely women, we mustn't forget that, Lucius." Narcissa spoke up. "At her age, I had no idea what being the perfect wife met."   
  
"You had training, Dear. You had manners and knew the etiquette." Lucius pointed out. "These girls are practically a different species." He crinkled his nose at the thought.  
  
"Miss Lovegood has proved herself to be capable. She loves learning. It's breaking her away from her love for Potter that will be challenging." He tried not to sound jealous, after all, Harry had taken her to Slughorn's party, wasn't that a sign that he liked her romantically and she liked him? He did not want to think about it, it felt like a lifetime ago.   
  
"Especially the Weasley girl," Narcissa added. Everyone knew that Ginny was his girlfriend. She would be the hardest one to break. "Let's talk about something else! I have been remodeling the parlor, it needs to be more... fashionable, Mrs. Greengrass has remodeled hers, and it's absolutely gorgeous! I am quite jealous."  
  
"Have you been yet?" Lucius asked his son.   
  
"No, not yet. I imagine you are right, Mother."   
  
"Of course, I always am." His mother smirked.   
  
They enjoyed each other's company and Draco actually heard his mother laugh. Lucius was talking about when they were young and trying to take care of Draco as an infant. He learned his mother originally wanted him to be a girl. But, she added that she was happy she got him, he was the center of her world. The couple had tried after Draco was born, Lucius was bound to give Narcissa a daughter, but pain struck the family when she miscarried two times and then had a stillborn when Draco was five. They gave up after that, Narcissa and Lucius couldn't take any more heartbreak. Draco barely had any memory of his stillborn sister. If he did, they were pushed to the side.   
  
Narcissa was very protective of her only child. He was all she had and she loved him dearly. She sent him multiple letters in the mail and Draco always responded when he could. She cherished his letters as any mother would. But having weekly dinners with him was the best, she looked forward to it every week. It gave her something to look forward to. And it made them feel like they were still a normal family. It was the normalcy they all needed, even the stone-cold Lucius.   
  
Draco arrived home just slightly before eleven o'clock at night. He was stuffed from dinner and his rich chocolate dessert his mother insisted he tried. He climbed the stairs slowly, thinking over the laughs he had, rare laughs. He would have to now harden his exterior. He entered his bedroom and changed into his silk pajamas.   
  
"Sire," Govy bowed as he popped into his master's private chambers.   
  
"How was she while I was gone?" Draco asked as he approached the old elf.   
  
"Well, Master Draco. Govy watched her eat supper and then go right to her bedroom. Libby reported that she only got ready for bed and read." He replied with a full report. Luckily for Luna, she had been practicing magic when she wasn't being watched, lucky girl indeed.   
  
"Good," He replied plainly. "You may go."   
  
Govy gave him a deep bow before popping away. Draco sighed contently and climbed under his fluffy black covers. He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, slowly letting sleep take him. He hated sleeping without the dreamless drought. But he was running low and wanted to save it. Instead, he pictured kissing Luna Lovegood passionately as a lover and showing her his bedroom.  
  
Luna woke up to Libby's golden bell ringing loud and clear in her face. She got out of bed before she fully woke up just for the ringing to cease and she got dressed quickly. She braided her hair before heading downstairs for breakfast. She wasn't shocked to find Draco in his seat, with a newspaper out, possibly reading about the Quidditch match he missed. She entered the room and took a seat beside him. She quite enjoyed the day before. She enjoyed the maze very much and hoped he showed her more of the property. After the maze, she was led back inside where the heavy wards resumed. She looked out the grided door longingly, Draco only ignored her and removed the heating charm on her feet and walked away, muttering for her to go back to her bedroom.   
  
She saw they were having eggs and sausage. She happily sipped her pumpkin juice. "I had a lovely time yesterday." Luna spoke up sweetly.   
  
He hummed in response, hardly giving her any notice as he turned the page. He let out a few sounds, normally just grunts as if he was disappointed, Luna imagined he probably was. He tended to be awfully grumpy. He finally set the paper down and started eating. He glanced at Luna who was eating as well. He thought over her words, having to take a moment. "Perhaps I could show you more than the water fountain next time."   
  
He watched her eyes light up with rare excitement. "I'd love that, Draco."   
  
He swallowed a lump in his throat at the way she was looking at him, causing his chest to heat up. He almost smiled, but he fought himself. He just gave her a slight nod before looking back at his food. Soon the only sound in the room was the sound of their silverware against the china.   
  
Luna felt like she ran into a brick wall. She felt disoriented and her heart began to race. What was happening to her? She felt a strong hand grip her thigh, nails digging into her delicate flesh. She let out a scream and jumped from the chair, causing it to hit the floor in the process. She was breathing heavily. She looked at Draco with fear, why did he grab her so roughly? But then she saw both of his hands had silverware in them, he couldn't have done it.   
  
"Lovegood, what's gotten into you?" She heard Draco hiss at her, but it only echoed into her head.   
  
She felt a wave of nausea hit her, she gripped her stomach before heaving over and spilling her guts out onto his expensive carpet. He jumped to his feet swiftly, but she felt quite odd. "Draco, I don't feel so good..." She felt her body fall backward, landing onto the ground, the air pushed from her lungs.   
  
"Lovegood!" She heard him shout, she saw his blurry face before everything went black.   
  
Draco fell to her side, not carry about the mess she just made. His hands shook. He slapped her face gently, trying to wake her, but it was no use. He felt her pulse, it was steady. He shouted for Govy to make her mess disappear and to call his private healer. He picked up Luna and carried her down the corridor and up the stairs. With magic, he threw her door open and he pulled back her bedding to lay her down and tuck her in. He ignored how her dress ridden up and showed off her garter belts.   
  
He summoned a chair beside her. He sat down and felt her face, she was starting to grow hot to the touch. He kissed her head tenderly before smoothing back her hair. He stayed beside her until Govy announced the healer was in the foyer. Draco knew it would look bad for him to stay and had Govy lead the healer in, so he kissed Luna one more time before leaving.   
  
He descended the stairs to see the old Healer in a green robe, the man who used to care for him when he was just a boy. "Ah, Mr. Pollingtonious!" Draco greeted, trying his best to not sound nervous. "Come, come, this way." He had the old man follow him upstairs and down the corridors into Luna's bedroom. "She started... causing a scene like she was frightened and then she vomited and collapsed. All within less than a minute."   
  
Mr. Pollingtonious walked up to her while Draco stood nervously at the end of her bed. He folded his arms, trying to calm himself as the healer ran diagnostic tests on her before checking her pulse and her eyes. The older man spent a few minutes running over some tests while Draco felt more worried with each second that passed by. He began to pace her bedroom, trying to busy himself.   
  
Finally, the healer stood up and looked at Draco. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, she isn't pregnant." Draco stared at him for a long moment, in utter disbelief he uttered those very words. But the healer continued, ignoring her stare. "Everything looks well. Her vitals are great, but her mind is racing. I don't know if it is stress, could have been a panic attack, it's best she rests. I recommend a mind healer."  
  
"You want me to get a bloody shrink?" Draco erupted. "Something is wrong with her and you are going to do nothing?"   
  
"There's nothing I can do. My wand is tied. There is no harm a mind healer can do. They may find a helpful cause and be able to treat her."   
  
"I'll see you out." Draco muttered, handing the older man a velvet money pouch. "I'll contact you if something occurs."   
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." The man nodded and followed the gentleman out.   
  
Luna was rather stuck in her head, more than in her confusing dreams. This one was the icing on the cake.   
  
_Luna found herself in the parlor of Draco's cottage. She looked around the room as Draco sat by a roaring fire and spoke to Blaise Zabini, the two were ranting on about quidditch. Luna liked quidditch, but not like them. They were crazy about it. Luna looked down to find herself in a velvet emerald green gown. It was out of her comfort zone. She was standing at the mini bar, why was she there?_

 _"Luna, darling," She heard Draco call. She looked over at him, he looked at her so warmly, it was foreign. "Can you pour me more firewhiskey?" He held out his glass. "Please, Love," Why did her stomach feel warm with his pet names?  
  
__"Of course, Draco." Luna mustered a kind smile and grabbed the glass from his hands and went to the bar as she heard him tell Blaise how beautiful she was, how lucky he was. She couldn't stand her curiosity any longer. "Why are you saying those things?" She blurted.  
  
__Draco started chuckling. "Because I love you... because you are my wife, Luna are you feeling okay?" He seemed generally worried.  
  
__"Wife?" She questioned, she dropped the glass, spilling liquor and ice onto the carpet. She heard him call, but she fell down.  
  
__As soon as she met the carpet, she blinked and was now in her new bedroom. She looked around, starting to panic. She looked down, in the clothes she came in. She had dirt and grime still on her hands. She looked up and gasped as she saw herself standing before her, her other self had her hair like silk down her back with crystal clips in her hair. She wore that emerald gown, it met the floor and was low cut, showing too much skin than Luna was comfortable with.  
  
__"The Dragon chases the hare because the little hare holds light it once possessed. The Dragon isn't nearly as large and dangerous as he pretends to be. Underneath the scales and the fire breathing is that lost boy who had no choice. So he fills his glass with self-pity and guilt and swallowed it down. But now the glass is empty and the Dragon needs something to fill it with." She heard the Other Luna tell her with an echo in her voice like there were multiple of her.  
  
__"I don't understand." Luna told her. "What is happening? Where am I?"  
  
"Oh, Luna." The Other Luna said with a cold laugh. "The dragon isn't the only thing to worry about, but the snake... oh the snake has the horse. The snake is raping her, torturing her, all for obedience and spawn. But there's still a part of him, a part he did not mean to make. It must be destroyed. But the stag... The stag wasn't meant to die, only the stag knows the final piece."   
  
_" _The stag... Harry."  
  
"Smart little hare."   
  
Luna had so many questions but she blinked and she was sitting at the dining table, dressed in a silk dress now, but that wasn't what caught her eye, it was the giant bump, she let out a cry as her stomach was swollen. Her shaky hand felt it. She looked up to see Draco eating his dinner with no care in the world. Luna felt very sick, she was carrying Draco's child... no... she wasn't ready. Draco looked at her, ignoring the tears that filled her eyes, he only smiled at her warmly, just like last time. That look in his eye was filled with a look he never wore, love.   
  
"Draco," She breathed.   
  
"How's are my two favorite people, my lovely wife, and my little boy?" He asked softly, a sound she didn't know he possessed.   
  
"Lovely," She forced from her mouth. "We are lovely." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles and she felt a fire burning in the pit of her stomach and she felt more content than she was in the parlor. But she forced her hand free and got up and ran for the door. She opened it only to find herself in a graveyard.   
  
She took a step forward and a door closed behind her, trapping her in the dark graveyard. She looked up at the full moon. She was no longer pregnant and that was a great relief. She took a step forward into the graveyard. She learned it was an unmarked one, only a small piece of stone at every head. She felt gravitated towards one in particular. One on the end, it looked more new than the rest. She got on her knees and felt the stone.   
  
She let out a wretched cry. She let her sobs carry. She was Harry. It knew it was Harry. Her father was buried in her family graveyard in Ireland, Arthur Weasley had arranged it all. She stroked the dirt before laying her head upon it and trying to feel him, to hold him. "Harry!" She shouted as she sobbed. "Harry!" She let her voice carry within the cold night.   
  
" Luna, you know what to do." She heard Harry say from behind her. "You know."  
  
"Harry," She looked back at him with tears staining her cheeks along with snot dribbling down her chin. "Harry, I can't save Ginny. I can't get to her."   
  
"We'll get her, Luna. You just have to bring me back, okay?"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
She blinked and she was back into the parlor. She felt arms wrap around her and she knew who they belonged to. "You are so beautiful," She heard Draco slur drunkenly.   
  
She giggled lightly. "You are drunk."   
  
"Drunks tell the truth." He countered. "Sit with me." He pulled her away from the minibar and pulled her onto the couch, causing her to laugh. Her legs were over his lap. She looked Draco Malfoy in the eyes and saw that love again. It warmed her heart and she felt that feeling in the pit of her stomach, the darkness was gone, only him remained. She felt his face and smiled fondly. "You aren't a bad man." She whispered. "You need guidance."  
  
"Luna, what are you on about?" He asked. "Have you been drinking too much as well?"  
  
"No," She stroked his cheek and felt very sad. "This isn't you." She let a tear fall down her cheek. "But this is who you can be. A loving man, not a cold one. Not one who demands to control. But you, the true you."   
  
"Your visions are done. Would you like to stay with me until you wake?" He asked her gently.   
  
"Visions?" She questioned.   
  
He pulled her hand from his face and kissed her knuckles tenderly. "Oh, Luna. You knew you were special. How your dreams told you the truth. The dreams of your mother dying before it happened, the dreams of Voldemort, the dreams of being caught, but you didn't want the latter to be true, did you? But it did come true. Now you are my prisoner, I imprisoned the nightingale, the pretty nightingale I've loved for such a long time. But you know I fancy you, don't you? You had the dream after Slughorn's party of us kissing, of us being together in bed, slightly older, with more experience." He smirked. "You don't have to be scared, you have a gift."  
  
"How do I know if what I see is a dream or not? How do I know if I am having visions?" She questioned.   
  
"Oh, darling. You know. You do, don't you? You are smarter than that my little nightingale." He rubbed his nose against hers before pressing his lips tenderly against hers, feeling like a butterfly wing brushing against her. He pulled back. "Wake up,"  
  
  
_Luna jolted awake. She looked over at Draco who was sitting next to her, she felt his hand smoothing back her hair. Her face was drenched in sweat and her clothes felt stuck against her. She moved slightly to feel how her sweat soaked the bedding.   
  
"Hey, Lovegood, how are you feeling?" His tone wasn't as soft as it was in her dream. She blinked a few times at him. He looked so worried. The only light in the room was the farthest lamp lighting the white stand.   
  
"Better," She replied, her throat tight with dryness. "I need something to drink... and a shower." She sat up and saw Draco grow more worried.  
  
"Okay, I'll get Govy to get you water." Luna knew why he was worried and why he was by her side, he loved her. She could finally say it. He loved her, there was no more denying it and the anger was the guilt of it.   
  
"Draco, you may go. I feel much better, really."   
  
"Govy! Water!" Draco shouted.   
  
"Here, Master!" Govy popped into the room and sat the glass onto the side table before bowing and leaving.   
  
Luna grabbed it and started to chug it, she felt immensely thirsty. When she pulled it back, she saw relief wash over him, but he was trying his hardest to hide it. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"I don't know. Awhile, it's dark now." Draco said looking out the window.   
  
"You've been here the whole time?"  
  
"If I didn't make sure you were alright, the Dark Lord would have my head." He retorted sharply. That was his excuse.   
  
When Draco felt it was safe to leave and when she said she was going to have a shower, he left her bedroom, he felt she wouldn't want him to watch her as she washed, even if it would bring him great pleasure. He decided to take a hot shower as well. He washed away his worry and concern for her down the drain. He felt he was losing control and he was losing himself. He couldn't go soft just because some slag comes into his life. But a tiny voice in the back of his head stated that it wasn't a slag, it was Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your thoughts on the story so far. :) ❤️ The story line is slowly picking up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate me done with classes for the semester, here's another chapter. Please enjoy.

Draco had Luna stay in bed for a few days, not wanting her to list a finger. She was made to read old witch etiquette books and was allowed to read _Witch Weekly_ but that was about it. She grew quite bored quickly, who wouldn't? She knew the times Libby would come in to check on her, the check-ins were on a time interval. All Luna had to do is quietly practice wandless magic in-between the check-ins. She progressed quite quickly, she was a talented witch, after all she managed to cast a Patronus at age 14 when many grown witches and wizards couldn't. She managed to make items disappear and conjure up cute butterflies to flutter around her room. She had started to try to conjure up her Patronus with no luck. But she vowed herself she wouldn't give up. She couldn't send a messenger to Ginny. it was too risky, but she could send one to Hermione and Ron. They vowed they wouldn't just in case it led Snatchers to each other, but Luna felt this was worth the exception. She needed to get in contact with them desperately. Though, she may have to give them riddles or coded information.   
  
It was a full week later, making it a little over a week into their second month together, when Luna was called down to the dining room for afternoon tea with Draco. They had small sandwiches on the table in neat stacks. They had teacups before them and a teapot that steamed, with a tray of additional tea essentials. Luna knew how to drink tea, so she was rather confused about why she was sitting down before Draco.   
  
"I forgot to teach you proper tea etiquette." Draco finally said. "No matter, we'll fix that." He looked bored and as if this wasted his time. Luna had laid her napkin in her lap before even speaking, which caused Draco to smirk briefly. But he now raised his napkin from the middle. "When a hostess is finished with afternoon tea, she will lift her napkin by the center and lay it left of her plate." She watched him do so elegantly. "You've been setting it to your right side, I am not picky, but proper women are." She nodded her head at his words. "Next," He began to pour himself some tea. "We put in the sugar first," He followed his words and grabbed a spoon of sugar and poured it into the teacup. "Milk comes second." He grabbed a stirring spoon and place it inside. "When stirring your tea, do not clink your spoon against the cup. Don't be loud with your sips either, Lovegood. Small sips."  
  
"There's a lot of rules for tea." Luna pointed out.   
  
"Yes, there are." He started to lift his tea with the saucer. "The only time the teacup is not in the saucer is when you are to take a sip, and do not look over your teacup, look in."   
  
"But Draco, I've seen you lift the cup without the saucer plenty of times," Luna stated with a small smirk playing on her lips.   
  
"Do as I say, not as I do." He replied with a coy smirk.   
  
Luna made her cup, following Draco's instructions. "Draco,"   
  
"Hmm," He took a bite of one of the sandwiches.   
  
"I want to see Ginny." Luna finally felt brave enough to ask and they were on good terms currently.   
  
"Do you now?" He chuckled darkly, his softness no longer there. "It isn't up to me, Lovegood."   
  
"Could you ask him?"  
  
That caused him to snort. "It doesn't work that way, I do not ask anything of him." His eyes darkened and he no longer looked kind.   
  
"I miss her." Luna said flatly. "And she misses me."  
  
"Lovegood, I cannot help you. I'm not risking my good terms for you."   
  
There was a moment of silence. Luna looked into her teacup, seeing her sadness looking back at her as others may think she was daydreaming. Draco wasn't going to comfort her either. He wasn't going to no matter how badly he wanted to.   
  
"Is she alive?" Luna finally asked.   
  
"Yes, she's alive."   
  
"But he's raping her. He's torturing her." Luna stated matter-of-factly, making the room thick with tension.   
  
"The Dark Lord has plans for her." Was all Draco could say. He didn't like the sadness that took over her features.   
  
"I need to see her."  
  
"I told you no, you've been such a good girl-" He watched as Luna rolled her eyes at his final words. She disliked him telling her she was a good girl like a dog. He was shocked to see that, he flexed his fingers as they itched to yank at her hair. "tsk tsk tsk," He clicked his tongue at her, she looked over at him, trying to soothe her features and calm herself from the anger she felt flustering in her chest. "You don't roll your eyes at me. You never defy me, Lovegood." His voice was soft but not gentle but dark and ominous. "If you want to see your friend again, get on your knees and apologize to me." He watched those wicked eyes of hers, she was strong, but she also knew things he didn't.   
  
She pushed her chair back and he felt himself fill up with thrill and desire. She got on her knees before him. He pushed back from the table to see her kneel to him. The sight of her on her knees was enough to make him stiff. He adjusted himself in his chair. "I'm sorry, Draco." Her tone sounded sincere, but under her dreamy eyes was a layer of fire, well-hidden fire.   
  
"Not good enough," He chimed in, to her surprise. "You see, what you did was disrespectful. You are at my mercy and I've been rather kind. You are a pretty woman, do you know what another man would do to you? They'd bend you over every surface and fuck you as you cried and begged. They would have fun filling you with their putrid seed. They'd enjoy so much of you. You see, many of these men want you, you are young and promising. You should apologize because instead of hitting you and fucking you until you bled, I let you exercise your intelligence, I let you use your brilliant brain of yours. I let you walk outside without expecting a hefty reward from you. I let you wear nice clothes and sleep in a nice bed and eat nice food. I call a healer when you are sick and I'm willing to make your time here tolerable, so you are going to be my good girl, that's all I want, and you are going to apologize to me like you mean it."   
  
She tried to fight her trembling lip. "Draco, I am sorry. I forgot how well you treat me here and I apologize for being rude." Her tone made her sound like she meant it and it really was enough to stiffen his cock.   
  
He leaned closer. "What are you?"  
  
"Your good girl," She forced from her mouth. She felt sick saying it.   
  
"Good girl. Finish your tea and sandwiches and then you are going to sit in your room and think about how lucky you are."   
  
"Yes, Draco." She slowly rose to her feet and sat down. She ignored how he stared at her like a predator, and at that moment she really disliked him.   
  
She wasn't sure how long the silence stretched for, but he eventually spoke up. "Tonight I am hosting a small gathering. You will stand in the corner and serve when I ask. I want you in one of your evening dress, something smart." When she didn't reply, he glared at her.   
  
She lowered her teacup. "Yes, Draco."   
  
When she was sent to her bedroom, she thought over Draco's words and how his eyes darkened, and how much anger she felt. She hated being angry, it wasn't a kind emotion to feel. It eats away at you. She felt like she gave off a bad aura when she was angry. She only wished to release positive energy into the universe. So, she took deep breaths and looked in her mirror, and tried to collect her thoughts without letting the anger control her. She had more important things to worry about than Draco's awful and controlling behavior. She had a big task ahead of her and she no idea how to do it.   
  
She walked into her wardrobe and sorted through some evening gowns, she knew it wouldn't be a big affair, so she tried to find a subtle one. She found a lilac dress with straps that had flared fabric creating a short sleeve. It had an empire waist and the length appeared to be just below the knee. It was simple and covered her chest more than the ones on her visions, so she chose it. She took the dress off the hanger and draped it over a cushioned chair that leaned against the wall. She wouldn't have to worry much about her shoes. She was excited to see another human being other than Draco. Though she was fine being secluded, she did miss some human interaction.   
  
Her dinner was brought to her, it was clear Draco didn't have any desire to see her. He was still pissed with her.   
  
When it got late, she changed into the dress and put her hair up in a ponytail. She put a little bit of rouge on her cheeks. The dress was quite flattering and looked nice on her. She only hoped Draco didn't feel controlling and wish for her to change. Libby announced that Draco would like to see her in the drawing-room. She didn't elaborate on which one. Luna went downstairs and peeked inside a room but did not find Draco. Eventually, after peeking into every room she could, she found Draco dressed smart, yet casual. Luna felt quite sick, it was the room she saw in her visions. There were two long couches facing each other beside a fireplace. A coffee table of snacks sat between them. A metal tray of cheese and crackers.   
  
Draco looked back at her with an irritable expression. "There you are-" His words seemed to get caught in his throat as he looked over her appearance.   
  
Luna looked down at herself with curiosity, did he want her to change? "Is it alright? I quite like this dress." She grinned up at him weakly, she hadn't forgave him for his poor behavior towards her.   
  
"It will do," He replied. But it would more than do, Draco wished to ravish her over the couch instead of having a stupid gathering. He would drop it in a heart beat if she told him the magic words: she wanted him. "Don't speak until spoken to, just do as your told. They'll be here any- There you are!" Draco was quickly distracted by green flames from the enormous fireplace. Blaise Zabini stepped out with a tall bottle of liquor.   
  
"Hey, mate!" Blaise greeted with a big smile. He glanced over at Luna as Gregory Goyle emerged from the flames. "Well, well, well, look at you Loony, quite stunning." He ran his eyes over her like a predator, she just tried to smile politely.   
  
"Hi, Draco." Gregory greeted. He was quite tall and not as large as he used to be in school. He seemed to fill out. He glanced at Luna and gave her a slight look of disgust, but he couldn't keep his eyes from flickering her way.   
  
Theodore Nott arrived finally. The men sat down at the couches as Luna stayed to the side, unsure what to do exactly. There was a chair against the wall, she could sit down if her feet grew tired, but she wondered if that'd piss Draco off. The men started to catch up with each other. Luna used it as an excuse to gain more information on the new regime.   
  
"Rumors really are spreading around now since you know... Dippit started running his mouth." Theodore said, catching Luna's attention. "Don't worry, that moron won't be saying any more shit." The dirty blond-haired man started to laugh along with the others. Luna deduced they must have harmed him, she was only curious about what was said that was so awful enough to harm another human being.   
  
"But I can't say what he said is wrong." Blaise teased looking over at Luna seductively, causing chills to run down her spine in an unpleasant sort of way.  
  
"Shut up, Zabini, before you're missing a cock." Draco growled. "Luna, pour us a drink." She was taken aback by the fire in Draco's tone. He seemed almost protective of her, but Luna knew that was a silly thought to have. Why would he be protective? Perhaps he saw her as an investment, her bounty was worth fifty thousand Galleons after all.   
  
Luna walked over to the minibar and placed four glasses on the silver platter, she placed ice in each glass and then poured the liquor Blaise brought into the glasses. She didn't know how much you were supposed to pour, but once she saw in an advertisement of a glass half-filled, she guessed that was the appropriate amount. She then walked over to the men and handed each of them a glass, only Theodore thanking her. She gave him a small nod before stepping away from the boys.   
  
They soon got into discussing Quidditch, the discussion seemed to be getting heated from what Luna could gather, but no one seemed too upset, Draco was smirking darkly, but he always did. Blaise was rolling his eyes, dismissing Draco's points.   
  
"You are mad! No way is Brazil making it to the World Cup!" Blaise protested. "They nearly lost in their last match."  
  
"Their Seeker is really good, Blaise, I'm telling you! They are going to make it. The American team, granted, is awful! But still, the Brazilian team has won five times in the World Cup!" Draco heatedly replied. He loved Quidditch and lived for these moments to debate over it.   
  
"True, that's true. But they have new players now and I just don't see it." Blaise stubbornly retorted.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes at his friend who wouldn't budge on the matter. He was always like this, they all were very stubborn. That is what made their arguments never lead anywhere, just them yelling over each other hoping to make a breakthrough, but they never did. Pansy and Daphne used to intervene and change the subject, they knew when to do it, but not the boys, without the girls this could go on forever.   
  
But thankfully Gregory Goyle was getting uncomfortable and was getting nervous over the shouting. He didn't want any fighting. He hadn't seen his friends is so long. "Can we talk about something else?" He blurted out anxiously. "How's your new pet?" He looked excitedly back at Luna. His expression changed more than the last time they locked eyes.   
  
Blaise smirked at this and Theodore seemed interested as well. It was an honor to be trusted with the enemy and to turn her into something trustworthy. Draco felt irritated at the way they looked at her. He took a sip of his glass before reply, trying to calm his rage that was starting to fester. "She's learning," Draco replied vaguely. "Had to punish her once or twice, but we are working on her behaving."   
  
Luna truly hated how she was being talked about. Like she wasn't even there, like she was some kind of possession. She tried to remain calm and not release bad energy but it was growing difficult. On the outside, she still appeared to be wearing a dreamy expression, as if she was far away from the room, but she very much was listening and she didn't like it.   
  
"I'd like to punish her." Theodore laughed, the others joining in, Draco straining to form a smile. He didn't like the thought of them touching her at all.   
  
"Only in your dream, Theo." Draco replied.   
  
"My glass is empty," Blaise stated as he tried to bring the glass to his lips.   
  
"Luna, get us another round." Draco ordered, lifting his glass and snapping his fingers obnoxiously. She had an intrusive thought that if she were Ginny she would stand up to him and tell him to pour his own damn drink, but Luna thought before she acted and she knew the consequences would be far from enjoyable and she would be set back from her goal.   
  
"Yes, Draco," Luna grabbed the liquor bottle and quickly came over to Blaise first, who sat before Draco. She gave the handsome wizard a smile as she filled his glass.   
  
"Cheer," He replied dully.   
  
Luna filled up Theo's and then went around the table to Goyle, who sat beside her _Master_ , She gave Gregory a soft smile and filled his glass next. She made the mistake of leaning before the large man to fill Draco's. She felt a strong impact on her arse cheek, making her nearly lose balance. She out a yelp and spilled liquor onto the carpet. She stood up straight with large eyes, her hand trying to nurse her backend. She looked at Gregory with disbelief. Draco noticed what happened and hit the fool as hard as he could on the back of the head, the sound ringing across the room. Gregory definitely saw stars.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, Draco." Luna spoke up hastily, racing to the minibar to grab a rag. She sat the bottle down with a shaky hand. Her anxiety heightening.   
  
Draco was furious, beyond furious. "How fucking dare you touch her!" He growled darkly. "No one touches her except for _me_! Have you forgotten your place, you fucking moron?"   
  
Luna dropped to her knees beside Draco, she dabbed the carpet, her hand still shaking and her heart racing, she hated how the room filled with thick tension and angry energy buzzing around, it will surely affect everyone in the room.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, Draco." Goyle replied in a small voice, in complete fear. For his giant size and typically an effective bully, he feared Draco Malfoy and for good reason.   
  
"No," Draco replied like a predator. "Apologize to her, _now_." He pointed at Luna with a shaking finger, his body shook with fury in a way Luna had never witnessed, a vein was popping out of his forehead and his eyes darkened and he surely only saw red.  
  
"I'm sorry, Loon-Luna," The giant replied with sweat beading on his temple.   
  
Luna felt a hand on her head. Draco's large hand was stroking her head, his fingers coiling around her ponytail. She ignored the feeling she felt in her lower stomach, the feeling made her feel guilty and gross. She shouldn't feel this at all. She blamed it on being touch-deprived.   
  
"What were you thinking, mate?" Luna heard Blaise mutter to the man.   
  
"He wasn't," Draco cut in.   
  
Luna then got up and walked back to the bar and set the rag down. She stayed there for a moment, the blood was pumping in her ears. She had never been spanked before and she didn't like it. Her cheek still stung, why did he hit her so hard? Why did he hit her at all? What was the purpose? Was it a power move? To show her where she belonged, and it wasn't on the same playing field as him?   
  
The conversation slowly picked up again, not that Luna cared to listen anymore. She slowly felt very angry, he shouldn't have touched her at all. It was mean. He shouldn't touch anyone like that. It wasn't forgivable, not for her anyway. She couldn't imagine doing such a thing to another person. She gave no consent for the action to happen. Draco wasn't happy either, his hands ached to wrap themselves around the oaf's thick neck. He wanted to desperately strangle him until he was on the edge of unconsciousness and then let go, to watch the fear in Goyle's eyes. The fear of death in his eyes. Draco wanted to beat the shit out of him, and while getting drunk, it only made him angrier.   
  
He swallowed down the rest of his glass. He didn't wish to call Luna over again, but he really wanted another drink. The conversation moved to a lighter note, Blaise discussed his trip abroad, he went to Greece for a week. Blaise bragged about the scenery. It was better than ole England any day. The sun was out and the ocean was very blue.   
  
"I should go some time." Draco said, mainly to himself as he tried to get another drop. "Luna, bring me the liquor." Luna looked over, coming out of her daydream, we and grabbed the bottle before going up to his side and pouring him some more.   
  
"Draco, you are a workaholic, the last thing you'll do is go on vacation." Blaise pointed out. He knew his friend well.   
  
"That is not true!" Draco replied stubbornly as Luna went back to her spot. "I can take a vacation."   
  
"Other than to _Elene's Love Potion_." Theo muttered with a small smirk.   
  
"Watch yourself, Nott. They have good prices." Draco shrugged as he took a large sip from his glass. His friends started laughing.   
  
"Good prices? You call five thousand Galleons a good price?" Nott gasped. "Not all of us are rich like you, Malfoy."   
  
"That's why I get the best." The young bachelor winked.   
  
" _She_ is wicked, isn't she." Blaise smirked, subtly talking about Blondie.  
  
"You get your money's worth."   
  
"I had a witch named Minnie." Goyle smiled dreamily. "I think I love her."  
  
The men started laughing at him. "You love a whore?" Theodore laughed.   
  
"You can't love her." Draco told him.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"One, she's a parasite to the wizarding world; and two, she's sucking a town worth of cocks!" Draco told him.   
  
"She's different." Goyle muttered.   
  
"No, she isn't." Draco told him sternly. "She's only fucking you because she has to. Not because she cares about you. If she had it her way, we'd all be dead."   
  
"Best you don't spend a bunch of your money on her, Greg. You need that money for the future." Blaise told Goyle in a softer tone as he saw the man was getting noticeably upset.   
  
"You sound like Mum and Dad." He huffed.   
  
Eventually, the night came to an end and everyone started to leave. Goyle apologized for another time to Draco and Luna. Draco made sure that his point was across, to _never_ touch her again.   
  
Draco was drunk and while he was drunk, he oftentimes was either horny or angry. He noticed Luna picking up the glasses left from the men. She picked up the tray and carried it over to the minibar. She knew Draco was drunk, just by how he held himself. His jacket was off and his top buttons were undone. His hair wasn't as tidy anymore either. He also had terrible coordination.   
  
She didn't expect to feel him grabbing her hand gently, she was starting to feel worried that she would have another vision. She looked up into his bloodshot eyes. He was wearing his emotions on his sleeve and he wouldn't be able to contain his feelings. She knew drunk people oftentimes said things they'd never say, so she would have to take his words with a grain of salt.  
  
"Are you okay, Draco?" She asked him gently. "Do you want some water?" She hadn't forgotten about his behavior earlier that day, she hadn't forgiven it either. But he actually stood up for her and she was very shocked by his behavior. Though she didn't believe violence was the answer, she still appreciated the sentiment. She just wished he didn't think he possessed her. Because to her, he never will. You cannot own humans, it isn't right. They are their own being.   
  
"Did he hurt you?" He asked her gently, almost identical to his voice in her vision.   
  
"Yes," She admitted. "very much so. But I'm alright. Really."   
  
"No one will touch you again." He told her. There was something she didn't like in his tone. "That won't happen again."   
  
"Thank you, Draco." She tried to smile.   
  
She felt his finger stroke her jawline. "I don't like being angry at you." His hot breath smelled strongly like liquor, making her eyes water. "I like it when we get along." Draco couldn't stop himself from leaning down and capturing her lips. Luna was shocked to feel his lips against hers, his lips were wet and he was sloppy from the alcohol in his system. He gripped her jaw as he leaned deeper into the kiss. She felt her stomach exploding with the most desirable feeling. She felt very happy. She didn't think it was appropriate to feel this way for Draco. It wasn't right at all. But she felt herself cup his face as let him deepen the kiss. She parted her lips to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. She felt Draco pinning her against the cart of alcohol. Draco felt in dire need of more of her. The moment he tasted her lips, he knew he needed more. He couldn't hide his love for her any longer, she knew now. She was aware of how she made him feel. He was too horny to care currently. She felt his stiff cock on her stomach. She gasped and he used the opportunity to kiss her harder, to take more control. He felt her hands against his chest, trying to push him. He finally broke the kiss and looked down at her. He searched her eyes for something he could hold on to. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw lust dancing in her beautiful eyes. That's all he needed. He took a step back. "Go to your bedroom, it's late."   
  
"Draco-"  
  
"Go on," He cut her off, he let his fingers brush against his lips, still feeling them tingle.   
  
She hesitated but finally left the room. She felt very warm and she was unable to wrap her head around all of her emotions, she needed time to think. They both needed time to think. 


	14. Chapter 14

Draco woke up the next morning with a huge headache. He felt awful. He rubbed his eyes and went straight to the bathroom. He went to a tall cabinet and grabbed a small bottle of liquid. He pulled the cork and downed the whole bottle and waited as his head cleared and he felt energized. He took a hot shower and let the day's events wash over him, he kissed Lovegood. He fucking kissed Lovegood. He couldn't speak to her about what happened, it won't happen again, not if he can help it. But she kissed him back. She liked it. Why shouldn't he enjoy kissing her? He had waited forever to kiss her. What was the problem now? Why was there so much shame along with it? Why was he so ashamed? Everyone wanted to fuck her, shouldn't he enjoy what others can't?   
  
Luna laid in her bed long after Libby woke her. She wasn't sure she could face Draco. She hadn't gone through this before. Surely, Draco didn't mean it. He was drunk, she would be silly to read too much into it. But she felt really... good when he kissed her. She shouldn't have liked it. But her visions made it seem like there was a chance there was more to him. That there was a chance to save him from the darkness. But she had other things to prioritize, she was his prisoner, she had to bring Harry back and she needed to save Ginny. Luna knew humans were capable of a large range of emotions and to feel many all at once, currently, disgust, shame, fear, desire, and happiness flooded her mind and body. She had laid in that bed until she could list all of the emotions, sorting through them all made her thoughts easier to organize and for her to digest.   
  
Luna got dressed in a simple purple dress with a white pussy-bow. She went downstairs and joined Draco for breakfast, he was nearly finished with his breakfast. She sat down in her typical spot. Draco's hair was still damp and he only wore his white button-up with a few buttons undone once again. She gave him a dreamy smile before taking the silver pitcher and pouring syrup over her cold pancakes.   
  
"You took your time." Draco replied under his breath.   
  
"Sorry," She replied politely as she cut into her pancakes, they had raspberries over top, along with whip cream and butter. It looked delicious. Beyond delicious.   
  
"I am having dinner with my parents once again tonight. Mother said my Aunt Bella is joining us." She watched Draco rolled his eyes. He wasn't looking forward to it at all it seemed. "Today you may paint, do whatever you like within the cottage. There's a pool, you are welcome to it. You should have a bathing suit somewhere in your wardrobe. Just, stay out of my way."   
  
Luna looked at him, unsure why he was acting like this. Perhaps he didn't remember the night before, he was very drunk, it's possible, she thought. She wasn't going to bring it up if he didn't remember, it might upset him or embarrass him, after all, they weren't romantic at all. They were practically roommates, but that was too lovely, it didn't deserve a lovely word to describe it. It was hell.   
  
"Okay, Draco. I promise I will."   
  
And she didn't, she disappeared into her little art studio and finished a painting, this space was her little freedom and breath of fresh air. She painted Draco's hands, they were sitting on a silk background, possibly a table, the hand had his prominent ring, the one with the capital _M._ It was one of the symbolic items that represented him. Luna started humming as she painted, her mind drifted off as she painted her... her captor.   
  
Draco sat in his office, thinking of the kiss on repeat. She seemed calm, she didn't seem bothered. So why was he so bothered? Perhaps she thought he couldn't remember. He ran his fingers through his hair. He could still feel her lips on his and he hated how it made him crack a tiny smile. He shook his head. He wouldn't be weak, not again. He needed to get out of the house, he needed to see Blondie again, or perhaps take a real vacation. He'd give Luna someone to watch over her. Perhaps Blaise would- no, he was better off leaving Luna with his parents. Less of a risk if his mother watched over her.   
  
Suddenly there was a loud tap on his window. He flinched and looked over to see a great black owl. It was quite large in stature, with feathers that resembled a crow's. Draco got up from his desk and unlatched the window. The owl flew inside and perched on his desk, causing him to cuss under his breath. He grabbed the letter tied to its ankle. He recognized the owl, it belonged to his Aunt. He let out a heavy sigh as he unraveled the piece of parchment.   
  
_Dear Nephew,_  
  
_Tonight the Dark Lord is having a meeting, he wants to go over some things with his inner circle. He requests you bring that blood traitor with you. He asks she looks presentable. Do not forget to heal any bruises, he wants her looking pristine. He wants to keep the traitors pretty. I will see you at dinner. The meeting is at ten tonight, the Dark Lord is quite busy during the day. I know you'll understand why so late._  
  
_Aunt Bella  
  
  
_Draco cringed at the thought of showing Luna off to a bunch of other Death eaters. Perhaps a long dress, something that didn't know too much skin. He suggested that long black dress she once wore for their walk. He didn't want men luring at her, it made him furious to see others look at her. Perhaps the chance to see Ginny will make her compliant. He didn't know how to tell her. He decided he'd leave dinner early and go home to tell her. He didn't want her stressing all day long.   
  
Lunch wasn't very exciting, they mostly sat in silence. Draco occasionally looked over at Luna, she was eating her sausage and humming to herself as she daydreamed, Draco decided to let her. It filled up the silence and he didn't mind it that much. He couldn't help himself from running his eyes over her, he wished to kiss her jaw. He wondered if a man had kissed her before. He believed there was a solid chance she had never been touched before.   
  
Luna caught him staring at her, she gave him a warm smile before looking back outside the window. "I thought about swimming in the pool," Luna started. "but I'm not a very strong swimmer."   
  
"Didn't you swim in the black lake at school?" Draco inquired.   
  
"Only where I could touch."   
  
"There's a shallow end, I trust you won't drown." He teased.   
  
"I won't," She confirmed. "I used to swim in a river near my house back in Devon. I loved it. Where are we Draco? What county?"   
  
"Isle of Wight," Draco replied. "An island off from Portsmouth."   
  
"Oh," She said quietly to herself. "How far is that from Devon?" Luna inquired.  
  
"Far," He replied with a bored expression. "Good luck traveling home." He was starting to taunt her, just out of the pure enjoyment of it. But she wasn't giving him much of a reaction.   
  
"I didn't want to attempt to run away, Draco. I was only curious." She replied calmly. "Your family owns many estates, right? Daddy said you did. Do you visit all of them? I find it fascinating that you have homes all over England."   
  
"This is the only other estate in Britain, we have other properties abroad." Draco corrected. "My grandfather once lived here, if you must know. He moved here after father became head of the manor." He watched as her eyes lit up, she loved learning, no matter what it was. He'd truly do anything to see her eyes light up, even if it's with flames.  
  
"Do you have a home in Sweden, Draco?" She asked, nearly on the edge of her seat with interest.   
  
"Not yet, I have properties in France, Italy, and Greece." He had an air of snobbery in the way he replied and held himself. He quite enjoyed boosting about his family.   
  
"We sold our house in Ireland when Mum died, My aunt bought it, but I wish we still had it. I quite liked it, I had a treehouse Dad built for me. Then we have the house in Ottery St Catchpole, but it was destroyed. It's quite sad, really, losing both homes."   
  
"You now get to live on a large estate, I'd count myself lucky if I were you."   
  
"Your home is lovely, Draco. But I am rather sentimental and I prefer my homes over any other."   
  
Draco didn't like hearing that. In fact, he truly hated it. He knew his home was better than any of hers, she was poor and knew nothing of finery. She should be proud to be staying under his roof, under his care. How can she miss small cramped homes? How can she miss living in a fucking chess piece of a house over his brilliant estate? He couldn't understand the sentimental value. He only understood the materialistic value of everything around him. The price is what made it great, not of the memories. Perhaps the problem was that he didn't have happy memories that weren't already tainted by the doings in his house for the prior two years. Now that is finally his family's again, it was already a stranger. It brought no happy memory to mind.   
  
Their conversation ended soon after that. As the day drove on, Draco grew more antsy. He busied himself, occasionally checking his pocket watch for the time. It didn't help his nerves any. Eventually, Draco started getting ready to leave. As he walked past the study Luna was in, he peeked inside. He saw her humming softly to herself as he watched her finish up a canvas, he couldn't really see past her, only a corner of the canvas but all he saw was a realistic painting of emerald silk. He was quite impressed. He wished to see more of her artwork. He didn't know she was so talented. She curved slightly out of the way as she cleaned off her paintbrush with paint thinner, oil paint stained her delicate hands, a mixture of ash white and emerald green. He saw a black suit arm and then a part of two pale hands. That was all he could see before Luna turned back in front of it. He quickly continued down the hall, he didn't need the embarrassment of being caught.   
  
He went to his bedroom and took out his black robes for his Death Eater meeting. He draped it over an armchair. He'd be able to quickly put it on before leaving. He knew dealing with Luna would be the longest part of the night. He truly didn't want those men staring hungrily at her, his fist clenched at the thought.   
  
Draco left early and arrived at the foot of the drive. He approached the gate with the large _M,_ he sighed as the tall gate squealed open for the young heir. He was only eighteen years old and yet felt he was thirty. He had lived through more than most teenagers in Britain had. He had to grow up quickly and as an ignorant child, he gave it up willingly. Je walked through the three gates along the way. He finally approached the tall heavy door. He opened it with ease and entered the foyer, much bigger and grander than his new home. He walked through the dimly lit house and towards the dining room.   
  
When he approached closer, he could hear his Aunt's voice carry down the corridor. There was a soft murmur of his father's, it seemed to be light-spirited. Draco entered the room to see the adults were eating bread rolls and drinking wine. His Aunt still looking bizarre, her wild curls barely contained with a few clips- or perhaps a few thousand. She still had strains framing her face, lined with streaks of silver from age.   
  
"There you are, Nephew!" Bellatrix Lestrange announced with her rotten smile. "I thought for a moment that you weren't coming!"   
  
"Apologies for keeping you waiting, I thought I was rather early." Draco gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before sitting beside her. He seemed very pleased to see him.   
  
"Oh, you mustn't worry, Draco. You arrived just on time." His mother replied sweetly. Just as she finished speaking food appeared on the table.   
  
A delicious lobster dinner. Draco grabbed the utensil to crack open the shell, while his aunt went in with her teeth, causing Narcissa to sigh and shake her head disapprovingly.   
  
"What?" Bellatrix asked roughly and with her mouth full.   
  
"Remember the manners Mother taught you?" Narcissa taunted. "Use them please."   
  
Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her sister. "You were always Miss Perfect."  
  
"Let's not argue," Narcissa shook her hand to wave their bickering away. "How is my niece?"   
  
"She's starting to get into everything. I imagine this was the trouble Mother said I was up to. She wants to put everything in her mouth and to try different ways of scaring the mudbloods. She's learning more words, it's so sweet. I am very fond of my daughter, but sometimes I just want to strangle her until her crying stops." She let out a wicked laugh. "But I can just torment the mudbloods when I get irritated."   
  
"That's nice," Narcissa forced from her mouth. "You should bring her by, I quite miss having a baby around. Draco is so grown up, no longer needing his mother."   
  
"If the Dark Lord permits it, I will bring her next time."   
  
"How is the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked curiously.   
  
"The Dark Lord is a busy man, but what else to expect. I just try to please him the best I can." Bellatrix replied.   
  
"How is his new pet?" Draco asked, wanting to be able to calm Luna's worries, if she knows of some news on Ginny, perhaps she'll be even more relaxed. But Bellatrix's features darkened and she looked like a demonic creature.   
  
"That bitch, trouble is all she is! The poor Dark Lord, all she does is scream and shout. He gifted her beautiful silks and threw them back into his face. She's ungrateful and troublesome. The Dark Lord had to put her back into her place many times. The Dark Lord allowed her out of the room once and had her join us in the sitting room, I was playing with Delphi when he asked her a simple request, to kneel beside his chair. She refused. He slapped her good, still, she told him no. I lost count of how many curses were cast upon her." Draco watched her features grow even more angry. "Last week he took her, he finally took her. I had to sleep in my chambers, that bitch got to sleep with _my_ Dark Lord. He hasn't had me since. Every night he takes her back to his room. I begged him to let me stay with him, foolish of me."  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry, Bella." Narcissa said softly, trying to comfort her sister. "She's going to end up dead if she keeps up that terrible attitude."  
  
"I sadly doubt that, sister. He rewards her every time she displeases him. I don't understand it. He told me not to question him. I just wish he was all to myself again. He barely spends time with me or Delphini." Bellatrix looked over at her nephew. "How is your pet behaving?"   
  
There it was, that question once again. Draco thought about how she angered him the night before and how he forced her on her knees and then into her bedroom. But then he thought about how scared she was when Goyle spanked her ass. And how she had kissed him. Fuck, if she wanted to get out of trouble all she'd have to do is kiss him. "Well-behaved." Was all Draco responded with. "Do you know why the Dark Lord wants me to bring her?"  
  
"Not my place to ask, just make sure she looks presentable."   
  
Draco could fulfill that wish with ease. Luna would be looking stunning and proper. But he only wanted her looking stunning for him, that was the problem. He didn't like others seeing how gorgeous she was. It pissed him the fuck off for men to look at her hungrily. If anyone was going to fuck her it would be him, it was his right.   
  
"Of course, Aunt Bella." Draco replied politely.   
  
The conversation soon carried on to happier topics. They talked about the businesses being resurrected. It was a lot nicer to not talk about the Dark Lord, though Draco was constantly reminded.   
  
When it turned nine o'clock, Draco said his goodbyes and left. He would see Bellatrix and his father later on, but his mother pulled him down to kiss his cheek and telling him to be good as if he was being sent off to school. He went home, walking up his cobblestone driveway and opening his gate. He could feel himself walking past the wards. He dreaded getting Luna out of bed, he knew she would be fast asleep. She seemed to always be in bed straight after dinner. He didn't understand it. Perhaps she was bored, if she stayed a good girl, he'd certainly promise her a radio to keep her occupied.   
  
He walked into his house, the foyer empty, just as he expected. The lights turned on as he entered. He could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet. Draco started towards the staircase. He undid his cuffs and started rolling them up, stopping at where the dark mark started. He hated looking at the thing, even still. He was disgusted by it, it marked the day he lost his innocence and youth. From then on he would be a man, a man trying to kill his headmaster. A man who tortured and he then learned he was quite good at torturing. Even the Dark Lord said he had a talent. He climbed two steps when he saw a black mass move past the archway to one of the corridors off from the foyer. He came to a complete stop, he looked at the archway for a moment. He listened for something, anything at all. He felt his skin crawl and something felt very off.   
  
Surely an intruder didn't get in, his house is guarded off and protected. If an intruder came he and his house-elves would be alarmed. Only a few could get past the wards with ease. Draco still felt very worried. He slowly walked down the stairs, he knew a small check couldn't hurt. He quietly walked across the room, his wand in hand. He poked his head into the corridor. He looked left, nothing out of place, and then right, nothing again. Just as he went to turn to leave, he saw in the corner of his eye, that black mass once again.   
  
His head shot to the left of him, his heart beginning to race. He slowly carried down the corridor, only a few doors were open. He glanced into the first one, no one in sight. Then the next, and then one of his sitting rooms. He poked his head in to see Luna staring out the large gridded window. The moonlight pooling into the large room. Draco sighed with relief and lowered his wand. He felt irritable now. Why was Luna out of bed? How did she get out?   
  
He turned on a lamplight and saw she was in a silk nightgown, it was a pale pink and was rather short. He could see her fair long legs. Her hair draped against her back. Draco took a step closer. "Lovegood, what are you doing out of bed?" His tone was slightly rough. She didn't respond, he waited a few moments before speaking again. "How did you get out of your room?" She wasn't responding at all. She was also rather still. Draco stepped closer to her, something felt very off. Something was wrong. Was this a Boggart? He reached out, his hand on her slim shoulder. "Luna?" He gripped her and turned her around slowly, Draco watched as her face slowly turned to him, her head never looking up, but straight ahead, at his chest. He realized she was probably sleepwalking, but then he noticed her milky eyes, her eyes were no longer a beautiful blue, but had a milky film over them, his voice got caught in his throat.   
  
Luna slowly lifted her head to look at him. Draco took a few steps back in horror. His heart was hammering against his chest, what was happening? " _The dragon chases the hare because the little hare holds light it once possessed. The dragon isnt nearly as large and dangerous as he pretends to be. Underneath the scales and the fire breathing is that lost boy who had no choice. So he fills his glass with self-pity and guilt and swallowed it down. But now the glass is empty and the dragon needs something to fill it with_." Luna's voice was a loud echo of several voices, hers getting lost within the others that spoke in unison.   
  
"Luna!" Draco gasped, trying to understand her, he was shaking, he was honestly frightened, he hadn't felt like this in a long time.   
  
" _You feel so out of control that you take enjoyment from controlling others. Draco Malfoy the great dragon, the little hare is coming and with her, she brings the stag._ " She said once again. Suddenly her milky eyes disappear and turn blue again, He watched Luna blink a few times up at him. She looked around the room and then down at herself. Draco was too horrified to notice how her plump breasts could be seen trying to break from the thin fabric. The cold air caused her nipples to harden and be spotted through her nightgown. She crossed her arms over her chest. She seemed very puzzled. "I must have slept walked, hello Draco." Her voice back to normal now.   
  
Draco blinked away the fear and hardened himself again. "I don't know how you got out of your room, but you did."   
  
"Probably through the door." she shrugged.   
  
He furrowed his eyebrows together. "Are you trying to be smart with me, Lovegood?" He growled.   
  
"No, Draco." She shook her head. "I didn't mean to upset you." She looked around once again. "I should go back to bed."   
  
"No," He blurted out. "I need you to get dressed. Put on that black dress you wore in the maze. I want you fully dressed. Do something with your hair, I need you to look nice, got it?"  
  
"Why Draco?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the side with curiosity.   
  
"We are going somewhere, don't question me again, go. Now!" He snapped.   
  
She rushed out of the room. Draco ran his fingers through his hair. He watched as she left. He didn't have time to process what just happened, he needed to get Luna ready for the Dark Lord. He was not looking forward to this night. 


	15. Chapter 15

Draco couldn't wrap his mind around what happened. He was at loss with words. He kept thinking about her words over and over again in his head. What Luna a Seer? No that was crazy! She couldn't be. He felt too hesitant to ask her. She seemed confused as well, maybe she didn't know what happened. He decided he'd pay closer attention to see if it happened again. He'd have to do nightly checks on her. He couldn't believe what happened. He tried to shake off her words and her oddities for the time being. He walked up the stairs after her. He went to his bedroom and put on his robes. He fixed his hair and then waited outside her door for a few minutes.   
  
He eventually knocked on the door. "Are you decent, Lovegood?" 

"Yes!" He heard her shout.   
  
He opened the door, her vanity's lamp was on, along with one of her bedside lamps. Her nightgown laid on the floor. Luna had her dress on and was seated at her vanity. She held pins in her mouth as she put her hair back into a ponytail. She gave him a small smile as he walked further into her bedroom. He couldn't stop watching her, she was absolutely gorgeous. She looked so good in that dress and with her hair back, though Draco thought she looked good in anything and with her hair in any way. He was captivated by her beauty. The dragon was chasing the hare... if Luna was the hare, who was the stag... was someone trying to take her away from him? He'd kill any man who tried to take away what was rightfully his. Luna was _his_.  
  
Fuck, she looked so good. He wished to walk up behind her and run his hands down her body and gather the fabric up her thigh. He wished to run his lips down her neck and hear her moan. He wondered what her moans sounded like. He thought about that nightgown she wore, he was half-hard as he stared at her hardened nipples, wanting desperately to take one in his mouth. His eyes locked with hers, she gave him a small smile before taking her pin out of her mouth and pinning the piece of hair she wrapped around the hairband. She had two pieces framing her face. She looked truly beautiful. He couldn't stop staring at her. He only hoped the men wouldn't stare at her. Though he knew they would feel just as entranced as him.   
  
"Do I look okay?" She finally asked him with insecurity prevalent in her voice.   
  
"You look beautiful," He admitted, he cleared his throat and looked away as he saw a blush across her cheeks. "You look fine," He tried to correct. But Luna was very flattered, a man had never called her beautiful, besides her dad.   
  
"Thank you," She replied respectfully.   
  
"We have some rules to go over before we leave." He told her sternly, no longer gentle like before. "You listen to my every word, you hear me? If I tell you to kneel, you kneel, if I tell you to undress, you undress- got it?" She didn't like how his features darkened.   
  
"Yes, I understand." She replied softly.   
  
"Good girl, now, do not speak unless spoken to. Keep your head down as well." He reached out and let his fingers stroke her hair as she was using styling oils to keep her flyaways tamed. "Be my good girl."   
  
She nodded her head and forced a smile. "Yes, Draco." She got up from her chair and smoothed down her dress. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To meet very important people. So, behave for me. Don't make me look bad, or you'll regret it." He stroked her jaw gently. "But if you're good I will get you a radio for some entertainment. You can go on any channel you want, got it?" She nodded her head, her heart racing with his finger stroking her face. She felt a pleasurable pull at her stomach. "Good, let's go." He offered her an arm and she took it.   
  
He apparated out of the room to the drive of Voldemort's. When they landed, Luna's eyes adjusted and he watched her eyes light up with fear.   
  
"Draco," She breathed. "Did I upset you?" Her heart was hammering. But then she had a lovely thought. "Am I seeing Ginny!" She could hardly contain her excitement.   
  
"I don't know," He growled irritably. "I was ordered to bring you along. Just be a good girl like you promised."   
  
He then tugged her along. He was greeted into the house by a slave. Luna gasped at the sight of the poor soul. He grabbed the back of her head and held her head down, when she got the message, he let go. He didn't need her distressed. The slave led them into the conference room, it took some time but they arrived. Luna wished to thank the poor soul who led them into the room but was worried Draco would be upset, so she sadly stood quietly. Draco noticed the table of Death eaters with Voldemort at the very end, overseeing everyone. He gave Draco a smile.   
  
"Ah, Draco, welcome! You're just in time." Voldemort got to his feet. Draco noticed men luring at Luna, some with disgust and others with lust. He placed a protective hand on Luna's lower back. The small gesture showed possession. "Draco, do not go to your seat just yet. I want everyone to look at Draco's pet." Voldemort watched how closely the men looked at the girl. He smiled darkly. He saw Draco was obviously annoyed by the men. But Voldemort was the man in power and could do whatever he pleased. He wished to watch Draco stay composed as he fought his possessive tendencies. "I know you all must know, Draco and I each have a pretty little pet. Draco was assigned this beauty to train into a docile Pure-blood wife. Luna, kneel." He watched Luna's eyes flicker up at Draco. "No, no, I am his master, you listen to me as he does." Luna got onto her knees and kept her head down, her heart racing. That's when Draco watched Voldemort's smile deepen. He was already angry to see Luna kneel for another man. But now he knew something worse was coming. "Crawl to me." Luna tried not to hesitate, her shaky fingers met the cold ground. She crawled towards him, feeling humiliated. But she was worried about Draco's and Ginny's safety. She crawled for what felt like forever. Draco tried to remain calm, but it was rendering itself a difficult task. She heard men snickering at her.   
  
"What a good little whore, Malfoy." She heard a man laugh.   
  
"I didn't authorize you to speak, Rookwood." Voldemort growled darkly. "Hold your tongue!" Augustus Rookwood held his head down and was no longer laughing but shaking with fear. Luna arrived in front of Voldemort, still on her hands and knees. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her, he was so worried. "Draco, you may sit." Draco swallowed his anger and concern and walked over to his father and took his assigned seat. He couldn't see Luna anymore. He watched the Dark Lord lower his head and look back at the girl. He tapped his lap. "Come," He ordered. "Sit on my lap," Draco watched Luna rise and sit awkwardly on his lap. He watched his master pull Luna closer and turning her body to the side so her legs were over his lap. He looked up at Luna with a smile, he ran his thumb against her trembling lip. "Such a pretty girl you are. I'd like a taste of you, but sadly promised you to my loyal servant." Voldemort looked at Draco. "You lucky man." Bellatrix was far from pleased, she was pouting again, her arms crossed and her eyes staring at Luna darkly. He looked at his loyal Death Eaters. "Now, I know I called you so late, but I wanted to announce that I want to let lucky men and women have the opportunity like Draco to train Pure-blood men and women how to survive in our new society, a more traditional one. These lucky participants will have to train the Pure-bloods with little violence. The goal is to have them partake in our society and that means they cannot be damaged. I want them unharmed if possible. Their sanity also intact. They hopefully will breed, meaning they must remain in good health. Just because you train them, doesn't mean they are yours to keep. Remember that. That means I don't want women to fall pregnant without a proper husband." Luna stared at Draco, wanting some kind of reassurance in his eyes, but they were empty, no emotions. She felt the Dark Lord rub his thumb against her side. "I'll decide soon enough. Those who want one will send me a letter to request and why you think you deserve it." Voldemort looked at Luna as if she was a precious thing. "Draco gets to keep this beauty, do not request for her. I hope she pleases you well, Draco."  
  
"She does, my Lord. Very well." Draco replied, his tone was hard to read, it was very... professional.   
  
"My Lord, would I be eligible to request for one?" Bellatrix asked hopefully.   
  
"No, Bella. Your concerns should be on your daughter." Voldemort told her sternly.   
  
"Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix bowed her head, not fighting it.   
  
"Slave!" Voldemort called. "Show Luna to Ginevra's quarters, I promised her, her reward for her excellent behavior." The frail woman stepped out of the shadows. Voldemort tapped Luna's bum, helping her off his lap. "I might ask to borrow your pet, Draco. I quite like the sight of her crawling towards me." He let out a hollow laugh. Luna followed the frail woman out of the room, she looked over her shoulder to see Draco one last time before disappearing around the corner.   
  
Luna followed the girl up several stairs and down several corridors. When they were alone, Luna spoke up. "I know you," Luna said. "You were in the year above me-"  
  
"Shush," The girl hissed sharply. "If the wrong person hears us talk, we'll both be punished."   
  
"Is Ginny okay?" Luna pressed.   
  
"Lovegood," She hissed a warning.   
  
"Please," Luna continued. "I need to know."   
  
"You'll know soon enough." She heard the girl mutter under her breath. they finally arrived at a grand door. She opened the large door. Luna saw a huge bedroom, much larger than Luna's. There were a giant red bed and a large fireplace. There was a connecting room that was a sitting room. Luna saw a giant vanity and a wide wardrobe that was heavily decorated. Ginny had many things to occupy her mind, a chessboard, a large library, a record player, and a radio. She even had a stack of sports magazines.   
  
Ginny was wearing silk pajamas as she sat in a plush chair, she was reading a sports magazine and listening to music. She must have hardly heard the door open. She was humming to herself.   
  
"Ginny," Luna called.   
  
She watched Ginny freeze. She pulled out her wand and cast a charm stopping the music. Luna was shocked, Ginny was allowed her wand! Ginny tossed her magazine down and got to her feet. She stared at Luna with disbelief. "Luna!" The two girls ran towards each other, engulfed in a big hug. Neither wanting to let go in fear that they would be ripped apart. Luna couldn't help but cry into her best friend's shoulder, she was so happy, beyond happy. She missed Ginny so much. And Ginny also needed this. It hadn't been easy living under Voldemort's roof. It was rather difficult. The slave left the two girls alone. Ginny grabbed Luna's hand and led her to the large bed to sit on. Ginny crossed her legs while Luna sat awkwardly on the edge. "How are you here?" 

Luna felt the soft fabric under her fingertips. "Draco was ordered to bring me. They are having a meeting. You-know-who is assigning Pure-bloods to death eaters to train. We were the trial it seems." She looked at Ginny, she had dark circles under her eyes and no longer seemed as lively as she did a moment ago. She was pale and looked so tired. "You are allowed a wand." 

"Yes," Ginny smiled weakly. "Tom can control my powers, I'm restricted. I can't harm him or myself or do many spells. Only simple ones. But it's better than nothing." She scanned Luna's appearance and relaxed. "It seems Malfoy has taken care of you. Is he treating you well? I'll kill him if he isn't." 

Luna hesitated to speak. "Oh, Ginny. Harry's worried about you." 

That caused the ginger to freeze. "What?" All remaining color was drained from her face. She quickly rose her hand to stop Luna from talking. She cast her wand towards the radio and blared propaganda. She leaned closer to her best friend. "Alright, explain everything."

Luna did, she told Ginny about the voices she heard leading her to the book, the dreams after that she realized to be visions. She told her so much. It caused both girls to cry at the mentions of Harry and how Luna was tasked to bring him back. And Ginny cringed as Harry got everything right in her situation. Ginny took Luna's hands. She was unable to think of anything to say. It was all so hard to swallow. 

"My mum came from seers, my grandma, my great-grandma... It skipped my mum. But I guess it came back for me. I've had many odd dreams that came true. My mum dying, Dumbledore dying... Us being captured. I didn't want it to be true. I'm sorry Ginny. If I said something, maybe we could have escaped." 

"All of this is too much to process." Ginny ran her fingers through her hair. "You need to get that book-" 

"Gin-" 

Ginny grabbed the sides of Luna's arms aggressively. "No! You listen to me, if you really are a prophet, get that book. I can't live like this, Luna." Her voice began to quiver. "He has started to rape me. Last night... He was really rough. I sobbed, begging him to stop... But he only did it rougher. He's trying to get me pregnant. Luna, I can't have his child. I am desperate, I'm willing to believe you because I'm hurting here. I only love Harry." Ginny started crying. Luna pulled her into a tight hug. "I wouldn't blame Harry if he hated me-" 

"Shush," Luna injected, stroking her friend's silky hair. "Harry doesn't blame you. You must do what you have to to survive. He doesn't fault you for that. Harry told me he's always with us, with you, with me... with everyone. Don't give up on hope just yet. I'll try to get the book. Draco is slowly letting me more around the house. He loves me, you know. He won't admit it, but he does. But he's not the same, Ginny. He's... evil sometimes. I can see it." 

"They all are." Ginny pulled back to wipe her eyes. "Has he... you know?" 

"No, no... We kissed though. It felt quite nice." Luna admitted honestly. 

Ginny cringed with disgust. "I know you dreamed of him getting you pregnant, but he isn't that nice guy." 

"My vision said he's in there, I just have to bring it out. He can be nice sometimes, but not always. Draco likes to control, I think it's a coping mechanism." 

"He's just a freak." The ginger scoffed roughly. "These men love power, it's gross." 

"Ginny, I've asked to see you plenty of times and I wanted to know if you were alright. I hadn't forgotten about you or our plans." Luna felt like she had to tell her best friend that. She hadn't given up on the resistance. 

"I know, Lu." She replied softly. "I've asked Tom if you were alright and if I could at least send you a letter. I tried to be more what he wanted me to be just to see you again." She soaked in Luna's presence. She was the happiest she had been for months. "I took you for granted. I'm sorry, Luna." 

"It's alright, Ginny. I'm just glad to see you again. It's been hard being apart from you. I feel very lonely at Draco's cottage. I barely see him and he often sends me away to different parts of the house." 

"I haven't seen much of this castle. Mainly my bedroom, sometimes a sitting room and very rarely a dining room. I've been with Tom for the last week. When he sent me to my room I was excited. I knew I was free for the night." 

"I wish I could do something." Luna sighed. 

"No, no, I'm glad it's me and not you. I'm glad Draco or Tom hadn't hurt you." 

"I'm not glad!" Luna raised her angelic voice. "This isn't right." 

"No it isn't, but it's our reality now." Ginny told her. The roles reversed, now Ginny is calming Luna. The ginger internally laughed darkly at how much things have changed within a month. 

They heard the heavy doors start to open. Ginny quickly turned the radio off and watched the door cautiously. She grabbed Luna's hand as if that'd keep her from leaving. Entered Voldemort and Draco, surprising them both. Typically only a slave would come to Ginny's room to give her announcements. The happiness that was temporarily in the room was sucked out urgently. Ginny felt defensive now, scared something would happen. But she also held on tight, hoping to keep Luna close. 

The tall handsome older man gave both women a dark grin, one that caused chills to run down both of their spines. "Have fun catching up, Ginevra?" He looked at Ginny like a true predator. Draco looked around the room nonchalantly before looking back at Luna. He noticed how she didn't want to leave. She looked at him with sadness. Ginny Weasley had attempted to hardened her expression, she tried to stay strong even though she was crumbling under the surface. Nothing good came when Voldemort was around. 

"Please," Ginny begged, though her expression was firm she had a quivering tone. "please, can she stay the night? I promise to be good. I won't be bad at all. I'll do whatever you want. Just please let her stay the night." 

"You know I love it when you beg." He replied darkly. "But you know Luna has to go back with Draco. He will miss his pet." 

"Please, please... Sir. Just one night. I've missed her so much." Ginny's behavior slowly changed into something that was desperate. She was safe with Luna, without her, she was scared and alone. She hadn't realized how much she needed Luna's presence to feel comfortable. "I'll be good." 

Draco could have laughed. Look at Ginny Weasley, the Chosen One's girlfriend begging like a bitch for the Dark Lord. It was truly a sight to see. He had to tell Blaise this. Draco looked to Luna who also seemed hopeful. Luna clung to her best friend like a magnet. Her eyes turning to Draco, pleading, she too needed Ginny. Draco felt something within him twitch. Seeing her pretty blue eyes beg was such a turn on. But Draco had a hard time sharing and didn't want Luna anywhere but with him, where she begged only for him. One day she'd beg on her knees for his cock and he couldn't wait for the day... although, he knew if he wanted her begging on her knees one day for him, he'd have to make her happy. "Luna has been a good girl." Draco injected. "But it's up to you, my Lord. I will agree to anything." Ginny scoffed at Draco, hating the way he lured at Luna's form. 

"No," Voldemort announced coldly, Ginny audibly pouted. "Not tonight. But how about this, pet. If you be good for me tonight, I'll reconsider your little sleepover. You have to be a good girl and listen to me." 

"I don't want to take the potion," Ginny muttered grumpily. 

"Then you can't have Luna stay over." Voldemort shrugged nonchalantly. 

Ginny looked at Luna, trying to decide. Ginny and she shared a thousand words in their expression. Luna silently told her not to do anything she doesn't want to do. But Ginny was lonely and stubborn and needed her best friend. She was strong and brave and would endure a night of giving in if it meant seeing Luna again. But Luna squeezed her hand, trying to tell her not to do it. But her mind was already made. 

"Okay," Ginny replied. "Promise Luna gets to sleep over?" 

"Have I ever broke my promises for you, baby?" He cooed at her. She grimaced at him, but he ignored it. "Say your goodbyes." 

Ginny gave Luna a tight hug. "Ginny," Luna croaked. 

"No, it's done. I'll see you soon, okay?" 

Luna nodded her head. She got up from the bed and smoothed down her skirt. She looked at Draco who gave her a smirk. "Come on, Luna. You must be tired." Draco said. He reached out for her hand. 

"It's good seeing you, Luna. I hope to see you soon." Voldemort said ominously. "Draco, treat her extra good tonight. She is such a good girl. You are so lucky." 

"Thank you, my Lord. I will." Draco wrapped a protective arm around her and walked her out. She glanced back at Ginny before Voldemort blocked her view and the door shut.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a New Year's gift. ;)

Draco sat in the intimate dining room, it was raining, the soft pattering of the raindrops was quite pleasant that morning. Draco twirled his butter knife with his long fingers, the distant roll of thunder complimented Draco's current feelings. He looked at Luna who was cutting her crepes, her big eyes watching the sky as if she was waiting for something. Draco still felt furious, he couldn't stop picturing Luna crawling for the Dark Lord and he hated it, he truly hated it. He hated the looks she got, he hated how the Dark Lord called her a good girl, Draco knew she was, but he didn't need another man saying it!   
  
When they got home, the lights turned on and Draco felt his blood boiling, he looked at Luna who was quite pale and extra quiet. She held an absent-minded look on her face and Draco realized this night didn't just affect him, but her as well. She didn't expect to be sitting in her old enemy's lap, and neither did Draco. He thought she'd be on his lap, snuggling close to him for warmth, trying to feel his comfort. But that didn't happen. Draco felt like he lost power, he ordered Luna to her bedroom, to change for bed and be under those covers in ten minutes. He ordered she raced to her room. He then had Libby bring Luna a radio, she deserved it after all and he had promised. She'd need the distraction.   
  
A flash of lightning caught Draco's eye, he then noticed Luna's lips mumbling until they heard the thunder rolling in. Draco noticed how she hadn't looked at him once. He needed her attention. He deserved it after she fucking touched their leader! He felt the anger boiling to the surface, he swiped his teacup across the room, they both heard it shatter against the wall. Luna's eyes grew wide, she looked at Draco with a startled look. He needed something from her after her lack of attention.   
  
His hands shook with anger, granted, not entirely towards her. She was supposed to be the one thing in his control and she wasn't.   
  
Luna had felt anything but comfortable after they arrived home, the horrors of the night washed over her. Despite Draco's instructions, she took a hot shower, burning her skin. She sat in the shower, feeling the boiling water ran over her, turning her flesh beat red, she tried to get rid of his touch. She cried, she cried for Ginny. She didn't want Ginny sacrificing herself like that for companionship. And Luna was helpless, she couldn't do anything about it. She hated their dirty words, somehow being called a good girl was so filthy to her, it caused bile to rise in her throat, it wasn't the same the way her dad would tell her she was a good girl after she showed off her grades. It was something twisted.   
  
She looked at Draco, knowing he was angry, so angry. She didn't understand why he was angry, she was the one who deserved the anger burning in her chest, it was her who should be screaming, but she was so sad and so hurt, she struggled to do so. She hated to feel anger, she hated to feel the need to scream, so she took deep breaths and try to tell herself that everything would be okay. She looked into Draco's eyes and though his fist shook, he looked so hurt, so conflicted. He was losing control.   
  
"When I come home from work, you wait for me at the fucking door!" He bellowed with pure aggression. "Got it, Lovegood?" This was him trying to gain control over her again. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He banged his fist on the table. "Answer me!" Simultaneously a boom of thunder shook the room.   
  
Her bottom lip quivered and she nodded her head. "Yes," She breathed weakly.   
  
Fuck, Draco leaned back in his chair, he didn't like seeing her scared of him. Not like this. He sighed, trying to shake his anger. He wasn't going to apologize. He wouldn't, he refused. Instead, he attempted to soften his appearance He smoothed back his hair. "Lovegood, just... wait for me." He tried to sound calmer. She nodded her head once again. "Okay, you may listen to your new radio. I'll allow you that. You may go into the study and paint as well if you like."   
  
"Thank you," She breathed softly.   
  
"Finish your meal and go." He got to his feet, adjusting his jacket. He cleared his throat and walked out of the room, not giving her a second glance.   
  
She was quite glad he was gone. She went back into her bedroom. She couldn't sit back any longer. She couldn't be stuck with Draco anymore. He was mean and she couldn't believe she liked his lips on hers, she felt disgusted. He was mean! Just plain mean. She sat on her bed and pulled the radio into her lap. She turned the knob, left to right, trying to find a station, a very particular station that she feared wouldn't be in range unless she used magic. She listened to songs play and radio dramas.   
  
"Draco Malfoy is keeping our towns safe. He's done a fantastic job. There's talk about him soon settling down with a nice-" Luna moved away from that station, the voice sounded awfully a lot like Rita Skeeter.   
  
She heard songs she never heard before, war hymns it seemed. She got a few French channels as well, unfortunately, she couldn't speak well enough French. She spent an hour just fiddling with the radio, she couldn't give up. She needed some hope, she needed hope... She needed Harry. How was she going to get Harry back? She needed something. She needed that book but how was she going to get it? Her mind raced and she couldn't organize her thoughts.   
  
She looked at her radio. She would have to try and find that old _Potter Watch_ channel, that now turned into _Wizard Watch_. Dennis Creevey was in charge of it, along with some of his friends. She hoped he was well. She heard a rumor he was in France. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She cleared her mind and let her magic run through her. She could feel the vibration in her fingertips.   
  
" _I Seek_ ," She whispered. She heard the channels go by rapidly until it settled on one particular channel.   
  
"We got another _M_ , there was another runaway. No word on Hare and Horse. They were spotted in Green when they were taken. Rumors are they are prisoners of Ferret and Snake." She heard Dennis say, his tone was gloomy. "More victories have happened. Many _M_ 's were saved. We have three new seekers." Luna smiled softly, Muggle-borns were escaping and finding safety. Luna could have cried. But they knew they were taken. Ferret and Snake were obviously Draco and Voldemort.   
  
Luna felt sorrow rising in her throat. She tried to choke it down, but it was growing difficult. She felt so trapped. All she wanted to do was save people.   
  
Draco sat in his office, having a morning whiskey and cigar. He hated how sad Luna looked. He needed to choose, was he going to be hard on her or get her to willingly submit to him? He knew the answer, he just knew it would be difficult. But he'd work on his behavior and get her to crawl into his lap willingly. He imagined them having lots of fun together when she submits to him.   
  
But Draco wasn't in a very good mood, another Wizard dead. A Mudblood must have killed their master. They needed to do something about the slaves. Many muggle-borns were sent to labor camps, but others were just servants and most were slaves. Whenever they misbehaved, they were sent to a camp. Draco was happy not to overlook such an establishment.   
  
He sighed deeply as he poured more into his cup. He really needed to unwind.   
  
So, when Blaise asked him to join him and the boys after work, he accepted, Luna completely slipped his mind. While Luna waited at the foyer, practicing her smile, Draco was walking into _Elene's Love Potion_ with his mates. They all laughed as they went in. They sat in velvet seats as girls in leather took their drink orders. They all watched each dancer do a set. Blaise whistled at a dark-haired girl, they called her Saphirre, Draco hadn't had the faintest idea why. The girl crawled across the stage with tassel pasties on her nipples. She gave Blaise a seductive look, making Draco tease him.   
  
"I'm taking her tonight." Blaise announced as he shot his drink back. He whistles and snapped his fingers for another woman in a leather harness to refill his glass, he slapped the girl on the ass. "I love it here,"   
  
"Just imagine Lovegood on stage in practically nothing." Theo Nott taunted Draco. "Half-naked,"  
  
"Half-naked? That's my typical night." Draco smirked slyly.   
  
Goyle seemed removed from the conversation as he looked around, clearly looking for his whore, Minnie. Draco rolled his eyes. He thought about teaching Goyle a lesson about clinging onto girls who are paid to like you. Draco kept his eyes out until he saw a very small girl with dark skin come out, her arms across her chest. Her hair cropped to her chin and wildly curly. Her eyes were sunken in as if she hadn't had a goodnight's sleep for a while. Her breasts were small and covered by a black lace bra. Her knickers were nearly nonexistant. She seemed to be looking for someone as well. She was a cute little thing, Draco must admit, she didn't seem to fit in with the scenery, she seemed... innocent... young. She was definitely of age, but just barely. Many of the women were in their early to mid-twenties.   
  
"Draco," Blaise warned under his breath.   
  
Draco smiled at the girl. He wolf-whistled at her, and how she caught it over the blaring music, he wasn't sure. She looked over and he noticed a bashful smile grew when she saw Goyle, but Draco snapped his fingers, causing Goyle to look at him with confusion. "Come here!" He ordered the girl. He watched her reluctance, but she came up to him. he rested his hands on her narrow hips, the girl barely had a waist. She wasn't voluptuous as many of the other women, but she was pretty to look at and that was the reason she was there. "Aren't you a pretty thing. Come sit on my lap." Draco ordered.   
  
She glanced at Goyle but got on his lap and wrapped her arm around Draco, she faced away from Goyle, clearly, she didn't want to look at him. Her cheeks burned bright red. Draco ran his hand up her thigh, causing goose-bumps to run down her spine. "H-how may I serve you, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, trying to smile. She jolted when she felt his lips against her jaw as he grabbed her inner thigh.   
  
"Please me," He purred in her ear. "Do you want my cock?" He asked her loudly for Goyle to hear. He started kissing the girl's neck.   
  
"Minnie-"  
  
"Goyle, she's mine tonight. You don't speak to her." Draco nearly growled viciously. He started rubbing circles in her inner thigh, but not touching her. She froze, trying not to fight him. "You want my cock, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." She replied.   
  
He ran his hot tongue down her neck to her pulse before sucking on it. She felt his fingers graze her pussy, she hissed as it was sensitive, and she was embarrassed because it was. He delved his fingers into her folds, stroking her slick walls before he pulled back and showed her wetness on his fingertips. He grinned and looked at the heated Goyle, he showed the man his fingers. "Look at your little whore!" Draco laughed. "She's wet! All for another man too." He put his fingers into his own mouth, running his tongue over his fingers before pulling them out. "Go get me another drink, Minnie." He ordered darkly. 

  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Her shaky hand grabbed his glass and she rushed out of the room. Draco laughed as she ran away.   
  
"What the fuck!" Goyle bellowed. His face was beet-red. "You scared her! You fucker!"   
  
"Calm down, mate," Blaise ordered, glancing around.   
  
"No!" Goyle hissed. "You are an asshole, Draco!"   
  
"She's a fucking whore!" Draco shouted, growing frustrated.   
  
"She's raped and harassed by pieces of shit like you two!" Goyle stomped away to comfort her.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Idiot," Draco muttered under his breath.   
  
"Why did you rile him up?" Theo hissed.   
  
"I taught him a lesson," Draco replied roughly. "don't get attached,"   
  
"Greg never had much luck with women, it was fucked up to do that." Theo replied, crossing his arms bitterly.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes, now feeling slightly bad. "Fine," He got to his feet.   
  
"What are you doing?" Blaise questioned.  
  
"To be a good friend." Draco sighed as if it was a chore to be nice. He walked into the bar area and saw Goyle calming down Minnie who seemed to be very upset and pleading. They sobered up when they saw him, but Goyle was still fuming. "You want a night to fuck her?"   
  
"What?" Goyle asked.   
  
"I'll put you two on my tab, you want a night together, go on. I'm Draco Malfoy, I can do whatever I want." He shrugged smugly. He looked at the girl curled up against Goyle for protection, she seemed to at least trust him, but she was still a whore. "You taste good, a bit like vanilla." He winked. She only buried her head closer into the nook of Goyle's arm.   
  
"What are you playing at?"   
  
"Let's just say, when I need a favor, I'll come to you. But for now, just fuck your mudblood."   
  
Goyle looked down at Minnie and then back at Draco. "No, I want you to free her."   
  
Draco laughed in his face, he really believed he was up to negotiate. "Did I hear you right? You want me to free her? Are you fucking stupid? Her kind isn't free."   
  
"He wants you to buy me," Minnie spoke up in a high pitched voice, almost similar to Luna's, except in a Scottish accent that he hadn't noticed at first.   
  
"Buy her?" Draco started cackling again.   
  
"Draco, I'll do any dirty work you want. Just buy her for me. I'll take her home and you'll never hear another request again."   
  
"You see, I was just being nice and then you try to push your luck. I was going to fuck her and make you watch!" He let out a dark laugh. "I really wanted you to watch as she rode my face, screaming my name."   
  
"I-I'll let you!" Minnie spoke up. "I'll let you fuck me if you buy me for Greg." She was pleading now. "I'll give you the shag of a lifetime."   
  
"Minnie-" she cut Greg off.   
  
"No, Greg! I will do it, for us. I will do anything to be with you." She looked at the large man with so much love. "I love you,"   
  
"I don't want him-"  
  
"I'll do it." Draco injected. "I'll free your whore, but she has to give me a good enough shag. If I'm not pleased, she doesn't get bought."   
  
"Minnie... don't do it," Greg begged.   
  
"Will you still love me if I do?" She asked him.   
  
"Yes, but-" She kissed his hand, cutting him off.   
  
"I will still love you too. You know where my loyalty and my love lies and it's with no other man but you. I don't want to be here anymore, Greg. I-I can't be here any longer, I'm going to kill myself."   
  
"We'll be back in thirty minutes or so." Draco smirked before grabbing Minnie's hand. "I'll make sure she cums, mate." Draco added, patting Greg on the shoulder.   
  
"I love you," She told Goyle and she blew him a kiss.   
  
Draco went to the desk. "Thirty minutes for Minnie."  
  
"That will be a thousand galleons." The man replied.   
  
"A thousand?" Draco questioned.   
  
"Yes, a thousand."   
  
"What's wrong with her?" Draco inquired quite roughly.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you often get the luxury muggle-borns, Minnie is a basic one."   
  
"Fine, I'll take her." Draco sighed. He paid and took her upstairs, they went into a spare room and Draco started undressing.   
  
"I-I love Greg." She replied as she started taking her shoes off. "I love him so much, I don't want you to think I'll ever enjoy this."  
  
Draco smiled. "But you will." When he was naked, he sat on the edge of the bed and slowly started to stroke himself, he watched her eyes on his cock, he smirked at her. "Come here," She slowly moved her legs over to him. "Get on my lap," She did so, she rested her legs on each side of him, straddling his lap but not wanting to lower onto him. She felt his hands glide up her back and unclipping her bra, letting it fall off her. He started kissing her neck. "It's okay to enjoy it." He felt her shaking, he grabbed her hips and pulled her down, she let out a shaky breath as she felt his cock against her entrance. He laid back against the bed. "Come here," He ordered. "Get on my face."   
  
She slowly crawled up his body and hovered over his mouth, feeling his hot breath against her. She felt his lips press against her inner thigh. She knew she was getting wet, and she hated it. She heard him chuckle against her thigh. He began to suck on her flesh. She didn't like how much she enjoyed it. She rested on her hands and knees before him, she felt liquid run down her thigh. Her heart was racing and her pussy pulsed for him. She felt the room grow quite warm. She felt his hot tongue against her inner thigh, licking up to her entrance, he licked her slit, making her inhale sharply. She soon felt him grip her thighs tightly and trace his tongue around her clit, electric pulses running down to her core. She let out a shaky breath as he twirled his tongue in slow circles, knowing she would have to beg for him to go faster.   
  
She bit her bottom lip until she tasted blood. She didn't want to plea. Her hips rolled against his mouth, she let out a shaky breath and tried to fight it. She tried to keep her hips from rolling against his face again. He murmured against her nub, making her moan. "Beg," He murmured against her, making her hips roll.   
  
"I-I-" She bit her lip again, not wanting to do it. He pulled back and let his breath hit her, making her moan.   
  
"Beg," He breathed over her sensitive skin.   
  
"I love Greg," She muttered.   
  
"I didn't ask, just beg."   
  
"Mr. Malfoy," She whined.   
  
"Do you want to be bought?"  
  
"Please, Mr. Malfoy. Please I need it." She sighed as she felt his tongue moved against her again. She gripped his hair and she gave into her hip rolls, she slowly felt his tongue going faster and her hips matched his speed. "Fuck," She moaned. She started to grow erratic until it grew all too much and she felt the build-up in her core and finally, she felt it all spill over, she let out a cry as a pleasurable pulse ran down to her core, her legs began to shake as she collapsed against him.   
  
Draco lapped up her cum as if he was starving and she let him. She then felt him move from underneath her and was on top of her. She was tossed onto her back. She saw his mouth was wet and his eyes were filled with lust. He picked up her thighs and started to roll his hips into her. Her skin was still overly-sensitive and soon started to match his rhythm. Draco loved the feeling of her around him, she was tight and felt good. He rammed himself into her core, feeling like an animal.   
  
"I bet he never fucked you like this!" He growled darkly as he pulsed inside her, getting lost in the rhythm.  
  
"No," She moaned, rolling her hips against him. The sound of their bodies slapping lewdly together filled the room, along with their heavy breathing and Draco's dirty words.   
  
Finally, Draco came inside her and collapsed. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, he felt tiredness take over his bones. He groaned as he slowly felt less like jelly. He was drenched in sweat, he got off her and grabbed his wand, and made the mess disappear. She slowly sat up and felt quite disgusted with herself. She slowly started putting her layers back on, though, they weren't much.   
  
"See, I said you'd enjoy it." Draco smirked as he buckled his trousers.   
  
"Will you buy me?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
He sighed and thought for a moment. "Yes, but I'm not providing you with a new wardrobe. I have a girl at home I already have to take care of."  
  
"Is the rumors true?" She whispered. "Do you have Luna Lovegood?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Yes, and soon she's going to cum on my face just like you."   
  
When he was fully dressed, he took her back downstairs where Goyle was waiting, he was seated at the bar with a worried look fix on his face. He looked relieved when he saw the two coming down the stairs.   
  
"Is it done then?" Goyle asked, with a slight edge in his voice.   
  
"Soon, I have to go see Elene." He looked at Minnie darkly and grabbed her jaw and gave her a soft and slow kiss that would linger on her lips for the rest of the night. "What a great shag you were. Maybe I'll borrow you again, after all, you're mine."   
  
"Draco," Goyle warned, tightening his fist.   
  
"He's trying to rile you up, Greg." She told her lover. "Don't pay any attention to him. It's done, darling."   
  
Draco rolled his eyes and started going through a door not many dared go down. It was a narrow hallway but he soon found her pink plaque. Draco knocked on the door. "Come in!" Draco opened the door to find a large office, covered in pink and framed posters. At the desk was a woman that was his mother's age. She had clearly charmed dark hair and had few wrinkles from her large investment in multiple creams, though you could still tell her age. On her lap was a naked mudblood, she was kissing Madam Elene passionately. Draco noticed the woman, she turned her head and showed her face.   
  
"Hello, Blondie." Draco smirked. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him, her mouth hung open like she was caught cheating. Her face grew red and embarrassment was evident.   
  
Draco realized how she became a luxury, fucking her boss. "Mr. Malfoy, I see you know my precious gem." Madam Elene rubbed the tip of her nose against Blondie's jaw, but she seemed fixated on Draco and gave him a pleading look he couldn't understand. Why would he care? Madame Elene started stroking the girl's bareback. "What are you doing here, Mr. Malfoy? This is my quality time with Blondie." Blondie forced a smile at her mistress.   
  
"I'd like to buy one of your girls." Draco answered, sitting down at the front of her desk. He watched Blondie's eyes light up, perhaps a spark of hope.   
  
"Is your Pure-blood not enough?" Elene chuckled darkly.   
  
"She's more than enough," The words rolled off from Draco's tongue like butter, he hardly processed what he just replied with. "But I want something else for my senses."   
  
"I don't just give my girls away, Mr. Malfoy. I like to stay stocked." Draco heard the lewd sound of a bare hand against Blondie's ass. "Who would you like?"  
  
"Minnie," He watched Blondie deflate in the corner of his eye, she was disappointed.   
  
"Oh," Elene seemed indifferent. "Why her? She can't please anyone and keeps disappointing customers with her crying and unwillingness to cooperate. She's been punished more than I can count. Why her?"  
  
"I have my reasons." Draco shrugged. "I'll take her off your hands."   
  
"When you catch a young pretty girl, I want her." Elene said sternly.   
  
"I can do that," Draco smiled. "I better get a discount then."   
  
"Oh, you'll be quite satisfied." Elene smirked. "Minnie is worth ten thousand galleons."   
  
"That's it?" Draco asked.   
  
"That's it, If you asked for my sweet Blondie, she would be a hundred thousand." Elene smiled at Blondie, she must have been touching her because Blondie's eyes closed and her lips parted, Draco watched her move forward and let out a small moan. She then opened her eyes and her cheeks turned beet-red. "Go get Minnie." Blondie got up and moved from behind the desk, cum coating her thighs. She looked at her mistress expectedly, but Elene only waved her on, forcing her to leave naked and covered in her own mess. She looked at Draco with one last pleading look before leaving the room. "I like them knowing," She finally added.   
  
"How do you come up with their names?" Draco asked to pass the time.   
  
"Quite easily, Minnie's real name is Beatrice by the way, not sure if you care, I certainly wouldn't." She muttered. Finally, the door opened and Minnie- or Beatrice came in with Blondie. The small girl coward, keeping her head down. She was visibly shaking. "Beatrice, you are now under Mr. Malfoy's ownership."   
  
"M-May I say goodbye to my friends?" Beatrice asked in a small voice.   
  
"No," Elene replied roughly. "Blondie, come." The other girl climbed back into her mistress' lap.   
  
Draco handed the woman the payment. "Come on, let's go." Draco grabbed the girl's arm and led her out of the room, once the door shut, Beatrice started crying. He was surprised to see it.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you." She cried. "That woman was awful, she raped us... I-I'm free." He grabbed the crook of her elbow, he saw her bracelet slowly disintegrate. He tugged her down the corridor and then out the door. He handed her off to Goyle who was waiting patiently.   
  
"Take her," Draco growled. Goyle placed his cloak over her shoulders. "I'm going home. Don't forget you owe me."   
  
Draco walked away from the excited couple that followed him out, he heard Goyle learn her real name and tell her she will be getting clothes the next day, whatever she liked, he'd buy her.   
  
Draco arrived home, the lights turned on in the foyer, he came to a halt when he noticed Luna curled up on the large bottom step to the stairs. She had a small pillow beneath her head and a small blanket over her shoulders. Draco completely forgot he asked her to wait for him. Why would she... His face fell, she didn't want to be met with his wrath if he didn't see her there. He needed to be nicer to her if he wanted to fuck her.   
  
He slowly approached her, he knelt down and ran his finger against her soft cheek. "Luna, wake up." He said softly. She lightly stirred. "Luna," She looked at him through her eyelids before letting them fall again, she was tired. He massaged her scalp before kissing her head. "Up you go," Draco lifted her up, she sort of helped through her sleepy haze. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his torso. He felt her face buried into the crook of his neck, she breathed in the smell of sex, though she had never smelt it before and therefore couldn't place it. He carried her up the stairs and to her bedroom. He lightly laid her in her bed and pulled the covers over her.   
  
"Draco?" She croaked, eyes still closed.   
  
"You're such a good girl," He told her. "You'll get rewarded tomorrow."  
  
"I don't like it when you say that." She groaned before rolling over.   
  
He was taken back but blamed it on her being half-awake. "My treat then." He kissed her head before leaving her for the night. 


	17. Chapter 17

Luna woke up with a start, she was sweating profusely and couldn't think straight, she looked around her bedroom. She remembered waiting for Draco. She remembered being too afraid to leave that spot. She was thinking about Ginny. She wanted to still be able to see her. Luna vaguely remembered Draco carrying her, taking her to her room. For a moment she was small again, in her Daddy's arms. But once she heard Draco's voice as she crawls under her covers, she realized that she wasn't small anymore and lived with a great big dragon...   
  
She had a dream of an albino dragon, she was trapped in a stone tower, the dragon's body coiled around it as if he was protecting her, but she knew he wasn't, he was her guard, keeping her lock inside her small tower. She tried to jump out her window, but the dragon was right there, catching her in his great big mouth and tossed her back into her tower. She tried the door but it was locked. Anxiety crept up her throat and she felt like she was suffocating, the walls felt like they were caving in, causing her lungs to collapse.   
  
She could hear the great dragon bellowing a ground rumbling roar, flames shooting from his mouth at anything that came near. Ginny died trying to rescue her, along with Neville. Her daddy tried to save her too, but it all failed. She watched them die, their bones collapsing as their meat burns to a crisp. She felt so alone. Yet, she didn't give up. She continued to try and outsmart the beast and tried to bash the door down. Though she felt like everything led to failing, she still tried. The last thing she remembered was a loud knock on her door, alerting her that there was hope. She remembered the feeling of relief. She rushed to the door excitedly, and she heard the voice she missed, Harry's.   
  
_"Luna! I'm coming to get you!"  
  
_Once her eyes flew open, she heard the radio going wild, the sound of static was overbearing. She jumped out of bed and turned off her radio with shaky hands. She didn't know how it turned on, perhaps it was her doing. She set it back down on a side table, she slowly stalked back over to her bed. She flinched as the radio turned back on, the static a low rumble, and then a louder one. She slowly turned around as multiple stations were playing as if someone speedily flipped through them all. She slowly walked over to her. Was something in the room with her? Was Draco somehow testing her, no. She knew in her bones it was the spiritual world.   
  
"Luna," She read a cryptic voice say through the multiple channel flips. It was a male voice. She inched closer as if it had a magnetic pull. She could barely see the radio on the stand. "Luna," It repeated... "Come get me," It was a whisper of a voice. It ran chills down her spine. The radio instantly went dead. Luna felt this heavy weight on her shoulders, it was Harry, she just knew it. She inched closer to the radio. She tried to turn it on again but nothing happened. It was indeed somehow dead. Perhaps it needed a battery or something. She would have Draco get on it.   
  
Luna heard a low rumble in her ear, she turned around quickly to see nothing. She inched closer to the door, something was behind it, she just knew it. She slowly walked over to it and pressed her ear against the aged mahogany. There was the hum of magic, the sign of her captivity. She tried the door but it was locked. She tugged on it with all her strength but nothing happened. She let out a small sigh, it was just like her dream.   
  
She stayed awake until the sun came up. She got ready for the day and looked down at her radio as if it'd turn back on. She ran her fingers over the wood frame. She missed having noise. There was an audible _pop_ from before the door. Luna looked up and gave Libby a small smile.   
  
"Good morning, Ma'am. It doesn't look like it will rain again. Isn't that good news?" Luna asked the elf. Libby always got overly excited when Luna addressed her as Ma'am!  
  
"Yes, Miss," Libby replied smiling big. "Libby likes sunshine!"   
  
"So do I," Luna replied. "My radio won't turn on, do you think you could fix it, please?"  
  
"Yes!" The small elf scurried closer and took the radio from Luna's hands. There was only a second and the radio turned to a French channel. "There you go, Miss!"   
  
"Thank you so much!" Luna gave her a genuine smile.   
  
The elf melted at Luna's words she never was treated so kindly. She almost forgot Draco's instructions. "Oh! Master wants Missus for an early breakfast!"   
  
"Oh, okay." Luna hadn't noticed if it was earlier than normal. Not that it mattered. Luna sat the radio down and turned it off before getting up and walking over to the door as Libby disappeared before Luna's goodbye.   
  
Luna went down to the intimate dining room like every morning. She noticed Draco was also all dressed at such an hour, even after his late night out. Draco had dark circles under his eyes, clearly playing the price. He gave Luna a soft smile that came out more like a snare. Luna wore a placate smile before taking her seat. He ran his eyes over her form, She wore a simple black pinafore dress with a pink turtleneck underneath and her star cardigan, it sort of clashed, but he was luring Luna into a false security as he gets her to fully trust him and then leads him into his bedroom.   
  
"Sleep well?" He asked her calmly.   
  
"No," She replied in an airy tone. "Quite horribly actually." She started eating her raisin and cinnamon toast contently.   
  
"Then this should lighten you up," Draco replied, pushing past it. "I'm taking you to the rose garden within the maze. I'll have to leave unfortunately when we reach the center, but Libby will be by your disposal if you are in need or get lost. Don't mistake my generosity," He pointed his butterknife at her. "for weakness, if you stray too far from your allowed elements, you'll regret it." Empty threats were better than nothing in his opinion. He couldn't harm a hair on her pretty little head.  
  
"I can't explore the grounds?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.   
  
"You are fortunate I'm letting you outside at all." He replied sharply. "Now, eat." She forced her toast into her mouth. He grew irritable at her silence. Fuck... he has to seem like he cares about her feelings. "Why didn't you sleep well? Is the bed too rough for you?" He had a hint of hostility in his tone, but that was predictable.   
  
She shook her head. "I had an awful dream is all. I was very frightened."   
  
Now he wished to pull her to his lap and hold her and caress her. Keep her unbelievably close. He didn't like seeing her lips turned downside. "It is only a dream." He tried to assure her.   
  
She nodded her head at his sudden kindness, wondering when it would turn and he would be that dangerous dragon again. "Yes," But Luna knew it wasn't just a dream but her reality.   
  
After their rushed meal, Draco had her grab her fur cloak. He put a complicated charm on her feet to keep them dry and warm. He led her outside where they heard birds chirp, crow, and squawk. Draco wished to hold her hand but buried that need and he put his hands in his pockets, trying his best to keep his hands to himself. He looked around, it was a cool morning but knew there was a promising turn of events as the clouds started to disperse and the sun felt quite warm against their flesh.   
  
He watched Luna walked with her eyes closed, drinking in all the smells and sounds of nature around her. Draco noticed how much she loved the outdoors and wondered if letting her outside would play in his favor in the end. Perhaps he could allow her outside after breakfast without him if she behaves and has supervision, even if she doesn't know it. It could be a good trust exercise for him more than her.   
  
She stopped suddenly, Draco tweaked an eyebrow as he watched her, she was so beautiful it physically hurt. "I can hear fairies." Luna whispered lowly.   
  
"Fairies?" He snorted. There it was, her madness. "There are no fairies around these parts, Lovegood."   
  
"Yes, you do. You are quite infested with them." Luna told him matter-of-factly.   
  
"Where are they then?"  
  
She giggled and he didn't quite like it directed his way. She opened her eyes and looked over at him with her smile still on her face, ignoring his snarl. "Oh, Draco. Close your eyes."  
  
"What?" He scoffed. "No, I'm not closing my eyes."   
  
"Don't you want to listen?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side.   
  
"I'm listening now!" He gestured around him.   
  
"No, you aren't. You only think you are. There's more than what meets the eye." She closes her eyes. "I can hear more sounds with my eyes closed, subtle things, you know? Things you wouldn't hear unless you were actively looking for it. I used to do this all the time... it's quite...peaceful..." She heard him sigh heavily, she peeked a look at him, he was closing his eyes quite reluctantly. "You first hear the birds sing, and then the ruffle of tree branches. But the more you listen, the more you can hear. The sound of a distant animal letting out a call, the sound of the crunching of frosted grass beneath our feet. You can hear that low buzzing, that alluring buzz that slowly turns into a high pitched song, it makes you want to sing- but don't Draco. Fairies get upset when humans sing their songs, they might kill you, or harm you. I hear it's also a way they change your baby with a changeling."   
  
Draco felt himself relax under her instructions, he hadn't felt like this in quite some time, the tension in his muscles disappeared into nothing. He could hear Luna's breathing, he could hear her soft giggling as she was excited to hear their song, and Draco had to admit that high pitched song slowly allured him into something, he wasn't sure what the song was, but it was lovely. He opened his eyes and noticed Luna was smiling up at him. He tried to harden his exterior, he felt vulnerable, like she saw him naked, though he wasn't shy naked- it was a different kind, one he wasn't used to.   
  
"Come," He commanded, he shuffled forward towards the maze, he heard her trying to catch up, skipping like a girl. They entered the maze and Luna walked freely beside him, she kept her eyes on the sky as if she was seeing something, but Draco just assumed it was her invisible creatures.   
  
"It's going to rain tonight." She sighed sadly.   
  
"How do you know?" He asked looking at the partially clear sky.   
  
"The smell, it's heightened. Can't you tell?" She asked him.   
  
He kept his mouth shut, no he couldn't tell. He continued to lead the way, allowing her to just soak in her surroundings. Draco finally entered the square of rose bushes, everywhere was roses, it was quite overwhelming for Luna. She gasped and held her mouth agape as she looked around. There were a stone bench and an archway over it. Her smile grew and she took in all of the sights. Draco let a smug smile find his face, a snobbish look that he was so accustomed to. He wished to watch her as she glided around like an angel and touched petals with her soft fingertips. She glanced back at him with a smile.   
  
"I have to go." Draco looked at his pocket watch with scorn. "Libby will be around, just call for her if you want anything."   
  
"May I pick some flowers?" She asked softly.   
  
How could he deny her when she looked so cute? "Don't get carried away, but you may." He took a step back. "I will see you tonight. I will not be late." He wouldn't make that mistake again.   
  
"Alright, goodbye, Draco." Luna gave him a wave as he forced his legs to walk away from such a divine creature. Luna turned towards the flowers and frowned. She wished to practice her magic, but she wouldn't be able to, she knew Libby was watching her. Luna would have to rely on Libby. "Libby, could you please come here."  
  
There was a noise and Libby was scurrying up to Luna happily. "Yes, Missus!" She squealed.   
  
"Libby, can you please cut me some flowers I would like to make a flower crown." Luna's eyes grew big. "Oh! Libby, I can make you one as well! How wonderful! We can match!"   
  
Libby hesitated but Master Draco had made it very clear that Luna was also under his ownership, it wouldn't be like a gift from a master if she holds no power within the cottage walls. Libby was certain it was safe to do so... but Libby didn't deserve something so pretty. "Libby doesn't deserve it."  
  
"Libby, you are so wonderful, you truly do. It would be such a lovely thing, you'll look so pretty." No one has ever said that to the elf before. She could have broken out into loud sobs. She quickly cut the stems of flowers and in a sweet the thorns disappeared. Soon, Luna's hands were full of flowers. She thanked the elf with the sweetest smile and sauntered up to the bench to sit and work. "Would you like to join me?" Luna asked the elf. "Company would be nice."  
  
"If Missus would permit it, I'd like that very much." The elf climbed onto the bench beside her, sitting politely with her hands in her lap.   
  
"Unfortunately it's going to rain later. I was looking forward to a sunny day." Luna sighed, talking to the girl as a friend which Libby enjoyed greatly.   
  
"Me too. I like to come out and feed the birds." Libby sighed- only to quickly panic. "M-Master Draco asks Libby to fill the bird feeder, Missus. Libby takes no breaks."  
  
"Breaks are important, Libby. You must rest the mind as in following it will rest your soul."   
  
"Master Draco gives no breaks."   
  
"That's not nice at all." Luna furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn't understand how Draco couldn't see that he was overworking them. They need breaks.   
  
"Libby lives to serve her Master!" The elf said strongly.   
  
"You should live for yourself." Luna could see in her eyes that she didn't understand the concept and it saddened her. "Libby there's more to life than work and I hope one day you can discover that." They sat in a long silence, Luna only hoped Libby felt relaxed, she hoped to pretend to need Libby's help only for the poor girl to relax and get off her aching feet for at least ten minutes. Luna finally had a tiny flower crown made and put it on Libby's head which ecstatic the elf. Luna finally made hers, making them match.   
  
Soon they started walking out of the maze. Luna looked around and soaked in the sight of the vast amount of his property. She was about to go and sit down in the yard while Libby went back to work, as the elf looked stressed out after doing nothing. Luna saw a small hut she didn't notice before, it was in the distance. Luna felt something go off in her head, a lightbulb. She looked down at the elf only to no longer see Libby by her side. Luna bit her lip, feeling awful to disturb her. She slowly stalked towards the building. She was so curious. She walked down a steep hill, far from the house, far from the maze. Luna saw it was near the line of the woods. She tried not to look eager just incase she had eyes on her.   
  
When she got close enough, she noticed it looked broken down, the cobblestones had ivy claiming it as its own. It was small, might have only had one bedroom. Luna noticed the windows heavily coated in filth. The pathway was overgrown and hardly there, weeds and wild plants guarded the door. Luna inched closer and tried to look inside, through the haze she could only make out a table. She tried the door, it was unlocked, but tough. Luna threw her shoulder against the door, pushing it open and causing dust to cascade around her in a cloud, causing her to cough quite hard. When the haze cleared she noticed dust coated everywhere. In the right corner was a long wooden shelf that was used as a counter, rusty cans rested on top, along with dirt-covered utensils. There was a wooden table that fit two people. There was a cooking stove, had a rusty kettle and cooking pot on top. It all looked so filthy. There were stacked shelves of plates, cups, and silverware. There were a few oil lamps and candles around the cottage. Luna looked to her left where an actual fireplace was with a neat stack of wood beside it. There were a dirty rug and single bed in the farthest corner, but also a cushioned bench in the middle of the room. She noticed there wasn't a toilet, but a chamberpot. there was a crate at the foot of the bed. She opened it to see clothes. They belonged to the old owner. She pulled out an old wool sweater with a few tears and fraying. She dug deeper to find trousers, they weren't really big, but definitely wouldn't have fit Draco, not that he'd wear dirt-stained jeans. She dug further and found many stacks of clothes, but what caught her eye was the very bottom where a few tins remained. Her voice got caught in her throat at the sight of the familiar box, a wand box. Luna's hand shook as she reached for it. She opened the box and found a wand. She almost cried. Inside the lid was an aged photograph. Luna picked it up and noticed a young man with a woman, they smiled happily at each other before kissing briefly, it looked like it was from the 1930s. Luna turned the photograph around.   
  
_Ana's twentieth birthday- June 1st, 1934  
  
  
_Luna felt awful, this wasn't her wand, but she knew she'd need it, if not for her, then for Harry. She glanced behind her to see no one and quickly put the wand in the breast pocket that was made for the wand. She quickly closed the top and put it back at the bottom before opening up a larger tin, inside was multiple photographs. She smiled fondly at them. The couple was the subject of most. They slowly got sad. Ana spent her twenty-third birthday in St. Mungos, she was in a long gown and appeared not that aware of her surroundings. The letters that were in the box were sent from St. Mungos. Luna read some of them, understanding Ana suffered a blood curse that flared up unexpectedly. She was slowly dying and with it, her mind went. She didn't make much sense. In the last photo of her, she was smiling weakly at the camera, it was taken in 1940.   
  
Luna felt awful. She put everything back the way she found them (apart from the wand) and she started heading back. She knew this find would come in handy later. Both finds. She felt her heart racing, she was terrified she would be caught with a wand. She felt neurotic. On the outside, she looked calm, but inside she was crumbling under the amount of anxiety.   
  
She went up the stairs and to her bedroom, she shut the door and slowly went to her wardrobe, she shut herself in there as she tried to calm herself. Her hands were shaking vigorously. She tried to regulate her breathing, if she was caught, something terrible will happen and everything will be ruined. She took the wand out and tried to find a place for it. There was carpet under her feet. She rushed to the further corner, pushing hangers out of the way and buried her fingers into the ground and tugged and tugged until she got a grip and ripped it up with a loud searing sound. She put the wand under before laying the carpeting back down and tried to smooth it down. She fixed the hangers for the clothes to cover it again.   
  
She waited all day, but there was no word of what she did. She couldn't focus, she was waiting for something, anything. When it was time to greet Draco at the door, she waited in the foyer patiently, she forced a smile and tried to not look scared out of her wits. Finally, the door creaked open and she's met with a tired Draco. His hair had a slight curl to it after a long day's work. He smiled at her and it was so foreign to see such a smile grace his face. He wasn't looking her in the eye, but her head.   
  
"Is that what you needed the flowers for?" He asked gesturing to his own head.   
  
Luna totally forgot. She quickly felt her crown and a soft blush graced her cheeks. "I forgot about it." He didn't seem upset, he didn't know... not yet anyway. "I made Libby one as well!"   
  
He seemed less pleased to hear that. "Did you now?" He nearly groaned bitterly. "Don't bother the help with your eccentricities."   
  
"She quite liked it actually." She countered boldly.   
  
"I'm sure she did," He muttered under his breath as he came farther into the room. "It's getting late, you may go to bed. I don't want to hear that radio again either." He pointed a stern finger at her, but in his eyes, it fell folly as he didn't seem to mean his threat like he often does.   
  
"Goodnight, Draco." She gave him a small smile, she reached forward and gave his hand a small squeeze that took him by surprise. But before she could pull back, he tightened his grip and yanks her into his chest before lowering his lips onto hers. The kiss was slow and Draco clearly took his time dominating her mouth, taking her top lip between his. He held the sides of her face as he deepened the kiss, lightly touching her lips with his tongue, begging her to let him enter. Luna was inexperienced and didn't expect it, but her head felt fuzzy and her body felt tingly. It was like his mouth belonged on hers and she forgot everything, everything slipped away from her. She got on her tiptoes and leaned into it, finding her hands on his chest, pulling him much closer. He also forgot everything, all that mattered was her. He let one hand slip from her face and down her sides, her ribcage to her hip bone. She gained more weight since her first time at his cottage and she was eating more which was a great sign. He tilted his head from side to side as he kissed her. She let his tongue in, but he was soft and wasn't overbearing, only lightly touching her tongue with his. She felt her heart race and that foreign feeling bubbling below her belt again. It was an odd sensation but not at all scary. She was certain her mind was filled with Wrackspurts, yes that was the reason she felt this way, kissing him. He slowly pulled back, but not too far. He had a tight grip on her hip, that he just started to lessen. He smirked as he saw that look he wanted to see in her eyes. She was right in the dragon's den but when he looked at her like that, she thought she saw Draco in there, wanting so desperately to come out. "I-I think my brain is filled with Wrackspurts, they must be in yours too."  
  
He was so horny he was willing to entertain her nonsense. "How do we get rid of them?" He asked, looking at her lips again.   
  
"Positive thoughts." She replied confidently.   
  
"I have a few thoughts in mind."   
  
"Oh, that's good," Luna replied with a soft smile. "I'll think of some too." She felt this tug at her core and she felt her knickers dampen from the intense stare Draco was giving her. She tried to rationalize it as typical vaginal discharge, her vagina was just cleaning itself, nothing out of the ordinary, even if she felt very hot and odd... down there. "I-I should go to bed-" He kissed her one more time and fireworks kept going off and she had a hard time pulling away. He kept giving her slow, passionate kisses that were really driving her wild.   
  
He pulled back and looked at the light in her eye. "Want to join me tonight?" He was willing to fuck her in the foyer, he honestly couldn't care.   
  
"Join you for what?" She asked innocently, looking at him with her doe eyes. He was the big bad predator and he really wanted to devour her whole.   
  
He could have laughed at that question. Had no one ever talked to her like this? He smirked like the Cheshire Cat. "Whatever you want, baby." He ran his hands down her body, keeping her mind from clearing.   
  
She felt alarm bells going off at the back of her mind and she forced a calm smile. "I better go to bed. I think the Wrackspurts are messing with your mind."   
  
Fuck, he wanted her to feel the erection she was giving him. He wanted her to feel how she made him feel. He almost flipped her over his shoulder and take her straight to his bedroom where he'd devour her for the night. "Another night, then." His voice thick with lust.   
  
"Okay," She stepped away from him and went up the stairs, she felt his hot gaze on her until she disappeared around the corner, at least he doesn't know about the wand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that classic line: I fell in love slowly and then all at once.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for your comments. You guys are so kind. I'll post again next week.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco _found himself in a very dark room. Not even lumos could penetrate the thick black abyss before him. It was deadly quiet, too quiet. He breathed heavier to fill up the empty void. His heart started to race at the odd predicament he found himself in. He took a step forward, hearing his footsteps against the flooring, sounding of wood. He continued forward until he was met with a hard surface, cutting him off abruptly. He rubbed his nose and felt his barrier, it had carvings. He felt a crevice and came to the conclusion he had run head-on into a fucking door. He let out a grunt as he felt around for the knob or handle. There was a brief moment where he feared there wasn't, that was until he held onto a hold metal doorknob. He let out a breath of relief._  
  
_The door squealed loudly, hurting the young elitist's ears. He flinched as it hit against the wall. There were dimly lit wall torches, he recognized that it was a corridor within his cottage. The black paneled walls with intricate designs with bronze hands sticking out of the wall to hold the wall lamp, looking like a torch. But there was something very sinister about the corridor, the walls were melted as if they were once hot wax and the corridor was a few degrees off from center._  
  
_What got his attention more than the state of the corridor, was the sound that filled the thin air. It was a woman's voice she was... moaning... quite loudly and seemed to be greatly enjoying herself. The sound caused Draco's cock to twitch with pleasure. He took a heavy step forward, swaying a bit. He felt his heart beating within his ears as he inched farther. He was led to a large door, he knew exactly it was the door to his bedroom._  
  
_The woman's voice was high and delicate and sounded oddly familiar. He didn't understand why his hand was shaking as he reached for the door handle. But he gripped it tight and opened the door, hearing the squealing again, it hit against the wall with an audible slam. Draco noticed two figures on his bed. What caught his eye first was Luna, she wore that silk chemise she wore the night she snuck out of her bedroom. Her one strap was down and her bouncing breasts were occasionally on display. Her hair was wild and stuck to her sweaty face. She continued to moan as if she didn't see him. She was grinding her hips as she rode on top of the stranger. Her nails digging into his chest and she looked like she was close to her end. Her hips moved more erratic and her eyes squeeze shut._  
  
_If it was anyone else, Draco would have been very turned on, but to see Luna with another man infuriated him, he was about to kill the man. He tried to reach for his wand in its designated spot, but it was no longer there, causing him to slightly panic. He looked up the chiseled chest of the stranger to find upon the man's neck was a head of a stag, causing the blood in Draco's body to run ice cold. His antlers were huge and scrapped against the headboard with each of Luna's thrusts. The stag slowly looked at Draco as his human hands found Luna's hips, digging his nails into her delicate flesh._  
  
_"You fucker!" Draco growled, hoping to end it all but he was frozen in place, unable to move a leg. That caused terror to set it._  
  
_Luna let out a final moan as she finally climaxed. She breathed vigorously as if she ran a marathon. She looked at Draco as sweat trickled down her chest. Her eyes glazed over, striking fear into the man once again._  
  
_"The more you control, the less you have, young dragon." Luna told him in her echo of a dozen voices. "He's coming,"_  
  
_Draco started to hear whispering in his ears, causing him to hit his own ears repeatedly to get it to stop._  
  
_"He's coming,"_  
  
_"Draco, kill him!"_  
  
_"I don't know who you are anymore!"_  
  
_"DRACO KILL HIM!"_  
  
_"HE"S COMING!"_  
  
_"STOP!"_  
  
_He heard a high pitched scream in his ear, he knew who it belonged to._  
  
He jolted awake. "Luna!" He exclaimed. He was breathing heavily and was coated in sweat. He looked around the room, it was still dark and everything was still. He got out of bed and flew to his personal bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto his face. He tried his best to regulate his breathing. He banged his fist against the granite countertop. "Fuck!" He growled violently. He refused to cry, he let out a shaky breath and stood up straight, looking at his dimly lit face, but he could see his face, looking much older than he was, looking at what he had turned into. Who the fuck was he?  
  
Luna found herself in another cryptic dream, feeling hot and sweaty. She tossed and turned in her sleep, letting out occasional whimpers.   
  
_Luna opened her turquoise eyes. She looked around herself, a black abyss. There was white light illuminating her but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. When she looked up, it only looked black to her. The room she was in seemed like an endless black void. She looked down in a long white dress, she could feel a coolness against her bare skin, feeling very odd. Her feet were bare and she appeared to be walking on black water, making her situation even more confusing._  
  
_She looked around herself, she was completely alone. "Hello?" She called out, her voice carrying farther than she expected. She heard sudden whimpering and crying, it sounded like a child crying. She followed the sound of the voice and a few yards away was a boy, he had his knees pulled to his chest and his face buried. He was sobbing, Luna's heart went out to the boy. She approached the child cautiously. "Are you alright?" She asked gently, she knelt before the poor child, slowly reaching out to comfort him. She assumed it was a little boy. He was wearing black, blending into his surroundings well. She could see white hair and pasty skin. She knew exactly who it was._  
  
_The boy looked up at her with water-filled eyes, the same icy eyes but somehow filled with less menace. His chubby cheeks rosy and his eyes matching, rimmed with a deep red. "He killed me." Little Draco said through his tears._

 _"Who killed you, little one?" Luna asked softly._  
  
_"He's going to kill you too." The young Draco said ignoring her question._  
  
_"One who was dominated now seeks to dominate." She heard a soft voice whisper in her head. Draco, she knew instantly that it was Draco. He had been controlled his whole life, every decision chosen for him, now he seeks that control back in any way he can, in controlling Luna and in controlling anyone below him on the food chain._  
  
_"He's coming!" Draco announced, pointing past Luna._  
  
_Luna slowly craned her neck around to see a monstrously tall man, long arms, and legs. His eyes were large and black as the room. His mouth wide, ear to ear, and teeth sharp as a shark's. His inner lips lined with blood red. His nails long and sharp. Luna wished to scramble away but fear froze her to her spot. The monster's hand grabbed the back of Luna's neck and hoisted her above the floor, out of her reach. The nails dug into her flesh, it stinging like bees. She let out a cry as she kicked and kicked, trying to free herself. The large out opened and the jaw looked unhinged. she gasped at the sight._  
  
_"I'm going to devour you and you are going to thank me." A disgustingly dark voice said. Luna kicked at the beast, trying to harm him and stun the beast. "I'm going to kill that nightingale inside you."_  
  
_"Don't kill the nightingale!" Young Draco shouted at the top of his lungs._  
  
_"Let go!" Luna ordered. "Let go of me!"_  
  
_"Bad girl," The mouth opened wide and all she saw was his hundred sharp teeth and blood-red tongue.  
  
  
_Luna flew awake, falling out of bed, banging up her knee. She let out several shaky whimpers. She tried not to cry but she honestly thought she was going to die. She looked down at her shaky hands, it was like nothing she had ever seen before. She was expecting the monster to show itself in her bedroom and eat her alive, crunching on her bones and stringing her liniments. She got to her weak legs and rushed to the door, half surprised when it opened. She rushed out to the cold corridor, she could barely see a bloody thing, but she swayed and gripped the wall and carried in the direction she thought the stairs were. Her heart was pounding in her ears.   
  
She lived with that monster. She knew the little Draco was his innocence and youth, it was killed by Voldemort, she knew that. His childhood was cut short because of the dark wizard. But how he handled it was all on him. Luna had also had her childhood stolen from her, she experienced death at a young age and she was a prisoner of war and fighting in a war at age sixteen. But she had never thought about being anything but compassionate, because not everything is in your control and you learn how to live, you grow and adapt. Humans always adapt, or they die.   
  
She found the stairs and held onto the railing for dear life as she slowly felt each step. When she reached the bottom, there were a few wall lights on, helping her find her way around. She looked near the dining rooms for a kitchen, after what felt like ten minutes of searching, she found it. It was large and looked like something out of a restaurant, there was a small table in the kitchen, with a huge pantry. She went up to the stove and grabbed one of the kettles that were lined up.   
  
"Missus?" She heard a small voice call behind her. She jumped and turned around to see Libby. "Does missus need Libby to make her some tea?"  
  
"No, that's alright. I was going to make some. You can go back to sleep." Luna replied calmly as possible.   
  
"Master won't like it if I didn't help missus," Libby stated softly.  
  
"It's alright, Draco won't mind." Luna said gently. "You should get some rest, it's important, you know?"   
  
"G-goodnight, missus." Libby popped away before Luna could reply with pleasantries.   
  
Luna filled the kettle with water from the sink. She was still shaking like a leaf. She turned on a light and put the kettle on the stove and turned it on. She watched the flame catch a light before looking around the many cupboards for the right one. She found so many fancy drinking glasses and plates, all looking to have exact purposes. She felt a chill and wished she had a robe. She eventually found a nice sized mug. She grabbed it gently and closed it before finding a seat on a cold wooden chair.   
  
She rested her chin on her hand as she was heavy in thought still. She had kissed Draco... and had liked it very much, but that monster was still very much inside him. She sighed gloomily. She missed him when he gave her warm blankets and nice food. Listening to her stories as he remained indifferent. He had a golden gleam in his eyes that had now gone quite dull. He wasn't the same person, none of them were, but he grew darker, more evil. More heartless. She couldn't let herself give in to the softness of his touch when he was grim and unpredictable. She refused to do it. She loves finding the good in everyone and she knows there's good in Draco just waiting to come out, but for now, he remained cold.   
  
She perked up when she saw someone in the corner of her eye, she looked over to find Draco in the doorway, making her stomach tingle and clench. His hair was wild and not nearly as neat as it always was. He squinted at the sight of the light. He wore black silk pajamas, not at all surprising. Luna had on similar matching ones, but they were light pink and was short-sleeved. Draco started walking in, noticing she had a kettle on.   
  
"What are you doing out of your room?" He asked, not nearly as stern as he can be. "You know you must stay in your room."   
  
"I wanted some tea, I have a kettle on if you want some as well." She gave him a soft smile, one that drove him absolutely mad.   
  
"Didn't Libby see you? Why didn't that moron not help you?" He grunted.   
  
"That's not nice, Draco." Luna snapped in her angelic voice. "Libby is a smart and caring creature. I told her to go off to bed. I like making my own tea after a bad dream."  
  
He sat down as the table close by her. "Is that what you had? A bad dream?" He cupped her face, his thumb caressing her cheek, she tried her best to ignore the tingling again. She needed to see if this feeling was normal but she didn't want to ask Draco, how embarrassing.   
  
""Y-yes," She tried to steady her voice. "Yes...you were this... monster and you... you ate me." She didn't look him in the eye, but off into the distance, she looked quite far away, but she was very much present and felt strange and nervous. She tried to piece the broken puzzles together, how you do with dreams after they start to fade away, but she remembered the important lesson from it.   
  
Draco wished to hold her close. He ran his thumb against her face tenderly. He remembered his own dream of her, her fucking a stag who supposedly will show up. He put pieces together from her episode, he was the dragon, she was the hare, but who the fuck was the stag? He needed to keep Luna even more close. He was certain someone was going to steal her from him. He really needed to secure her, to make sure she is loyal to him and only him. What if Neville Longbottom is that fucking stag? He'll kill the fucker.   
  
"It was only a dream." He told her tenderly, though that's what he was telling himself about his own. "If I devour you, it will be in different ways." He nearly purred.   
  
She giggled at him. "You wouldn't eat me, that would be cannibalism."   
  
Did she really not know what he was talking about or was she trying to act dumb? Was she trying to divert away from what he meant? She did the same thing merely hours ago. "Luna, do you really not know what I mean?"   
  
She gave him a funny look. "You were joking that you were going to eat me, right Draco?"   
  
How didn't she know the innuendo? Before he can say a word, the kettle started to whistle. Luna went to get up, but Draco used his wand to take it off the burner and turn it, following with milk, the tea bags, and sugar to come out from the fridge and cupboard and all flew to the table. Luna gave him a small smile before sitting back down. She put the teabags into the kettle and let it cool and soak for a few minutes.   
  
"Luna, have you ever been kissed?" He asked her bluntly.   
  
"Yes,"   
  
"Other than me?"  
  
"Yes," She repeated.   
  
"With who?" He nearly growled. He will kill the person.   
  
"Neville, he gave me a quick kiss during the Battle of Hogwarts." She replied, tracing the rim of her mug. She could feel his soft lips against hers, she missed him dearly. Oh, dear... he'd be upset to see her kiss another. Perhaps he's not upset, perhaps he forgot about their kiss, their sweet kiss that Luna cherished while out on the run with Ginny. She looked at Draco who seemed upset at this news. "What's a matter Draco? Was I your first kiss?"  
  
He snorted. "No, you're not, Lovegood." He couldn't help but laugh at that. "I just don't like my things being touched."  
  
"Things? I'm not yours, Draco, I am my own." She told him sternly.   
  
He held in another laugh. Does she still want to deny it? Then he had a sinking feeling, will he lose her the more he dominates over her life? Well, he knows he won't be losing her, she will just have to get used to being his.   
  
"Have you ever touched yourself, Lovegood?" He smirked, changing the subject and glancing over her body.  
  
She gave him a funny look. "Yes? Doesn't everybody- oh dear, how inconsiderate of me, some people can't." She looked noticeably upset.   
  
"You touch yourself? Really?" His smirk grew, ignoring her rambling.   
  
"You saw me touching my face." She pointed out. "And my lap and even my hands!"   
  
He deflated. "Not like that. Between your thighs- besides cleaning your... bits."   
  
"No... is that bad?" She asked softly. "Do you touch your willy?"   
  
He smirked. "Yes,"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"It feels good, Lovegood." He snorted. "Don't you ever get urges to touch yourself? Ever feel turned on?"  
  
"I don't know..." She admitted. "Daddy never told me anything about it. Only that to make a baby you put your willy into a girl and then you climax and that sperm goes to the egg." She replied. "I know people make love for fun, I just didn't know people touch themselves."   
  
He'd have fun devouring her. He decided that.   
  
She started to pour her tea when she decided it was ready. She put in some milk and sugar, it was late, and didn't think to be very proper about it. Draco wanted to show her every sinful thing. He wanted her to feel how great being sinful can be. "Do you want to feel good, Luna?" He asked, deciding to say her name, it felt good off his tongue.   
  
"I do feel good, I feel much better now that I have my tea." She replied sweetly. Draco couldn't believe how the smart girl in front of him could be so naïve. "Draco, tomorrow can I see your study, I want to find a book on physiology." 

He could have laughed again but nodded his head instead. "Alright,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is much longer. Sorry for a short one. I hope you enjoyed.


	19. Chapter 19

Luna woke up to the bell ringing in her ears and making her internally groan. She wasn't upset with Libby, she understood she had a job, but Luna was exceptionally tired. She lazily got out of bed, stretching her limbs out and letting out a loud yawn as Libby popped away. She went to the bathroom first abs did as she always did, she washed her face, brushed her teeth, used the loo, and so on. When she exited, she skipped to her wardrobe and suddenly remembered the wand. She looked over her shoulder before shutting herself in and checking under the ripped carpet, relieved to find it untouched. She was safe for another day, hopefully. Perhaps soon she can go outside and clean up the poor little home. She had hope for it. 

She grabbed a light pink tweed dress with a posh pussy-bow, made of white silk. She sighed and got dressed as she always did. She couldn't wait to wake up with a cup of tea, her stomach growled viciously. She hummed to herself as she exited the wardrobe and sat down at her vanity to brush her hair, putting pins in her hair, they were bedazzled with small diamonds as far as Luna could tell. 

She joined Draco for breakfast. He only gave her a smile before turning back to his copy of the Daily Prophet. He didn't reprimand her for her tardiness. She started putting jam on her toast and delving into her raspberry porridge. She was ravenous, truly. She occasionally caught him glancing over the paper to watch her. If he was displeased, he didn't say anything. 

"What does it say?" Luna asked him curiously. "Any good news?" 

"For whom?" He replied sourly. That caused her to frown. But he could sense her sadness at his retort so he cleared his throat to try and start again. "The new teashop was swamped. There was a long line of hungry people down the pavement for a few blocks." He set his paper down to start eating again. He glanced up at her with a soft smirk. "Raving reviews as well." 

"How lovely." She tried to smile at the news, but it was extraordinarily difficult. "I hope the owner well." 

"Her name is Cho Chang," He watched as all color drained from her face. It was like she had seen a ghost. "Isn't that good news? Your little friend is doing well?" 

"Oh, yes." She tried to smile, but it just looked so forced so she let it drop. Cho Chang was alive, that was good. But she felt so... She didn't know what she felt. Shock? The shock that she is sitting back comfortably in this new world. Luna knew that wasn't fair and started to feel guilty for feeling betrayed. People wanted to survive, they'd do anything for it. Cho was just trying to survive this new regime. She imagined she was heavily watched with her affiliation with Harry and Dumbledore's Army. But she was free.

"Do not look so sad." He nearly ordered. "Perhaps if you behave I'll take you there." He suggested, wanting to lift her spirits.

"I don't like it when you speak to me like a dog," Luna admitted. "it makes me feel bad." 

He snorted, taking her by surprise. She expected to upset him with her truths. "You are a competent dueler, you had fought a lot of my men for months and you are very head-strong. How else can I describe your compliance? You are a rebel, Luna. You are famed for your opposition against the new regime." He leaned back into his chair. "So, what do I call it when you act civilized and carry the proper behavior for you to survive in this new world?" 

"You can be nicer." She shrugged. "And not treat me so poorly. It's not nice, you know." 

"I reward you when you listen to me because the more you behave, the less likely I'll have to kill you at the end of the year." He told her soberly. "If I fail the Dark Lord, I will have to kill you. So I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure you don't fuck this up." He wore a mask made of stone. "If I have to kill you because you failed me, what do you think he'll do to me? Huh?" 

"I didn't think you'd be harmed. He likes you, doesn't he?" 

"He tolerates, he doesn't like anyone." 

"But what about Ginny? Doesn't he like her?" 

He really wished he had a mind like Luna's, filled with sunshine and rainbows. She always saw the good in people, even when she shouldn't. That is her weakness. But his weakness was caring for her and if she fucked up and had him kill her, he'd kill himself before the Dark Lord could touch him. He wouldn't be able to go on, knowing he killed her. It would be soul-crushing. 

"She is to bear him children, Luna. Nothing more. If anything he may admire her, perhaps even lust after her, but he doesn't like her." He told her flatly. He watched her look at her plate and push food around, it seems she lost her appetite. "Come on, I'll show you my study." He hoped that would cheer her up, just watching her perk up like a doe when she hears a twig snap, made him smirk coyly. 

Luna quickly got up and followed him out to the hallway. She had to move quickly to catch up to his long strides. She noticed that even when he walked it was with elegance and was very posh. But then again, he was very posh and pristine, the opposite of her and her family. Draco started climbing a set of stairs, taking Luna by surprise, she thought it'd be on the ground floor like hers. She followed him nonetheless. Her mind raced, she needed to make progress, she shouldn't get wrapped up in these strange feelings for Draco. Ginny needed her, everyone needed her. They were counting on her, whether or not they were aware of it.   
  
Draco led them down countless corridors, some Luna didn't recognize. He pushed a heavy door open, showing off his giant study. The walls were made-up of bookcases, there were two large windows that overlook the drive. There was a grand fireplace with two luxurious armchairs between the two was an elegant black wood side table, holding a lamp and a few books. A large Persian Bidjar rug sat in the center of the room, made up of bold medallions and dramatic borders and floral patterns and something that gave off an essence of tree branches and ivy. It was made up of emerald green, gold, and black wool. It was a pretty rug, it fit his aesthetic but left Luna in awe. it seemed to hold significance to the Malfoy family, but Luna wasn't sure what. His desk was between the windows and he had a jet black desk with some fancy knickknacks and lots of paperwork and files. Photo frames were on his desk and she grew curious about what they were of.   
  
Draco watched her large eyes survey the room with awe. He felt rather smug and proud at the sight of his personal space. He didn't let many people inside, only if there was an emergency. It was where he was at peace, and could unwind. He followed Luna's eyes to his desk. He felt possessive of his things and didn't like anyone touching anything. He liked having order. This room was where he had complete control.   
  
Luna glided like an angel over to his desk, her eyes not moving one bit. Draco watched as if the gods gifted him an angel to keep. He was watching her with wonder. He followed slightly, closing the heavy door and watching her pluck a photo frame from its designated spot, and he bit his lip, trying not to sound like a petulant child. She looked at the photo of him and his mates, he was in a tree while his friends gathered around the tree like his personal goons (as they were) and smiled big for the photo, especially Crabbe. Draco looked rather egotistical like he always did.   
  
"That's the fourth year," He spoke up, catching her attention.   
  
She nodded her head briefly and set it back perfectly in its place, letting him sigh with relief. "Yes, I know. I quite like your hair how it is, it looks rather long in the photo." She gave him a brief smile. "You have a lovely study."   
  
"I know," He replied vaingloriously, like a conceited prick (that's what Ginny always said).   
  
"Very... green." She also noted.   
  
"Malfoys are rather proud to be in Slytherin, it has become apart of our identity." He began to saunter behind his desk and sit in his comfy leather chair.   
  
Luna tweaked an eyebrow at him quizzically. "Draco, don't you have to go to work?"   
  
"I decided to do the work at home. Blaise has informed me it's a slow day." He hardly looked up at her as he sorted through his paperwork. Luna saw a photo clipped to a piece of paper, it was of a woman. Draco felt her eyes burning into his flesh, he caught her trying to read a file on one of the slaves soon to be sold. He shuffled the file under paperwork, making her catch his eye, her cheeks burning bright red. "Don't you have a book on physiology to look for?"   
  
She turned away hastily and began browsing his large collection. As her eye carried on, she noticed it was listed alphabetically. It was hard to follow as it seems it was chopped up into sections. Top to bottom of the bookcase could have all books starting with the letter _A_ , she'd have to find the next batch of books with the letter _B_ and so on. Luna studied it with her full concentration. Draco glanced up to watch her navigate around the room. He looked up from his hooded eyelids, not moving his head. He didn't want it to be obvious that she captivated his full attention. But she truly did and she didn't even have to try. She made it excruciatingly hard to focus. He had a library that she could have used, but Draco preferred her around him and he wasn't going to let her stay in his study alone.   
  
He heard her hum lightly to herself. She seemed too focused to be aware that she was doing it. It was almost second nature to her. Draco remembered how she always hummed to herself back in school, he wondered if it was a tic she had, or it was for comfort or to fill up the dead silence that could grow uncomfortable.   
  
Luna made it to the other side of the room within ten minutes. Draco got little work done, but he was quite shocked he finished one contract. He couldn't help his mind drifting to her, fantasies and memories. Luna noticed him looking at her, she knew he was, even without looking over. She could feel his eyes on her, she was pinned under his gaze. She also didn't hear the quill scratching against the parchment as much or the sound of crumping paper. It was quiet over at his desk. She felt her stomach tingle with delight to have his eyes on her.  
  
She finally arrived in front of the _P_ section. She perked up and searched frantically, only to find it not nearly as big and she had no luck at all. She deflated at her rotten luck. How can there not be a book in this giant room that she needed? It made her quite upset. She wanted to understand herself and then she can focus on Harry and Ginny. She then had a smart thought, perhaps it starts with _The_ , she rushed over to find the first book that started with a _T_. She searched with her entire consciousness for that bloody book, and she felt a flood of relief and excitement when she found just what she was looking for.   
  
She plucked out a leather book with the title: _The Physiology of Women_ , Luna wanted to giggle, why did Draco own this specific book? She went back and found a book of men's physiology, she wondered if he wanted the completed set. She opened it up and looked at the index. She found a chapter on the female sex. She glanced at Draco, he was actually scribbling something down. She looked back down and flipped through the pages, she stopped on a diagram of the woman's body only to find a child's handwriting, she had an inkling it was young Draco.   
  
_"EWWWWW"_ She read, she bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Even at the addition that said " _BOOOOBS_ "   
  
Luna glanced up at Draco who seemed so serious. She couldn't picture him as a silly child. She imagined he was rather cross all the time. She carried on to find the page she was particularly looking for. She searched the chapter until she found a section titled "Arousal", she continued and found exactly what she was looking for. The feeling that grows between her legs. The discharge that had filled her knickers more than normal, the throbbing and tingling. Her cheeks felt rather hot. She looked up at Draco, did she get aroused by him? By Draco Malfoy? It was a sign she was attracted to him.

She started to feel her head fill with so many thoughts at once, all contradicting and overwhelming. She fancied Draco Malfoy... what a strange concept. She can't like him... right? But there's good in him, her dreams said so... What the hell was she to do? She wished to lay down and pretend she learned nothing new. She wished she didn't understand why when he kissed her, everything felt right, she felt happy and her lips and lower abdomen tingles. She stared at the same page for too long. She couldn't help it.   
  
Draco glanced up at her, she was reading with a serious expression, he had never seen her look so tense before. He ran his eyes over her form. She looked so cute, he wished to pull her onto his lap while he does work, feel her body against his. He'd kiss her neck tenderly, coaxing a sweet moan from her lips. He'd slid his fingers into her knickers and feel the heat between her thighs, the wetness he had caused her. He'd slide his fingers inside her, stroking her walls-  
  
He came to reality as he watched her drop the book and let out a loud moan. Luna felt this strong wave of euphoria, her pussy throbbed and her legs went weak, dropping her to the ground. She felt her hips jolting. She tried to catch her breath. Draco ran over to her, shouting her name. She looked over to see him knelt beside her, he looked concerned.   
  
"Luna, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked frantically, cupping her face gently. Her cheeks were a deep red and she seemed to be glowing.   
  
"Uh... I-I don't know. I was reading and I felt this odd feeling come over me." She tried to ignore the sleekness between her thighs. She felt awfully embarrassed. She felt very uncomfortable and shifted, trying to get rid of the need between her thighs.   
  
Draco came to a sudden realization, her necklace was glowing, a light pink hue onto her neck. He felt awful and upset with himself. He triggered the necklace. "I think I know what happened." He sighed. He reached around her neck and unclasped the necklace. He held it in his palm, watching the light slowly die. Luna felt undeniably better like this dark weight was off her shoulders. She relaxed and glanced at the bottom bookshelf to find the necromancy book staring at her in the face. "There, that better?"   
  
"Yes, thank you, Draco." She peeled her eyes away to look at Draco. He gave her a soft smile before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her lips. She hated how much she liked it. He went to go in again but she pressed her palms against his chest. "I don't think we should kiss, Draco."   
  
He snorted at her. "Why not?" Draco could do whatever he damn well pleased.   
  
"Because it isn't right. You don't respect me." She told him honestly.  
  
"I respect you!" He hissed with malice. "When do I not show you respect?"  
  
"You boss me around, you make me change my clothes, you have control over me going outside, you threatened to spank me and you punished me, taking away my dinner. You aren't nice to me. So I don't understand why I'm attracted to you."  
  
That made Draco smirk. "You're attracted to me?"   
  
"That's not relevant, Draco."

He sucked on his teeth before sighing. "Okay, you want more autonomy, I understand that. I want to keep you safe and from getting yourself in trouble. You were a magnet to trouble, I swear it's from the influence of those bloody Gryffindors. But if you want more freedom, I'll give it to you. But you will stay out of certain rooms for safety purposes, my grandfather owned many dark items. You want to go outside, you can go outside, but I want you in at a certain time. but, when we have guests, you must obey me. I'll do all that if I can continue to kiss you." _And hopefully other thing_ s, he thought to himself. 

She looked at him thinking for a moment. "Are you attracted to me?" Luna asked him.  
  
"Very much so," He nearly growled hungrily.   
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a passionate snog. She felt Draco's hands on her sides as he deepened the kiss. He took total control over her mouth. She opened her eyes and stared at the book, it was calling to her. She needed it desperately. She slowly removed her arm, cupping his face, and then letting it slowly slide down and inch closer to the bookcase. She felt and heard Draco moan against her mouth. His grip tightened on her hips, one hand crawling up her ribcage. She felt her fingers on the spine of the book. She used her index finger to tug it. She moaned against his lips to cover up the sound of the book sliding out. Draco tilted her face the other way, still ravishing her, but blocking her eyesight from the book. She closed her eyes and felt her lips tingling with desire for more. But she continued to pull the book closer to herself and placing it behind her back before cupping his face again. She felt him pull her closer to him, her thighs being wedged apart from his knee.   
  
She felt his lips press to her neck, sucking and licking her pulse. She felt her throat hitch and her lower abdomen tingle. She had a fleeting thought to rub her clit against his leg. She finally broke the trance and realized they were snogging on his floor, he had work to do. He had responsibilities and she needed to sneak the book out without him knowing. But he felt so good against her. She pulled his head closer to her, she felt herself sinking lower to just relieve the uncomfortable feeling by grinding against his thigh.  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door, breaking Draco away from her. They both were breathing heavily and Draco felt his trousers were rather tight. He got to his feet swiftly and cleared his throat. "Come in," He ordered sternly. He adjusted his jacket and tried to look professional. He glanced down to see Luna's lips were cherry red, which made him smirk proudly.   
  
Govy the leading house-elf entered the room before bowing so low his overly large ears touched the floor. "Mr. Zabini has come, Master. He tried to push Govy, but Govy told him he must wait for Master's permission."   
  
"Let him in," Draco ordered, walked back behind his desk, still feeling rather hot under the collar.   
  
"Yes, Master." He bowed again.  
  
"Thank you-" Luna was cut off by him popping away. She frowned slightly at where he once stood. "I don't think he likes me much." She sighed sadly.   
  
"Who cares, he'll still have to wait on you." Draco tried to look down at his paperwork, unable to find where he left off.   
  
Luna slowly brought the book around and looked at the cover. She hoped Draco couldn't see her clearly from his desk. She slowly slid the book up her dress, hoping to conceal it. She heard the door eventually open, she looked over her shoulder to see the tall handsome man, he was rather breathtaking, though he always was.   
  
"Draco! Mate!" Blaise greeted pleasantly with open arms. In the corner of his eye, he caught Luna and smirked. "Ah, and Lovegood. I see Draco has you busy." He started walking over to Draco's desk. "She's looking fit, isn't she?"   
  
"What do you want, Blaise?" Draco asked rather boredly.   
  
"I have a little something on a certain someone." Blaise replied vaguely, not wanting to give any information to Luna.   
  
Draco caught what he was saying and nodded his head. "Right," He glanced over at Luna who was watching them with big eyes. "Luna, go to your room or study. I have something serious to discuss with Blaise."   
  
She saw this as her chance and nodded her head. She turned around and removed the book and pressed it to her chest as she exited the room, her heart racing and her temple breaking out into a nervous sweat. When the door closed. She sighed with relief. She is getting closer to fulfilling her destiny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an upcoming chapter (maybe two chapters from now) I give glimpses into Ginny's living situation. Would you like that? I have an idea on how to incorporate her captivity more in the story. And thank you for the support. Means a lot!


	20. Chapter 20

Ginny laid in a large black bed. She stared at the wall with anxiety filling up her chest. She felt the silk underneath her. It was damp with sweat and sins. Guilt flooded her, along with pure disgust of what she was forced to do. She was completely naked and had no blanket to cover her. She laid still, curled up into a ball, trying her hardest not to cry. She could feel him leaking down her thighs. She let out a few shaky breaths, trying to stay composed. She had pleased her master constantly. She took that nasty potion as he ordered. She did what he asked and yet he still refused to let her reap her reward.   
  
The night Luna left them alone in her bedroom, he forced her to take this pink potion that tasted of salt and iron. She felt no different, but he aggressively forced himself onto her. It seemed to be a trend for them. He left her alone that night, leaving her to feel used and disgusted. She made herself vomit once he left. She forced her fingers down her throat and tried to force the potion back up. She was mostly successful. He would allow her to use his bathroom and clean up. She often made herself vomit in the shower to mask the sounds of her gagging. She'd wash the pink liquid swirl down the drain, along with some of her dinner. But this time she was forced to stay by his side. He hadn't let her clean herself up. She itched to vomit up that potion, she needed to. She knew it was a fertility potion, and she didn't want his disgusting offspring. She started to shiver. She needed something to cover herself with, with the steady chill in the air. 

Ginny felt Voldemort shift behind her. She closed her eyes as she felt him slip his arm over her stomach, drawing her closer to him. She clenched her jaw as she felt a hot, delicate kiss on her neck, just below her ear. She started to shiver harder and she wasn't sure if it was from the chill in the air or fear. He trailed his finger across her stomach, creating random designs. She felt him lay his head on hers.   
  
"You can have that sleepover." He told her with false security.   
  
"Thank you." She replied with a strained voice. She felt a teardrop fall onto the bridge of her nose. She wasn't even aware she was crying.   
  
He summoned a sheet to lay over them, she instantly felt warmer. She felt her limbs to loosen their clenching grip. She felt his cock against her thighs. He could take her again and she wouldn't be able to stop it. She hated him so much and often fantasized about his downfall. She hoped Luna was a seer, she hoped she brought back her true love, and she hoped to finally end this torment. 

Luna waited until it was midnight to finally open the book. She felt nervous all day. She hid it with the wand in her wardrobe. She was frightened Draco would find out. But he showed no knowledge that she sneaked the book out of his study. He seemed quite oblivious of the whole thing. Which she was grateful for, though she felt guilt worming its war into her stomach. She tried to tell herself, this was for a good cause. She had to bring Harry back. It was her duty. 

She slowly crept out of her bed and slipped on a silk robe. She tiptoed across her bedroom as if the slightest noise would alert the whole house. She grabbed the gas lantern from the accent table. She assumed that it was charmed, the flame never able to burn Luna's flesh. She knew Draco safety proofed everything she could touch. She went to her fireplace and lit a match before lighting the lantern. She felt the less light the better. She tiptoed into her wardrobe and closed the door behind herself delicately. She placed the lantern on the floor and grabbed her book on necromancy. 

She sat on her knees and skipped through the pages on the types and the history until she landed on the right page. "Reviving a life." She read. She read the chapter thoroughly. She must take a life in order to bring one back to level out the balance of the universe. Any life would do. She had loads of instructions and items she needed. She felt a twinge of pain at the thought of taking a life. She couldn't, the thought was so dreadful. But she'd have to. She'd have a proper funeral for the creature she took the life of. 

She would have to perform a Resurrection Rite, she once heard her father mention it in passing. He mentioned how he wished to do it for her mother, but he knew it was dangerous and wicked magic. So many things could go horribly wrong even if it was only the slightest mistake. Luna read that the Rite had to be done on a night of the crescent moon, because it was the symbol of new beginnings. She needed three essential stones: Moonstone, Tanzanite, and Brandberg Amethyst. She knew Tanzanite was a magical stone, the Moonstone was a symbol for new beginnings and the Brandberg Amethyst symbolized rebirth. The combined components, it makes the right energy to bring Harry back to life. 

She had passages she had to recite in Latin. She would have to memorize it. She was trying to absorb everything she possibly could before having to go to bed before perhaps getting caught. She needed to perfect it and somehow be able to do it all. Luna sat with her thoughts for a moment when she thought about the forgotten hut. Surely Draco would allow her to fix it up. He was quite entranced with her currently, he may allow her to make it her personal space. The harder part would be making it her personal space without him or elves entering. She needed a reason for him to stay out.   
  
Perhaps she could say she wants it to truly be her own, a place for her to bake- oh how she misses baking and making her own tea. That would be a reason for the elves not to enter, so she doesn't stress them out with her wanting to do things on her own. She knew once Harry is alive, she'd have to hide him in there. She'd try her best to get everything situated. It would take time, but she might be able to pull it off. If not, she might be executed. But it was for the greater good, she didn't mind attempting to save lives. 

Draco found himself in another dark dream, nearly the same as before. Luna making love to the stag. He felt nausea wash over him at the sight. The same words were said and he was awoken with a start. He had a tidal wave of fear wash over him. His breathing was erratic and he felt like his heart was going to break his ribcage. He griped his heart as he got to his feet, feeling slightly disoriented. He was still half-way in his dream and half-awake. He wasn't entirely sure where he was heading, he just let his feet carrying him while he carried a heavyweight on his shoulders. He swayed as he opened his bedroom door. He blinked to find himself at Luna's bedroom door. He hardly thought about why he was there as the fear and the dream started to disappear.   
  
Draco opened the creaking door, the dim corridor light washing over her bedroom. Draco could see her bed empty, her duvet pushed back with no sight of her. He felt panic come back. He looked around frantically. "Luna?" He called out with light hostility. 

Luna heard a noise come from her bedroom. She started to panic and quickly shut the book and threw it between her clothes and got up and peeked through a door crack, with the lantern poking out in her hand. 

"Luna?" Draco called again, watching her emerge from her wardrobe. "What the hell are you doing in there?" He felt anger wash over him, an easy emotion to feel to replace the feeling of fear and panic. 

Luna could see him slightly with the light illuminating his silhouette. She could see he was pale and his hair was untamed. His silk pajamas seemed wrinkled and his top buttons were undone, letting his chest hair show through. "I like to read in here sometimes." She replied softly as she shut the door behind her. "What are you doing up, Draco?" 

"Nevermind that!" He replied hastily. "You should go to bed." Draco hadn't noticed he had his sweaty fists clenched until he felt them uncoil. 

"Yes, I suppose I should." She turned out the lantern and sat it back onto the table. She inched closer to Draco, getting a better look at him, and seeing how unhinged he truly looked. She could tell he must have had a bad dream. 

He softened his features as she glided elegantly closer towards him. He couldn't stay mad at an angel. He pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss. "Get some rest." His tone was a lot more gentle than before. 

"You too." She couldn't help but smile up at him. She watched him turn away and exit her bedroom. She let out a shaky sigh of relief.

The next morning, Luna found herself where she always was. She sat to his right and cut her omelet into bite-sized pieces. She didn't feel that tired, she felt quite well-rested. She smiled at Draco, who sipped his coffee, a different choice than his typically strong cup of tea. He had dark circles under his eyes, it was clear he hadn't gotten a good night's rest.   
  
His mind was racing and he felt emotionally drained, more than normal. He felt worried, he felt so scared, like he did as a boy. But he wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man and he mustn't be weak. He flinched back to reality as he felt Luna's warm hand grip his own. She gave a reassuring smile, which melted his cold heart.   
  
"Are you alright? What is it Draco?" She asked gently, she searched his gray eyes for an answer, but they were empty.   
  
"Nothing," He replied. He poked at his breakfast, trying to avoiding eye contact, he held her delicate hand in his. He felt her rub her thumb over his hand.   
  
"I find talking helps." She pressed, trying to meet his eye. "When I felt stressed or sad or I had a bad dream, daddy would tell me to talk about it, because you might realize your worries were silly and small. Talking can help you not feel so alone. Because no one is truly alone. though it may feel that way."   
  
"Just a bad dream, Luna." He replied vaguely.   
  
"You can tell me." She reassured him. When he remained to have a tight lip, she decided to pull an embarrassing dream she once had to make him feel more comfortable. "Once I had a reoccurring dream of me walking the halls of Hogwarts completely naked. It was dreadful! I was late for classes and everyone was staring at me. I tried to cover myself with my bag, but it was no help. I ended up walking into Professor Snape's class naked, and he took away a thousand points from Ravenclaw and made my class grade a zero. But then when I woke up, I realized how silly it was to be afraid. If I did end up naked, I know my friends would help me find clothes and protect me from wandering eyes. And, I could talk to my professors in private about being late to my lessons, and find ways to make up the missed work. It wouldn't be the end, you know?"   
  
"I-I-" He sighed deeply. "I keep having an odd dream, that's all. I know it's mad, but I keep having it. It's indecent and I don't want to make you uncomfortable, you are the center of it."  
  
"It could be symbolism. Mummy said sometimes dreams can have a funny way of telling us things. It may not mean directly what is shown, but a metaphor of sorts." Luna seemed unfazed and just blinked up at him with a smile.   
  
"I keep..." He kept sighing, finding it embarrassing.   
  
She smiled at the red tint upon his porcelain cheeks. "It's okay, Draco. I won't judge you. But if you feel very uncomfortable, you don't have to share it." She started eating again while her left hand remained in his grip.   
  
"I keep finding you with a man... with the head of a stag." That statement alone made Luna's blood run cold. She looked up at him with her doe eyes with curiosity. "You are intimate with him on my bed. I-I can't move from the doorway. I can't move at all, and anxiety sets in. The stag stares at me with black eyes. But it's you that speaks. Telling me _the more I try to control, the less I have_. And then I hear all these voices, all I recognize, all from my past, they all scream at me." He looked her wearily in the eye. Her expression remained dreamy. "Do you have any spiritual reasonings?"   
  
"hmm, the screaming could signify your fears, all the emotions you've kept pent up inside. Perhaps it's also the feeling of helplessness and frustrations that you feel or felt. I don't know what the sex signifies, but it could be your own desires to have sex with me." She replied bluntly, watching his face turn dark crimson. Luna didn't want to think about the stag, she only kept thinking about Harry. But surely he wasn't dreaming about Harry, he didn't know what Harry's Patronus was. "The stag could be many things really, it could mean life healing, or perhaps courage. It can even mean your changes in your life are finally materializing." She pat his hand. "I hoped I helped a little bit. I know it wasn't very clear, but dreams never are. It's up to you to clear the fog."   
  
She left that for Draco to think about. He left before she remembered to ask Draco about the hut. He gave her a chaste kiss goodbye and left her to her own devices.  
  
She sat in her bedroom, she read the book of necromancy, trying to memorize the Latin chant. She quizzed herself under her voice. She tried to stay quiet. She played music over her practicing, it was nice for the background noise, and may not raise suspicion if Libby checked on her. Luna found herself daydreaming, she was deep into the clouds, envisioning seeing Harry again, wrapping him up in a tight hug, giving him a proper kiss on the cheek. She imagined the look on poor Ginny's face when she sees her true love again, back from the dead. Then a sinking feeling overcame her. She wished to bring her mum and dad back as well. But she knew her father wouldn't want that. He'd tell her using questionable magic to bring one back from the dead is enough. He wouldn't want her soul damaged or her magic signature changed. No, she mustn't be selfish. The whole wizarding world was more important.   
  
She was heavy in thought when her fireplace exploded with greenlight, causing Luna to nearly scream. She jumped to her feet and watched the flames calm down over the burning logs. It took her a moment to see a face within the flames. She gasped and ran to the hearth. "Ginny!" She exclaimed. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me, Luna." She replied. "I can't stay, I have to be quick." From Ginny's point of view, she could see the outline of her best friend's features in the fire and it felt so relieving to see her. Ginny was dressed in the dress of Voldemort's choice, no longer letting her wear trousers. She looked over her shoulder to see Voldemort watching her from the corner in his luxurious chair. He leered at her like a great predator. He said he'd allow her to give the news, but only with him in the room to supervise, make sure she was staying in line. "He's with me, Luna." She warned her best friend, to Voldemort's displeasure. She looked at Luna with a nervous expression. "He agreed to let you come over for a night. He said this weekend. I'm sure Malfoy will be sent a letter of some sort."  
  
"Really!" Luna was ecstatic. "How lovely. I wonder if I can make those lavender and lemon biscuits that I know you enjoy. I used to always bring them to our sleepovers, don't you remember? Ron would run away with a bunch of them." Though Luna was trying to lift spirits, it only made Ginny feel sad and guilty to hear her missing brother's name. He would be so disappointed with her. Would he blame her for all of it? Saying she led him on? Saying she could have fought him? The pain was too much to bear. She couldn't handle the heartache.   
  
"Yes, that would be nice." Ginny forced a smile. Her eyes twitched with rising emotions. "It'd be like how it used to be."   
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Wrap it up, Ginevra." Ginny heard Voldemort order from his chair.   
  
"I-I have to go. I'll see you soon. T-take care." Ginny didn't know how to sign off- how to say goodbye. Goodbyes were the worst. Everything disappeared, the fire turning back to its orange flames before Luna could reply with a farewell. She let out an irritated scoff and looked over at her captor. "I wasn't finished."   
  
"Yes, you were." He stated plainly as he got to his feet. Ginny stayed on her knees, looking at the flames, trying to ignore his presence creeping up her spine. She felt his hand stroking her hair like she was a pet. She flinched at the contact and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to disappear from reality. Anywhere was better than in his study. "Come, Ginevra."   
  
Luna frowned as her flames turned orange again. She stared at the flames for a moment, trying to build the courage to step away.   
  
Luna couldn't really concentrate on much. She just waited for Draco to come home. When it was time for him to arrive back from work, she paced the foyer, back and forth. She zoned out and carried on pacing with a vacant expression until she heard the door click open. Her head snapped towards the door as Draco's tall figure emerged from the dark shadows. He gave her a small grin that anyone would take as a sneer.   
  
"Hello, Draco." She greeted as if she hadn't been waiting impatiently for him. Her voice was soft like cotton and smooth like silk to his weary ears. She walked up to him and he leaned down to capture her lips. He cupped her face and began to kiss her more fiercely and with passion. Her heart began to race with his affection. She started kissing him back equally as fiercely. She hummed against his cool lips. She pulled back with a blush on her cheeks. "Did you get a letter from You-Know-Who?"   
  
He straightened up, causing Luna to unravel her arms from around his neck. "Yes," He replied curtly. "How do you know?"  
  
"Ginny talked to me through the Floo Network. He let her use it to tell me herself." She explained.   
  
"I see," He replied. "Yes, this Saturday I am ordered to bring you to his residence at twelve o'clock sharp. You will have an overnight bag. I will pick you up the next day at ten in the morning. Don't do anything that may anger him."   
  
"Of course," She replied with a weak smile. She didn't like the idea of going to Voldemort's castle, but she would see Ginny and she may not get another chance for a very long time. When Draco started towards the stairs, she grabbed his hand. "Wait, before you go, I have something to ask you."  
  
"Come to my bedroom with me. I am tired." He did look worn from the day. Luna nodded her head and followed him up the stairs.   
  
When they arrived at his bedroom, he opened the door and started walking towards his wardrobe, a long stretch of black wood lined with gold paint. His bedroom was huge, making hers look little in comparison. She walked cautiously after him and sat on the tufted lounge sofa at the foot of his bed. It was made of velvet and was emerald green, like everything he owned was. She folded her hands in her lap while she looked at the decor. "What a lovely room, Draco." She complimented in awe. Though it was all too grand for her taste.   
  
"What is it you needed to ask me, Luna?" He asked her as he shrugged his cloak off his form, letting it drape in a black armchair as he tugged at his tie. Luna felt like it was inappropriate to watch him.   
  
"That abandoned hut, I visited it when you left for work that one day. I was hoping I could turn it into my personal space. I would like to bake without causing distress to the house-elves, and I can paint from a lovely view and I can read and just be. It has nice energy radiating from it, you know." She glanced up at him, he was unbuttoning his shirt while looking at her in thought. He didn't seem upset. But she was growing quite feverish watching him. She quickly glanced at his mantelpiece to see an antique clock and a small chest, she wondered what it held.   
  
"Don't you have enough here?" He asked her. "Are you suffocating in your large study?" He sounded humored, she looked over at him to see a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.   
  
"Draco," She said softly.   
  
He let out a drawled sigh. "Would it make you happy?" He asked her as he tossed his tie onto the couch, not taking his eyes off her in the process.   
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Then I will get it fixed up. I'll have it decorated and have some of your things moved in there. You can come and go as you please when it's finished."  
  
"I want it to be _only_ my space, Draco. When it's finished, I'd like it to be my safe place, with no interference." She knew she was pushing her luck. She watched as he walked up to her, his shirt undone and his hands on his belt. She didn't understand why she felt a growing discomfort below. She squeezed her knees together. He stooped down at eye level with her. His eyes radiating an intensity.   
  
"You won't do anything stupid if I agree to this?" He asked her, making her smile.   
  
"No," She felt awful lying to him. But maybe she could spin it as not lying, but giving inaccurate truths for the greater good.   
  
"Good," He leaned forward to capture her lips. She cupped his face as he started quickening the pace. She parted her lips for him to slip his tongue in. He grabbed the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. He gently pushed her back and he knelt onto the sofa, hovering over her, slowly becoming more dominant. Their kissing started making both of them grow hot and Luna felt her pussy started to pulse. He started kissing her neck. She felt her throat hitch at the feeling. She wished to reach for his hand and slip it against her sensitive flesh. She felt his teeth nip at her neck. She subconsciously spread her thighs.   
  
She pulled him closer, she lifted her hips, desperate to alleviate the feeling growing within her. He ran his hand down her form until he reached the hem of her shirt. He lifted it out of her skirt waistband and slipped his hand over her bare flesh and found her breasts restrained by a thin brassiere. He kissed her jaw as he grip her breast and massaged the flesh, listening to a soft moan escape her lips. He took her lips with his, kissing her roughly, trying to make her fully his as he toyed with her breast, making her fill with desire she hadn't felt before. She felt her knickers grow wet.   
  
She couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed the hand he was using to toy with her breast, to between her thighs. She squeezed his hand with her thighs and started grinding her hips. Her throat hitching more. He pulled back to see desire dancing in her eyes. "Please?"   
  
He tugged her knickers down. He watched her eyes dance with excitement. All that disappeared with a loud bang from his door, startling them both. Luna pulled her knickers back up reluctantly. She looked at him with a sad look. He gave her a heated peck with many small ones as the banging continued on the door. He got up and stormed up to his door.   
  
"What!" He growled heatedly as he yanked his door open. He groaned when he saw Blaise.   
  
"Mate!" Blaise pushed through before Draco could stop him. He was about to say something when he saw Luna on the lounge sofa, her hair was a mess and her shirt untucked and her skirt hitched. She also looked very warm under the collar. "Oh, hello Luna."   
  
"What the fuck do you want, Zabini?" Draco hissed as he blocked his friend from leering at Luna's state any longer.   
  
"Didn't mean to interrupt anything. I have news!"   
  
"Could it be composed in a letter?" Draco gritted his teeth, he shouldn't have told Govy to just let Blaise continue into the house. It seemed that backfired. He'd have to reinstate that command.  
  
"No, I'm throwing a banquet next month- I know it's short notice but I want you and your pretty pet there. Maybe have her wear something... sexy."   
  
"You talk like a dead man," Draco told him darkly.   
  
"Just come. I need your word. I'll send the details later. I just want you to agree that you'll go. I know how you are." He slowly backed up towards the doorway, pointing at his mate with optimism.   
  
"If you get the fuck out of my house, I'll consider it."   
  
"Yes, sir." Blaise sneaked a glance at Luna to see her squirming in her seat. "See you there, Luna." He winked and strutted out of the room with a pep in his step.   
  
When the door slammed shut. Draco looked at Luna with pure lust. "Now, where were we?" 


	21. Chapter 21

Luna laid in Draco's large bed, it was so soft and felt like she was resting upon a cloud. She still felt the wetness between her thighs, but satisfied. She was wearing Draco's anagrammed pajama shirt. It smelt like him and was soft against her flesh. It was dim in his bedroom, the moonlight leaked into the bedroom and across the floor and lighting up one of his fancy chairs. She could hear the clock on the mantelpiece ticking. It was still so dark out. She had gotten some rest, but woke up abruptly as she felt Draco's arm draped around her, pulling her against him like a missing puzzle piece. She could hear him breathing soundly. He was so at peace, and so was she.   
  
She ran her fingertips against his hand on her stomach as she thought about what they did together. Her cheeks burned bright red at the thought, and how she'd happily do it again. She wanted to wake him up and have him touch her again, but he had work and needed his rest.   
  
When Blaise left, Draco snogged her all the way to his bed. He unzipped her skirt and had it pool around her feet. He kissed her neck as he worked on the buttons of her top. when she was in her undergarments, he tossed her onto his bed. He looked at her with this look no man had given her, it made her crave him to touch her body more. Some of his chest hair poking out from his unbuttoned top, they were a dirty blonde, not matching his head, and she wondered if other body hair matched. He pulled his belt off in a swift movement before climbing onto the bed to hover over her.   
  
He started kissing her neck again, she lifted her body against his stomach. She could feel him smirking. He looked up at her, his hair no longer tidy. "I want to enjoy this." He told her in a throaty tone. He kissed her aggressively on the mouth, dominating it, claiming her as his own, after all, he earned her. He heard a pout from her lips. He kissed her jaw, down her neck, down her chest, her sternum, her stomach, and then her navel. He smirked up as she lifted her body up onto her elbows.   
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" She asked curiously.   
  
"I'm going to touch you." He told her. He started tugging at her lace knickers, she lifted her hips to help him slip them off her. He could smell and see her arousal. He placed her thighs over his shoulders and licked her slit, causing a shutter to escape her lips. "Lay back, Luna."  
  
"What are you doing?" She repeated. "C-can you do it higher?" Her cheeks turning bright red.   
  
"Hold on, Love, I'm just getting started." He kissed her inner thigh. "I've wanted this for a long time, my head between your pretty thighs. I've dreamed of what you taste like, of all the sounds I'd coax out of that pretty mouth of yours." He licked and sucked the flesh of her thigh. "You are going to shout my name, and it's going to be the only name that you shout. You will _never_ say another man's name. Not like this."   
  
She laid back and ached with anticipation. She closed her eyes and felt his hot breath against a spot that felt heavy with lust, it was throbbing to be touched- screaming it. She felt him parting her lips and then his hot tongue moving circles around the nerves, sparking them, enlightening the nerves to life, it felt pleasurable, nice electric shocks. She gasped at the feeling. She parted her lips, unable to get a sound out. He hummed against her, sparking her alive. She felt her hips jerk against his face. She slammed her head against his bedding. It felt so overwhelmingly beautiful. It was a feeling she never felt, but loved instantly.   
  
"Draco," She finally moaned, sounds started to escape her parted lips. She ran her fingers through his hair. "More, keep going." She begged. Her body felt like it was on fire, but in a pleasurable way.   
  
He sucked onto her clit, causing her to squirm beneath his touch. He felt her gripping his hair, tugging at it, but he didn't mind one bit. He lifted his head to see her face lighting up just like from his dreams. But it was better in reality. He lifted his head, She looked down with disappointment. "Do you want more?" She nodded her head rapidly. "Beg for it. Only good girls get rewarded."   
  
"Please, Draco." She forced from her mouth with dire need. She lifted her hips. "Please, I want more." She sounded so desperate and she was.   
  
"Who makes you feel good?"  
  
"You," She began to grow frustrated.   
  
"Look at me," He ordered. She lifted her head and looked with hooded lids. She looked so hot wanting his mouth. "good girl," This time she grew excited to hear those words- only in this context she wanted to be called his good girl. He lowered his mouth onto her clit again. She continued to moan. He lifted his mouth and began rubbing her swollen clit with his fingers. She was a mess on his bed and he loved it. He licked her arousal that coated her thigh. She grabbed his hand and held it between her thighs, not wanting him to remove it. "Bad girl," He heard her groaned.   
  
"Draco!" She whimpered.   
  
"Be patient," He smirked at her. He put his middle finger and his ring finger into his mouth, wetting them before slipping them into her core. He heard her moan, he could have sworn she said a bad word. He removed his fingers from her clit and replaced it with his tongue. He stroked her walls, curling his fingers where he knew would be the best spot. pushing against her clit from the inside, stimulating both ways, and making her even more of a mess. He didn't stop, he did it at any speed he wanted.   
  
What he didn't expect was her to be so sensitive as in no time he was coaxing an orgasm out of her. She let out a loud moan and fell apart underneath him. He continued to play with her as she rode out her aftershocks, her legs shaking and her pussy clenching onto his fingers. She felt this intense pleasure. She laid against his bed, breathing heavily, and felt her bones were weighing her down.   
  
Draco slipped his fingers out of her, his fingers coated with her cum. He was quick to lick his fingers clean, he could get used to this. He could end every night with her cumming underneath him, or on top. He kissed her inner thigh before perching on the bed and kissing her lips, she kissed him back fiercely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closely against her body.   
  
He pulled back and saw her eyes dancing with lust, he smirked at her. "I want you to do that again." She said smiling. "I want your mouth on me again, please, please Draco."   
  
"You want more?" He asked her, moving a stray hair off her face.   
  
"Yes please,"   
  
Draco was generous enough to make her cum for the second time that night. She kept calling his name, she was anything but quiet, just how he wanted it. When she fell apart a second time, she was so exhausted. Draco loved the sight of her, fanned out onto his bed, her chest heaving. He went over to his wardrobe and changed into his pajamas. He grabbed a shirt for her to wear. He walked out to see her putting her knickers back on. She had a lovebite on her neck that he didn't notice at first. His mark on her. He strutted up to her, he gave her a chaste kiss before handing her his pajama top. She thanked him and slipped it on, buttoning it up.   
  
He crawled into bed with her. He held her against his chest and listened to her stories. She told him about the hut with chicken legs. She told him many tales, ones he knew he'd never grow tired listening to.   
  
He ran his fingers through her dirty blonde hair. He felt a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to smile big. He opened his eyes to find her looking at him. She leaned down to kiss soft lips tenderly.   
  
"Every time I feel sparks." She said. That was enough for him to grab her head and kiss her passionately.   
  
"Me too," He admitted. He realized for the first time in a long time, he was vulnerable with someone. That scared him, but with Luna in his arms, it was hard to feel it much. He'd feel that fear much later when her touch is a ghost on his skin. As they laid together, he finally spoke. "I am sorry I was cruel, it was because I was scared of how much I fancy you. How much I wanted you." He kissed her head. "I won't make that mistake again, Luna." He stroked her cheek until he heard her breathe soundly asleep.   
  
Luna came back to reality with the strong urge to pee. She slowly removed his hand and slipped out of his large bed. She tiptoed towards his bathroom, she slowly closed the door and turned on the light to see the black tiles. It was a sleek black bathroom, not much color, only emerald teasingly throughout it with towels and smoky through out the black tiles on the floor. She went to the toilet to wee. She peed for a record time, she shouldn't have held her bladder, which wasn't smart at all.   
  
She flushed the toilet and washed her hands in a big sink. She felt so small in his personal space. It was made for his tall self. She turned the light off before slipping out. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark again as she tiptoed back into bed. She lifted his arm and crawled underneath. She wiggled back into him, wanting to feel his warmth.   
  
The next morning, Draco was the first to wake. The sun was kissing the horizon, lighting up the room. He looked down at Luna, she was still very much asleep. He laid down against her, kissing her head sweetly. He wished to stay in bed with her, but he couldn't. He had to face reality. He sighed and exited the bed. He went to his wardrobe and picked out his suit for the day, among his ties he chose a deep crimson color with a black floral pattern weaved into the fabric. He grabbed his things for the day before going to the bathroom. He took a hot shower to wake himself up for the day. He smirked at himself as he thought about what he did the night before. He thought about the moans that exited her mouth, and it was all manipulated by him. He drew those noises out of her, no one else.   
  
Luna woke up at the sound of water running. She sat up and stretched her limbs out. She crawled out of his giant bed, big enough to fit three people, and grabbed her clothes before exiting his bedroom. She walked shortly down the corridor to her bedroom. She sat her clothes down in an accent chair and went to her wardrobe and grabbed clothes for the day. When Draco exited his bedroom, he was disappointed to see her gone. He wanted to be the one to coax her out of her dreams. He'd get the chance to do it another time he supposed.   
  
Luna met him for breakfast fifteen minutes late. She must have used one of the serums at her disposal because her lovebite disappeared from her neck. Her hair was in a plaited crown around her head. She smiled warmly at him before digging into her crepes. "I am awfully hungry." She said softly as she drowned her meal in syrup. "I'm going to go outside today, it looks like a good day. I'd like a pair of shoes though, Draco." He looked up from his newspaper at the sound of his name being called. He hummed softly. She only smiled. "I'd like a pair of shoes to go outside." She could go out barefoot, she isn't a stranger to it, but she really would like a pair, she didn't want to go to Voldemort's castle without shoes. His floor felt like ice.   
  
"I'll see what I can do." He said softly.   
  
"I'm a size six, by the way." She added as she brought her fork to her mouth.   
  
"What would you wear?"   
  
"Any shoe really, I do like trainers, but I could settle for a dress shoe. I am dreadful at wearing high heels though." She replied after swallowing her forkful.   
  
He looked at her smile and knew he'd never be able to deny her, not after the way she shouted his name, begging for his fingers in her cunt. He smiled at her and nodded his head. After all, she did well. "I think you'd look good in a smart shoe, something that goes with anything." She nodded her head in agreement.   
  
"Thank you, Draco." She beamed. "I'll take really good care of them. I never had a smart shoe before. Oh, Draco, don't spend much, I wish I could pay you back." She started to frown. She felt awful.   
  
"I am not going to have you wear cheap shoes!" He scoffed. "No, you need something up to Malfoy standard- don't argue- You don't need to pay me back. I am a Malfoy, I'll financially recover from a five thousand galleon pair of shoes." He let out a small laugh.  
  
"Five thousand!" She screech, her sweet voice was still like a melody, even when she yelled. "Draco, that's too much. I could never accept anything that costs that much. I don't really need shoes. I'll be alright, you know, without them." Her face was sketched with worry.   
  
"Love," His voice was sort of harsh. "Do you know the price of the clothes you are wearing? That dress costs probably two thousand galleons." Her eyes grew wider than he had ever seen them "It's pocket change. You will get whatever you want because I can give you everything your heart desires."   
  
"It's awfully-"  
  
"It's done, you cannot change my mind. So, stop frowning." He took out his pocket watch and read the time. He had five minutes. He sighed internally. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight, yeah?" He got up and walked over to her. She looked up at him and he gave her a chaste kiss, it was slow and passionate. He pulled back to look at her beautiful eyes, so electric. He smirked and brushed his forefinger under her chin before straightening his back and strutting out of the room, leaving her to finish her meal.   
  
While Draco walked down the corridor, he had a sudden thought. "Govy!" Draco called.  
  
There was a sudden _pop_. Govy stood before his master and bowed graciously. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"I want you all to fix up that old hut. I want equipment updated and a safe place for Luna to be. Get rid of shit that is of no use." Draco ordered with an authoritarian tone. That's your priority today."   
  
"Yes, Master. Govy will make the place real nice, yes Govy will."   
  
"Good," Draco replied as he continued past his elf and exited the house.   
  
Draco had a busy day, between his own assignments, he sent letters to his mother, having her order her favorites to decorate the hut once it's finished. He knew Luna loved lots of colors. She was a very expressive person. But it would be up to his standard. He needed it to look posh and proper and then she can add her touches. No woman of his is going to have anything less than perfect. When she sees her new space, she'll be so happy, she'll suck him off right there.   
  
Draco pulled out a cigarette tin and lit one up, taking a long drag. He finished signing some contracts and talking to some Snatchers. There were tips on Hermione Granger, an anonymous tip. He had many of those that ended up folly, but yet he had to send someone to scope the surrounding area and talk to locals. He imagined what Luna was doing, he was sure she was talking to invisible creatures. Maybe she was dancing with no music, or painting a masterpiece.   
  
He couldn't wait to come home and see her modeling the shoes he got her. Her giving him a twirl with a big smile on her face. She'd leap into his arms, smelling of jasmine. She'd kiss him passionately. Maybe he'd take her to his bedroom again, anything to see her unraveled again. He was in heavy thought when there was a sequence of light knocks on his door. He quickly put his cigarette out, it was basically a bud at this point.   
  
"Come in!" He called, swiping his hand in the air, trying to clear the smoky haze. The door opened and he saw the brunette he was waiting to see. A tall beauty, she was a French woman and was a few years older than him. Her family had connections to his. But she was not from a wealthy family at Draco's level. She gave him a polite smile, her buttons on her top stretching from her heavy breasts that Draco had the pleasure of putting in his mouth around. "Ah, Camille, I have an errand for you."  
  
"Yes, Meestair Malfoy, whaht eez eet you need?" She asked in her thick accent, with a perfect smile on her full lips.   
  
"I need you to get a pair of woman shoes. Price isn't a concern." He handed her a slip of paper with everything he wanted.   
  
She hadn't been asked to run an errand like this before. She typically got him a cup of tea or paperwork or gave the paperwork to those who needed them. She was given a bigger task, an exciting one. A small piece of her hoped the night they had together would lead to him to favor her (after all, it landed her the job). It seems his rumored pet was quite spoiled and lucky.   
  
"Eez zis fahr your wahmahn?" She asked curiously. "Whaht a lucky geerl." She smirked up at him.   
  
"Camille, you almost sound jealous." He taunted.   
  
"Me jealous? I just sink a mahn like you deserves two beauteeful wahmen." She shrugged innocently. "I sink zee three of us could 'ave quite fun."   
  
"Do you now?" He smirked like a predator. "It just seems like you want a promotion."  
  
"Or perhaps I want to be your wife." She said slyly. "I dahn't mind you 'aveeng a toy on zee side."   
  
"Tempting," He replied with no emotion. "Get the shoes and bring them to me." He was getting tired of this conversation and had work he had to do.   
  
"Yes, Meestair Malfoy. I will get vous pretty shoes." She gleamed.   
  
"Dismissed,"   
  
She nodded her head and left the room, shutting the door after herself. He sighed to himself and continued back on his paperwork.   
  
Luna sat on a stump in the woods, she knew she couldn't go deep inside. She curled up in her fur cloak and sketched the trees and stones before her. In the distance was the new caretaker's hut. Smoke rose from the chimney. Luna hummed gently to herself. She hadn't seen the caretaker, she also assumed she never would. She was heavy in thought, daydreaming, and ignoring the cold air that turned her nose red. When the sun hit her, it warmed up her toes. She watched as it melted the small amount of remaining snow.   
  
Luna disliked the way Draco made her feel, and how much she craved him to do it again. He was so sweet to her, was this his true self coming back? The man she once knew? Or is it an act? She wanted it to be him, but she knew that'd be too fortunate. She heard a crunch of twigs in the distance. She looked up from her daydream and saw a figure walking down a trail she couldn't see from her spot. She saw a brown wool muggle coat that blended into the forest. Luna was too curious. She got to her feet and took a step closer to the man. Or she thought it was a man.   
  
She leaped from one tree to the next. She grew more curious. She peered out to see the back of his head. Wasn't helpful, he was wearing a warm hat. That was until he tripped over a large rock, almost losing his balance. Luna used the opportunity to leap from another tree, she got closer, following him. She watched him pause, did he see her, or hear her? She tried to be quiet. Or did he sense her? Smell her?   
  
"I know you're there. Come on out. This is private property!" The male shouted. Luna knew that voice and froze. No. She poked her head out and saw him. That tall bloke that protected her in detention her sixth year and she was in a cellar with. Dean Thomas looked at Luna and instantly dropped his toolbox. "Luna?!"   
  
Luna stepped out and ran towards him, he leaned down, allowing her to jump into his arms. He twirled her around before setting her down. He had a large smile on his face, showing off his handsome dimples. "I thought you were with the others."   
  
He started to frown at that. "I-I was. I... What are you doing out here?" He glanced around, a little worried that they could be caught, even though he knows the house-elves are occupied.   
  
"Draco's giving me more autonomy. I'm getting shoes." She grinned. They both glanced down at her feet, the bottoms covered in dirt and mud. She must have been cold, but she showed no sign of discomfort.   
  
"You can go to my hut, I'll be right there. I just have a quick thing I have to do." He said, looking at the giant cottage in the distance.   
  
"Okay," She smiled. She started walking towards his hut, she was both sad and gleeful to see her friend.   
  
She entered his hut. It was much cleaner, and slightly larger than the old one. He had a small bed, a cushioned bench before the fire, a radio sitting on the window sill. She saw he had a decent sized chest at the foot of his bed. There were a flimsy counter, a stove, and a giant tin bucket leaning against the wall and a smaller one on a stool working as a sink. Luna saw a used plate left on his table. She extended her hand and motioned a spell to charm it clean. She smiled proudly at her skill at wandless magic. It was coming along swimmingly.  
  
She saw on the counter a small photo. She walked over and picked it up, it looked worn, but she could see the figures moving, Dean and Seamus Finnigan looking at the camera before kissing happily, both smiling big. Luna smiled gently at the photo before setting it back down. She wanted to be a good friend and help him, so she tidied up the rest of his dishes, charming them clean and putting them on a shelf that held a few tankards. She then made sure the fireplace stayed stacked with dry logs.   
  
Eventually, he came back. He was breathing heavily, he must have been running. He set his toolbox by the door and pealed his layers off before hanging them up on a rusty hook. "I can't believe Malfoy is letting you outside. You look like royalty in those clothes, Lu." He looked around his hut. "Lu, you didn't have to do the dish... there's no water in the bucket, how... do you have your wand?" He gasped with large eyes.   
  
"Shush," She put a finger to her lips and shook her head. "No, I practice wandless magic when I know I'm alone."   
  
"You need to be careful. You never know when people are watching. You're lucky the house-elves are busy down at the hut. I don't know why. Maybe they are getting a second caretaker."   
  
"It's for me. I asked Draco if he can get it fixed so it can be my private space. Why are you here?"  
  
He sighed heavily and sat down at the small table. She sat down across from him, ready to listen attentively. "I was with the others. Seamus got sick with some kind of sickness. He needed a potion to help him fight this infection. We were short on supplies, so, volunteered to get the ingredients. I almost had them all, but I wasn't careful enough and was caught by Snatchers." He looked like he was fighting back tears, she grabbed his hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles to soothe him. "I was proven to be a half-blood but because I was an enemy of the new regime, I was made as a temporary slave. I work as a caretaker until I can pay my price... ten thousand fucking galleons." Tears streamed down his face, breaking the dam that threatened to break after every word. "It's been... three months. I don't know if Seamus is alive, I don't know. I'm sure they heard I was captured." He looked at her with so much sadness. "It nearly broke me to know you and Ginny were captured. Fuck... she's with the ringleader."  
  
"Dean, I have a secret." She said softly, almost a whisper. He leaned closer. "This war isn't over. I have a secret weapon."  
  
"What's that, Lu?"  
  
"Harry,"   
  
He stared at her for a moment, he furrowed his eyebrows. "What? H-He's dead." He watched a small smile dance upon her lips. He never fully understood her or her sometimes cryptic words.   
  
She gave his hand a small reassuring squeeze. "Not for long."  
  
"Lu... you can't bring him back."   
  
"I have a destiny, Dean. I know my destiny, and it's not staying here. Not forever. One day I am to be free, we all will be."   
  
"Luna, you're mental sometimes." He laughed nervously. But he loved his mental friend very much because in many ways she seemed wise beyond her years. "What is it like... in the house?" Changing their conversation to a safer topic.  
  
"It's getting better. I'm finding it more tolerable each day. But I haven't given up. I am starting to fall for Draco, but I know I will have to leave him eventually."   
  
"Falling for Malfoy? Luna, has he brainwashed you? This isn't you."  
  
"Yes, it is. I don't understand sexual attraction much. It's odd how your heart can be so illogical. But I know my beliefs and values have not changed and I haven't given up on taking You-Know-Who down."   
  
"I don't understand you, but then again, I never did." He held her hand tightly, not wanting to let go. He looked at his clock. "It's almost dinnertime, you should head back. They should be making your meal."   
  
"I'll come back tomorrow." She said quickly.   
  
"No, Lu. I don't want you risking anything. I don't want to lose anyone else."   
  
"I will come back when it's safe then." She cupped his cheek. "The resistance isn't dead."   
  
He smiled weakly. "The resistance isn't dead." He repeated. Something they did in the rebirthed Dumbledore's Army.   
  
She got up and gave him a final hug before leaving his hut. She climbed back into the woods and grabbed her sketchbook and pencil. She started heading back to the cottage. She heard loud noises coming from the old hut, and seemed to be very much improved from the outside at least. She headed inside and went to her bedroom. She paused in the doorway at the sight of a box on her bed. She set her cloak down and approached the box slowly. It was a slick black shoebox with the initials _VT_ (Victoria Twilfitt) in gold paint. She opened it to see black tissue paper, she pulled a shoe out and gasped. It was a black leather shoe with a cat heel and was pointed with a gold _V_ embellishment on the toe of one heel and she assumed _T_ on the other. She had to admit they were beautiful. But she worried about the price. She almost missed the notecard attached to the side of the box. She tugged it free and opened it to see green ink.   
  
_I want to see you in them when I come home - D.M. xxx  
  
  
_Luna smiled warmly at the small note. She took them out of the box and slid them on, securing her foot with the heel strap, and tightening it until it fitted perfectly. They felt surprisingly comfortable. She looked at herself in her full-length mirror. They were pretty- simple- but pretty. She hoped to get a pair with bright colors, something unique. Something that was more like her.  
  
She went downstairs and ate a nice warm dinner. She looked out the window and couldn't help but think about Dean, was he eating? Was it a delicious meal or something to just have energy? On the run, it didn't have to be good, as long as it gave her the energy she needed to persevere. She felt guilty when she was given pudding for dessert. She wished to give Dean some of her pudding. When her hut is made, she's going to make him bread or muffins, whatever he likes.   
  
When her dessert disappeared. She got up from the table and started heading towards the foyer. She had a few minutes to spare. She leaned her head on the highly decorated newel post. She crossed her arms and rested her head on it idly. She shuffled her feet in zigzags as a small dance. When the clock struck seven, she stood up straight and walked into the center of the room.   
  
The door squealed open and she gave Draco a big smile, she was excited to show him the new shoes he got her. He smiled back at her, scanning her up and down with an approving look. "Do you like them?"  
  
"Yes, I am very grateful." She replied kindly. "They are lovely, absolutely splendid." She gleamed.   
  
"Can you give me a twirl?" He smirked. She blushed and did a small twirl bashfully. She looked at him sheepishly. He walked up to her and cupped her jaw before kissing her slowly. When he pulled back, he noted her red cheeks. "You look beautiful."  
  
She ran her hands down his chest and fiddling with his buttons. "Thank you,"   
  
"What did you do today?" He asked, caressing her jaw sweetly.   
  
"I sketched in the woods. It was very serene. I sadly didn't see any fairies, but I'm hoping if I keep sitting out there, they'll grow used to me and grace me with their presence. Perhaps I'll bring them a bowl of milk."   
  
"Don't go too far." That was all he said before pulling back. He held her hand and lightly tugged her to follow him towards the stairs. "Want to join me again tonight?"   
  
She nodded her head slightly as she followed him up the staircase. 


	22. Chapter 22

Luna sat on the back patio in a lounge chair. She had a thin cloak on, the sun felt so warm, it was the breeze that was frigid. She had her eyes closed, she was listening to the peaceful sound of nature. She listened to the slight rustle of the canopy of leaves over the trees. She could hear them shake more when the breeze picked up but simultaneously made her nose and lips feel like ice. She was shivering, but she wasn't going to go back inside anytime soon. The birds chirped and sang overhead, and in the forest where they called for a mate.   
  
It was all so peaceful, her muscles were relaxed and for a moment, it was like she was back home, not in Wight. She was sitting on her front steps back in Devon. She pictured the soft sounds of the brook from behind her house. It was a lovely spot where beautiful creatures of all kinds join together to drink the cool fresh water in the summertime. Her chest ached at the nostalgia. She could almost hear her father in the house typing up articles for the _Quibbler_. She imagined what he'd look like, at the dining table with his cold tea beside him. She could occasionally hear him cuss as he kept making typos. She tried her best not to cry at the thought, it would do her no good.   
  
Her peaceful dreamland was quickly forced away, when she heard the glass doors open behind her and abrupt voices filled her ears, blocking out mother nature. She flinched at the sudden intrusion. She opened her eyes and looked behind to see Mrs. Malfoy standing by the door with a black parasol. A string of men and women exited the cottage, Luna hadn't been around so many people in so long, it was very overwhelming. She counted eight people in black uniforms as they walked in unison across the yard and towards the hut.   
  
Luna quickly got to her feet and found herself face to face with Mrs. Malfoy, the woman pulled her lips into a tight line. Luna gave her a polite smile, trying to disregard the hostile air Narcissa always seemed to carry around. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. You look lovely this morning. What's happening?" Her dreamy gaze landed on the strangers.   
  
"Hello, Miss Lovegood." Mrs. Malfoy strained to be civil. "They are interior designers. The best in England." She sounded proud.   
  
"Oh, how lovely," Luna said softly. "would you like some tea?"   
  
"No, thank you." She replied curtly. "We won't be here for long. Now if you excuse me." She walked past Luna, working hard not to graze the girl as if she had a contagious disease. Luna watched as she followed the lot.   
  
It happened for a few days after, while Luna sat outside, they would come back. The third day and last day, they had crates and it seemed like a sea of people were at the Malfoy Cottage now. Luna watched everyone attentively as if she was studying them. She remained smiling as they passed, but they paid her no attention. They acted as if she was a mere apparition. It didn't make her feel right to be ignored, but she wondered if they were just very focused on their job. For that, she commended them.   
  
That day they were there much longer than the other days. Luna wanted to be nice, they must have been exhausted. She went inside the house and went to the kitchens, Middy, the other house-elf was in there making dinner. When she spotted Luna she nearly fainted.   
  
"Oh! Middy is sorry! Middy didn't see Miss Luna!" She wrung her tea towel that she had purposed as a dress nervously.   
  
"That's alright, ma'am. I was hoping you could make tea for Mrs. Malfoy and the workers. I think they must be thirsty, don't you think so?"  
  
"Y-yes Miss Luna, Middy will make it right away!"  
  
"Thank you." Luna beamed with a big smile. "Would you like me to deliver it?"  
  
"No! Middy will serve, Miss Luna mustn't do it!" Luna watched the house-elf grow visibly upset at the suggestion.   
  
"Alright, thank you very much, Miss." Luna then left the kitchens, as she swung the door open, it hit someone in the process. "Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't see you!" Luna brought her hand to her mouth.   
  
The person she hit, was a tall fair man that she vaguely recognized. "It's alright..." He trailed off as he saw who it was. His features changed with the shock to see her standing before him. "Luna? Luna Lovegood?"  
  
"I feel bad that I do not recognize you back." She said softly. "Are you alright? Do you need ice?"  
  
"I-I'm fine, really." He rubbed his forehead absent-mindedly. "Right, you probably don't recognize me. I'm Anthony Rickett, I was a few years ahead of you." He looked noticeably nervous, and his clothes looked a bit ragged, his wool sweater was fraying terribly and had many small holes created by mischievous moths. His trousers looked to be too short for him and the hems were stained with dirt. Though he wasn't dressed well, she didn't want to make any assumptions.   
  
"Are you an interior designer?" Luna inquired.   
  
"No, I-I'm just here to help unload." He replied. "I-I just came in to use the loo." He pointed his thumb down the corridor where Luna knew a guest bathroom was located.   
  
"Oh, I have tea being made, it's going to be sent down."   
  
Anthony gave her a small smile, but it was a little strained. "That's awfully kind of you."  
  
"Oh dear, should I ask for biscuits too? I don't..." She trailed off as she heard footsteps coming towards them. Luna momentarily smiled as she saw Draco approaching, but from the look on his face, he wasn't happy at all. "Draco?"  
  
"Don't talk to my witch," Draco growled, pushing her back and getting into the man's face. "you dirty mudblood!"   
  
"Draco! That's an awful thing to say!" Luna gasped, she looked between them frantically, why was he acting like this? Like a ravenous animal?  
  
"Apologies, sir." Anthony looked visibly scared for his life, he hung his head in submission.   
  
"If you so much as look at her, I'll know it and your blood will be coating my floor. Get the hell out of my house." Draco looked very enraged, his features twisted with pure evilness, and looked on the verge of becoming violent.   
  
Luna frowned at Anthony who must have been a muggle-born slave. She felt awful and wished she brought him in the kitchens for something to eat, he most likely wasn't getting the nutrition he needs. He bowed to Draco and turned to leave, muttering rapid apologies as if it was an automatic response. Luna was quick to catch Draco pulling out his wand, she hastily grabbed his arm and forced it down with all her might. "Stop!" She shouted in her angelic voice. "Stop it, please." She begged. He looked at her with so much wickedness, she almost forgot he carried. It made her blood run cold. "I was apologizing, I hit him with the door-"  
  
"Don't," He said with so much malice, his voice cutting through her like a knife, he pointed his finger at her. He turned to see the slave rushing away. He felt so furious when he saw Luna talking to him, all he saw was red by the way she was smiling at him, the way he was so close to her, he could have touched her. But Draco got blinded by his anger and saw the progress he made with Luna nearly disappear. He drew a deep shaky breath to try and calm himself. She looked noticeably upset with him, but what was worse was that she looked scared. He didn't want to scare her, he was thankful she stopped him from killing his mother's slave, if he did succeed, it would have ended their relationship, or no longer made her a willing participant. He didn't want to be forceful with her. "Did he touch you?" His voice was still seething, but he was trying his best to give her a calmer expression.  
  
"No, why does it matter? You are _very_ mean." She turned to walk away from him, he was quick to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "Let go of me, Draco!" She ordered haughtily. "I don't want to talk to you."   
  
He kissed her head, even as she tried to break away from his grasp. He felt the anger slowly leaving his body, and now his main concern was to get Luna to forgive him. "I am sorry, I just didn't want you to be harmed. You don't know this new world like me. It's not safe." He decided to blame the new society for his behavior, did it come into to play, yes, but he also didn't want any man getting close to Luna, she was _his_. Whether she wanted to accept it or not, he owned her and he loved her. "I was mean, okay, I was. I'll apologize to him, okay?" He wasn't going to apologize, but he'd lie if it put him in a good light for Luna to pardon him. "Do you want me to show you how sorry I am?" He ran his fingertips across her naval, starting to make circular motions with his thumb. He knew exactly what he was doing, he hoped she started to cave in.   
  
"No, I am very upset." She admitted, keeping her voice stern. "I don't want to talk to you."   
  
"What can I do to make it up to you? I just want you safe. Remember Dippit? He wanted to hurt you. You're vulnerable in this new world as a Pure-blood."   
  
"Anthony was being nice, I accidentally hit him with the door." She repeated.  
  
"How was I supposed to know? All I saw was a man talking to you."   
  
"You didn't have to be so rude, calling him an awful name." She shook her head disapprovingly.   
  
"I was angry. I'm sorry, I really am. I don't want to make you upset. Just, please look at me. Please? I'm not letting go until you forgive me."  
  
"You won't do it again?"  
  
"Never," He lied.   
  
"Swear it?"  
  
"I swear it," He kissed her head again before gripping the fabric of her dress, ridding it up to have access to her knickers. He felt her hands trying to stop him.   
  
"No," She told him fiercely. He felt his anger spike at her telling him, _no_ , but he forced his hands free of her dress, letting it fall. He let out an irritated sigh but pulled away from her. She started walking away from him, her arms swinging at her side tensely, letting him know she was still very upset with him.   
  
The workers and slaves weren't there again the next day and Luna didn't ask why Draco was home early. She was too upset to ask. She didn't like his behavior at all. She remained slightly cold towards him, and he noticed. He was growing intolerant of her attitude. She avoided his kisses and touches. It wasn't until he entered her bedroom as she was packing for the sleepover Saturday afternoon, that she actually looked him in the eye. Her lips refused to pull into a smile and her eyes cut into him like daggers.  
  
"I want to help you pack." He told her gently.   
  
"No thank you, I have already finished. I just have to pack my toiletries." She then turned around to enter her bathroom. Draco shoved his hands into his pockets. He waited until she reentered the room.   
  
"Darling-"  
  
"I am still very upset. What you said is something I cannot easily forgive. You called him... you know how awful that is? You said it with no hesitation. It makes me regret being your girlfriend." That piqued his interest, he couldn't help but smirk. Was that what they are? Draco didn't mind it.   
  
"I know," He rushed up to her and cupped her face lovingly. "I know I was an ass. I was just _so_ angry."  
  
"Did Dippit really want to hurt me?" She asked softly after a few moments of silence.   
  
"He did. He wanted to get you pregnant." Draco was actually being very truthful. Dippit wanted to rape her, to hurt her in a way Draco wasn't going to let any man do.   
  
"I thought he just wanted to marry me." She admitted.   
  
"He'd love to do that too. But he was just desperate to carry on his family name." He slipped his arm around her waist before dipping his face down to capture her lips slowly and gently, testing the waters. He felt those strong sparks that happened every time he kissed her delicate lips. He continued to give her slow passionate kisses, he felt her kissing him back, making him began to slowly increase his speed. He backed her up to her bed, she fell on her butt on the mattress, Draco continued to look at her with something she could only guess was lust, but it was love. He absolutely loved her. "Backup for me." She didn't take her eyes off his intense ones, but she complied with his demands. He climbed on top of her, careful not to crush her, he began kissing her with more dominance.   
  
He shrugged off his jacket and ran his hands along her body as she began to press against him. She pulled back, resting her forehead against his. "You really mean your words? You won't do it again?"  
  
"I won't ever do it again." He ran his hand between her thighs. "I won't,"   
  
She kissed him tenderly before pulling back again. "We have to leave in an hour."  
  
"Yes we do," He purred. "I can do a lot in an hour."  
  
"When I get back." She told him.  
  
He groaned and leaned his head against her forehead. "We haven't been together for days."   
  
"When I get back and have a shower."   
  
He pushed off from her and got back to his feet. He grabbed his jacket loathfully and put it back on. "When you get home, you're not going to be leaving my bed until I say so."   
  
She bit her lip as her cheeks burned bright red. "Draco..." She said softly.   
  
"I mean it." He grabbed her jaw and lowered his face to hers to give her a sweet kiss, but it was far from the last.   
  
He had kissed her as she grabbed her bag, he kissed her hand tenderly as they walked down the stairs, and his lips were back on hers as they walked down the drive. His arms wrapped around her waist as he dominated her mouth, making sure she was high off his scent. He wished to run his fingers through her hair, but she had it back in a complicated plait.   
  
He leaned her against the stone entry gates. He wished to do more than just kiss her, but they were on a tight schedule. When he finally pulled away from her lips, he grabbed her bag from her hands, she insisted on carrying it, but he didn't want her to. He offered her his arm, she gave him a small frown but grabbed onto the crook of his arm. They were squeezed tight, Luna always felt like they were being sucked into a tube. With side-apparition, she always felt like her body was forced to conjoin with the other person's.   
  
When they arrived outside the iron gates, it looked so ominous and dark. Ravens circling above. Luna felt Draco tugging her arm to follow him. She forced her feet forward, she felt her anxiety increase for many reasons. She held tight onto his hand as they approached closer. The doors opened to them without them knocking. The doors squealed open, Luna looked at Draco for reassurance, he wished he could have offered some. But it was difficult with an unpredictable overlord.   
  
A female slave that Luna immediately recognized, broke away from the dense shadows. Her head remaining low, her arms were scabbed over with many cuts. "Master will arrive shortly." She then backed up into the safety of the shadows.   
  
Luna tried to smile at her, but she wouldn't have seen it. She looked at Draco who seemed very tense, she hoped nothing sinister happened during her stay. She could only pray. They eventually heard footsteps echoing off the walls. Draco stood up straighter and Luna copied him. Who entered the room was the young Voldemort, his hand on Ginny's lower back. Her neck was marked in circular bruises and her hair was put up out of her face. She looked white as a sheet and also shaking with concealed rage. Her dress was very modest, it was longer than Luna's, it was a dark blue prairie dress, decorated with lace and frills. She looked healthy but very worn.   
  
"Ah! Welcome!" Voldemort greeted with a false security that he was good at. "Draco, you may kiss your witch goodbye."  
  
Draco gave him a polite bow and turned to Luna. He cupped her face with his hand and kissed her sweetly. "Be good," He whispered, she understood what he wanted, not to anger the Dark Lord and give him a reason to cause her harm. She nodded her head with a small smile.  
  
"Slave, take Luna's bag." Voldemort ordered, not even looking at her. The woman walked up to Draco and grabbed the bag from him, careful not to touch him. It was like she was very infectious and it broke Luna's heart to see anyone treated in such a way. She exited the room without lifting her head. "Ginevra, show Luna the castle." Ginny looked so relieved to pull from his cold touch, she nearly ran to Luna. She shot a dirty look at Draco before leading Luna away from the men. "Good girl," They both heard Voldemort say as he swiftly touched Ginny's cheek.   
  
Luna turned around to see Draco in the foyer, he gave her a soft look before they turned around the corner. The moment Ginny was away from Voldemort she instantly relaxed her muscles. She was herself, partially anyway.   
  
"That bastard," Ginny muttered lowly. "took me last night, he promised it was Bellatrix's night. But no, that night at dinner, he ordered me to his chambers, when I refused, he nearly used me like a rag from how rough he was. Of course, he got his way after I put up a fight. That fucker." Her voice was so dark and angry, and Luna was too. She hated to think her best friend was being abused. "And Malfoy, that fucker had some nerve, didn't he?"  
  
"Draco is my boyfriend," Luna admitted. That caused Ginny to stop and stare at her as if she had three heads.   
  
"Boyfriend? Are you brainwashed? He owns you, there's no boyfriend and girlfriend dynamic but master and slave." Ginny's rage was cutting through Luna like a knife.  
  
"Draco has given me more autonomy, he gave me shoes." She grinned as she looked at her feet. "And has been letting me do what I want." She frowned suddenly. "Oh, Ginny. Your neck looks dreadful, and to know he is repeatedly hurting you. It breaks my heart and makes me very angry. I don't like being angry, but he is cruel."   
  
"We can continue to talk when we arrive at my bedroom." Ginny led the way, they climbed many staircases and walked many corridors before Ginny walked up to a door and opened it with ease. Luna entered and saw her bag had arrived by Ginny's nightstand. The heavy door shut with a loud click and a magical hum. Ginny climbed into her bed and pat a spot beside her. "Be careful with what you say, you never know who's listening. So, no... certain talks." Luna knew she meant mentioning Harry and his resurrection. She bit her lip, wanting to tell her the progress she has made and Ginny wanted to know desperately but knew it wasn't wise.   
  
"How are you?" Luna asked softly.   
  
Ginny was struggling to keep it together. She took a sharp breath. "Every day is a bloody nightmare. Though there are days I don't see or hear from him at all. Those are good days. What's weird is that he started arranging times for me to go to Delphini's nursery and spend time with the baby. Bellatrix is never there, only a nurse. Tom said she would be there, but that crazy bitch never is." She looked off into the distance as if she was reliving it. She was playing with the lace on her skirt. "One day he came in while I was with Delphini, I was helping her with her shapes. I have to admit it was a good distraction. But he sat in a rocking chair, watching me play with his daughter. He made me so uncomfortable, he talked about me mothering Delphini and then our own children. He forced me on his lap with Delphini in my arms. He looked at us like his twisted family. He's getting upset that I'm not getting pregnant, but I've taken some precautions, maybe he knows that. That's why he started making me lay in the bed with him after he rapes me." She snapped out of the trance and looked at Luna with pink cheeks of embarrassment.   
  
Luna was silent for a moment, before pulling Ginny into a hug and as if she was this blanket of safety, Ginny broke down in her arms, clinging onto her for dear life. She sobbed, her shoulders shaking vigorously. Luna burned with so much hatred for Voldemort. She wished to see him die, she had never had such a wicked thought, but he had taken everything from her and Ginny. He needed to go. He couldn't stay in power, not when he was raping Ginny in hopes to get her pregnant. Luna wanted to sneak out with Ginny, she wanted to run as fast as they could with the clothing on their backs. From the bracelet Luna wore, she could pawn it for a good amount of money. They could get far from there. They could go to Wales if only Luna knew where they were. She knew it was a foolish thought and she wouldn't get far and she'd most likely be murdered in the process, but what if Ginny could escape?   
  
"I wish your pain was mine to bear instead," Luna told her earnestly. She'd take the trauma that Ginny has accumulated within the given months Harry has been dead for.   
  
"No!" Ginny let out hoarsely. "No! I-I don't wish this on anyone, most of all, you."   
  
As they sat in the quiet room, they tried to switch to normal topics, to feel a sense of normalcy they were used to before being captured. They had small talk, nothing of much importance. They talked about Luna's shoes and how expensive they must be. Ginny said she once saw a similar pair in the window of _Twilfitt and Tattings._ Ginny remembered Hermione telling her a distant relative of Twilfitt became a fashion designer and had all the rich and prominent wizards wearing her brand. Her name was Victoria Twilfitt and was known to be quite a diva.   
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't make lavender and lemon biscuits. My personal hut I had prepared isn't quite ready yet and I didn't want to stress out the House-Elves. Poor Libby would die of a heart attack if she saw me cooking in her space." Luna told Ginny as she fanned out onto her bedspread, Ginny was lying beside her, both staring at the ceiling.   
  
"Personal hut?"  
  
"Yes, it used to be a caretaker's but he died I think. Draco agreed to make it mine so I can cook and do other things at my leisure." Luna turned her head to look at Ginny. "The new caretaker is Dean. He was captured and because he was proven to be a half-blood, they made him a temporary slave. He has to earn enough money that he was sold for."  
  
"Did you talk to him?" Ginny asked curiously, she was very excited to hear of an old Dumbledore's Army member, but saddened to know where he landed himself.  
  
"Yes, He and Seamus were together. He was very sick and Dean went to get a potion ingredient and got caught in the process. I pray to the gods Seamus is alive. I pray that the stars align for us all." There was a moment of silence before Luna spoke again. She knew Ginny told her they can't talk about Harry, but it was a very important question. "Ginny, do you still have Harry's glasses?"   
  
Ginny froze and looked as if she lost the function to speak. "I-I did." She sat up and stared at her lap. "My bag... I don't know where it is. I think Tom took it. He probably destroyed it."  
  
"Do you think you could get it back?"  
  
That caused the ginger to snort. "Get it back? I..." She stopped talking as if she was thinking hard. "I think I might be able to. It will be a long process, Lu. Tom isn't just going to give it to me. He'll know it's Harry's. If I could duplicate it... I have a crazy idea."   
  
"I don't want you harmed."  
  
"He wouldn't harm me if I was pregnant." She countered.  
  
"Ginny, no. Don't. I'll drop it. I'll think of something else. Don't do anything crazy. I regret I even mentioned it." Luna replied hastily.   
  
But Ginny's wheels were still turning. She wanted to help Luna in any way she could. And she was desperate to feel some sort of control over her life. "I won't." She lied.   
  
Later on, they had dinner brought to them on a service cart with silver platters. The slave rolling it in was one Luna had never seen before. It was a young man. He looked up at Ginny and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Take what you want, Miles," Ginny told him before getting off her bed and walking up to see what was on the menu. Lobster cakes were on the menu and it called Luna's name. She got up and started helping herself while the slave stuffed his face as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. "fill your pockets to give to the others."   
  
"Thanks, Ginny." He muttered weakly. "I didn't get fed today. At least Susie did."   
  
Ginny turned to Luna as pasta sauce covered her mouth. "Susie is his younger sister. She mainly does the dusting." He turned to the young man. "Still, I imagine her portions were shit. Take what you can. _He_ mentioned dessert, I'm sure there will be rich foods for you to take back to the dungeons."   
  
"You're a lifesaver, Ginny," Miles said cracking a strained smile.   
  
After dinner, there was indeed dessert. Rich chocolate mousse with whip cream and chocolate shavings. There were cakes and puddings of all sorts. Luna dug into the delicious pudding, humming to herself with satisfaction. Miles came back to store biscuits and macaroons into his deep pockets.   
  
Luna and Ginny sat in front of the fireplace when Miles left. They shared a chocolate mousse and stared at the fire as if they were fourteen again. They used to sneak in the living room at the Weasley residence and would eat leftover pudding. They would whisper and try not to laugh too loud. Those were the good times, Luna knew they would be considered the good days, but Ginny didn't. She now wished she never took it for granted.   
  
"Malfoy is being nice to you?" Ginny asked abruptly.   
  
"Very, well... he got angry when he saw me talking to Anthony Rickett-"  
  
"Anthony Rickett? What the hell was he doing at Malfoy's?"  
  
"He's captured," Luna replied vaguely, but Ginny knew what she meant, she gave her a slow nod. "Draco called him the M-word and nearly jinxed him. Draco said that he thought he'd hurt me, but why would Anthony hurt me? He apologized for getting overly protective and promised never to say it or do anything like that again."   
  
"Don't believe him, Luna. Men like him are never truthful. He saw you as an item and didn't want dirty blood tainting it. He doesn't care about you. He only sees you as an object." Ginny told her bitterly. "You're smarter than that."  
  
"But..." Luna frowned. "I thought he loved me, you know. He touches me the way a lover would touch me."  
  
"Luna, just because he acts like a lover sometimes doesn't mean he has any feelings behind them. I'm sorry Lu. But I just don't want to see you think there's a great guy in Draco when there's nothing but shallowness."   
  
Luna felt something in her chest break. He could act like that and not love her? But he does, doesn't he? She saw it, she knows it... or is it possession, sees her as a pretty little object to put up on his mantelpiece to show all his guests. The beautiful rose-colored glasses were shattered. 


	23. Chapter 23

Ginny and Luna stayed up most of the night. They snacked on sweets and played childish games before they both passed out on the bed. Ginny's bed was covered in loose gumdrops and other bagged sweets. There was a chocolate frog bouncing around the room, the card of Salazar Slytherin left behind. Ginny was the first to wake up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw Luna asleep beside her in a ballgown. They had tried on her dresses, Luna wore one with lots of ruffles and frills. Ginny wore a silky red gown that showed off her figure. She had a black fur boa wrapped around her arms. She had such a terrible taste in her mouth.   
  
She hardly noticed the dark figure sitting in the corner of her room, she flinched as she spotted Voldemort. She pulled her legs closer to her chest. Her heart already accelerating. Why was he there? He was fully dressed in a black robe. He looked at her with a lazy expression. He was lounging, his long fingers lightly propping his chin up as he watches her. Ginny's first instant was to check Luna, she was still fast asleep, no injuries and she was still breathing, she had a thin blanket over her shoulders as she snuggled deeper into the pillow.   
  
"Have fun last night?" He asked her in a silky tone. He briefly looked around at the chaos her bedroom was in.   
  
Ginny tried to stay brave. "Yes," She said curtly. "thank you." She wasn't trying to show her uneasiness. She feared he'd take her away to defile her but he never moved.   
  
"Draco will be here soon to pick his pet up. If you want breakfast, I suggest you get dressed," He hesitated a moment. "unless you want to wear that." She hated how his eyes started undressing her.   
  
"N-no, I'll get dressed," Ginny replied, kicking herself for letting her voice falter.  
  
He finally got to his feet and she made it a conscious effort not to wince at his sudden movements. "Get dressed, I don't want Draco's pet wearing your gowns."  
  
"Don't call her that." She ordered sternly.   
  
He looked at her for a moment, contemplating how he should handle the disrespect. "Get dressed," He repeated much more darkly. He left the room and the air around her felt breathable again.   
  
Luna woke up slowly and got dressed in the clothes she had packed. Ginny groaned at a day dress she had to wear. She missed trousers desperately. Ginny lazily used magic to tidy up her bedroom. She didn't want the muggle-borns to fuss with it all. She had too much fun wrecking the bedroom, it was quite freeing. She wished to tear up everything and tossed them in the air. She wished to wreck all her stupid dresses and destroy the lingerie that fucker thought she'd wear.   
  
Luna carried her bag down to the dining room as she followed Ginny. They were led in a small intimate dining area, nothing Ginny was used to, she was surprised when Miles led them there. There was a warm breakfast on the table and pumpkin juice. The two girls sat down while Miles stood by the entrance. Ginny ate her sausage, though she didn't feel very hungry. Luna noticed Ginny was more quiet than normal.   
  
"Ginny, are you alright?" She asked gently.   
  
"Hmm?" Ginny looked over in a dazed look. "Oh, uh, yeah. I wish you could stay longer. I could show you the courtyard, I bet he'd let me show you that."  
  
"Me too, I've missed you. It's hard not being with you." Luna admitted sadly. "Perhaps I can get Draco to let you come over."  
  
Her friend snorted. "Tom isn't letting me out of his sight. The day I leave this place is the day pigs fly."   
  
"Daddy wrote an article once on flying pigs that were found in Greece."   
  
That made Ginny smirk. It truly was great having Luna back. It made her feel like not all had changed, some things remain the same.   
  
Unfortunately, their fun was cut short. The two were led into the foyer after breakfast. Draco stood tall at the door, he had a gleam in his eye that told Luna he'd been anticipating having her back in his grasps. Ginny looked at Luna with a frown before pulling her close, trying to forever remember her sweet scent. She wanted to remember everything about Luna and their sleepover. She wanted to remember those memories while she laid on her back for Voldemort. She needed something to dissociate to. She felt Luna rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. Ginny bit the inside of her cheek, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. She hated how since she was captured she had been crying much more than before, even when she was on the run.   
  
"I love you," Ginny told her earnestly.  
  
"I love you too. This won't be the end." Luna told her cryptically.   
  
"Let go, Ginevra." They both heard Voldemort order.   
  
She forced her arms off her best friend. She could see Luna's eyes glisten when she gave her a smile. She walked towards Draco and handed him her bag. He muttered something to her that Ginny couldn't hear. She felt Voldemort put a cold hand on her shoulder and a soft kiss on her head. She squeezed her hands into a tight ball. No, it wasn't the end. She actually had a task at hand.   
  
Draco was eager to get them back to his cottage, he didn't notice her stand-offish attitude, he was horny and had dreamed of what he planned to do to her. When they arrived at his stone gate, he pinned her against the hard surface. He smirked devilishly at her. "This is what you're going to do," He started, his voice was low and husky. "you're going to go straight to my bedroom and undress. Wait on the bed for me, and don't get ahead of yourself." He ran his hands down her sides. "I'll be in shortly. I have something to do real quick, then I'm all yours." He leaned down and gave her a small peck.   
  
Luna was holding all her questions inside, but she didn't plan to do anything he wanted. She didn't want him to touch her, to kiss her, to do anything of a sort! She wanted to wash her skin and cry. He didn't care for her, did he? He had called her his so often, but that was in bed, did he believe it in everyday life too? She wasn't doing anything with him until she had her answers. When they entered the house, Draco called Govy to deal with her luggage and then walked down the corridor, not giving her a second glance.   
  
"Thank you," She said weakly to Govy as he took her bag and disappeared with it. He didn't look at her once.   
  
She felt her heart shatter more with each step as she climbed the stairs and walked down the corridors at her own pace, hoping he was already there when she arrives. She made it to his door and took a shaky breath before opening it, but the room was completely empty. He hadn't arrived yet, meaning she had more time to think of what she wanted to say. She walked deeper into the room and crossed her arms. She looked around the space, it was tranquil, and everything was still. She walked up to a shelf and peeked at what it held, it had records for him to play. She pulled one slightly out to see what it said, _The Hobgoblins_ , she figured he liked rock music. How peculiar.   
  
The door opened and Draco was tugging at his belt. The door shut ominously after him. They both stared at each other for a moment. His face pulled a sinister smile. "What a naughty girl you are." He let his belt hit the floor with a thud. "Do I have to teach you a lesson?"  
  
She pulled her lips into a straight line. "I'm not having sex with you." She told him bluntly. "I don't want to."   
  
That hit him like a jinx. "Don't want to?" His voice sounded a little dangerous. That made her upset.   
  
"Yes," She replied sternly, keeping her chin held high. "I don't want to. I have some questions for you."   
  
He groaned, he was so flustered with lust. "Can you ask me these questions while you're on your knees?" He realized his mistake when he watched her pretty eyes look very dangerous, the look was rare on Luna, she was a very understanding and compassionate person. The way she handled every situation with a form of calmness was aggravating, and though her face was restained, she could never hide the rare fire in her eyes. The fire that it seemed Draco only noticed. "Alright," He quickly added, throwing his hand into the air as a form of surrender before walking over to the lounging couch and sat down. Luna noticed his bulge but tried to politely keep her eyes on his or looking around the room. "What is it, love?"  
  
"Do you care about me, Draco?" She asked plainly.   
  
"What?" He couldn't help but let a laugh passed his lips. "Of course, I care about you, what kind of question is that?"   
  
She shuffled her feet closer to him, standing in the center of the room. "Do you care about my feelings? My wants? My needs?"  
  
"Yes, Luna." He replied again. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have given you shoes, set up that stupid hut, or let you tell me no to sex."   
  
" _Let_?"  
  
He sighed. "Yes, _let_ , I could have raped you to fulfill this need I have, but I'm a decent human being and I don't want to hurt you."   
  
"I'm your slave." She stated matter-of-factly, but he could hear the sadness in her voice. "I was given most likely as a sex slave. Just like Ginny is to You-Know-Who."   
  
His frown grew. He looked down at his decorated hand, he had a few rings, a Malfoy ring, a Death Eater ring, and a Slytherin ring that he got in his youth. They were more interesting to look at than the sadness on her face. He didn't want to acknowledge it. "Yes," It was the hardest thing for him to agree to so far. He prayed she didn't make it harder for him.   
  
"So you aren't my boyfriend." She said. "You are my master."  
  
"Lu-"  
  
"I cannot be both." She injected roughly in her angelic voice. "It's an oxymoron, Draco. I can't be your girlfriend and slave. I don't like the imbalance of power in my relationships."   
  
"Luna, I don't see you as my slave. I don't want to think of you like that." He was growing upset, but when he's upset he turned into a hurricane.   
  
"If I no longer like you, I can't leave. You can make my life terrible, you can hurt me and I can't do anything about it-"  
  
He got to his feet angrily. "I'm not going to hurt you!" He bellowed with frustration.   
  
"I'm not saying you will, I'm saying you can." He hated how calm her voice sounded in comparison to his own.   
  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore."   
  
"It needs to be done." She blocked him from walking away, she saw his anger festering but she refused to back down. "I want to be in control of my own destiny, not you."  
  
"Luna, I mean it." His voice grew dangerously low.   
  
"Will you punish me if I continue?"   
  
He held his tongue from saying he would. He sighed heavily. "I don't want you as my slave, I want you as my lover."  
  
"You can't have both."  
  
"Then give me one!" He shouted. "Damn it, Luna. What do you want me to do? I can't go to the Dark Lord and tell him I no longer want my present." He pointed a finger at her. "Yes! You were a bloody gift! And I don't fucking regret it one bit because it gave me you!"  
  
"I am not to be owned!" She finally raised her voice. "I am a free-spirit, I am uncageable, I am a bloody Nightingale!"   
  
They stared at each other in total silence. She watched the anger in his eyes slowly die away as her uproar set in. Somehow her shouting had calmed him. She didn't take her eyes off his, cold and calculating.   
  
He finally broke eye contact and used his thumb to swipe his nose, his rings catching the dim light in the process. "I'll look into a way to break the contract, alright? I'll see what I can do to make you free again. You are a pure-blood, it should be relatively easy." His voice was calmer than before, but there was still underlying hostility. He looked her in the eyes once again. "Will that make you happy?" He gripped the side of her head, which was easy for him with his large hands. "Huh?"  
  
"Yes," She said in a level voice. His nose was inching closer towards her and she knew she didn't have the strength to stop him. She closed her eyes and felt his lips collide with hers in a slow and aggravating kiss. She was leaning into it, ready for it to grow more heated, she was anticipating it, but he pulled back. She tried to lean forward again to let him know she wanted more but he didn't lean back in. He just looked at her with this intensity.   
  
"I don't want you to _ever_ call yourself my slave again." He said sternly, almost with darkness. "Got it?"   
  
"Yes,"   
  
He granted her another kiss, this time he gave her the passion she craved. He pulled her closer against him. She moaned against his mouth as he ran his hands through her golden mane. He kissed her as if she would be gone the next day and she didn't want him to stop.   
  
Ginny was invited to the large dining table around dinner time, she had spent the day in her bedroom, trying to think up a plan as she ate leftover sweets. If she could get pregnant, he would potentially be lenient with her after he got what he wanted. The only problem was that she wasn't ready for a child and didn't want to give him one. Perhaps after getting what she wanted, she can sabotage it. She can induce a miscarriage. There must be something she could do to terminate the pregnancy.   
  
She poked at her peas at the dinner table, it was so bloody long and they were spaced out. Voldemort sat at the end of the table in his high back chair. A few chairs away were Bellatrix and Delphini. There was a slave spoon-feeding Delphini so Bellatrix didn't have to fuss. The baby was babbling about something. Then the baby looked down the long table to see Ginny, she extended her tiny hand.   
  
"Hi!" Delphini greeted before blowing a raspberry. "Mama, mama, mama," She babbled as she looked around, drooling and making a mess.   
  
"Clean her up," Bellatrix ordered curtly.   
  
Ginny had smiled at the child, if only she wasn't to most likely grow up to be a psychopath. Ginny knew she wouldn't defeat the odds. Not by her surroundings and not with Tom's inability to love.   
  
"Ginevra, you will go to my quarters after dinner," Voldemort said so casually.   
  
"What?" She gasped. "Why? I-I thought-"

"I don't care what you thought." He replied shortly.   
  
"Why don't you ever take Bellatrix? She loves you." Ginny spat, her mouth running quicker than her brain could filter the words.  
  
"If you keep talking, it won't be pleasant for you." He grabbed his wine glass and Ginny prayed it was poisoned. She forced her head down at her plate, but she couldn't eat.  
  
"Bellatrix, you will come when I'm finished with Ginevra."  
  
"Yes, my lord!" She said too enthusiastically, before shooting Ginny a dark look for being disobedient and a blood-traitor.   
  
"You'll call me master." Voldemort decided. "Both of you,"   
  
"Yes, master." Bellatrix corrected.  
  
"I will be leaving for a week, you'll behave. Ginevra, you will listen to Bellatrix, she's in charge of you while I'm gone."   
  
"She's going to kill me," Ginny spoke up out of turn.   
  
"Not if she wants a reward." His eyes lingered on the giddy Bellatrix.   
  
Ginny really didn't want to know what a reward was to these sick freaks. It was probably pushing the bitch out of a window. Eventually, Voldemort had all the plates disappear, and dread filled her stomach. She looked over at him with pleading eyes, he only stared back sternly, silently ordering her to go. She slowly rose to her feet. She could barely hear Delphini babbling at her, probably calling her mama, the baby did it once or twice in the nursery.   
  
She exited the room with blood pumping in her ears. Her stomach turned with each step she took. Ginny contemplated making a run for it, to just see how far she could get before him finding her, beating her, and then raping her. But she went to his bedroom and the door opened automatically for her, as if it sensed her presence. She shuffled into the cold room. She hated the room tremendously. She felt her heart racing and a panic attack was approaching, she turned to exit, to run for it, but she collided with a body, knowing exactly who it belonged to.   
  
"I-I-" Ginny couldn't form a sentence, she looked around frantically, trying to find a way out. She felt his hand sweep her hair off her shoulder before he lowered his lips to the crook of her neck, making her flinch.   
  
"My poor pet," He cooed with patronization. "Do you need something to calm down?"  
  
"No!" She forced past her lips, knowing what potion he'd give her, something like the Imperious curse, making her feel good and at peace and willing to do whatever he wanted with no care, but you can't break from this one, no strong mind could.   
  
"I think you do," He trailed across the room as the door locked behind her. She watched him go to his shelf of endless potions, it was something he did in his pastime, make potions. No one would know that unless you were his slave, or maybe just his sex slave.   
  
"Please! Don't. I'll be okay. Just please... don't." She begged, she was too horrified to stop herself. She just couldn't be drugged again.   
  
His fingers found a pink concoction, making Ginny's shoulders relax. He walked back over to her. He caressed her chin. "If you become difficult, I will give it to you, even if I have to force it down your throat. Take it." He handed her the glass.   
  
She hesitated, causing him to grip her hair and yanking her head back. "Okay!" She hissed. She uncorked it and drained it as tears spilled from her eyes from the terrible taste. She gagged and stuck her tongue out as she handed him back the glass. "It never gets better." She muttered to herself.  
  
He vanished the glass and started undoing his shirt cuffs. "Strip,"   
  
She knew better than to hesitate to this. He watched her closely as she reached for the zipper and let it come undone. Her dignity, or what's left, leaving with it. She took her bra off and watched where his eyes roam closely. He expressed how disappointed he was to find her so flat-chested. But Ginny knew if it bothered him so much he most likely would modify her body. Besides, he had Bellatrix to fondle. She hooked her thumbs into the band of her knickers and pulled them down. She got goosebumps all over her body.   
  
He gestured to himself and she knew to help him undress next. With shaky hands, she unbuckled his trousers, pulling the belt out of its hoops and colliding with their clothes. He had his jacket off now and was undoing his button-up. He pulled back and started pulling his own trousers down, showing his growing length, even without her touching him.   
  
"Tom-"  
  
She felt a strong compact against her cheek and saw stars before she became aware that he slapped her. She nursed her cheek and looked up at him with pure hatred. "I am your Master." He growled. "Get on the bed. Hands and knees."   
  
She slowly walked over to his large bed. She crawled onto it and waited. She shut her eyes and tried to calm her breathing and stop herself from crying. She felt his weight on the bed. She bit her lip as he grabbed onto her hips. She waited for him to invade her, but he only reached around and fingered her clit. She gasped. "No!" She cried. She grabbed his hand trying to stop him, but he wouldn't. She tried to move away, but it was helpless. She began to sob more as her body was fighting her, heat building in her core. "Stop!" She begged. "No, no!"  
  
"Do you want that potion?" He growled in her ear. She shook her head as she choked on her tears. "Then enjoy it like a good girl. Put your hands on the bed. I want to hear you moaning, or you'll be starving until I get back."   
  
"Please," She whimpered as she put her hands back onto the bed. She felt her hips jerk. She tried to stop herself from grinding against his hand. She held back the tears as he moved his fingers perfectly. She bit her lip until it bled, holding back a moan. She could feel him against her, he was so hard, yet not penetrating her just yet.   
  
"Good girl," He cooed. "That's it." He lined himself before easing inside her, feeling how wet she was, making him smirk. "You like it, don't you?" He kissed the nape of her neck.   
  
Tears rushed down Ginny's cheeks as he touched her from below and thrust his hips in a pleasurable manner, but there was nothing pleasurable about it. She was shaking, trying to not sob uncontrollably. The worst part was when she felt this build-up, she didn't want to orgasm, not for him, not again. She preferred when he used her and send her back to her bedroom.   
  
She buried her face against his duvet as she felt the build-up spill over, making her see stars. He started thrusting more erratically and roughly, no longer caring for her comfort. She felt the aftershocks as he used her more for his pleasure. When he climaxed into her, he stayed in her warmth for a moment. What she didn't know was she was his favorite place to be. She made him feel the most pleasure, she was good for a straightforward fuck. But what he did with Bellatrix was more enjoyable for him. He wished to introduce it to Ginny, but perhaps after she has given him a child.   
  
He rolled off her and laid on his back. Ginny didn't move from her position. He grabbed her by the hair and tugged her down against him. He wrapped his arms around her as she silently sobbed. He found it annoying but let it happen.   
  
"C-can I use the loo?" She asked with a raw voice.   
  
"No," He told her. "I want you to lay on your back."   
  
She listened and looked at the ceiling with red eyes. He grabbed her face and gave her an aggressive kiss before getting up from the bed and stretching out his limbs. He strutted across the room and grabbed his bathrobe. He shrugged it on as he stares at Ginny, his cum sleek between her thighs. She was his favorite toy by far.   
  
Luna and Draco laid in bed together, both tangled in the sheets. Luna laid her head onto his chest as he played with her damp hair. He had given her so many lovebites along her body. She traced her finger along his chest.   
  
"Is my hut finished?" Luna asked curiously.   
  
"Yes, you can bake all tomorrow," Draco replied with his eyes closed as he softly massaged her head.   
  
"What should I make?" She only heard him hum in response. "Don't go to sleep."  
  
"I have work tomorrow," He reminded her.  
  
"If I had a job, what do you think I'd do?" She inquired.   
  
"Something with animals. You've been raving all night about the bloody fairies." She got up and straddled his waist, her hair cascading around her. When Draco opened his eyes, she looked like an angel in the moonlight. "Lu," He groaned. "I need to rest."  
  
"We could look for moonflowers." She suggested. "See if they are in bloom, I think I saw some in your forest."   
  
He sighed and gripped her hips. "Can we not? Darling, it seems you don't care that I need sleep."   
  
"One more round then?" She questioned. "I'll be on top."   
  
"In the morning." He muttered as he closed his eyes again.   
  
She pouted and rolled off from him. She pulled the sheet high and rolled over. She felt his arm slip around her. She smiled softly and laced her fingers with his. She settled comfortably with him against her back. She reluctantly fell asleep while Ginny was limping back to her chambers, trying to keep it together before she could go to her bedroom and cry in peace and vomit up the concoction. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half will be Ginny's POV for the given week and then the second half will be Luna's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of disordered eating & minor child abuse from Bellatrix
> 
> It's a long chapter. Strap in.

Ginny was forced awake way earlier than she would have liked. But she got to start the day without fear. Voldemort was gone and wouldn't be bothering her at all. Though she knew he'd still try to control her from afar. He probably instructed Bellatrix on what she should allow and what not to allow Ginny to do. Probably even have the crazy bitch spy on her and report back to the Dark Lord.   
  
Either way, Ginny stayed in her bedroom most of the time. She went to her service cart and grabbed a piece of toast and took a giant bite. She had such a ravenous appetite lately. She wondered if it was because she was supposed to be menstruating. But if she was truly honest with herself, she could just be stress-eating. She'd stress eat before a Quidditch match, she'd sneak away to the kitchens late at night and eat rich treats until she felt better, or at least some-what satisfied. There was always guilt after, and that's when she'd throw all that rich chocolate up. She never told a soul, it wasn't like she needed to see a head healer, she didn't have a problem. She told herself she didn't have a problem. Now Ginny vomited up fertility potions, just like she did the night before. She didn't stop until her dinner came up as well.   
  
Her stomach muscles were sore from being overused, and her throat was sore from the stomach acid, and Ginny's nail scratching. She grabbed a greasy sausage and took a bite out of it as well. She stood still, eating with her hands, getting them greasy, and making a mess. She used a napkin to wipe her hands clean before grabbing another piece of buttered toast and walked across the cold stone flooring to a calendar pinned to the wall. There was a moving picture of some beach in the UK. The waves rolled in peacefully and hypnotically. Ginny could almost hear the crashing of the waves against the shore and the seagulls above. She grabbed a quill and crossed out another day. Her period was supposed to start the day before. But she wasn't worried, it can happen a few days late. And in any other circumstance, she wouldn't be bothered, but she had been constantly fed powerful potions to make her fall pregnant. She tried to push the worry from her mind as she took another giant bite.   
  
She looked down at the toast and stuffed the rest into her mouth. She was fine, she wasn't pregnant. No, no, it'll come soon. She put a sanitary pad in her knickers just in case. She checked regularly if there was blood, but there was none. She sat in the nursery with Delphini, she was playing with her toys, her building blocks, or her elaborate train set. She put a doll in the center of the track and watched excitedly as the train was coming right towards it. Ginny was zoning out, not even noticing her sadistic behavior. She was stressing over her period. She felt nothing, no signs.   
  
She wanted to tell Tom she was pregnant to get what she wanted but she didn't want to actually get pregnant. She was too young to be a mother, and she didn't want a demonic child like Delphini. She didn't want a baby with Voldemort, she wanted a baby with Harry. She often daydreamed of their life together. It would be so lovely, they'd fix up Grimmauld Place and live there. She'd be a famed Quidditch player and him an Auror. She daydreamed about it all the time, it was how she could handle his absence when he was on the run. That dream died the moment Harry died as he dueled Voldemort. She would never forget the look of him, and how she screamed but couldn't hear a single thing. It was like the world stopped for a moment. She missed him every day.   
  
"Miss," She flinched as a voice interrupted her thoughts. Ginny looked over at the nanny with untrained eyes, an older woman, she always wore a stern face, making Ginny wonder how she got laugh lines when she looked like she never smiled a day in her life. "will you watch her? I have to get a clean nappy."   
  
"Er, yeah." Ginny spoke up, clearing her thoughts. "Yeah, I can." Ginny looked down at Delphini giggling as the train got stuck on the doll and fell over, its wheels turning to no prevail. "Delphini, that's not very nice." Ginny moved the doll and set the train back up and watched as it took off.   
  
The nanny got up and exited the room. Ginny wasn't really used to babies. She found them cute, but she was no help. Delphini started to pout, calling for her nanny. "Mama!" She cried out, sticking her arms out. Her bottom lip puckered out.   
  
"Hey, she'll be right back." Ginny smoothed down her black curls. "Look, Delphini, look!" Ginny work hard to distract her as she grabbed her favorite bunny and pretended it was giving her kisses. She stopped outing and grabbed the toy and looked at it intensively as a single tear rolled down her chubby cheek. Ginny wiped it away and the baby smiled up at her before putting the doll in Ginny's face, making it kiss her. She even made the sounds before giggling, showing off her two bottom teeth. "There's that smile." Ginny poked the baby's nose, making her giggle more.   
  
"Tainting my baby, are you?" Ginny heard a cold voice say from behind her. She turned to see Bellatrix behind her, she stiffened, trying to show that the dark witch didn't scare her. "She'll need a bath now, thanks to you."  
  
"I'll let her nanny know," Ginny replied with the same hostility, Bellatrix never scared her. She was a mad bitch who didn't hinder away from killing her own family members.   
  
"You stupid girl, think you are untouchable," Bellatrix walked deeper into the room, glaring at her. "because you're young and tolerated by our master. But you forget that _I_ am his most loyal pet, _I_ am the greatest fuck he's ever had. _You_ are nothing but a temporary plaything. When he gets a son, you'll be discarded just like your dead lover." Ginny didn't have time to bite back her anger when she felt Bellatrix clutch a handful of her hair, yanking her head back, forcing her to look directly into the witch's crazed eyes. She fought a whimper of pain. "When he no longer wants you, I will be the first to request to dispose of you. Then you can happily be with Baby Potter and your dead brothers." She let out a wicked shrill laugh. "Maybe I'll wipe out your whole soiled family."  
  
Ginny could feel Delphini tapping her for attention. "Mama,"   
  
What made Ginny truly horrified was the sound of something being slapped and then the wailing of Delphini's cries. She looked at Bellatrix with pure hatred. "You monster!" Bellatrix let go and Ginny was quick to hold Delphini against her chest, trying to soothe her horrid cries. Bellatrix circled the room like a predator. "Wait until he hears how you hit his child." She wanted to scare Bellatrix, but by the looks of her, she wasn't fazed.   
  
"Are you going to tattle on me?" She cooed as if Ginny was a baby. Bellatrix let out another laugh. "You honestly think our master will care that I disciplined my child?"   
  
"You said it yourself, I'm his favorite. If you upset me, there's a chance he'll do whatever is in his power to make me happy." Ginny bit back, while successfully soothing the baby who buried herself into her arms.  
  
"Stupid girl, will you never learn? Master doesn't care about your feelings. He doesn't even care for his own seed." She sauntered out the door.   
  
Ginny found something to say back to that. "He just prefers her in my arms, instead of yours." She turned her head to see Bellatrix stalled. "He told me I'd make a wonderful mother to Delphini. I think it's you who will be discarded."   
  
"You little bitch!" Bellatrix turned around with pure fire, she looked as if she was ready to kill, but once the thought crossed her mind, her forearm burned with so much intensity, she saw black spots. She knew this was a warning, if she harmed Ginny, Voldemort would be far from happy. She swallowed her pride and turned and left, stomping her feet like a child.   
  
Even when the nanny sat back down in her chair, Ginny held the sadistic baby in her arms until she was okay and wanted to play again. Her eyes were bright red, along with her cheek. Ginny was going to make sure Bellatrix got in trouble for this. This was unacceptable.   
  
Ginny didn't see Bellatrix the rest of the day, week. Ginny sat in her bedroom and had her meals brought to her and a Daily Prophet, though some parts were coated in ink, keeping her from reading certain things. She didn't understand why she was getting censored news. What was so bad? What was he doing? That caused nervousness to spiral inside her. She gave up trying to run away after multiple failed attempts. Maybe she could try now with his guard down. But she knew if she did, he'd do something horrible. Possibly kill her parents. He had them heavily watched and would give her vague updates after using her. They were well, alive, and were sustaining themselves. That was all she knew.   
  
By midweek, she was beyond panicking. Her period still hadn't come and she was stress eating more. At one point she ate until her stomach hurt, nothing was satisfying her. She ended up vomiting all the food she forced down her throat. She hovered over the toilet with tears streaming down her face and saliva running down her chill and sticking to her fingers. She spat and wiped her fingers before flushing the toilet and sitting against the cool wall. She let her eyes rest as she tried to collect herself. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. She didn't like being weepy. She hated it so much. But after all the trauma she had gone through, her eyes watered and she couldn't fight the dams. It was all worse at night. She had no choice but to think about how she ended up a sex slave for Voldemort.   
  
She was going to get those stupid glasses. She needed to be free from these shackles.   
  
By Friday, Ginny gave up stuffing her underwear with pads that'd never fill with blood. She sat in her shower while the water ran over her. She had a wild thought to try and kill herself, anything to not carry a baby- _his_ baby. She didn't want it. She felt too numb to cry, to do anything. She got out of the shower long after it turned cold. She put on a fluffy bathrobe and laid on her bed, she let her hair soak her pillow. She just stared at the wall. The gray, dewy wall. It sort of reminded her of Hogwarts. She had an inkling that's why he chose it.   
  
Saturday was filled with more anxiety, he would be coming back the following day. She had been instructed to prepare for his arrival. She knew what that meant and it turned her stomach. She stayed in bed, long after breakfast. She didn't eat. When Lunch rolled around, she got up and ate everything in sight. She just needed to fill this ache. She knew she'd regret it. But she couldn't help herself. Why was everything worse all of the sudden? Why? She was never like this. Why now? She ate so many sausage rolls and then ate these small quiche pies.   
  
She followed the same ritual and fled to the bathroom. She was almost finished to her satisfaction when she heard a sudden knock on the bathroom door. She wiped her mouth and pulled back. "Yeah?" She called weakly.  
  
"Ginny, are you alright?" She heard a slave ask, Emma.   
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Everything is good."   
  
"S-should I call Be-"  
  
"No!" Ginny bellowed harsher than she meant it. "No, I'm fine." She flushed the toilet and weakly went to the sink to wash her hands and rinse her mouth out. When she opened the door, she saw Emma wringing her hands nervously. Ginny groaned. "Emma, I'm fine. Please, don't worry." She dragged her feet back to her bed and sat down.   
  
"I-is your period late?"   
  
Ginny froze, it took everything in her not to snap at the poor girl. "Just get," She ordered.   
  
She reluctantly left Ginny's room, dragging the cart with her. Ginny buried her face into her hands. She felt a great deal of shame for being caught. That was her little sinful secret. She couldn't understand why it was a secret, it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong. She truly believed she wasn't doing anything wrong. She didn't have a problem, she was just stressed.   
  
She sulked at what she had been caught doing and got lost in complicated and contradictory thoughts. She couldn't stand all that thinking, it was bringing on a tension headache. She laid down and took a nap to try and feel better. perhaps everything will be backed to normal when she woke, at least as normal as it can be with a sadistic maniac and his sadistic family.   
  
The next day, she felt worse. He was coming back. She didn't want him to come back. She could tell Bellatrix was ecstatic, when Ginny walked the halls, she heard that crazy woman cackle and sing. Ginny was the opposite. She was bitter and fearful of what would happen. Her skin crawled and bile climbed her sore throat. Slaves came and forced Ginny to prepare for his arrival. She fought them, trying to kick them out. But they won. There were five girls and they held her down when they had to.   
  
When she was groomed, she was forced into a nice dress, one she loathed. It wasn't her at all. It was so girly and was form-fitting. It was made from pink silk and had an empire silhouette. Instead of a flowy skirt, it was tight to her figure. She absolutely hated it. She groaned and scoffed, but they went on how much he'd love it. She knew he'd like it, it was scandalous at Ginny's standard. Maybe she hated it so much because she couldn't wear a bra with it and it made her feel more vulnerable. There was less fabric for him to rip off her body.   
  
She had her hair put up in a simple ponytail with two pieces framing her face. She tried to pull up the bust, but it was no luck, it was so low cut. She was quite happy she didn't have giant breasts, she'd feel even more vulnerable. She met Bellatrix in the foyer, the other woman showed so much flesh, her dress was black and tight, the sides of her dress had pieces cut out all the way down to her ankle. Bellatrix actually looked beautiful and less scary. She was always pretty though, somewhere underneath all her... quirks. She gave Ginny a sneer, but she expected nothing less.   
  
Ginny felt her stomach in knots. It was dark out now and was long after supper. Why did he want them greeting him like two eager pet dogs? She held her chin high and made a conscious effort not to be scared of him. Just like her first night when she was like a wild animal, she is still that beast. She watched the door handle turn and a slave took Voldemort's serpent cane and cloak.   
  
He looked over at his two pets, he gave them a charismatic smirk. "Good evening, pets."   
  
Ginny crossed her arms bitterly and Bellatrix jumped in her spot excitedly. "Master!" She gave him a low bow, showing off her prominent cleavage. "I am so happy to have you back." She said with a flirtatious glint in her eye.   
  
He adjusted his shirt cuffs. "I'm glad to be back. I've missed playing with my toys." Ginny hated how calm and confident he looked. She wished to slap it off his face. His dark eyes landed on her next. "Ginevra," He was waiting for a response.   
  
"Hoped you'd be gone longer." She replied boldly.   
  
He only smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "I see your fire is back. I'll have to knock that back out of you." He never stopped smiling, it was irritating. He was pretending to be nice, Ginny knew it. He was never actually nice. She just wanted him to just say what he wanted. She hoped he wanted Bellatrix, she did look the better out of the two in Ginny's opinion. But unfortunately for her, Voldemort had been dreaming of her, he missed her scent and craved her touch like a drug. He enjoyed Bellatrix and saw her as fit, but nothing captured his attention more than the firey ginger who did nothing but irritate him from her disrespect. But when she obeyed him, it was thrilling. "We'll start tonight."  
  
It was clear to notice both Ginny's and Bellatrix's disappointment. But he didn't care. He never cared. Ginny looked over at Bellatrix who was fuming like a jealous teenage girl. Only the ginger was brave enough to speak up. "Bellatrix looks so lovely, wouldn't you want a more satisfying touch on your first night back?" She didn't care about Bellatrix's feelings, she cared about herself. She couldn't handle it. She found this fire again and she didn't want him near her. She would fight him every chance she got. She didn't care if he beat her to death, she actually welcomed the idea.   
  
"I didn't permit you to speak." He replied coldly. "Did I, Ginevra?"  
  
"No," She replied curtly.   
  
"Come," He started strutting towards the archway. Ginny and Bellatrix shared a look, Bellatrix couldn't understand why she spoke up but didn't appreciate it either. She didn't know what game she was playing at. "Ginevra!" His voice rang across the room, echoing in her ears. His charming facade was slipping. Ginny followed after him, he didn't look back to confirm, he could hear her bare feet against the stone.   
  
She watched how he walked like he owned the world, she hated it. She hated everything about him. She hated how he tricked her as a child, how she fell in love with the stranger in the diary. He groomed her into his little slave. She got scared and when she saw glimpses of who he truly was, a monster, she tried to get rid of him. A beautiful monster. She refused to believe that she liked Harry because he kind of reminded her of Tom, no it was the opposite. She liked Tom because he was like an attainable Harry.   
  
When they entered his bedroom, the fire immediately lit at their arrival. Ginny watched the burst of warm flames as the door shut behind them. She watched him saunter over to a silver cart of expensive alcohol. It seemed he would be taking his time tonight. That was the worst. She hated when he took his time. She preferred a quick rape so she can go back to her room and pretend to be somewhere else. She'd imagine herself in Harry's comforting arms. He'd say sweet things that make her feel slightly better. He'd forgive her for all the times Voldemort forced an orgasm.   
  
She absentmindedly rubbed her cold arms. she was freezing, she was always freezing. She watched him closely, not moving from her spot. She watched him smirk and a dimple formed on his cheek. "I can hear the wheels turning in that head of yours." He was soft again. There was no point, she would never be comfortable with him. He walked over to a tall armchair by the dancing fire. He sat down with his drink and tapped his knee. "Come join me, I won't repeat myself." He typically had her kneel beside his chair while he raked his long fingers through her hair. She forced her feet to move as her heart pounded in her ears. She walked around to feel the heat of the fire, she bathed in it momentarily before looking down at his beautiful face. He grabbed her and turned her around before pulling her down into his lap. She closed her eyes and focused on the heat of the fire, instead of his arm slipping around her waist and him burying his nose into the crook of her neck to bath in her scent. "Were you a good girl, pet?"  
  
Ginny tightened her jaw. "Stop it," She ordered with her voice stern but delicate. She felt him chuckle more than hear. She watched him bring his crystal glass to his lips. She swallowed, even if her throat was dry.  
  
He offered her his drink but she turned her face away. He shrugged and took another drink for himself. "Do you want to get spanked?"   
  
"What?" She gasped, her eyes growing wide.   
  
"If you keep talking like that, I'll spank you." She felt his breath fan against her cheek and the smell of alcohol burned her nostrils. "So, answer my questions, or I'll have to punish you, and you won't enjoy it like Bellatrix would." He tucked the loose piece of hair behind her ear. "But you'll learn to enjoy it if you keep it up. I'll make you cum with each mark on your body."   
  
"I wasn't trouble. I remained in my room most times." She answered his initial question. She felt his fingers on her thigh, rubbing his thumb over it like Harry used to do. Now she hated the gesture. He leaned close and kissed just below her jaw. It was slow at first but then he continued ravishing her. She felt him sucking on her flesh and she kept her hands balled into tight fists. "Bellatrix-" She forced out of her mouth, needed to do anything that might distract him from kissing her. She also wanted justice for Delphini and to teach Bellatrix a lesson. He peeled his mouth from her neck but brushed his nose against her jaw.   
  
"What did she do to my baby?" He cooed, almost exactly like her. Cold chills ran down her spine.   
  
"S-she upset me." She tried to concentrate and not let her fear and anger get in the way. "She hit Delphini, for no reason. S-she just called me _mama_ but she calls everyone that, she even called you that." She felt anger burning in her chest again at the memory.   
  
He held her a little tighter. "I will deal with her." He reassured her.   
  
"You mean do what she likes." She scoffed. "I don't think it's the first time she..." She couldn't finish.   
  
"She won't touch her again, I'll make sure of it." She felt him lay a kiss on her jaw. "Take your hair down."  
  
"How do you know she won't do it again?" Ginny asked as she reached up and undid all that the muggle-borns work. They said he'd like it, it seems they were wrong.   
  
"I am your master." He reminded her. He hitched her skirt and she knew his destination.  
  
"No!" She yelped, unable to stop herself. She didn't know how but she managed to slip from his lap but she did and fell to the floor. She crawled to her feet and rushed away. She turned around to see him already up. She was frozen in her spot and she felt fear rush through her as he approached onto her. She felt a strong impact, not feeling the immediate pain. She fell hard on her ass. Her ears rung and she was dazed for a moment. She brought her hand to her mouth as she felt something wet and hot. She pulled back to see blood. He punched her. She looked up at him, his face was red and he looked like a monster.   
  
"I am no longer tolerant of your disobedience. Get up and undress." He shouted as spit sprayed down at her. "Are you suddenly deaf? GET THE FUCK UP!" She stared up with pure fire, but he didn't care. He swept down to punch her again, this time her cheek. She felt her ears ringing more, her head spun for a second. She blinked it away and looked up at him. He looked like a pubescent boy instead of a middle-aged man. He looked so childish, it was almost funny. She felt too numb to feel the pain, that was all thanks to the shock. She'd feel it later.   
  
But then she thought of Luna and Harry. She couldn't help but break into an ominous laugh. She knew she had a task, even if Luna tried to disregard it. If she was going to get out of here, she would do whatever it took. She'd think about the creature inside her later. "You aren't going to want to hit me again." She slowly got to her feet. She looked up at him as he still loomed over her, fire in his dark eyes. "I'm pregnant, Tom." She watched it hit him like a tidal wave and suddenly his face dropped. All her disobedience flew out the window. She was pregnant with the heir.   
  


* * *

Luna hummed to herself, she was in her little hut. The outside was fixed up with a cobblestone walkway and freshly planted flowers around the front. Inside she had turquoise couches with a pink paisley print. She had a nice stove to cook on. She had many cupboards filled with so many utensils and bowls. She still had a trunk in the room, Draco let her paint it white and it had clouds and butterflies decorating it. Inside were blankets, her aprons, and a table cloth. Everything was so much cleaner and fancier. Luna begged the furniture to be a different color, she didn't like the black sleek look his mother made the place be. She was grateful, but even Draco knew it wasn't her style. So he changed everything the color she liked. But she decided to paint the wooden chairs around the table. One was painted purple with floral. She currently was working on a sunflower yellow chair. Her art smock was covered in paint, along with her hands. She had a streak of paint across her forehead that she didn't know about. Her palette laid at her feet, along with a jar of water. She had a radio in her hut, but she didn't dare turn it on.   
  
Draco kept his word and didn't enter once everything was up to her liking. He knew she liked pink so the front door was a delicate pink with floral climbing up the door. The flooring was pink as well, along with the counters and cupboards. He couldn't understand why she wanted turquoise furniture, but let her have it. She thought turquoise balanced out the pink. She was delighted to know he noticed it was her favorite color.   
  
Luna was awoken from her thoughts when her timer was going off. She quickly got up and rushed over and put on her oven mittens. she pulled out the blueberry muffins and set them on top of the stove to cool. She then plopped back down to continue painting. She always was at peace when she painted. She hoped to see Ginny again soon. And she hoped to get her list to Draco. She doubled checked what she needed for the ritual and intricately wrote everything down, not wanting to mess anything up. Another thing about her hut, she had a writing desk. She loved that desk. Her ink was pink, of course.   
  
When she was finished, she got up and let it dry. She cleaned up the mess she made and herself. Charming everything clean, it didn't take long. Even though Draco set up a running sink, so she didn't have to go to the well that Dean had to use, she still used magic. She only used the tap for water for the kettle or for cooking or her paintbrushes. She removed her smock and placed it in the chest. She hid the wand and book carefully underneath all the fabric. It was nerve-wracking moving it all. But she managed to do it. She had a small bookshelf filled with books on magical creatures. Draco even added some old _Quibbler_ magazines. It hurt her heart to see them, but at the same time, it made her happy to have them and read her dad's writings, and she took some comfort in that.   
  
Luna put the muffins in a wicker basket with a cloth covering the base. She put her cloak back on and her shoes. She grabbed the basket and left her hut. She happily made her way towards Dean's. She wondered if he'd be in. She hoped so, but if not she'd place it on his table. She walked up the dirt trail to his place. There looked to be light illuminating the inside. That made her smile big. She skipped up to his door and knocked.   
  
It took a few moments for Dean to open the door. He seemed really nervous, but it all dissipated the moment he saw her. "Hi, Luna. What are you doing here?" He looked around behind her to see if anyone followed.  
  
"I made you muffins. I hope you're not allergic to blueberries, or flour, or milk or-"  
  
"I'm not," He injected. "Thank you, Luna. Truly. You didn't have to do that."  
  
"I wanted to. You're my friend." She watched a warm smile grace his face. "I'll come back for the basket later, but for now, enjoy."  
  
"You are the best."   
  
"Have you seen fairies?" She asked Dean, looking between the trees in the distance. "I saw mounds, I wondered if it was fairy mounds. You need to watch out for a leannán sídhe, I doubt one would be here, but you never know. You are quite handsome so I want you to stay safe."  
  
"A what?" He asked dumbfoundedly, unable to comprehend anything she just said.   
  
"A leannán sídhe, a fairy lover. The fairy takes a mortal lover, if you don't agree to be with her, she is your slave, but if you do, she is happily yours until you pass, then the cycle for her continues. There can be a male one too. I suppose you should lookout for a beautiful woman or man looking for a companion."   
  
"I-I don't think I've seen a fairy lover, but I think I've seen signs of fairies on the property, but I don't know how to handle them."  
  
"What do you mean handle them? Don't harm them, this was their home first. Just simply let them be. Although I'd love to study this particular group."   
  
"I just do what the boss says." Dean shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"I'll make sure they stay safe," Luna told him. "I have to get back to painting, I'll see you later, Dean."  
  
"Take care, Luna." He watched her walk away with a smile on his face. He looked down at the muffins she handed him and then the woods where perhaps a fairy lover would lure him. He shook his head and re-entered his hut.   
  
Luna stayed in her hut all day, occasionally eating baked sweets she slaved over that morning. She ate her own muffins and drinking plenty of tea. When she arrived back inside the house, it was when it was dinnertime. She carried a few muffins on a platter for Draco. She tried to give some to the house-elves before and they had a massive breakdown. Govy banged his head into the floor, Luna had to force him to stop by grabbing him. He didn't like that, calling her a filthy blood-traitor.   
  
The dinner was nice, but it was becoming a bore being alone for dinner. She thought about her time with Ginny, and then she thought about the months they were together, just trying to survive. There were good times, not all bad. She occasionally made Ginny laugh. The two would talk about their childhoods, before Hogwarts. Luna talked about her mum and Ginny relished in hearing all about the eccentric Pandora. The beautiful Ravenclaw was gifted in potions and loved painting and sculpting. Luna was a lot like her but loved creatures like her dad. Her mum hated insects and once screamed when she saw a cricket in the house, or when Luna put worms in her pockets. Ginny talked about how she caused trouble with Fred and George and stealing a broom from the closet. She talked about scaring her mum randomly, or forcing her brothers to play games with her, Ron hated it, but the twins were sweet about it. They shared good memories, along with the bad ones. One night Ginny said Luna was her sister, and nothing warmed Luna's heart more, being an only child, she always wished to have a sibling, but her mum and dad were too busy to care for another child. Now it's a blessing in disguise, she could have lost them in the war, or have them sold off to some gross Death Eaters.  
  
Luna didn't hear Draco come home. She was stuck in her thoughts. When he arrived home, he was shocked to see her not waiting for him, dread filled him, but he knew there could have been a simple explanation like she went to bed early, or still eating and lost track of time, or maybe she was in her hut. He was about to walk towards the dining room when Govy popped beside him.   
  
"Master, Govy saw Missus go to the caretaker's hut. Govy remembered Master told Govy to report if Govy sees something out of the ordinary. Govy thinks this is it!" The older elf squealed.   
  
"I'll deal with it," Draco replied, now he felt pure anger. why did she go to the caretaker's hut? Does she know it's Dean? How will she react when she sees its Dean? What if they were having sex all day? What if that Gryffindor trash fucked _HIS_ Luna? He couldn't help the anger boiling over, he was extremely jealous and possessive, he always was with Pansy, he couldn't help it. When he arrived at the dining room, he was sort of surprised to see her still there, staring at the wall ahead of her, still as could be. "Luna?" He called, trying his best to keep his voice level.   
  
She flinched and turned to face him. she gave him a sweet smile. "Oh, hello, Draco. You're back early." He was finding it hard to stay mad when she looked so calm and dreamy. He loved her too much to stay mad. But he had to put his foot down. He wasn't going to keep that half-breed if she will find him a fine distraction. Luna grabbed a blueberry muffin from a plate that Draco hadn't noticed. She offered him one. "Muffin? I made them today. Unfortunately, it not warm anymore."  
  
"Luna, Govy told me you went to the caretaker's. Want to tell me why?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe with a look that she could only place as intimidation.  
  
She stared at him, and he felt like she was peering into his very soul. "You're jealous," She stated calmly as she sat it back down on the plate. "Why?"  
  
"Why?" He could have laughed. "Answer my question first." He ordered. She continued to look at him with her calm expression. He knew why, she didn't care for his tone. She was waiting for him to fully calm down before answering. He sighed and walked over and drew a chair closer to her before sitting down. "Please,"   
  
"I saw it was Dean last week. He's my friend, so I asked what he was doing here. He's your temporary slave. I went to see him today to give him a basket of muffins." She gestured to the plate. "These are leftovers. Daddy always said I make enough to feed an army."   
  
"He just has to stay until he pays his debt. He's lucky with what he has. I could have been a lot worse."  
  
"That doesn't make it right." She replied.   
  
"What about this life is right?" He let out a dark laugh. "Nothing is. But we make do with what we can."  
  
"You may be comfortable, but I am not."   
  
"Who says I am comfortable?"  
  
"You are. You live in a nice home, you have a job and your family is safe-"  
  
"No one is safe. My parents are dispensable just like everyone else. The mark doesn't mean you're safe. If he's angry or I fuck up slightly, he can kill me or everyone I love. And we can do nothing. But he won, this is it now. So we adapt or die." He drew a sharp breath. "I don't want you visiting Thomas anymore."  
  
"He's my friend." She said sternly. "I am going to see my friend. I'm alone all day, I have no one." She didn't want to admit how lonely she was, but she bloody was.   
  
"Baby, you have me."  
  
"You're gone all day." She pointed out.   
  
He tightened his jaw. "Don't interfere with his responsibilities. And I don't want you getting too close to him."  
  
"You are so jealous, Draco. You don't have to worry. I like you." She told him softly. "Trust, trust is very important. You need to trust me. Besides, he has a boyfriend and so do I."  
  
That made him relax. "I trust you, just not him." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "How about this, I can't stay home tomorrow, but I can on Wednesday. We can spend time together, but I'll have to do work here."  
  
"Can we bake together? Or paint?" She asked, with a big smile on her face. "Actually, we can do what you like."   
  
"I thought I'm not allowed in your hut?" He cocked an eyebrow playfully.   
  
"I'll allow you this one time."   
  
"How about we bake first and then I'll take you to my dungeons." He gave her a suggestive look before breaking out in a small laugh, though he knew she wouldn't pick up the double-meaning.   
  
"You have a potions lab?" She gasped.   
  
"Of course I do. I love potions. We can create a simple potion, whatever you like."  
  
"No, you pick."   
  
"A lust potion." He teased.   
  
"Draco," She warned.   
  
"Imagine the crazy sex we could have." He watched her stern look, wanting a serious answer. "Fine, we can create a healing potion." She gave him a warm smile as he kissed her knuckles once again tenderly.   
  
Draco kept his promise. When Wednesday rolled around, he woke up early and locked himself away in his office to get his work out of the way. Draco also had Blaise doing some heavy-lifting, without fully explaining why he is so busy. He barely read the contracts on his desk, he just signed and continued on. He decided he'd make Blaise read them for him. He lit another secret cigarette while working on the stack of paperwork in front of him. He felt a headache coming on, but he just pushed through the pang.   
  
Luna went through a book of recipes and decided to make chocolate cupcakes with him. She didn't want it to take too long so they could make a potion also. She got all the utensils out and made sure she had all the ingredients ready. She would make two batches of buttercream frosting so the two can choose two colors. She knew he wouldn't want to make them bubblegum pink. She had edible glitter and many kinds of sprinkles to top the cupcakes with.   
  
Draco eventually rapped knocks on the door. Luna let him enter and he was greeted with her throwing an apron at him. She frowned at what he was wearing. He was wearing very nice clothes, she shook her head at his acadamia outfit. "Draco, you can't wear that. You'll ruin your good clothes." She pointed out, putting her hands on her hips.   
  
He smirked at her as he shrugged off his jacket. "I have magic, you know. It will be fine." He hung his jacket on a hook next to her cloak before putting on the apron she tossed to him. He had never cooked in his life, he didn't know one thing that went into baking treats. He assumed maybe milk went into it... right? "You used to do this a lot?" He asked her as she placed two bowls onto the table, he didn't know why they needed two.   
  
"Yes, with daddy and mum." She replied with a soft smile. "Mum always said a warm meal warms the soul. Everything she made was with love." She looked up at him with a determined look. "Now, we must wash our hands so we don't spread germs."   
  
Draco followed her to the kitchen sink, deciding not to mention that- again- he had magic. He was curious to know what went into baked goods. He also felt like a small giddy boy, getting to help make something. He was never allowed in the kitchens at the Malfoy Manor, that wasn't where elites go. Never lower yourself to intermingle with the help. That's what his mother used to tell him. He used to think everything was magically made, he didn't know time and patience went into it. So he used to throw many tantrums when he didn't get his food right away. Which also resulted in Dobby punishing himself for not being quick enough.   
  
He watched Luna put a bunch of powder into one bowl. "If you read from the recipe, you can start on the wets and put it in the other bowl. Measuring cups are on the table and the ingredients are in the ice box." She spoke up, not looking up from her bowl.   
  
Draco felt very much out of his elements. He read what he must do and awkwardly walked around the kitchen area. He learned water went into it. But he was cocky when he was right that milk also went into it. He grabbed an egg and stared at it for a moment. He didn't want to sound stupid. He really didn't want to ask for help. But what was he supposed to do with a bloody egg? Does he just throw it in and smash it all together?   
  
"Erm, Luna," He called. She looked up at him with her dreamy eyes. She drifted her glance to the egg in his hand. "What do I do?" He rubbed the back of his neck as his face heated up.   
  
"Crack the egg on the side of the bowl. Want me to show you?"  
  
"No, I can do it." He replied sternly. But he still felt confused about what to do. "No shell?"  
  
"No shell." She replied with a reassuring smile. She began to mix the dry ingredients with a whisk. He always secretly wanted to use one. He saw a play once with the mother using it with a bowl as a kid. He had always wanted to use one since. But he'd never admit that. All that was below him, but baking with Luna was to make her happy, so it didn't count.   
  
He gently hit it against the metal bowl, but nothing happened. Draco felt even more embarrassed, what if Luna was making fun of him silently at his incompetence? He glanced at her, but she wasn't even paying any attention, she was humming to herself as she daydreamed. He hit it again and saw a small crack. He did it once more and felt relieved to see some yolk leaking. He used his thumb to break it open and let the egg drop. He gave himself an arrogant smile, he was quite proud of himself, to a very vain degree. He continued until there were no more ingredients to add and grabbed the whisk Luna put down. He started mixing the ingredients, trying not to make a mess.   
  
Luna grabbed a muffin tin and lined the cups with paper cupcake liners. She then turned to the cookstove, Luna checked the firebox before going to grab one more small log to put inside. Draco had never worked a wood-burning cookstove or any cookstove at that. So, he was relieved to know she knew how to work the bloody thing. If she didn't, they'd be very screwed. Luna then turned back to him with a smile when she saw him stop mixing.   
  
"Now, we can mix the two," She grabbed his bowl and pour it all into hers. He watched her scoop around the edges to make sure most of it got into the bowl. He watched as she whisked it all with a fast and steady hand. He quite enjoyed seeing her mixing, she looked so cute in her apron and with a determined look that furrowed her feathered eyebrows.   
  
"How long have you been baking for?" He asked her to fill up the silence.   
  
"A long time. Mum always let me help her, but she did most of the work. I didn't get to really help until I was around eight but under a supervised eye. After mum died, I stopped baking, all together. Dad struggled in the kitchen a lot, we had many kitchen fires." She let out a small laugh. "I remember hearing daddy swear for the first time, it was because the stove burst into flames. We ate at the Leaky Cauldron most nights. But he got better, and after healing, I found baking was a way I could stay close to my mum."   
  
"I imagine you look just like her."   
  
"I do," She replied softly. "But I am a balance between the two, mum was an artist, but dad liked creatures of all walks of life." Her eyes lit up. "One time, dad swore he saw the Púca, he was drinking tea on the front steps when he saw a black stallion in the distance. He didn't want to cause trouble so he fled back inside the home. Dad said he got good luck right after, he found a galleon on the street." Draco couldn't hide his snort, and Luna gave him a small smile. "I believe him, you know."  
  
"I know you do, Luna." He gave her a soft grin.   
  
"Do you believe in the Púca?"  
  
"I don't know what that is." He admitted.  
  
"It's an Irish creature, it is the bringer of luck and misfortune. It's a shapeshifter, it can take many forms, but its most popular is a black stallion." She explained.   
  
"How do you know if you are going to receive good luck or bad luck?"  
  
"I don't know," She shrugged. "I suppose you just have to wait and see. November first is the day of the Púca and farmers will give a piece of their harvest to it. Dad and mum would leave out food for it when we lived in Ireland. The next day the food wouldn't be there anymore."   
  
Draco let her pour the mixture into the cups. He watched her open the oven door and put the pan on the rack before putting a manual timer on. She then had him help her make the buttercream frosting. Draco enjoyed this. He followed her lead and copied her every move. When she laid out the food coloring, he instantly grabbed the green, like she knew he would. She grabbed the red. She added one drop, and he did the same. He started getting the hang of it and added another drop to make it darker. He was enjoying himself, it was nice to just spend time with Luna. They talked about the past, Draco mentioned the time he got a broom for his fifth birthday and how he'd ride it around the manor with his mother constantly worrying that he would get himself killed.   
  
Eventually, the cupcakes were ready and Draco levitated the pan out of the oven. He set it on the counter, trying to feel helpful. When it cooled, they piped the frosting onto the cupcakes, Luna's was much more smooth and elegant. Draco got annoyed and asked Luna to do his as well. She didn't complain. She did so. He put black sprinkles onto his and she put purple and pink glitter on hers, along with rainbow sprinkles.   
  
"Now what?" Draco asked as he had helped clean up the kitchen.   
  
"Now we eat!"   
  
Draco enjoyed eating their hard work. When he was daydreaming, Luna put leftover buttercream onto his nose, giggling. He gave her a playful sneer and lifted her hand to have her frosting on her cupcake go into her face. He laughed at her and she soon joined in. He reached over and swiped some onto his finger before plopping it into his mouth. He walked over to her, grabbing her face and licking her face, causing her to squeal. He found her lips and gave her a chaste kiss that slowly grew heated. He pinned her to the counter, not giving her wiggle room. She pressed against him, kissing him passionately, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth.   
  
He pulled back when he knew that if they continued, he'd fuck her right there. He pushed off from the counter, he now had pink frosting coating his face and a bit in his hair. They broke out into laughs before he made the mess disappear. They put the cupcakes onto a tray and took it back up to the house with them.   
  
It was soon Draco's turn to share something he enjoyed. He leld her down to the dungeons, where most of the basement was blocked off, with one corridor with a few doors. Draco held onto Luna's hand, leading her straight at the end to this tall black door. Inside the room reminded Luna of Professor Snape's classroom. The walls were covered with ingredients and some bottled potions. There was one long table instead of many small ones. Draco grabbed a cauldron and put it over a burner.   
  
"We are going to make a Wiggenweld Potion." He said, clapping his hands together before going to the high shelves of ingredients. He picked out a whole bunch, barely needing to look.   
  
"Potion-making is sort of like baking or cooking, you know." Luna pointed out behind him.   
  
"That's why I have a natural talent in baking." He replied cheekily.   
  
"I suppose so," Luna said, playing along. She leaned against the counter as she watched him. "perhaps that's why I'm good at potions."   
  
He flashed her a grin as he came over. "Alright, the first step is to add Wiggentree bark." He didn't even have to read a recipe, he knew this one like the back of his hand.   
  
"Did you make potions before Hogwarts, Draco?" She asked curiously as she sat next to him.   
  
"Yes, with my grandfather, much like your mother, he let me help him, mainly just adding ingredients or handing him them." He replied. "Now, Moly and Dittany."   
  
Luna watched him, he looked so handsome as he worked with a keen eye. She helped hand him ingredients and occasionally stirred as he added more ingredients. She couldn't help when he had to use his wand for certain steps. Her hands itched to use magic. But she held back. She was still trying to figure out when the right time to ask him to get this list for her. She could play it off as if she needs them to keep bad energy out. But she really disliked lying, maybe he won't ask why, she hoped not anyway.   
  
She poured in a pint of Horklump Juice for him and she added Salamander blood. When she was stirring, she felt him kiss her temple. She gave him a soft smile. She leaned against him as they worked. It wasn't long and they had a potion ready to be bottled. Luna skipped off to a drawer to get one. She handed him a decent size one. He used magic to transfer the potion. He then charmed the cauldron clean and turned the fire out.   
  
They ended the day having dinner together, Draco occasionally kissing her knuckles tenderly. They continued on the conversation about the Púca, though Draco couldn't really give input, he just listened, because he secretly really enjoyed just hearing her speak. 


	25. Chapter 25

Draco sat in his office at work. It was dark outside according to his windows. He had to send Luna a quick memo telling her he wouldn't be home on time. He leaned back in his chair, he rubbed his strained eyes. He shouldn't have put this off. But he didn't think the decision was his to make. He was stressed with two jobs that equally needed his attention. On one hand, he had found tips on Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, but on the other hand, he had to distribute some Pure-bloods to the elite. He was fortunate he wasn't in the department that was killing squibs and muggles.   
  
He was under the impression the Dark Lord would choose, but he was too busy with more important responsibilities that he bestowed the power onto Draco. He picked up his cigarette from the crystal ashtray. His tie was undone along with his top buttons on his shirt. He rolled his sleeves up to see his ugly mark. He ignored it as he decided who Hannah Abbott would go to. He took a long drag of his cigarette as he thought about it. Who would torture her the least? The Carrows were out of the question. He saw how Amycus looked at her in his seventh year. He slapped her on the ass before torturing her until blood spilled from her mouth. That poor Hufflepuff. Draco considered Thorfinn Rowle, the blond man was a brute but didn't have much brains. Draco decided to assign her to the bloke. If anything he hit her around a bit, but he wasn't nearly as violent as Amycus.   
  
He heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in!" He shouted as he tossed the files into the completed pile. The door opened to Blaise, he also looked quite drained. He sat down in the chair before Draco's desk. "I thought you went home."  
  
"No, I had to stay back. Dippit was a fuck up, and I was the bloke that was made to correct it. I hate him, but I had to invite him to my party." He groaned. His eyes trained on the cigarette between his mate's lips. "I thought you stopped that nasty habit. What will your mother think?"  
  
"You know I'm a social smoker. I am not addicted, it just helps me relax." Draco replied.   
  
"But you're not socializing."   
  
Draco looked up at his friend. "I am now." He gestured between the two. Blaise couldn't dispute that so he leaned his head back and looked up at Draco's ceiling. "You probably can go home."   
  
"Yeah, I just finished. But I thought you could use some company."   
  
"How thoughtful of you." Draco replied as he got back to signing shit that he couldn't care less for. He just wanted to go home.   
  
"You most likely will have to stay after late tomorrow as well. I know I will have to. I'll bring scotch." Blaise completely deflated and closed his eyes to get a moment of peace. "Can I get Hannah Abbot?"   
  
That surprised Draco, his head stop up. "What?" Blaise was a ladies man, everyone was smitten by him, but he only hooked up with Slytherin girls, he was often on and off with Daphne Greengrass. Draco had a hard time keeping up. at one point they had an open relationship, but it didn't last long when Daphne grew unbearably jealous. Blaise had always been so laidback and naturally hypersexual. So the arrangement was perfect for him. But then they broke up again. Draco wasn't sure if they were just having sex or if they were actually a couple anymore. He gave up trying to keep facts straight. When he saw Blaise snogging a bird, Draco typically turned the other way. "I just assigned her to Rowle."  
  
"Come on, do me a favor, will you?" He whined like a child. "I saw when I had to search her flat- she's living above the Leaky Cauldron, it's so fucking small, could you imagine being poor?" He shuttered as he got off-topic. "Oh yeah!" He finally remembered what he was going to say. "She was always fit, but mate, her tits are fucking huge. You should have seen her. Can you assign her to me?"  
  
"You can't shag your ward," Draco told him boredly. He groaned like a child. "Do you really want her? You won't do anything stupid will you?"  
  
"Mate, you know me." Blaise said, finally looking over at his friend. But Draco did know him, and that was why he was hesitant.   
  
"The Dark Lord ordered that you do not fuck them, you were at the meeting. You will just train her for high society. I'm sure by the time the training is up, you'll grow bored of her and be back to shagging Daphne."   
  
"I dunno mate," Blaise admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Daphne is proper fit. She's a lot of fun, but I am getting tired of her constantly getting on my back. She's talking about marriage. I don't have any plan on marrying her. I don't plan on marrying anyone." Draco knew his friend's thoughts on marriage well, after being exposed to his mother's many marriages, he doesn't see them the way Daphne or Draco would. He just sees it as a waste of time, because the probability of it lasting is minimal.   
  
Draco sighed deeply and grabbed Hannah's file. Blaise perked up like a giddy child. He had a big smile on his face as he watched Draco get rid of the stained ink and placed Blaise's name in Rowle's place. "There, don't make me regret it."   
  
"Do you think she'd wash me in the bath? I can place it under _Getting Prepared To Take Care Of Your Husband_."   
  
"I-" He sighed once again, but it was more with disappointment. "I don't know. Sure." Anything to get this conversation over with.   
  
But Blaise only went on and on about getting his mansion prepared for her. He would have his mother and Daphne handle all the clothes and decor for her bedroom. He said he was going to treat her really well, but with Blaise, that could mean many different things.   
  
When Draco arrived home, it was really late. He was starving, but his bones were heavy with exhaustion. He tiredly climbed the stairs and navigated towards his bedroom. He opened the door and with the light pouring in, he could see Luna fast asleep in bed, her back turned to him. She had on a nightshirt with multiple unicorns on it. She looked very cozy. Draco was too lazy to change, he just shut his door and stripped down to his pants, and climbed under the duvet. He pulled Luna close against him, she was breathing so soundly and eventually lured him to sleep.   
  
It seemed to be a trend for the coming nights. Draco came home late from work and woke up early and filled with exhaustion. His eyes grew dark from lack of sleep and he was more irritable than he had been for so long. He got annoyed over how Luna's spoon kept hitting the sides of her teacup, so he smashed it against the wall, scaring her. He instantly regretted it, but he just slumped down in his chair and gave her a quiet apology. He made her a fresh cup of tea, just how she liked it. With lots of sugar.   
  
It didn't get any better. He just seemed so miserable, Luna started to avoid him altogether, and he didn't blame her. He was always on edge and took it out on his workers. He nearly beat Dippit in the face for almost bumping into him. He even passed out on his desk, he didn't wake until sunset, missing a few hours of work time. He had ink staining his face that he didn't notice until the next morning.   
  
Once when he came home, Luna left him a cupcake with a red heart made of frosting on top. That made him smile for the first time in days. Sadly, it was his dinner and it was nearly midnight. When Friday rolled around, he got ecstatic, when Friday rolled around. He had fully assigned everyone and managed to send Snatchers out and actually manage to catch a runaway Muggle-born.   
  
He managed to sleep in and woke up by brunch. He rolled over to see Luna still in bed beside him. He held her close for a bit, he stroked her hair and kissed her head. When he realized he wasn't going to fall back to sleep, he got out of bed and hopped into the shower. He hoped he didn't wake Luna, but she was a step ahead of him. She knew he would take a shower. She got up and raced to her bedroom. She quickly stripped off her clothes and put on a silk robe, she always disliked it, but this time it'd come in handy. She rushed back into his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Her stomach twisted with nerves. It had been a whole week since they've been intimate and he hardly had any time to even give her a kiss.   
  
She listened as the water turned off. She tried to get into a seductive pose that she saw in a magazine once. She wondered if she looked okay. She hoped so. Finally, the door opened, his hair was still very wet, he clutched a towel around his waist. The steam from the bathroom lightly brushed against Luna. He froze in place when he noticed her, he gave Luna a playful smile.   
  
Before he could ask, she opened her robe, showing her naked form. His eyes grew and he eagerly came towards her. He smashed his lips against hers, making her giggle at his excitement. He hovered over her as she slowly backed up in the bed for him to crawl on top of her, their lips not moving from each other. He let his towel hit the floor. He kissed down her jaw down to her collarbone before lightly sucking onto her flesh. He climbed his hand up her bare thigh, his fingertips brushing her skin. He just wanted to hear her moan his name.   
  
"Draco," She breathed, that was enough to make him stiffen, the hairs on his arms rising. "No," He didn't expect that. She lifted his hand from her thighs and put the two fingers he always used to tease her with, into her mouth. She ran her tongue along them and insinuated oral sex, making him so hungry for her. Her eyes never leaving his. She pulled them back with a playful smile that wasn't innocent. "I want you in my mouth."  
  
He nodded and moved to rest his head against the headboard. She smashed her lips against his, giving him an intoxicating kiss that made his head spin. She grabbed his cock and ran her hand along it, she ran her finger over the tip, she felt his hips jerk. He kissed her harder, his breathing began to increase and he felt heat spread throughout his body. He wanted more, he _needed_ more. She pulled back, watching his eyes dance with excitement by the work of her hands.   
  
She held her hair back and leaned down to take him in her mouth. She heard a guttural moan escape past his lips. She felt him grip her hair back for her, she appreciated that. He felt her tongue run against him. He closed his eyes to relish in the sensations she gave him. Her soft lips moved around him, he heard her moan, sending an energetic pulse down to his cock. He couldn't help his hips jerking. She moved with him, her hand helping her please him.   
  
"Good girl," He moaned. She was pleased to hear he was enjoying himself. She moved in a way that elicited the most response from him. She sucked his cock as if it was a popsicle on a hot day. He ran her tongue against his tip when she tasted his precum.   
  
His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He didn't expect this on his day off, but he was glad it happened. His lips parted, and he let out another moan. He used his free hand to find between her legs. She was up on her knees, giving him the opportunity to press his fingers inside her, he heard her moan against his cock. She was wet, which made him smirk. He used his thumb to rub circles against her clit. He watched her hips rock against his hand, the way his hips jerked as she sucked him off.   
  
He heard the lewdest moan escape her mouth that turned him on even more. He felt hot all over and the most intense and most joyful electric pulses. She started to feel her clit began to feel full of lust and felt even more sensitive. She could feel her wetness dripping down her thigh. Her stomach tingled along with her pussy, it prickled with pleasure. She got lost in the feeling of his fingers stroking her walls and his thumb rubbing the most amazing circles. She couldn't help but pull her mouth back as she felt this pressure start to grow. She let her hot breath hit his sensitive skin. She stroked him with her hand as she was getting lost in the feeling.   
  
He tugged her hair lightly, making her look up at him. "You're mine," It was a fact.   
  
"Draco!" She let escape her mouth as her hips buckled against his hand. She slowly lowered her mouth back onto him, trying to continue to make him feel the way he made her feel.   
  
He felt this pressure grow, he knew it was coming. He was so close, his breathing increased and he couldn't help but grow more erratic. He felt the pleasure erupt inside him, he let out a throaty moan as he filled her mouth. She swallowed all of it, just how he knew she would. His cock twitched as his orgasm washed over him. When he leaned back as he came back to earth, he felt her tongue licking his cock clean. She pulled back, looking up at him with a smile, but she let out a light cry as he continued to touch her. She climbed up to kiss his lips as he pumped his fingers inside of her. He sucked on her neck, wanting to leave his mark on her entire body.   
  
"That's it," He told her in a low growl. He watched as she slowly felt her own build-up. Her breath fanned over his lips as she felt her own orgasm approaching. He knew the signs, he didn't stop what he was doing, he watched as she was so close.   
  
She let out a loud moan in her sweet voice as her orgasm rippled through her, causing her to spasm around his fingers. She rested her head against his broad shoulder as she rode out the sensations. When it settled, she collapsed as if her bones melted. She breathed heavily as their sweat mixed. Draco licked his fingers as he always did. She was so addicting. She straddled his lap, she felt him kiss her temple. She pulled back to kiss his lips delicately.   
  
"Give me a minute, I'll be ready to go again." He told her, causing her to giggle. There was a disruptive knock on the door. Luna yelped and dashed to cover herself with the duvet. Draco used a pillow to cover himself. He was annoyed to be interrupted. "Come in!"   
  
The door opened and Govy gave a deep bow. "Sorry Master, but Mr. Zabini is in the foyer. He said he has business to discuss."   
  
Draco and Luna exchanged a look, but he groaned. "For fuck's sakes!" He growled angrily. "Tell the fucker to wait in my study."   
  
"Yes, Master." Govy left the room, shutting the door behind him.   
  
Draco leaned his head against his headboard and closed his eyes, he held a stern look. He was very irritated. "Even on my fucking day off."   
  
He felt Luna rest her head on his shoulder. "At least you got some sleep." She said, trying to lift his mood. She heard him stifle a laugh. He sighed before getting out of the bed. He stretched out his limbs, showing off his manhood, causing Luna to tingle below again. She watched Draco grab a plush robe. "Not dressing?"  
  
"No, why bother? Blaise will be here less than ten minutes with whatever the fuck he has to tell me. You can take a shower, get dressed, whatever you want." He started walking towards the door, he looked at her as he opened it with a mischievous smile. "I had fun." He winked before leaving.   
  
Draco strutted towards his office, not happy at all. as he entered his office, he saw Blaise pacing the room nervously. He looked up with relief when he saw Draco, but before he said anything, he ran his eyes over his mate. "Did you sleep in?" Blaise started to smirk.   
  
"What do you want?" He growled as he walked over to his desk to sit down. Blaise pulled a chair up to his desk with eagerness.   
  
"Oh, right. Devon found that one Muggle-born. She's back at the department. There are multiple people claiming she belonged to them. The typical shit. We have to interview her, and check her number."   
  
"You couldn't send this all in a bloody letter?"   
  
"You have to come down to the department to do some paperwork and shit. Maybe interview her yourself."   
  
Draco sighed. "On my fucking day off."   
  
Luna couldn't handle her curiosity, she had no idea what Draco did. He avoided the question, just saying he was 'the jack of all trades'. She tiptoed to his study and listened in. She didn't expect her heart to sink into her stomach.   
  
"Hey, do you know when I get Abbott?" She heard Blaise ask. She nearly gasped, she had to cover her mouth. "She'd make good arm candy."   
  
"I don't know. You'll get her when the rest do." She heard Draco replied with a bored expression.  
  
"But I thought I could get mine early considering we're best mates."   
  
Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing, she felt so sick, stomach acid climbing up her throat. Was Draco in charge of the slave trade? She felt even worse. She tried to continue and listen but it was growing difficult. She clung to her robe, trying to relieve some anxiety, but it just continued to worsen. What had she gotten herself into? Who was Draco truly?   
  
"I can't give you her early." She heard Draco reply, but she couldn't listen any longer. She walked away, feeling absolutely numb. She took a hot shower, scrubbing her skin until it was beet-red. Did Draco like his job or was he just trying to survive? She needed to hear it from him. She needed him to verify it all. She knew she wouldn't feel any better, if anything, she may feel worse.   
  
She couldn't eat lunch, she sat at the table in her nice dress. She played with her crystal necklace in thought. She felt a kiss planted onto her head. She watched Draco walk over to his seat with a smile on his lips. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear anything over the pounding of her heart. He was still talking, what was he saying? It felt like this pressure was building up within her.   
  
"Draco, what do you do?" She asked abruptly, finally able to hear. Draco gave her a confused look, was he speaking still? Did she cut him off?   
  
"What?" He let out a nervous laugh. "What are you on about?"   
  
"What's your job?" She questioned.   
  
He looked away and started making his tea. "I don't have one single job, Luna."  
  
"Then list them, please."   
  
He looked her in her eyes and saw desperation for the truth. He deflated in his chair. "You don't want to know."  
  
"I do,"   
  
"I lead a squad of Snatchers, we catch runaway Muggle-borns and terrorists to our regime." He explained, not looking her in the eye as he spoke. "I lead the team who searched for you and Weasley."   
  
"And your other job?" She pried.   
  
"I uh..." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I help make sure the slave trade runs smoothly."  
  
There was a pregnant silence between them. It was crushingly long, making Draco grow anxious to hear her response, but he refused to look her in the eye. He couldn't bear it. He just held still and maybe-just maybe- he'd disappear and no longer exist. He couldn't handle being under her scrutiny. He didn't want to upset her, he thought of so many responses, but he couldn't open his mouth, words wouldn't be able to come out. Luna was in heavy thought, she was trying to digest all of this new information. She remained to have a calm exterior, but inside she was a hurricane of emotions.   
  
"Do you enjoy it?" She asked, her voice was so soft, he almost missed it.   
  
He managed to steal a glance at her face, it was calm, she was always so calm. He wished he could see how she felt, her eyes were also so empty. Had he lost her? He couldn't lose her. "No," He decided to reply. He wasn't happy with his jobs, who could be? He was overworked and often dealt with crying Muggle-borns. He had to turn off his emotions, but once he arrived at his office, he often drank or smoked away his feelings. He once watched a Muggle-born kill herself, she slit her own throat, blood sprayed Draco, his face and clothes. It was his second-week capturing Muggle-borns. He had to turn off his emotions or he wouldn't be able to survive.   
  
"Are you forced to work there?"  
  
Draco honestly didn't know. He assumed so. He didn't make the decision to work in those departments. He didn't decide anything, he never had fucking control. He took deep breaths before he spiraled. He had done so well with Luna. He wasn't going to ruin it. "I didn't decide this, Luna." He told her, his voice was low and throaty.   
  
"It's not right," Luna replied flatly.   
  
"I never said it was. I had never said anything of this is. It's not fair either, want to yell at me for that. Do you blame me for all of this shit?" He couldn't help the anger that was rising to the surface. "Do you blame me for you being here? For your little boyfriend dying? Huh?"   
  
She knew he was getting upset, it often was how he hid his true emotions, but she could see in his eyes that he's sad. He looked lost. But he hid it so well for so long. "I blame one person and one person only, Draco." She said softly. "You-Know-Who," He drew a shaky breath. He didn't say anything, he just grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. He couldn't speak and she knew that. "Harry wasn't my boyfriend." She said quietly.   
  
Draco didn't expect that add-on. He couldn't help but let a small laugh pass his lips. He nodded his head slightly. He hated how he turned defensive and accusatory when he was angry, how his words turned into knives, where he just wanted to hurt the other person. He didn't want to hurt Luna, he loved her. "Yeah," He replied gently.   
  
"Draco, can I ask for a favor." She hoped her hand didn't grow sweaty with her rising nerves again.   
  
"Always,"   
  
"Could you get me a few stones and crystals? I have the list. I need them to be a decent size, not tiny."   
  
He didn't detect anything out of the ordinary for Luna, so he nodded his head. He watched her muscles relax. He just assumed this was for her mysterious Púca or maybe the fairies she believed lived in his woods. "Sure, I can do that." He kissed her knuckles. This was also a way to make up for the way he behaved. He could make her happy, and that's all he wanted.

* * *

  
Her face is still in agony. Her punishment was no medical attention, she couldn't even perform magic on herself. Her lip swelled up, along with her cheekbone. Her face was sensitive to the touched, covered in deep purple bruises. She wasn't allowed to nurse the pain away. She sat in her bedroom for a week, a long week along, even the muggle-borns refused to speak, she knew he must have threatened them.   
  
She was suffering, not having any human contact whatsoever. She wrote letters that would never reach her loved ones. She reread books, she even read a propaganda book from the 1800s. She painted her nails ten different colors in one day. She tried on her entire wardrobe. She cried, she screamed at the door, banging on it as hard as she could. She raced around the room to get exercise. She tried jumping out the window, wasn't successful at all. She only got a bruised shoulder.   
  
Though it was maddening being isolated, literally isolated from everyone and everything. She found silver-linings, he wasn't raping her, forcing her to kneel or sit on his lap. She was completely purged of his company. But then she thought about the possible fetus feasting on her body like a little parasite. She was going to get rid of it, once she gets what she wants. She will do all she can to make sure she never has his child. Though, it could mean he wouldn't want to see her or touch her for months, maybe he'll never touch her again.   
  
What she didn't know was that Voldemort was watching her, watching her cry, scream, hurt herself, he let it happen. He listened as she quietly whispered to herself. He watched her dress multiple times a day. He knew she deserved it, she deserved worse, but if she was pregnant, then he wouldn't be able to. He grew proud at the thought of his child inside her. He knew she'd make a good mother. He watched her with Delphini even when she didn't know he was watching.   
  
He was still fond of her, and he felt bonded to her, but if she continued to cause him trouble, he'd have to get rid of her. Or maybe he has to threaten her a little more into submission. If he tortured her fat mother in front of her, maybe she'll think twice the next time she sucked his cock. She'd do it with a smile if he threatened to kill her whole fucking family.   
  
When the week was coming to an end, he finally called a healer, specifically one in this... field. Ginny saw Emma Friday morning, she had a smile on her face and brought in a cart of food for her, a full English breakfast. Ginny jumped out of bed and looked down at the food, her mouth beginning to water. She greedily dug into it, but then she noticed Emma walked deeper into her bedroom, going straight to her messy wardrobe.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked as she shoved food into her cheeks like a chipmunk.   
  
"Master wants you dressed nicely, you are having a healer come in here by eleven." Emma actually replied. Ginny perked up, finally human contact. "Honestly Ginny, why did you just throw your gowns in here? They are going to bloody wrinkle. I don't need a beating because you have a wrinkly dress." She dug deeper into it as Ginny continued to eat. She eventually pulled out a purple long sleeve prairie dress, Ginny hated how many there were. She scoffed at the sight. "It's pretty, no?"  
  
"No," She admitted.   
  
"I thought you'd want one to cover some of your bruises." She said softly to herself as she looked at it as if she longed to wear it instead of her rags.  
  
"Is there a red dress I can wear instead?" She knew she had one, she had a few red dresses, but she missed the conversation. She craved socialization.  
  
"You know it!" Emma went back into the wardrobe to search for a dress Ginny would like. "Short or long?"  
  
"Surprise me,"   
  
Ginny ate as Emma got everything together. She got a deep red tweed dress that would cling to her curves and give a stiff flare at the ends, easy access for the healer. She hated watching her work, it made it more real that she'd be seeing a doctor. What if she recognized them? What if they blamed her for all this?   
  
When she was dressed, Emma french braided her hair, it wasn't like Voldemort would be there, so who cares? She was nervous, so nervous. She dreaded both possibilities. Emma gave her a reassuring smile when she was done, but Ginny struggled to give one back.   
  
"It won't be that bad. Soon it'll be over with." She reassured her. She gave her shoulder a small squeeze, Emma's fingers were so bony, she was so bony from lack of proper nutrition, maybe if she 'behaved', she'd be able to talk him into treating his staff better. And maybe she could manipulate him back. Could she do it?  
  
When the clock was ticking, she sat on the edge of her bed, her feet swinging idly. Emma left an hour ago and it only felt like a minute. She was alone, completely alone, but this time she didn't dread it. She heard the clock, it was filling her ears, making it hard to think, making it hard to focus on her breathing. The room seemed to be collapsing onto itself, swallowing her whole. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes.   
  
She thought about Harry, it's what got her through the week. He'd sit right next to her, an arm over her shoulder. She'd lean her head against his. She could almost feel his kiss on the side of her head. He'd crack a lame joke or talk about quidditch to distract her mind from what was to happen. She'd hold his hand, his hand was always cold. She'd tell him she was happy he was with her, and then make a lame joke back. He'd peck her lips delicately. But what made her imagination worse was when she pulled back, it was Tom, not Harry. He was smirking like an arrogant prick.   
  
She shook her head and got to her feet. What was she thinking? Is she going mad? No, he must know she's thinking of Harry, he must be injecting himself in his place. That's the only explanation. She didn't have feelings for that vile human being. The thought made her sick to her stomach. His touch burned her skin and hurt her constantly. No, he was doing this.   
  
The door opened abruptly and Ginny stilled. She tried to put a brave face on and stand tall, but her heart was racing much faster when she heard Tom's voice and then two figures entered. Ginny internally groaned, why the hell was that fucker here? There was a middle-aged lady with a leather bag. She had a few gray hairs in her tight bun. She looked so posh, dressed in the nicest clothes, her lips were thin and pulled into a strain line when she saw Ginny. Probably thinking how much of a child she looked like or maybe it's the bruising on her face.   
  
"Ginevra, go lay down." He ordered in his authoritarian tone as he strutted across the room, barely giving her a second glance.   
  
Ginny moved her stiff limbs and climbed back into bed, her back against her headboard. Her pillows under her and surrounding her like a fortress of safety. That all disappeared when Tom waved his hand and her body moved to the edge of her bed, no matter how much she dug her nails into the bedding. She soon was closer to Tom. He took a few steps closer to her, she looked at the lady who set her bag on Ginny's nightstand. She flinched when she felt Tom tilt her head gently towards him. She craned her neck to meet his eye. He didn't seem pissed anymore, that was surprising. He wore a bloody smile, it made stomach acid reach her throat.   
  
"My Lord, may I start?" She asked him, standing before him as if she saw him as a god.   
  
"Yes," He looked back at Ginny. "Be good." He stepped back and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.   
  
The lady approached her with her wand. "Okay, age, miss?"   
  
Ginny looked at the woman and for a moment lost the ability to speak. "E-Eighteen," She managed to get out.   
  
She hummed lightly as she summoned a clipboard. She levitated it and her quill started jotting things down. "When did you first notice your menstruation was late?"  
  
"Two weeks ago, I think." She replied, eyeing the quill nervously. How could she _not_ be nervous?   
  
"When's the last time you've had intercourse?"   
  
Now Ginny wished the ground would swallow her up. She wished she could disappear. This was embarrassing! This sucked! She didn't want to answer, could she just not answer? What if she just shrugged? Ginny decided to do just that, she shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her hands, her face was burning red, she just knew it.   
  
"Ginevra," She heard Tom warn. She didn't have to look at him to know he was pissed.   
  
"Can you give me an estimate?" The lady asked.   
  
"I don't know," She admitted. "Two weeks, maybe." She watched the quill writing quickly, capturing everything. She felt so gross.   
  
"Have you drank alcohol in the last month?" No. Tom wouldn't allow that. She shook her head and the quill moved again. Her hands were sweating, she wiped her palms on her skirt. "Okay, take your knickers off for me, please." She took a step back and grabbed her clipboard to double-check everything.   
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, her voice sounded different, it was high and shrill.   
  
"I need you to take your knickers off to get a proper reading. It's alright. There's nothing I haven't seen." The older woman chuckled lightly, trying to ease her discomfort.   
  
Ginny looked at Tom, who looked so calm. "Can you leave?"   
  
"No," He replied flatly. "Don't keep the healer waiting." He gestured her to continue.   
  
"This is so bloody embarrassing." She muttered to herself as she shuffled them down her legs, she felt Tom's hot gaze watching her. She bundled the fabric in her hand with shame and embarrassment. She assumed she would have to spread her legs next. She scooted back a little before starting to lay down on her back. She looked at the ceiling biting her lip.   
  
"Good, now bend your knees." She grabbed her leg and helped her get into position. She started to spread her legs. Ginny muttered curses under her breath. She looked over to see Tom watching her like a hawk. She scoffed at him. Why was he even here? "Now, I know this is very uncomfortable, but you are doing great. It'll be over in a moment and then you can dress up again. Now, you will feel a cool sensation, it's different for every woman, it may feel less intense or more. But, it's not excruciatingly painful." Ginny stiffened a nod of her head. She shut her eyes tight. She jolted a little when she felt it. The lady was right between her thighs, waving small incarnations near her slit. The feeling was cold, but not torturous, some spots were more uncomfortable than others. She felt the coldness spread up her core and into her lower stomach where her womb would be. It was the longest examination of her life, it felt like it was taking forever when in reality it may have only been ten seconds. The healer pulled back and gave Ginny a smile. "Done! You can put your knickers back on." Ginny didn't have to be told twice, she did so quickly.   
  
"Well?" Tom asked, stepping closer to the two.   
  
She started having her quill write frantically again on the clipboard. "Miss Weasley is in very good shape. She's very fertile." She started, Ginny watched how Voldemort's eyes lit up at that news. "She's almost a month pregnant, maybe a few days away. The fetus isn't showing abnormalities. But she is still early. This is the danger period. Within the first three months is when she's most likely to have a miscarriage. It is crucial you know that if she does have a miscarriage, it doesn't mean she did anything wrong, it can just happen, unfortunately. This is her first month, she may start feeling nauseated and have tender breasts. I can give a pamphlet for what will be in store."  
  
"Yes, please." Ginny forced before Tom could answer.   
  
The healer summoned the small pamphlet and handed it to Ginny where she eagerly opened it to read. She felt Tom stroking her hair tenderly, she didn't care she was seeing what will happen to her in the coming weeks and months. She won't let it get that far, not when she has what she wants.  
  
"What month will you be able to predict the sex?" Tom asked curiously.   
  
"I can predict it in the third month, and we can have the finality the fifth month."   
  
Soon Tom was leading her out. Ginny stayed still, reading the symptoms. It seemed like hell. She didn't want to deal with this. She groaned to herself and leaned back in the bed, covering her face. She wished Harry was the father, was here with her to calm her concerns about her body. Oh, her poor body. This will suck. She wished she was older and had gotten to travel the world and be a professional quidditch player. Not the Dark Lord's whore.   
  
The door opened again, Ginny peeked to see who it was only to see Tom re-enters. She let out another grown. He surprises her and lays next to her on the bed. He traced circles into her stomach lazily. She didn't want to look at him. She really felt like crying. She hated this, she hated him. He is ruining her life. She jerked when she felt his lips on her stomach.   
  
"Not now," She muttered from her hands. But she feels his lips slowly trail up, he grips her hip tightly. She found it harder to ignore when his lips were on her neck. She knew she'd have to play into his disgusting games- for Harry. Only for Harry... and Luna and her friends. But it all comes with a disgusting price. But she's a Gryffindor so she spreads her thighs. She lowers her hands from her face and runs one hand through his curls. She forced out a moan, one she only made for Harry.   
  
"When my son is born, I'll get you a nice cottage to raise him. Would you like that?" He trailed his fingertips up her thigh lazily. "Your family can visit you, you can get help. All you have to do is be a good girl." He dug his nails into her thigh, causing her to cry at the pain, his nails are definitely breaking the skin, she tried to get free, but it only hurt more. "If you fuck this up for me, I'll kill your entire family. I'll have you watch me torture your mother. I'll have her watch as you cum on my cock." He was spitting on her face.   
  
"T-Tom-"  
  
"Will you behave?" She nodded her head hastily. He let go and she sat up to nurse her thigh, he broke the skin, his nails marked her skin. He sat up as well and kissed her cheek. "If you don't, I'll send you your brother's head."   
  
"If I have a miscarriage it isn't my fault- you heard her." She bit back.   
  
"But she doesn't know you like I do." He reminded her. "I know how much of a fucking brat you are."  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be nicer to me now that I'm pregnant."  
  
"Now, I never promised that, Ginevra." He replied more playfully, he smiled at her, a real smile. He traced her tender skin on her thigh, she winced, but he didn't hurt her this time. "But I can be very nice. All you have to do is be my good girl." She could teach him a lesson. She quickly straddled his lap, surprising him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ground herself into his lap. She knew it'd stiffen his prick. She did it again and watched his eyes flutter as he tried to keep restraint. She felt him poking her. His smile only grew. "Oh, do you think I'm that stupid?" He asked as he gripped her hips, he had her continue her motions, she rocked her body as if she was riding him. "Oh, Ginevra. I'm only going to take advantage of this opportunity."   
  
She blinked and she was on her back, he was hovering over her. Her legs parted on each side of him. She knew what was going to happen. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her, devouring her mouth. He gave her heated kisses and she tried to tell herself if was just physical contact that made her wet. It was nothing more. She was touch-deprived. He ran his hands up her thigh and pulled her knickers down, she helped him he remove them. She rubbed her clit against his clothed thigh and hissed at the sensation. She couldn't stop stimulating herself against his leg. She felt so disgusted with herself, but she is getting what she wants.   
  
She moaned and she pulled back to look into his eyes, they danced with lust. He began kissing her heated neck, sucking and licking. She felt him nip her skin. She reached down for his belt and started unfastening his trousers. She tugged them down as he smiled against her neck. He reached down between her thighs and replaced his thigh with his fingers, rubbing steady circles to her clit. She arched her back, leaning into his warmth.   
  
"Tom," She said with lust. "Please, don't stop. Please." She begged. She felt him press two fingers into her core, stroking her walls.   
  
"That's right. I can be _very_ nice. Remember that, pet."  
  
"Do you like me?" She forced from her mouth. She didn't know where it came from, she didn't really care. "I-I ignore that, I'm horny."   
  
He pulled back but continued touching her. "I take from Bellatrix." What the hell did that have to do with anything? He pressed a little harder, causing her hips to jolt. She started to get the message. "I do not like you, I do not love you. But I am fond of you, but I could kill you in a blink of an eye. So you should just lay right here and cum on my fingers, or I'll kill you." He started kissing her again. She couldn't tell if he was serious or if this is his sick form of flirting. It felt like the latter, but she wasn't willing to bet on it, so she buried her fingers into his hair.   
  
The door opened suddenly. Ginny was more alarmed than Tom. He kept kissing her neck, even when he heard the door. Ginny tried to move, to get up, but he had a firm grip on her. "T-Tom," She staggered, as Myles was frozen with the food cart.   
  
"Like the show?" Voldemort growled as he looked up at the muggle-born. "Leave, _now_." He didn't have to repeat himself, Myles pushed the cart in and ran out the door.   
  
"Why didn't you stop?" She asked as his pace quickened on her clit.   
  
"Because I do not stop." He replied with a voice thick with lust. "Now, shut up and cum." He kissed her jaw. "You deserve it."   
  
She stared at the ceiling, what was she agreeing to?


End file.
